The Way Life Raised Him
by Sairey13
Summary: Gohan didn't seem to change much while living in the wild for six months, especially when he had no human contact during those months on his own... Well, we'll be seeing a different results of Gohan, on what happens when, besides Piccolo, the wild changes him to become a fighter. AU. NO SLASH! Father/son moments between Piccolo and Gohan.
1. The Beginning of Survival

**June 3, Age 761  
** The sun has risen over the horizon of the mountains, shining its glorious beam down at a three year-old child, whose been purposely left out in the wild to learn how to take care of himself and begin his first steps on becoming a fighter.

Said child, who now had his dream of standing on top of every book in the world he studied on being disrupted by the glowing orb in the sky, bringing him out of a dream that his own mother has drilled into his mind as long as he could remember and remind him of what he is to do right now.

"Huah..." The three year-old stretched his arms and back out, causing some of his bones to pop out of the kinks from sleeping for a good while, rubbed the sleeps and sands out of his eyes, and quickly got to his feet.

The birds let out their usual 'good morning' calls in the air, bringing a smile of comfort and delight on the child's face, while he pulls the sash of the sheath of his sword over his right-should and chest.

"Good morning to you, too, Birds." He said to the wind, though mostly to himself, before he grabs for the half coconut shell he's been using as a makeshift bowl and taking off towards the trees that bares him ripe, plus some sour, fruits.

It has been nearly three weeks since the unfortunate encounter with his alien uncle, Raditz, and the untimely death of both the alien and Gohan's own father, Son Goku. And the worse things about that day, his uncle's scouter has transmitted the information of the Earth's Dragon Balls to his fellow comrades and are now heading towards Earth, both to be arriving to Earth within a year.

With danger close at hand and the fate of the world at stake, Piccolo has made the unexpected decision to save Earth by taking Gohan, the son of his mortal enemy who he killed along with his older-brother, as his apprentice and teaching him how to become a fighter. However, before he could truly start his training with the boy, Piccolo's first lesson for the boy is to live... For six months, on his own, without any aid or help, Gohan has to learn how to survive in the wild and take care of himself. Once he can complete this task, will the enemy of his father take the boy's training to the next level and truly start him in his training to fight.

In just three weeks, despite it being a small amount of time, Gohan has learned a few things he was force to accept and understand, that not even the books he studied at home would ever get through to him: He can't always expect everybody to be there for him, hand and foot, when he's sad or doesn't know what to do when on his own. Doing completely nothing won't get him anywhere, and will only mean his death will be much closer if he doesn't even try. He even learned from the loss of an abandoned Capsule Corp robot, that saved him from being crushed in a lost ruin, the only person he has to rely on is himself, be strong when time gets rough and to take care of himself the best way that he can when out on your own.

Not many children his age, especially one who barely became three years old, would be able to handle death so well and be able to move on without being traumatized from the whole experience. If Gohan was still living with his mother, he would've still been the pampered, spoiled, forced future scholar his mother has raised him to be and drilled into his head to become, but would be suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder of learning his father is dead... And the guilt from the realization, that it's all his fault that his daddy died.

Luckily, his daddy's friends are looking for the Dragon Balls to bring him back, so he won't be dead for long. The big question is: How long will the child have to wait for his father to come back, and **_when_** will he be back? On a count that the child doesn't know that his father is going to do training with King Kai in Other World and won't be back until the Saiyans arrive, when a year has passed. For now, the toddler will go along with Piccolo's instructions and continue to survive on his own in the wild.

After kicking a tree to force the fruits it carries within its branches, which happens to be _Lannea microcarpa_ (Tree Grapes), to fall from the branches while moving swiftly to gather as much of the grapes as possible into his makeshift bowl until it was nearly filled up to the edge, he sat himself against the trunk of the tree and swiftly munch down on his breakfast. Despite some of the grapes having a sour taste and all of them having seeds in their center, Gohan is completely satisfied of his meal and stomach being full.

"Ha..." The boy sighed out, leaning back against the tree and staring up at the sky, taking a short break from eating his food fast and to relax in the morning air and sun. Out on his own, in the middle of wherever he's at, he's come to enjoy the outdoors a lot; back at home, he doesn't get to go out much, since his mother keeps him in the house to study and rarely lets him go out to play.

Thinking about his mother, made the boy feel a bit homesick and wishing he could see her for just one moment.

"Oh, Mom..." He whispered to himself, staring up into the clouds, imagining one of them looking like his mother... With a stern look on her face, almost thinking he can actually hear her lecture of him not studying his textbooks.

 ** _"Do you have any idea what time it is, young man?! It's time to come home and study! I won't have my precious baby become a delinquent, just like his father and his gang! Now, get your butt back home and become the scholar you're meant to be!"_**

Gohan let out a deep sigh of breath, feeling tired and stressed out from the thought of books his mother makes him read. For as long as the three year-old can remember, at just the age of three, barely a year ago, all the toddler ever knew in life is to study and to one day become a scholar... Like his mother always wanted him to be.

The boy can't remember, not once, that he told his mother he wanted to become a scholar. She always told him she wanted him to become and scholar and that he was destined to be one... It has always been that way: What she wanted him to be, and not what he wanted to be.

 _'I guess all those time drilling her thoughts and dreams into my head for who knows how long, forcing me to study for over ten hours a day, it somehow made me want to become what she wanted me to be and not what_ ** _I_** _truly want to do in the future.'_

Out here, out on his own, in just a little over three weeks, without his mother controlling him and his life, Gohan can see and think clearer about the short life he's been living with his parents... And really, he mostly remembers more about his mother, since she's always there all the time, rarely leaving the house if it involves visiting her father (taking the boy with her, during the process), the Ox King, or going shopping. While his father would be gone for most of the days to train and/or provide for his family, only to come back home when it's time for eat, bathe and sleep.

"I guess I should be thanking Piccolo for kidnapping me and leaving me to fend for myself, rather than think he was a monster and trying to get back home to my mom."

The boy got back to his feet and stretched his bones and muscles, letting out a huge yawn during the process, before he decided it was time for him to get back to learning how to survive and how to fight.

"Alright, let's work on my punches." Turning his view to one of the many plateaus of earth and clenching his hands into tight fists, Gohan immediately went to work by charging towards his target and pounding his fists into the hard earth.

 ** _Punch! Punch! Punch! *Crack* Punch! *Crack* Punch! Punch! *Crack*_**

With each punch he makes and thrusts into the plateau, a new sets of dents and cracks forms into the earth, weakening its defense piece by piece and its hold on each other. With each strike he makes, the boy puts in more strength and energy into his hits, forcing himself to keep pushing himself into breaking the plateau in front of him... And each time he switches his fists to lay a hit on his target, he makes sure that the rhythm of his punches follows a certain pattern, by what he hears that goes on around him or even farther than where he's at.

So far, the rapid beating of his heart is the only sound he hears, which means the pace he's setting for his strikes right now are fast and heavy.

 ** _*Crack* Punch! Punch! *Crack* Punch! *Crack* ~Snap~ Punch!_**

Near the tree that he kicked for its Tree Grapes, the grass surrounding and sitting underneath its branches would allow whatever amount of dew drop into the earth. Whenever he catches a sound of drop hitting the ground, the boy would have the fist that just hit the plateau to do a double punch.

 ** _Punch! Punch!-Punch! *Crack* Punch!-Punch! ~Snap~ Punch!-Punch! Punch! Punch! ~Snap~ Punch!_**

* * *

In just fifteen minutes, the droplets of dew water would cease and Gohan will continue with his punches with the beat of his heart... Until his knuckles would give off an impulsion of pain, making the child flinch and stop punching the plateau.

"Ugh...!" He grunted, staring down at his knuckles to see what was when. On top of his hands to where his knuckles are, Gohan found that the skin has split and is bleeding from both of his hands. "Great..." He muttered, glaring down at his hands, disappointed and annoyed that he damaged his hands and wasn't able to bring the plateau tower down into rubble during the process.

In a situation such as this, a child his age would be crying from hurting their hands, feeling the stinging moment of their split skin, and scared by the sight of their own blood pouring out of them. However, in just a short amount of time, Gohan has gotten used to the cuts, the blood and stinging sensation he would gain during his time in the wild... But that doesn't mean he likes it, let alone comfortable at the sight of his blood spilling from his wounds.

And right now, the sight of his own blood is the least of the reason to why he should be worried... It was the sent of copper, of the iron-smell like, the sent of _life_ , that makes the child worried.

His Onyx-black eyes immediately survey the area around him. He took deep breath to calm his racing heart, while sniffing for any changes in the scent of the air. He listened, as far and hard as he can, for any sound that would alert him of any danger he should know about.

 ** _Whhoooooossssshhhhhhhh..._**

 _*Chirp* *Chirp* Tweet! Tweet! *Chirp* Tweet!_

 **~Ssssqqqqquuaaaaakkkkk! Sssssssqqqqqquuuaaaaakkkkkkk!~**

 ** _...Snap!_**

Gohan's eyes darted to where he heard the snapping sound of a stick, which was coming from one of his trees that has given him fruit. His eyes narrowed at the tall grass, seeing it slightly shifted from whatever it was that's most likely stalking through them, as he tore at the right-shoulder sleeve of his gi to make strips into bandages and wrapped them around his knuckles.

"Who's there?! Come on out!" He yelled, grabbing for the hilt of his sword with his right-hand, ready to pull it out of its sheath.

 _*Rustle* *Rustle* *Rustle*_

The grass underneath the tree continued to shift, coming closer and closer towards the boy. He slowly pulled his blade out of its sheath, but when he barely moved the cross-guard away from the hilt, a shadowy figure swiftly hopped out of the grass and landed right in front of him.

...False alarm. It was a rabbit. In its mouth, some of the Tree Grapes that Gohan didn't catch into his bowl and are laying on the ground.

Seeing the confused and stunned look on the boy's face, while seeing a small part of his sword flashing brightly in the sun's light, the small creature scurried away for its burrow to feed its little ones.

Gohan let out a deep sigh and let go of his sword, leaving it in its sheath.

"That was embarrassing," he said to himself. "I actually thought it was some sort of preda-"

 ** _Snap!_** _*Rustle* *Rustle*_

 ** _"...Rrrrrr...*Hiss* Huuurrrrraaaaaa!"_**

He made an immediate grab for the hilt of his sword. He had enough time to turn to the direction to the sound, but didn't have enough time to either block or to pull his sword out. The creature launched itself out of the grass and landed on top of the child, pinning him to the ground. The creature made a mixture of a purr and a chirping sound, which the boy immediately identified as a bad thing before he gotten a good look at what was it that pins him down.

It's body, by his calculation, is a little over six feet tall and about seven meters long. It's body is completely black, with white-stripe patterns on its upper body and three red claw-like stripes on both its sides. The arms curved and hanging underneath its chest, with talon-like claws that could easily rip flesh from its victim. Thick and powerful leg muscles that indicates it's built for running and hunting, thicker claws that could tear away rocks from the ground. The end of its snout in the form of a beak that can pierce flesh like a knife, the top of its head covered in feathers, many rows of teeth flashing underneath its mouth and red bird/reptilian-like eyes glaring down at the child.

...It looked like some kind of Utahraptor mixed with a Deinonychus, though it wasn't any sort of raptor Gohan has ever seen or even heard of from any of his books. Then again, not every creature on Earth has been spotted and/or accounted for that was mentioned in books.

 ** _"Huuuueeeerrrr... Huurraaa!..."_** The creature cocked its head like a bird would expect on its prey, its tail swaying from side-to-side, letting out its purr-click sound and sniffing at the boy for the scent of life and copper... It has found its prey. **_"Rrrrrrrr... eeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh...!"_** It licked its salivated fangs with its tongue and brought its snout out to inflict pain.

Gohan immediately pulled his sword out of its sheath and made a quick swipe for its neck.

 ** _Woosh!_** _*Clink*_

The creature caught the blade with its fangs and, with ease, yanked it right out of the three year-old's hands and tossed it to the side, out of reach from the trapped boy.

 ** _"Uuuuuurrrr... *Hiss*"_** That wasn't a good sound. Now the raptor is hungry, angry and threatened and, digging the claws of its feet into the boy's left-shoulder and right-thigh, it decided to not go easy on the child and to end him slowly.

"Aaugh!" Gohan cried out, feeling the piercing of the claws forcing through into his body, knowing that blood is being drawn and can dig into the bones if the creature keeps up with adding more pressure to hurting the boy.

His cries seemed to please the raptor, giving in to its thirst for blood and to kill. And so, its beak-like snout pulled apart and launched itself down on the boy.

Thanks to his newly developed quick reflexes, Gohan jerked his head to the right, narrowly missing the fangs of the predator and having it bury its mouth into the hard ground. Then, clenching his right-hand into a fist, feeling the wrappings of his torn gi around his knuckles tightening, the boy pulled back and, when the creature pulled its snout from the ground, delivered a powerful punch to the left-side of its face.

The force of the punch was just enough to force the raptor off of the boy, its body skidding back until it rammed into the plateau that was being punched earlier, and freeing the boy from its clutches. The sudden attack left the creature stunned from what its prey just did to it, but immediately shook it off and went to get back on its feet. It staggered while trying to find its bearings, its body still shaken from the attack, and the left-side of its face most likely damaged from feeling some of its fangs coming out and the pain of possible broken bone coursing through his skull.

Immediately, Gohan got to his feet and ran for his sword, grasping it in his hands, aiming the blade towards the animal to prepare himself to kill. With the creature still appearing unfocused and seems to have left itself wide open for an attack, the boy made the choice to take the risk and dash towards the predator.

"Hyah!" He cried out, leaping in the air and raising his sword over his head, ready to deliver a powerful strike to cut off the dinosaur's head... Only for that plan to be interrupted by the animal's attack; hearing the sound of its prey coming down for its head, the raptor shifted its body to move its head away from the boy and use its tail to swat the child aside. "Gah!"

Gohan bash his head against the plateau, causing a terrible migraine to form and part of his head to bleed from the force of impact he sustained from colliding with the plateau, head first that would've easily had a child's skull to crack and break their neck.

 ** _"Grrrrrrrr... *Hiss* Raaaah! Raaaah!"_** It's vision finally went back to seeing one prey lying on the ground instead of three, no longer feeling its feet are slipping on ice or mud and are back on solid ground. The left-side of its face still hurts and the light of the sun irritates its eyes, but it wouldn't be enough to stop this predator from ending the life of its kill.

Now, it was the toddler's turn to go through the blurred vision and vertigo process that the dinosaur went through, who struggles to his feet by leaning on the plateau to stand and not back on the ground. His sword, held in the tight grasp of his right-hand, dragged into the earth and now being held in a tilted position.

 ** _"Grrrrr... Huuuuaaaahhh!"_** Body crouched as low it can near the ground, its posture showing signs of thirst to fight and kill, the dinosaur immediately ran at the boy and, using the same move the boy did to it, leap in the air, the claws on its feet aimed out to both pin the boy down and rip through flesh.

Gohan, still trying to get over the dizziness and the blurred vision, glared at the two - _or is it three?_ \- Utahraptor/Deinonychus hybrid coming down at him from above, bringing his sword up in front of him to prepare himself to either block or stab the large creature... Only to see a large, orange-blur to come out of nowhere and collide itself against the raptor.

"Wh... What the-?" The boy mumbled out, not sure if what he's seeing is playing out to be, even when his vision is still seeing double and/or triple: The raptor hybrid, bashed away from the plateau the boy was at, is being pinned down by a Saber-tooth... a Saber-tooth that Gohan believe to being the same feline who stole his hat, since he (somehow) recognize its growls and snarls that it once made to him.

 ** _"Rrraawwlll! Rrraaaaawww!"_** The long-fang feline cried out, swiping one of its paws to claw at the lizard's face and clashing with its own claws, while the other paw pins it down. Having to have more muscles than its pinned down opponent, the Saber-tooth showed to have no problems on keeping the dinosaur down and not allowing it to get back on its feet, as it continues to scratch at its face and neck.

 ** _"Grrrraaaaahhh! Grrraaaaahhhhhhh! *Hiss* Urrrrrrraaaaaahhhh!"_** The Utahraptor/Deinonychus hybrid thrashed around as hard it could, fighting to break free from the Saber's grip and return damage by clawing or snapping its jaw at the feline, while releasing its cry right back at its face and, at times, to the sky.

As if figuring out what it was doing by its signal cry, and wanting to end the fight when the raptor's claws were able to leave a couple of good marks on its face and its fangs catching a couple of its fur in its mouth, the Saber opened its mouth wide enough to show all of its fangs and clamped its long-canine fangs into the back of its neck.

 ** _"Raahhh! Raaaahhh! *Hiss* Raaaahhhh!"_**

The raptor got to its feet, allowing the Saber-tooth to get on its back and dig its claws into its sides, and tried to shake the large-cat off. The more it kept on shaking, the deeper the Saber's fangs dug in its neck, forcing more blood to be spilled and weakening the raptor.

During the two animals fighting, Gohan's legs finally collapsed when his body could no longer handle the effects of the Vertigo symptoms and leaned himself against the plateau. He had sheath his sword away and, while keeping an eye on the two predators, slowly attempted to crawl away from the battlefield and to at least hide in the tall grass in case the victor tries to hunt him down for food.

 ** _"Rrrrrrrrrrr... Huuuuurrrrrraaaaahhhhhh!"_ ** The loss of its blood eventually got through to the dinosaur and, when it could no longer hold itself up or even try to claw at the Saber's face with its talon-like claws, the creature's body collapsed to the ground.

The very moment the dinosaur's body hit the ground, showing no signs of being able to get back up but limbs still jerking as if trying to right itself up, the Saber-tooth released its hold of its fangs on the raptor's neck and backed away, letting out low growls of satisfaction and licking the blood off its canine fangs.

 ** _"Huuuuueeeerrrrrr... Huuuuuueeeerrrrrr... *Hiss* Raaaaahhhh!"_** The raptor is still very much alive and appears to be fighting to still be living, though it appears to be struggling to stay conscious from the loss of blood.

 ** _"Raaaaahhhhhh! Raaaaahhhhhh! Uuuuurrrrrrr... Raaaaahhhh!"_** It continued with its cries, adding in the chirp/purr sound that both the Saber, and Gohan, feel wasn't a good sound at all.

 _"Raaaaahhh...! Raaaahhh...! Huuuuurrrrrraaaaaahhhh...!"_

A cry from a distance gained the two's attention to the north-east, the cry matching to the beaten and bleeding raptor, who kept on with its call.

 _"Huuuurrrraaaaahhhh...! Huurrrraaaahhhhh!"_

Another call, coming from the north, signaled to the feline and boy that a third raptor is coming.

 _"Raaaaaahhhh...! Huuuuurrrrraaaaaahhhh!"_

 _"Huuuueeeeeerrrrrr...! Huuuuueeeeerrrr...! Huuuurrrraaaahhhh! Huuuuueeeerrrrr...!"_

Two more sounded off, both in the same direction from the west.

Immediately, Gohan knew what was going on: The raptor has called in for help, and its pack was coming right for them to kill whatever it was that dare to harm one of its own.

 _'Oh no! If I don't get out of here by the time even one of them shows up, I'm a goner.'_ Pulling the sash of his sheath off from his shoulder and chest, he pushed his concealed weapon into the ground and try to use it as a makeshift crutch to lean on. His body regained some of its strength back when he was laying down, but his head wound wouldn't let his eyes see clear and the urge to vomit would bring him to his knees.

 ** _"Huuuurrrraaaahhhh! Huuuurrrraaaahhhh!"_**

 ** _*thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump*_**

The sound of running feet were getting closer and cries of the other raptors told the boy he's running out of time to either hide or make an attempt to get out of the area.

 _'And I doubt playing dead will get me out of this one... What am I going to do?'_

* * *

While the three year-old tries to figure out how to get out of this mess, the Saber-tooth was also trying to figure out what to do.

It knew that it should've finished its opponent off the moment the raptor collapsed on to the ground, but it would run the risk of allowing its victim to go for one of its fangs and breaking it off. Besides, when Saber-tooth Tigers hunt prey and/or fight to the death, they prefer to have their victims bleeding to death.

The saber was thinking about heading back to the tree that it was just in, before it pounced on the raptor when it tried to go for the kill on the boy, and stay hidden until the other creatures leave once they find the threat that attack their own isn't around. However, those dinosaurs are more intelligent than they appear to be and, as trackers, they would find the threat in the tree from the smell of their pack's blood and both saber and human child be killed by the Utahraptor/Deinonychus hybrids. And on its own, there was no way that it can take on four raptors, especially when they can easily take the saber down if they work as a unit.

The only option that may be the feline's only chance of survival, is to leave behind its barely living kill and leave the area.

 ** _"Rrrrrrr... Rrrrrraaaaawwwwllll!"_** The saber let out a roar of frustration of leaving its kill, then made a quick pounce sprint away. Just as it took its few steps of sprinting away, its eyes locked down at the human-cub it, unintentionally, saved from becoming the Hunt Stalker's kill. The very moment it gazed at the struggling cub's body, the saber ceased its sprint and simply stared at the cub.

It knows that human-cub; time hadn't gone by that fast, and yet the feline can tell something had changed with the young one that it once almost hunted down. The child remained the same height and size, but appears strong and has less baggy fur to conceal its true appearance, the fur on top of its head seemed to had grown a bit and the startling discovery of its tail gone, though it shouldn't be that much of a shock when many animals would lose their tails for many reasons when struggling to survive... But then, there's its scent.

There was something off about the cub's scent, and it wasn't because of the scent of blood, the scent of its _life_ , flowing from wound implants by the Hunt Stalker. No, the scent of the cub is of the Earth; the grass, wood, and even the scent of passed prey, fruits and herbs... But where is the scent of its pack? Where is the scent of the cub's sire?

The last human the saber had met, it was an adult male who wore an identical fur that the cub now wears, shorter black-fur on its head, and even the scent of wood, smoke and that of the human-cub once carried. The saber should know their scent are a complete match; the feline had the tough skin/fur that it took from the cub to prove of the two being of relation.

But now, all the human-cub carries on it is of the Earth, itself, and the blood of its own life. The scent of its sire, its _pack_ , had been lost to the wind, water and earth.

To the Saber, that could mean a few things: The human-cub is lost and can't find its way back to its own kind, the young one could've been abandoned or left behind to fend for itself... Or, a terrible fate had befallen on to the cub's pack, and is now a Lone Young, no relations to take in the unfortunate creature and left to survive on its own until death will surely take its little life.

At the realization of the human-cub being on its own and forced to live out on the lands, with no obvious aid or any sort of learning on how to properly care for itself, paternal instincts immediately kicked in within the feline.

 ** _Cub protect help protect safety Cub protect safety den pack safety help Cub_**

Gaining new orders from its paternal instinct, the Saber pounce over the human-cub's body and, grabbing the back of its fur-scruff with its fang, making sure neither of its long-fangs were going to pierce themselves into the cub's true-flesh, once again forced its body into a full sprint away from the Hunt Stalkers.

* * *

Gohan was stunned when he found himself underneath the body of the Saber-tooth, even more confused when the large feline used its long-fangs to grab for the back of his gi and now being carried away in the mouth of the creature as if he were a newborn cub. Luckily for the boy, his grip on his sword didn't loosen when he got grabbed and, without hitting the Saber's face to blow its concentration on running, pulled the sash of the sheath over his left-shoulder, curling his body around his weapon to avoid losing it; not trusting his hands to keep holding on, when they are still bleeding from punching the plateau earlier and continue to bleed underneath his makeshift bandages.

The boy curling his body to make himself smaller had made it much more easier for the Saber to carry him and, with the cries of the raptors now being miles away from their current location, the feline continued on with its sprinting, taking both itself and the boy to safety... A place where the half-Saiyan will be learning a different way on how to survive in the wild.

TBC

* * *

I know in the English Version, Gohan said he's four and a half (in a different English version, however, he said he was five and a half), but the Japanese Version stated that he's four years old when he met Goku's friends before Raditz came and took him away [although, originally, he was supposed to be three years old, which is very interesting]. So, in the beginning of the story, Gohan turned three a few days before meeting Goku's friends.

Also... We only know the names of cities/houses in the shows, so we don't really know where Gohan is at, during his time in the wild... Heck, we don't even know about the names of their Continents, areas, or even some of their foods and animals. So, I'm just making up what Gohan will find in the wild.

One more thing... I just found out what an Orthopedist is: A bone surgeon... I think there was a missed translation (in the English Dub Version) back then, until they decided to change the term to scholar when Gohan got older... I never heard of a child, let alone a three year-old, say they want to become a bone surgeon... That's just creepy.

Anyway, hope you guys like this!

R&R


	2. Welcoming a New Member

The Saber-tooth didn't bother on stopping, even when the boy's body ached all over on curling his body into a ball for a good while, or when it would see the chance to get water from the lakes or to go hunt for some kill when prey can be seen within its sights. The feline knows that the very moment it stops and tries to take even a small moment of rest, that would have the both of them on being an easier target for other predators who'll catch the scent of life, the scent of _blood_ of the human-cub. Not only that, it has a very good hunch that those raptors will be looking for them and will try to follow their trail to get revenge for their fallen pack member.

Gohan, not knowing of the possibility that danger could be following him and the Saber-tooth he met three weeks ago, would uncurl his body a couple of times to both give his body a moment to rest on staying in the same body position, and try to get the animal to stop or to at least get it to let him go by digging his feet into the ground. That choice of decision would end up having the animal to trip, fall to the ground, run into trees, or even bash against the rocks. The results made the Saber snarl at the child and shake both their bodies, getting rid of any dirt that coated their bodies and to discipline the child without using the aid of its fangs since the boy's injured condition doesn't acquire for any more wound implanting.

The ninth time Gohan got the creature to fall and for both of them to land into the ground, it has decided to place a paw on his back to keep him pinned to the ground and, after letting out an annoyed growl, clamped its mouth around the boy's neck... His fangs in the location of the carotid artery.

"Ack...!" Even with the tip of the long-fangs aren't anywhere near his flesh, the rest of the Saber's teeth are still strong enough to cut off nearly half of his breathing and leave bite-marks at his throat. It was obvious that it has no intention on killing him, let alone spill more of his blood, on a count that the teeth merely stopped when they slightly dug into his flesh to make the action feel like his neck is being pinched or even grabbed by a large hand.

Gohan released his hold on his sword, the strap over his left-shoulder preventing it from falling off the child, and tried to use both his hands to pull the lower jaw of the saber away from his neck to free himself from its chokehold. Unfortunately, the damage done to his knuckles only limits on how much of his remaining strength he can use, and the damage to his head only worsened the effects of his breathing being cut off.

"S-Sto-aaap...! Puuu-leeeaase...!" The teeth didn't let up on his strangle cry for release, nor did they dig any further to tighten their constriction.

 ** _"Gggggrrrrrrrr..."_ ** Was the only reply the boy gained from the Saber-tooth, who removed its paw off his back but crouch itself over his body in case he tries to run off the very moment it thinks about releasing its hold on his neck.

"L-L-Lee…T...! Goooooaah... Caaaaa-nt...! Brrrr-Eeeaaaathhh..." Flashes of black danced into his vision, indicating of the boy losing consciousness. His hands, barely even getting the chance to grab for both sides of the feline's lower-jaw, immediately fell to his sides. A faint line of blue blushed out on the boy's face and his eyes grew heavy, though he knew that this feeling in his body isn't telling him its tired... It's being starved of oxygen, and is shutting down from the lack of oxygen it's being cut off from.

The black spots grew bigger, and his body became less responsive to what the boy wants it to do. In an desperate attempt to not lose his only tool of survival, Gohan grabbed for sash of his sword's sheath with both hands. If he's to go unconscious, then he would at least know of the chance one of his hands will keep a firm grip on the sash. As an added bonus, though still a problem, his knuckles still spilling of blood through his makeshift bandages. When his blood dries, it will act like glue and the sash will be stuck to the bandage of his grasped hands.

Parts of his face grew into a blue-blush, his eyes widen in mixture of fear and panic, his mouth gaped wide in hoping for some air to enter his lungs on their own, his knuckles turning into a pale-white color as his grip tightens on the sash. The last ounce of his strength to free himself from the Saber's death-like grip diminished, his body suddenly feeling it was nothing but lead sets in, and his eyes forcing the boy to fall into the darkness that nearly concealed his vision.

When he could no longer hold on to the strength of consciousness, Gohan finally released his will to stay awake and, silently hoping he'll either end up joining his Daddy in Other World or the Saber will leave him in the open after nearly choking him to death, allowed himself to be embraced by the darkness.

 **In the Conscious World, With the Saber…  
** The very moment the human-cub's body ceased its trembling and the twitching of his body went still, the Saber-tooth took that as a sign to release the young's neck, knowing the cub won't make any attempt to leave when he's now no longer responsive and awake. Gently nudging the child's body to force him on his back to see if he's still breathing, the feline took notice of the boy's paws, bleeding and seeping through the thin-hide wrapped around his appendages, grasping tightly to the vine that holds the cub's shiny, earth hardened, fang/claw. The boy's hind-leg also seeps out life-blood, thanks to the Stealth-Hunters Alpha. The scent of metallic-life blood would draw any Life-Consumers out to the open, so cleaning the wounds and masking the cub's scent with his own would only leave them vulnerable for an attack that would mean their deaths.

 _ **Cub safe safe den protect safe pack pack pack Mate protect safe den Cub Mate den den protect safe**_

Once again rolling the boy over and grabbing a large portion of his thin-hide covered back with his smaller fangs to lift him up the ground, the large feline continued on with his journey and goal to keep distance between them and any other predator that tries to hunt them down for game and food.

 **Some Time Later** **…**  
The heavy feeling of lead crushing his lungs left their imprinted weight on his chest, but it was much easier to breath. His legs, that were once held down by stone, were released from their imprisonment and free to move with near ease. His arms, bound by hot-iron chains, are free to slightly raise over his face with some trembling coursing through his nerves. The only parts of his body not responding to him, are his head and neck.

Gohan knows all of his body parts are still intact as one; parts of his hair tickles the skin of his cheek and nose, while the rest of it curled itself over his throat as if it were a scarf to keep him warm from the cold. The problem is his eyelids are still heavy to let him try to see the Conscious World and whenever he could see underneath them, his vision showed him smear images of faint movements in the darkness, and his throat… He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, each breath he takes feels like sand paper grinding into his neck and struggling to not cough with each air trickling down to his lungs. Although, it wouldn't be that difficult to breath if a bunch of fuzzy, rabid, eating-fruits with mouth weren't biting at his neck and… Mewing?

…Okay, now he knows something isn't right on what's going on.

 _'Fruits don't have teeth, and when did they ever… Meow…? Come to think of it, aren't my eyes still closed?'_

The fruits' appearances began to shift and shape, like water running over wet paint. The heaviness feeling of his eyelids slightly felt a bit lighter, but still struggles to try and open. Behind the shifting figures, a dim, but ever growing light, grew like the sun rising for the start of a promised new day.

Out of plain curiosity, partly to see what sort of reaction would occur by the smallest contact, the toddler raised his right-hand towards the changing figures... Only for that hand to gain heavier and, for some reason, pin down on a hard surface that felt hard as cement but bumpy and cracked like rocks. Fear grew within the boys mind and, as if pulling a blindfold off from his eyes, the light embraced him.

The sound of his heartbeat bang within his hearing, his lungs gasping for breath as if caught off from oxygen from staying under tar-like water for hours. While in his blind/panicking state, Gohan felt sharp needles digging into his trapped hand.

He let out a shriek-like scream... Which ended up causing a lump to form in his throat and cut off his air supply.

"Ahh-ack...!" He pulled with all his might to free his hand and, luckily, his hand was released. That was one problem solved, but not enough to cease his panicking. His mind went to the one person who he has always relied on to save him from every danger: His daddy, Son Goku.

"Da-ahh...!" Once again, the choking feeling of a lump came back in his neck, forcing the boy into a coughing fit, clamping his eyes shut that a few tears were formed.

His chest and stomach ached from the forced out air, his lungs burning from being starved for oxygen, and his throat suffering from the lump rubbing against the abused muscles of his neck. In his mind, Gohan knew he has to calm down and not try to shout, all the while figure out where he was and what's going on.

As if giving him some sort of sign of a hint to one of his questions, something pounced on top of his choking form to the ground, putting more added weight on his chest. For the third time, he let out a scream of fear and panic, and the lump in his throat cut him off.

 _'What's on top of me? Why does my throat hurt when I try to scream? What's going on?!'_ The boy tried to squirm himself free from his capture, but all that seems to do is cause the weight to add up and sharp pain piercing through his gi and left-arm.

He closed his eyes, hoping that by not seeing his capture would make his demise quicker. Tears steamed down his face, fear grasped his heart and even then, his mind still called out for his dad to come and save him... Even when he knew that his father is dead.

 _'Daddy... Is dying scary? Does it hurt? Will I get to see you, maybe even train with you, in Heaven?'_

As the boy was going to accept his fate to whatever it was that pinned him down, something unexpected happened: Something rough, and _wet_ , stroked his right-cheek, wiping away his tears and moving parts of his hair away from his skin.

His fear, for the moment, was pushed aside and replaced by confusion. The pounding feeling in his chest fluttered a couple of beats, but began to slow down when the continue stroking of his face wasn't hurting him.

 _'Wh…? What's going on?'_ The pounding in his ears slowly went away from his hearing and the sounds going on around him finally was being heard, which sounds like… The egg beater? Gohan allowed his eyes to slowly open back up, the light not as bright as before, but still in a way blinding to clearly see where he was. _'Am… Am I home?'_

 _ ***Ruuuummmmbbbbbbblllleeee* ~...Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrr…~**_

That hopeful feeling immediately crashed; that sound never came from home and, with the ringing sound leaving, that sound came from a very familiar creature he suddenly recalls was the last being the child was with before he went to sleep… Or better yet, was nearly choked to death by the Saber-tooth. Reopening his eyes, this time the blinding light was gone, Gohan saw the very creature that had abducted him and nearly killed him.

That instant moment, he pulled away and, with luck finally on his side, crawled himself free from its paw and increased space between the two.

"AHHHH-ACK…!"

* * *

 ***Saber's POV  
** Prey... Game-Kill Prey or Ally-Prey, give, _surrender_ , life for death. Taken, but gives chance, offer life, for all. Predators... _We_ , live and conquer. Keep peace, control, all Preys, Game-Kill and Ally-Prey. Fate, Earth, _Life_ , all three decides fate over all. Choose who lives and dies, Prey or Predator… None other higher, lower. None superior, Alpha, _Head-Life_ , than Kin Sisters… None, but Kin Sisters' Father: Creator.

Man… _Human_ … They believe, display, themselves higher. Believe can conquer, control, _overpower_ , Kin Sisters. Over all creatures, Prey and Predators. Human, Creators of Man, all fools. Plan strong, think strong, true… Many, near all, lack in strength, will, compassion and respect.

Human… Kill, _consume_ , _**control**_ all.

Once, Man us: Earth's Young, Prey or Predator. Once, Human hear, _walk_ , **_speak_** us. Once, they Kin, All-Kin.

Now, here, Man expose hide on all. No longer welcomed, accepted, embraced by Earth's Young. Never acknowledged as Earth's Young. Only All Enemy, never Ally-Prey or Ally-Predator.

…Why…? Take Human-Cub…? Capture, _protect_ , **_rescue_** , Man-Young from Hunt Stalkers…? Desert Sun permits Young live, not kill when first meet? Lone Young, all Lone Young, suffer, forgotten, outcast… Perish, even pack, _Blood-Kin_ , _**Sire**_ play Fate. Humans, Man, worse as many. Leave, _sacrifice_ , Young, Blood or Pack, for own life. Not care, concern, fear outcome for Young… Selfish, disgraceful, traitorous, Life-Consumers.

Man… Human… Corrupted, poisonous… Yet… Man-Young, us… Earth's Young. Listen, see, _learn_ , _**feel**_ Kin-Earth. Human-Cubs bond, connect, _understand_ than Man, own _**sires**_... Youngs, Cubs of Man, innocent… _Pure_ … _**Us…!**_

 **SURRENDER! GIVE LIFE! LIFE SURRENDER DEATH! DEATH SURRENDER! GIVE DEATH LIFE! LIFE! GIVE LIFE!** Earth Leaper stare up sky, fear still and exposed. Sank fangs in Earth Leaper's expose, silenced, never hear. Forced, dragged, tackled to Earth. Life-Scent surround, covers air, carry through wind.

Earth Leaper fights, denies death, refuse offer own life. Kicks, scratch, thrash in Earth, slam stone-paws at trees. Desert Sun refuse release, fangs sank through expose, claws tear flesh. Earth Leaper weak, Life-Age snatch, _steal_ health near ending. Strength abandons, senses reverts as New-Life, Fight Flee overpowered of paralysis.

Sight shadowed, _blind_ of fear, pain… welcoming, _embrace_ , **_accepting_** death. _**Life… Yours… Give… Surrender… Earth… Fate… Death…**_ Sight hidden, body stills, breath leaves, never repeats… Female Earth Leaper, leaves Kin-Sisters, welcomed to Sire: Creator.

Desert Sun licks, approve, life fangs spilled of Earth Leaper. Life spreads to air, death thicker as Life. Alerts, attracts, _summons_ , **_guides_** All-Predators towards Kill-Prey… Survival, all… _**Always**_ all. Steal, suffering, _life_ for All-Predators kill claim. Desert Sun drags, haul kill to hide. Death and Earth cause kill heavier when force-drag. Earth Leaper lighter more, Desert Sun swift, restless, _cunning_ , _**agile**_ as Wind… Desert Sun bring, deliver kill, offering. Return Den, Mate, cubs-

 _ **"AAAAH-AAAAACK…!"**_

 _ **...Human-Young...**_

Fear, pain, _anger_ , **_confusion_** … Many together, single call. Mate not harm Young, cubs warned, herd away from Human-Cub. Finally wakes, few suns ago, yet yowls fear/pain call? Howls Shadow-Sense? Desert Sun sprints, _gallop_ , _**speed**_ as Wind. Return Den, return Mate, cubs… Return Human-Young.

Trees aid, care all, Prey and Predators… Man… Trees aid Desert Sun: Scent-cover Life, shadow trails, deceives… Blend, shelter, protect Den, _herd_ , _**pack**_.

 ** _Crescent-Fang, Predator! Avoid! Hunt, killed, taken life! Avoid!_** Sky Youngs, Wind Soarers, Prey or Predators, see far, see all. Alert, warn Prey, all Preys, Desert Sun's claim. Predators, all Predators, listens, _heeds_ Wind Soarers… Wind Soarers spread, **_announced_** Human-Cub, Desert Sun's claim as own. Wind Soarers threatened, _danger_ , **_offered_** Desert Sun, Mate, cubs… _**Man-Young…**_ Exchange, promised, **_swore_** Predators, All Predators, Life.

Desert Sun growled, demanded, ordered Sky Youngs _**Silence leave go go silence away go depart leave leave silence go**_ Wind Soarers listens, hears Desert Sun. Flock escape, fled trees… Rest ignore, defied command.

 _ **Avoid! Predator, killed! Taken Life! Avoid! Avoid!**_ Still speak, repeat warning.

Chase, growl, roar… Itch-Instinct demands blood, silence. Desert Sun still runs, gallop, sprint like wind. Mate, Cubs… Human-Young need Life.

* * *

 **Normal POV  
** "Heeaaaa-! Aaaaack!" The clenching in his throat wouldn't allow a single word to properly be announced, and the screaming only made the pain worse. Gohan curled himself as small as he could, pressed his back as far against the wall (the scabbard digging into his back) of the cave and crossed his arms to shield himself from the creature in front of him should it try to attack him… Though, neither the screaming nor the trembling body language seems to stop the two cubs from walking up to the toddler to playfully tap him or roughly rub themselves against him.

Their chirp-like meowing reminded the boy of the birds he'd hear outside his bedroom window back at home, but the tapping and light scratching from the claws of their paws would pull the child back to the present and that he isn't safe at home. One of the cubs even made an attempt to pull a piece of his gi with their fangs, and Gohan's reaction to feeling small fangs scrap against his wounded shoulder… Let's just say his voice would've broken through the sound barrier, if it didn't ended up cut off into a sound of a muffled-roared elephant would make when going through their time of musth.

The cubs did pulled back from the high-pitched cry and even hid behind their mother, but their curiosity of the strange creature brought them back to try and get the toddler to play with them. As it went on, the female Saber-tooth simply stared at the young like a hawk would watch over its prey or predators... Not like she actually view Gohan as food for her and her pack to consume. Merely out of full curiosity, herself. Never, had she come to believe that she and her mate would be raising a human-young, rather than ending his life and consume a prey/predator.

Five days ago, the female Saber-tooth was surprised to have caught the scent of her mate and a living creature, rather than the scent of death whenever her mate returns with kill for them and their cubs to devour. There were time where either she or her mate would bring in barely breathing preys, teaching and showing their cubs how to properly damage their preys and how effective each wound they inflict will mean their success of living through the struggle of surviving. However, rather than show the cubs how weak and the simplest way to finish of a human-cub, the Saber released the young from his fangs and proceed to licking its neck and visible parts of it's paws to clean the wounds… As he would with his own cubs. After making sure the scent of blood was removed as thoroughly as possible and concealed by his own scent, the Saber-tooth finally acknowledged his mate and cubs and, in their own language, presented the boy as a newly appointed member of their pack.

At first, the female Saber-tooth wasn't sure about his decision and made no move to go towards the child her mate announced to be theirs to care for. Their cubs, on the other hand, were simply thrilled on having a new sibling who was their size to play with, even though their new brother is a human, and wasted no time at cuddling up against his unconscious form, masking his scent with their own and marking him as a member of their pack. For the first three days, the female Saber had been feeling some sort of pull that seems to draw her to Gohan and has tried to fight off the pull feeling. Until, on day three, when her curiosity of the pulling feeling got the best of her to go towards the boy's body and, actually nuzzle his head with hers, has she came to the discovery that his scent bares only of Earth, none of what his own family's scent would carry. Finally, after understanding why her mate would make the choice on bringing in a human-cub into their pack, despite it going against all the wild life has been taught and learned from their past ancestors, she has accepted her role and fate at being the young's newly appointed mother and has welcomed the boy as her own cub.

For the remaining two days, she has made the decision to remain in the den, awaiting for the child to awaken from his slumber and to formally welcome him as her cub. Normally, whenever one of the Sabers return with kills, no matter how morsel they're able to claim, she and her mate would trade off to go hunting until dusk while the other will watch over the cubs and get their rest before heading back out to find better prey. At night, she would make sure to curl herself against the boy to give him warmth from the cold, with the cubs resting on her other side so they wouldn't accidentally hurt him as they slept. She did have doubts that the boy wasn't going to wake up and, judging how he seemed to be getting thinner for his gi to properly fit him, was going to pass away in his sleep if he doesn't get any food in his stomach soon. But, in the back of her and her mate's head, they felt like he was going to wake up soon and once five days had passed, the pack finally received their answers.

Now that Gohan's awake and moving, the female Saber-tooth has no idea how to get him to stop screaming; its voice made her skull throb from a headache building up and her ears were completely pulled back to stop the ringing from growing. And with her cubs trying to get him to play with them, unintentionally making him more afraid of them from the fear of being tortured before they eat him, wasn't making the situation any better. Hoping to lessen the scared child's fear, the female went to grab her cubs by the scruff of their necks and pull them away from their brother, giving him space.

 _ **"Ooooaaaaarrrr..."**_ A roar pulled the small pack's attention from the boy and towards the outside world of their den, where the female Saber-tooth and cubs saw their leader, mate and father return with an actual prey that would suffice them to last for a day or two to not go hunting for a while. After he has removed the kill off his hide, his entire back coated in red but nothing more than a quick trip to the lake and/or grooming process to help remove the scent of blood and return the fur color to its golden-orange appearance, the Saber's mate went up to greet him back and nuzzle her head underneath his chin. The cubs, both eagerly happy to see their sire, bumped against his forepaws and tried to pounce on him to play. In response, after returning the affection to his mate, the male Saber-tooth butted heads with his cubs and let out a few growls at them, licking the tops of their heads to rid away any dirt he saw covering their fur and even gently biting them by the scruff or their necks whenever they claw at his whiskers or eyes.

Gohan's fear rose right back through the roof when he heard the familiar sound, that he nearly screamed* when he peeked through the folds of his arms to see another adult Saber inside the den with him, blood-covered fangs and the sight of a dead deer presented as the pack's dinner.

 _'That poor deer,'_ he thought. _'And I'm going to end up just like her in the morning… I don't wanna die…! Daddy, what should I do?'_

While the two cubs went to pinning and pouncing on each other, after they received their father's attention and his own way of displaying affection, the two mates turned their attention to Gohan, who was sniffling and silently weeping into his knees. Seeing the uncertainty look on his mate's face on how to interact with the boy, the male Saber slowly stalked his way towards the toddler. He sat in front of the boy, simply staring down at him and awaiting to see the boy to finally look right back at him. So far, the boy shifted his body further against the wall and had even flinched when the Saber let out a sneeze.

Within minutes, Gohan grew annoyed and irritated when awaiting to be put to death by his capturer the longer he stayed in his curled up position. He was hungry, literally _starving_ to death, very dehydrated from the lack of water and completely sore all over, especially his throat from all that screaming he did.

 _'...What's taking so long?'_ He knew something wasn't right with how long it's taking for him to be prepared for his death. After all, Saber-tooth are known to bringing down their preys with no hesitation what's so ever and once they catch their victims in a corner with no possible way to escape, they pin them to the ground and go in for the kill. And yet, neither of the two Sabers made a move on harming him and, if his assumption is correct, the rubbing feeling of something rough but slightly wet could've been one of them licking him like a dog would do to wake its owner. _'They could've killed me at any moment, especially when I was unconscious… Why aren't they pinning me down and ending my life? They hunt for food, and I'm their food… What's going on?'_

Claws scraping against rock and a heavy mass plopped to the ground brought the boy from his thoughts and, out of his own curiosity, lifted his head from his knees and saw that the male Saber, still covered in the deer's blood, made itself comfortable on the ground and kept its gaze on the boy… A gaze that, for some unexplainable reason, brought in a sort of comfort and safety his own father would radiate off with that exact look before Gohan would go to bed without the fear of monsters coming out of his bed and closet.

 _ **~Puuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr…~**_

The pure of reassurance and… Love? Gohan finally uncurled his body away from the stone wall and, shifting his body to completely stare at the Saber-tooth, he can see that before him, was no threat to him at all.

Once the two met eye to eye of an understanding, Gohan can finally see the creature in front of him isn't going to kill him. For the Saber's gaze isn't one of a cold-blooded animal, but of a living being that would protect and defend him from any sort of harm. As for the other three Sabers… Well, despite feeling sick from the sight of the female eating out of the deer's stomach and the two cubs chewing at its neck… It'll take some time to getting use to. At least he's not going to be alone, and not by being hunted down from the other predators… For now.

Reaching a trembling hand out, the boy slowly leaned towards the feline. The Saber-tooth sniffed at the gi-covered hand that was extended in front of his face, the scent of iron still clings to the child but the nowhere as strong as their kill's scent gave off. Baring no claws and exposing weak flesh before him, a possible showing of trust, the animal leaned into Gohan's hand. In response, the boy smiled.

"Huu…" His voice couldn't form a single, short word without the sharp stone-feeling lodged inside his windpipe. "Hee… Heei-ack! _*cough* *cough*_!" The rough coughing echoed in the den. The female and the cubs paused on their feeding, the male pulled back from the appendage and witness the poor toddler clenching at his throat.

* * *

 **Saber's POV**  
Cub… Human-Young trust, understands Desert-Sun. Knows no hurt, _harm_ , **_kill_**. Fear/sad vanish, gone. Wind carries, Earth buries, pack scent-mark. Cub us, now Earth-young. Young bring forth paw, exposed flesh and inactive claws. Weak, vulnerable, defenseless... Young extends trust, proof, loyalty to Desert Sun. _**Trust safe calm calm trust calm safe safe trust calm**_

Life-scent. Paw spills Life. Flows through hide-covered paws. Scent faint, blocked, _cornered_. Earth Leaper, _kill_ , _**Death-Scent**_ surrounds, scatters. Desert Sun lean, approach towards, against paw. Flesh soft, claws stroke fur, caress as Wind. Respond, return Cub trust _**Joy love care care Cub mine love joy joy Cub joy love Cub mine love mine Cub**_ Mate, Blood-Cubs witness pledge, _vow_ , **_promise_** towards Human-Cub. Ours, us, Earth-Young.

"Huu…" Cub speak, reply. Tone, _call_ , **_sound_** not clear. Not same, unfamiliar. "Hee… Heei-ack! _*cough* *cough*_!" Pain yowl! Desert Sun pulls, parts away. Young claws, grasps, clings vulnerable. No fur hack, struggles air. Eyes show, reflects fear, pain, _panic_ … _**Shadow-Sense!**_

Blood-Cubs feel, detect, sense Shadow-Sense. Confusion, anxious, stress. Mate calms, focus, comfort Cubs. Desert Sun cross distance, space towards Young. Eyes beg, pleaded assistance, _aid_ , _**help**_. Desert Sun, Mate, can't solve, not know problem. Earth-Young difference, opposite, apart Man. Problems, threats, _danger_ , **_Death_** hunts, stalks Man, prefer Man… Yet, Human-Cub not Man. Man-Young, _us_ , **_Earth-Young_**.

Desert Sun not know problem, threat, danger. Desert Sun only know, follow, guided by instinct. Claws extend, staind in Life, towards Cub. No order, command Young's Life. No harm Young. Paws place, ease Cub's form. Trembles, shakes, _quiver_ … No fear.

 _*cough* *cough* *cough*_

Young lean, lay, rest on Desert Sun. Support offer, given, presented. Desert Sun rumbles _**Calm safe Cub breathe breathe calm breathe Cub safe safe calm Cub breathe calm Cub safe**_

* * *

 **Normal POV  
** Something warm and soft, even comforting embraced Gohan's shaking form. The paw that rest against his uninjured-shoulder, right over his sword, and being pulled against the large feline, directly resting his head on the Saber-tooth's chest, brought in soothing memories of his Daddy doing the exact same method whenever the boy gets scared or upset that would leave him gasping for air: Focus on the beating of his heart, breath in the calming scent around him and repeat the process until the thumping in his own chest would cease to its normal paste.

 _ **~Thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump thump-thump~**_

The beating of the Saber's heart was like a soothing lullaby for the boy: Calm, relaxing… Full of unconditional love.

 ** _'With each beat my heart makes that you hear right now, Gohan, is how much my love will always be yours.'_**

 _'D… Daddy…'_ "*huff* *huff* *huff* *huff* *huff*" The sore pain in his throat eased up a bit, signaling the lump is leaving, and the air became more light to breath. The banging in his chest slowed its pressure until his heart went to its calm, normal rhythm.

 _ ***Ruuuummmmbbbbbbblllleeee* ~...Puuuurrrrrrrrrrrr…~**_

Slowly pulling away from the soft fur, Gohan looked up at the large feline, whose eyes remained focused on him the entire time and, for some reason, made the boy feel like he can somehow understand the creature. He can't exactly tell if the creature was trying to speak to him at the very moment, but the eyes were sending out a message to the boy. From what he believes, the eyes were saying: Safe, happy and love.

"Ha-…" Immediately, Gohan cut himself off. There was obviously something wrong with his voice. He wasn't sure, but there was a hunch that the Saber-tooth was the cause of his inability to speak without having pain to rob him of breath, when the creature bit him in the neck to force the child to stay still while escaping from the raptors. Guiding one of his hands to his throat, the three year-old felt seven implanted hole-like wound scabs at both sides, with small traces of dry blood left on his skin and small inflamed bumps around the bite-marks. _'I probably have in infection in my throat.'_

 _ **"Oooooooaaarrrr…"**_ Gohan lifted his gaze back to the Saber and gave him a small smile, gently laying his hand on the feline's as if to assure the Saber he was okay. Though he appears calm, the three year-old was a bit scared by the thought of being unable to speak if he doesn't treat to the possible infection his throat could be harvesting. Luckily, knowing they're most likely in a forest, all he has to do is find some herbs that can help with infections and wound healing, which shouldn't be too hard for the boy to find a plant with healing properties when he studied on where to find what sort of herb in which environment.

 _ **"Meeeww!" "Meeeww! Meewww!"**_ Two calls of the chirp-like meowing of cubs reminded the two that they weren't the only ones in the cave and soon, the two cubs pounced on their new brother, nuzzling him and playfully nipping at his clothes and hair. This time, Gohan softly giggled and played with the two cubs. As the young ones played, the two adult Sabers went to the remaining deer the male Saber brought to the den, devouring the remains of the kill until only bones and parts of fur were left in its place.

In short time, a multi-color of red, orange and yellow within the sky signaled the near ending of the day, meaning it was time for the Saber-tooth to turn in for the night, just as many other animals are doing at this very moment. As the cubs cuddled up to their new brother, with Gohan resting his head on the male cub's back and combing his fingers through the fur of the female, the two adults curled themselves around the young ones, creating a circle of protection.

Gohan felt safe, warm and protected under the care of the Saber-tooths. Even when the male had damaged his throat, forced him to unconsciousness by strangulation and left him in a cave of other Sabers that could've killed him at any moment, the boy knew he can trust them to keep him safe… Just as he can trust Piccolo to comeback for him, when six months will pass and has proven himself a survivor and worthy fighter to the tall, green giant. After all, he was able to avoid the inevitable for over three weeks that nearly taken his life by mere inches, _millimeters_.

 _'Maybe… I can stay here… At least, for a little while.'_ He thought to himself, feeling drowsy and unable to resist the urge to fall back to the comfort of sleep, despite to have just woken up for nearly an hour and a half ago. _'Who knows? ***Yawn*** Maybe it won't be so bad making friends with animals to keep me company… So long they don't try to eat me, like those raptors.' _

In the comfort and warmth of a pack of Saber-tooths, the three year-old fell asleep and, for the first time in days, dreamt peacefully and content. Little does Gohan know, on what sort of trial shall be awaiting for him and the changes he'll undergo. And it all starts, with what the Saber-tooth have plan to do with the small Saiyan-hybrid.

TBC

* * *

I made a surprising/startling discovery! For those who have the DBZ Uncut Box set, I hope you also took notice. On the first episode of the third disc of Season 1, when you play the Japanese Subtitle, on the ending of the show, the narrator's line said: Eight months remain until the Saiyans arrive. Where the next episode is Gohan staying with the orphans (most likely, for a few days), before Piccolo took him back to training… Which means, Gohan was on his own for four months, not six! Also, when King Kai estimated (according in the Japanese subtitle) that it would be 158 days when the Saiyans will be arriving on Earth, Goku was training with King Kai for over five months around the time Piccolo began his training with Gohan when four months had passed since his death… Meaning, the Saiyans arrived on Earth a few months early, before a year had actually passed!

Even though in the english version, King Kai stated the Saiyans would arrive in 88 days. However, that's only if/when the first six months had passed, which means Goku trained with King Kai for about three months and the timing of Saiyans arrival would still be the same with the Japanese audio/version! And even if Goku (in the Japanese version/audio) had made it to King Kai's Planet in exactly six months and stayed on his planet for five months, Nappa and Vegeta still would've been a little over a month early on the planet.

In some part of Disc 3 of Season 1, Piccolo stated they had three months before the Saiyans arrived (after the Orphan episode, in English), which would've made my claim of them coming a few months early to being correct. While in the Japanese Subtitles, he said it's been six months since he left Gohan in the wild and they had another six months before they arrive… Either there was a mix up of the timing, or… Perhaps, in the Dragon Ball universe, they have two extra months than we do to make up a year or their months have more days or less than our months do. Whatever the situation is, the timing still proves that Nappa and Vegeta came to Earth a few months early.

*:The animals will be speaking/thinking differently than humans in their own background/minds, which will include their sentences. There will be time they'll think/speak close to humans, even their background, but that will only be for those who are closer to understanding the language of Man and/or thinks clearer than other animals (examples: Birds, apes and monkeys, canines, some sea creatures, etc). Gohan will later explain to the others (the best he could) which creatures are able to understand humans, and which animals don't.

*: Yeah, I know. I make Gohan scream a lot. However, remember that when he was younger, especially during his time on his own in the wild, he was always panicking and gets scared easily during his first month or two (possible calculation; we don't exactly know how long it took for him to get braver while out on his own). Besides, if you waking up, after a predator nearly suffocated you to death and woke up in a den with said predator's pack, you'd be screaming your lungs out, too.

And, yes, for those who noticed the changing from the first chapter, Gohan is now three. Since Gohan, no matter which age they made him to be in the show (between the ages three to five), is and was still a toddler when he began his life as a fighter, which should be impossible for him to stay sane for months on his own and to remember his parents… I would like to do the story to show, if/when other animals are in his life and him struggling to survive in the wild, would completely change him. And so, I've decided to do if they'd went with their original idea, when Gohan was three instead of four.

For those who want to know where I've gotten this information that Gohan was originally supposed to be three, go to YouTube and look for the video: "Dragon Ball Z- Gohan's True Age". The one who made the video, is Laughingstock Media.

Even if Gohan's half-saiyan, there was bound to be at least some Feral Saiyans who were sent to planets as babies and struggled to survive while killing lifeforms on planets, who would go through some similar experiences Gohan did in the wild and not know who their pack/family are. For those who don't like the change/idea, I'm sorry that you don't see what I'm trying to explain on what Akira should've done in the show (and have Gohan become much stronger than he is in the show, but would still have/allow Goku to be the main character at the same time).

R&R


	3. Patience of Acceptance

**Hours Later, Near Dawn; June Ninth...  
** The three year-old was dreaming of riding a number three, as if it were a horse, and galloping over a field that was a twelve hundred page of a giant Algebra book. In his right-hand, a pencil made to being a sword, and in his left-hand, an eraser that's in place for a shield. His quest: Head for the Castle of Matrices and defeat the three headed Intercepts of X, Y and Z to rescue his… Mother? From afar, the child could clearly hear the cries of his mother.

 _ **"Gohan, you mustn't falter on your quest to completing the Arts of Math! Hurry! You must learn everything there is to know of the Land of Algebra in order to save me and succeed in life as a scholar! Always remember: Fighting will never make you successful and will turn you into a delinquent, just like your father and his friends! Now, please, slay the Mighty Intercepts with your knowledge!"**_

He was just getting over the hills of Polynomial expressions, whe something rough and hard rammed against his shoulder that made him fall off his mighty steed, heading for web of graph charts.

"Ahh- _*cough* *cough*!_ " Sitting up, Gohan curled himself against his chest and went through his minor coughing fits. When the coughing was over, the shoving feeling pushed him to his hands and knees. Then, a tugging on his gi pulled the top-half of his body off the ground and his feet dragging onto the ground. In his drowsy state, the Saiyan-hybrid rubbed at his eyes to clear away the sleep and looked up, seeing that the Saber-tooth that grabbed him was pulling him towards the exit of the den. "Wu - _*yawn*_ \- Wuua-…"

 ** _"Oooaarrr..."_** The rumbling sound cut the boy off and the feline released the boy's gi from his fangs.

"Mph!" His face smothered against the dirt outside of the den, Gohan quickly sat up and spat out whatever dirt entered his mouth. "Plah, plah! _*cough* *cough* *cough*_!" Wiping the dirt off his face with his right-arm, only to have smeared the dirt to further dirty his skin, the child glared up at the Saber. "Wha-"

 _ **"Meeww! Meeeww!" "Meeww! Meeew! Meeeww!"**_ _ ***thump***_ Two mass of fur collided with the boy and proceed to playfully nip at his arms and pull parts of his hair.

"Ahh- ack!" The pulling on his hair forced out a cry of pain, thus forcing him into using his voice. In response, the female Saber-tooth grabbed the two cubs off of the boy and, with each parent of the Saber taking a cub for themselves, gently but firmly bit their cubs in the throat and held them to the ground for a few seconds before letting them off and nip them at the scruff as a warning.

Once the soreness in his own neck went away, Gohan was shoved forward by the male Saber, which he immediately scrambled to his feet and started walking with the small group, forgetting about sleep and fearing to also getting bit in the neck like the cubs.

 _'What's going on?'_ He wondered, making sure to keep up with the group while trying to avoid tripping or running into a hard object, on a count that the sky was dark but the stars were gone. _'Is it near dawn?'_ A small gush of wind blew against him, forcing the boy to tremble in the cold and fold his arms over his chest to try and keep warm. _'Why are we out so early, if the sun hasn't risen yet?'_

In his distraction, Gohan tripped on a tree root and fell against the female Saber-tooth, the impact made the child fall to the ground and the Saber's hind-legs tripped against each other that force herself to sit sideways. Luckily, neither of the two were hurt.

 _ **"Rrrarawl!" *Hiss***_

The feline low out a yowl at the boy and reached over to roughly pull the boy back to his feet. Headbutting him ahead of her to walk next to the cubs, the pack continue through the dark forest.

 _'Where are we going?'_ He wondered, grasping for the sash of his sword with one hand and reaching out to place his right-hand on one of the cub's back. _'It's so dark, I can't see the mist of the breath from how cold it is. And I'm getting hungry.' **~Rrrrrrruuummbble~** ' **Really** hungry…' _

_**"Ooooooaaarrr…"**_

The male Saber-tooth's call brought the three year-old back to what's going on, seeing they're no longer lost in the forest and are now at a lake. Seeing water for the first time in nearly a week, Gohan's parched mouth made him laugh of excitement and made a mad dash for the large water… Only to be grabbed by the male feline from the back of his gi and parts of his hair.

"Hu…" Yanked back to the group, along with being growled down under the glare of the concern feline, Gohan could only stare in confusion on why he was being prevented from getting a drink and, most needed of all, take a bath to wash away the dirt and grease.

 _ **"Ooooaarrr…"**_ Was his only answer. Although, from the gaze of the Saber, it seemed like he was getting a clearer message: _**Wait. Patience. Stay cautious.**_ Once he gotten the message and backed up to stand next to the cubs, the male Saber-tooth slowly stalked away from the trees, taking slow but confident steps into the clearing for the water. While the male searched throughout all his surroundings, his mate ushered the young ones against her, also keeping an eye and listening ears for anything her mate hasn't been able to sense or detect.

Sniffing the air, all he could smell was the scent of morning dew. Flickering his ears, the sound of grasshoppers chirping and nocturnal animals singing from afar were the only thing the feeling could. Despite no sign of an actual threat being found, the Saber still kept his guard up, the fur of his back rising a bit and letting out a loose growl to warn anything that would be a threat to him and his pack to stay back. When he finally reached the riverbank, eyes still keeping a lookout for anything to signal any sort of danger, the Saber turned to his pack and nods his head, telling them it's safe to come out.

Immediately, the two cubs bounded towards their father, playfully ramming into each other to see who would be the first to reach the river and their father. In the back, the female Saber-tooth nudged Gohan forward, encouraging the boy to join the pack at the river, who was a bit timid on walking away from the trees after the male Saber-tooth pulled him back. Feeling it was now okay to do what he did earlier, though the back of his head told him to be cautious and not rush over blindly, the three year-old made a beeline towards the river.

 _'Water!'_ He cried in his head. _'Actual water!'_ Once he reached the bank, Gohan bend over and scooped himself a handful of water… Only for a rough mass to swipe at his right-hand, cutting away the wrapping and leaving a few imprinted claw-marks. "Aaah!" Holding his hand to his chest, the boy looked up and saw it was the male Saber who struck him, giving him a glare of disappointment and worry. Tears were formed in his eyes, but he refused to them fall and give in to crying. _'Why?!'_ He questioned in his head, the pain in his throat from his cry reminding him he can't talk. _'I'm thirsty! There's nothing wrong with me getting a drink! Why can't I drink?'_

Obviously, animals aren't mind readers and there was no way that the animal was going to suddenly talk out of the blue to answer his question. However, for some reason unknown, the Saiyan-hybrid had a strange thought and funny feeling in the back of his head that the Saber somehow knew what he was thinking, judging from the feline's gaze reflecting off multiple emotions that the boy knew he was trying to say: _**Sorry. Worry. Didn't listen. Pay attention**_.

 _ **"Oooooooaaaarrrr…."** ~Click-click-click-click~_ Shifting his body, the Saber-tooth thumped his tail into the water, letting it stay still in the water. His mate and cubs backed away from the riverbank and stood beside Gohan, with the female standing in front of the young ones in a protective stance, awaited for what they knew was going to happen. While said three year-old, only stared in confusion on what the Saber is doing with his tail but kept his gaze on the tail just as the voice-like feeling told him to do.

 _ **…Rrrrrrrrrrr...**_

It all went by in mere seconds.

 _ **Splash!**_

 _ **"AAAAUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!" ~hhhiiiiiiiisssssss~**_

* * *

 **Saber's POV  
** _ **Prrrrreeeeyyyyy!**_ River Fang sprang, leaps, rises out water. Jaws snap, grasps air, miss Desert Sun's tail. River Fang, _Reptile_ … _ **Sun Spark**_ , strong Predator… Yet, lacks thought, weak mind, _ **Ice Prey**_.

Desert Sun leap, bound away water. Mate guards, defend, protects Cubs. Fangs exposed, bared, presented. _**Back leave away go leave away back water leave go go water away back go water**_ River Fang return, copy gesture. Fangs bared, exposed. Crescent-Fang and River Fang lock, connect sight. Blood call, _hunger_ , _**demands**_ Life.

River Fang advances, approach _**Lllliifffeeee** **! Prrrrreeeeeyyyy! Tuuuurrff!**_ Snaps fangs, demands life spill… Fool.

Mate sprang, leaps, pounce, stand beside Desert Sun. Mate offers, assist Desert Sun. **_Surrender submit lose lose fool submit leave surrender alone submit leave leave alone fool surrender fool lose submit_**

River Fang, Sun Spark, advance with strength, environment. Lacks speed, accuracy… Allies. River Fang overpower, _dominate_ , alpha single predator… Mercy towards assistance, _multiple_ , _**pack**_. River Fang slams, slap tail against water. Anger, frustrated, fury, _turmoil_.

Sun Sparks proud, stubborn, _prideful_ creatures. Self-confident, vanity, self-centered. Refuse surrender, defeat, _loss_... **_Death_** … Yet, River Fang prefer, treasures, value Life. Avoids, dodge, astray _**Death**_. Coward, _weak_ … **_Prey_**.

 _ **Ssssuuurrreeenndeeerrrrr…**_ River Fang acknowledged, admit surrender, defeat. Desert Sun remain, resume guard, defense. Mate remain, resume guard, defense. Sun Sparks both, between, choose truth, lie. Slow, careless, exposes vulnerable. River Fang head, leaves, towards territory, Water. Open, exposed, presented Desert Sun chance, option, advance. Mate follow Desert Sun, Mate presented chance… Yet, Desert Sun chose, decides spare.

Mate moves, head towards Cubs. River Fang stares, gaze, lock on Cubs… Human-Cub. Life flows, spill out paw. Past-wounds, heal wounds, opened… Desert Sun's doing, cause, fault. Young cowards, hid behind Mate. Fear grasps, bind Young's scent, _mind_ , _**senses**_. River Fang gaze, stare, sight stilled Human-Cub… Then retreats, fallback, return towards water, _domain_ , _**territory**_.

Moment, time stalked away. Sky grew, changed light, appearance. Sky Youngs of Day rouse, risen, awaken beside Sun… River Fang remain, stayed under. Threat, danger past, gone stray. Mate, _cubs_ , _**pack**_ safe… Temporarily. River Fang not… **_Won't_** tell. Others, All-Prey, All-Predators, both learn soon. Will know, _discover_ , _**sense**_ Human-Cub among Earth… Among Earth-Young, _Us_ …

Mate rumbles _**Safe clear safe safe gone clear threat gone gone clear safe threat threat gone safe**_ Cubs cheer, call, glee yowl. Cubs rumble _love-happy_ , bump heads, play-nip… Yet, Man-Young stayed, remain spot, position, linger behind Mate.

Wound paw remained, held against chest. Young's scent carry, sad/confusion. Eyes contain, held Ocean-Rain scent. Desert Sun approach, descend towards Cub. Offer, extend company, _comfort_ , **_support_**. Young merely gazed, stare. Paw still, continues spill blood, _Life_. Human-Cub not clean? Heal? Conceal…? Young's sire, _blood-kins_ , _**pack**_ not explain, demonstrate, show Cub proper grooming? Healing?

Desert Sun lean, towers, approach Young. Cub slightly, barely flinched, twitch, kept still. Desert Sun sniff, smell wound, detect, locate non-Life scent. Desert Sun lick, clean, assist wound, remove Life… Instinct hum, _sing_ , _**Yowl**_ Life-taste*. Wound, scars, heal exact, right, full. Young stare, slight wince, yet trust, accepts Desert Sun's aid, assistance, _**help**_. Life pause, cease flow, wound close. Life-Scent lingers, trails air, yet not clean, healed paw.

Young's eyes, sight pinpoint, locate, follow Desert Sun's vision. Other paw, hide-covered paw, carries Life. Wound must, need clean. Human-Cub stares, then remove, _bares_ paw, wounds, _**Life**_ … Young heed, _listen_ , _**understand**_ Desert Sun? Human-Cub still, await treatment, care. Cub not hear, heed Desert Sun… Soon, time, _patients_ , will, _**shall**_ hear, understand.

Desert Sun rumbles, reply, hums _love-happy_ , praise, acknowledge Young's trust, _loyalty_ … _**Love**_. Lick, clean, heal paw, Life removed, covered, concealed. Human-Cub calm, relief, satisfied. Life gone, vanish, wounds clean, clear.

Young silent, mute. Call, _sound_ , _**voice**_ wrong, incorrect, damaged… Yet sight, vision, eyes express, tell gratitude, _appreciate_ , _**grateful**_. Human-Cub learn, find understanding, communicate Desert Sun.

"Mmmm…." Low moan _~Love-happy?~_ sound, slight whimper leave, escape throat. Ocean-Rain lingers, Shadow-Sense blend, mix scent: Confusion, fear, sad… _**Shame**_ … Young apologize, River Fang cause, incident. Pleads, _asks_ , _**beg**_ Desert Sun's blessing, forgiveness, _**acceptance**_.

…Human… **_Man_** … Strange, confusing creatures. Human-Cub can't, not know, understand cause, action. Desert Sun must, shall show, teach Man-Young. Survival, _life_ , _**existence**_ … Cub must, _will_ , prevail.

Desert Sun move, approach edge, stand over, tower water. Low rumble **_Here here come Young come come Young here come here Young_** caught, gain Cub's attention. Hesitate, slow, stall. Yet, finally comes, moves, besides Desert Sun. Hind-legs, not all-four.

Young, _human_ , **_man_**... Must be, act us, Earth-Young. Soon, time, become Earth-Young. Dirt, rocks, stones, _pebbles_ , _**earth**_ sit, rest, surround pack. Earth help, assist, explain Human-Cub's error. Desert Sun's tail smack, thump, toss earth towards water, River Fang's territory. Land, vanish in water. Ripples, vibrations echo, travel, expand above surface.

Mate, Blood-Cubs watch, focus. Human-Young stare, confused. Desert Sun respond, answered _**Watch see see focus wait see watch focus focus see watch see**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**  
Watching where the rocks landed from the Saber's tail flicking them off the ground, Gohan's mind tried to figure out what the feline was trying to do. All he knows, judging from the low rumble sound the Saber-tooth made and his eyes telling him a clear message to watch, that it was something important that'll probably save his life and keep him safe. He just, after all, witnessed a crocodile spring out from the water and nearly taking the Saber's tail with a single bite.

 _ **…Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr…**_

Something rose from below towards the surface, appearing to look like the back of a moss-covered rock with small rows of spike-like bumps, but only for a short moment before it sunk back down and never came back up, making the three year-old assume immediately to being the crocodile from earlier. Gohan's Onyx-black eyes stared down on the ground in shame, sadly realizing the danger he put himself and the Saber-tooth from his carelessness, all because how thirsty he was and wanting nothing more than to drink his fill and to at least wash his hair to rid away the dirt and grease.

 _'This river resides near the cave of their home, just outside the forest.'_ He recalled, keeping his eyes on the river in case the crocodile resurface. _'So, unless they somehow sensed the danger of the river or, by some strange coincident, they knew it wasn't safe to drink from the water, they must've known_ _about the crocodile taking shelter at the bottom of the river…'_ Realization immediately sunk in, his eyes widening on his discovery. _'Which means, not only have they been drinking from the same river everyday, but they know of a way to avoid being attacked by the crocodile!'_

 _ **"Ooooooooaaaaarrr…"**_

Raising his gaze from the river to the Saber-tooth, the feline's eyes transferred a clear message to the toddler: _**Watch. Learn. Understand. Copy**_. The Saber lowered his head and, as if the ambush had never occurred, went to drinking from the river, his tongue lapping the water to quench his thirst. The female Saber-tooth joined her mate, also going on as if the crocodile incident was all but an illusion. The cubs, meanwhile, would stare at the water, at times quickly pawing at the water to feel how cold and wet it feels on their paws. After sniffing the weird liquid that wasn't anywhere near to being warm as their mother's milk, the two cubs tried drinking the substance with their parents… For a few seconds, before they pulled away from the cold water and went to nursing off their mother, partially to warm the inside of their bodies from the cold feeling and mostly to fill their stomachs until they can try flesh of their prey.

At first, Gohan wasn't sure how they can just casually drink from the edge of the river and allow themselves to being attacked at any moment from the front, despite knowing Saber-tooth have great reflexes. However, as the seconds rolled by, nothing seems to happen and the crocodile showed no signs resurfacing or making its appearance. The male Saber-tooth ceased drinking and stared up at the boy. _**Copy. Learn. Trust**_ were flashing in the creature's eyes before he went back into lapping water, leaving the boy to figure out if he should do what the Saber-tooth are doing.

 _'It wasn't until Mr. Tiger dropped his tail into the water that Mr. Crocodile came out,'_ he thought. _'When I reached with my hand to get some water, Mr. Tiger slapped me but looked more concerned than angry… Was he showing me something that I did wrong?' **~Grrrrrrrroowwwlll~**_ His stomach roared in hunger and his mouth felt completely dry from lack of water.

The hunger he can tolerate with, much better than his Daddy can whenever he'd return home from intense training, but the thirst was too much to bear, thanks to his Mother never allowing him to come out of his room to get a drink when he gets thirsty while studying and had to ration the one drink she gives him every day before it was dinnertime. The sudden thought of Chi-Chi never allowing him a break, let alone letting him get a drink when he was dying of thirst, brought out a sort of anger to boil in the back of his mind… Sort of like what the Saber-tooth is doing to him, only he was trying to show the three year-old the proper way to safely get water.

 _'And doing the way they're drinking water will allow me to drink as much as I can take in, as long as I keep myself safe and better prepare myself when it isn't safe.'_ He told himself, pushing down his sudden anger towards his mother and leaning over the edge of the river. _'I'm thirsty, and such, I'm allow to drink as much as I want… However way I choose to consume.'_ Throwing caution to the wind, Gohan sank his face into the water and proceed on gulping down mouthful of water.

The sweet relief of cool, refreshing water trickling down his dry, sore throat was almost more than enough to satisfied the child's empty stomach. A faint voice, an unfamiliar presence that resides in the back of his mind, was telling him to keep drinking his fill. To consume as much as he pleases, and to never allow anybody to deny him his right on taking what's rightfully his to take. Consuming to ensure his survival to excel the wild... LIFE!

He was so focused on filling his stomach with water, he completely forgotten to lift his head to breath and probably would've kept his head under if somebody else hadn't quickly brought the boy up to catch his breath and pulled him away from the ledge. The feeling of the familiar sets of fangs brushing against the scabs on his neck made the child gasp in fear and thrash frantically, pulling away from the rough yet light grasp of teeth keeping him from the precious water.

 _'Please, no!'_ He cried in his thoughts, part of him struggling to free himself to go back for the river while the larger part of him driven out of fear on gaining another suffocating bite from the Saber. _'Let me go! Don't hurt me!'_ "Ahh *gasp* auh ha- Ack!" The fangs pulled away from his neck, but a large paw pinned him to the ground, adding more pressure to his spine for the scabbard, and kept him in place as he thrash himself free.

 ** _*Rrrrrrrruuuummmblllleeee_ _* ~_ _ppppuuuuurrrrrrrr~_**

Something wet yet rough brushed through his hair and caressed his skin, indicating the Saber was licking him. Focusing on how he was being comforted, along with not having a flashback moment when the creature took his hat and lead him to a cliff, the half-Saiyan commenced to calming his racing heart by breathing through the nose.

 _'It's okay. You're okay.'_ He told himself. _'Mr. Tiger isn't going to eat you. He's only trying to help.'_

With the combine reassurance of his own words and the silent comforting of the large predator partially grooming him, it was enough to calm the boy and lay perfectly still until the licking created and the paw on his back pulled away. Rather than taking off towards the water, which the voice from the back of his mind was telling him to do to fill his empty stomach, Gohan stared up at the Saber, awaiting to see what he was going to show our do to him.

In response of the boy finally calming down and staring at the feline with anticipation to learn, the male Saber gently nudged the boy back to the ledge and, his eyes giving him a clear message: _**Copy. Slow. Patience. Take time.**_ Lowering his head down, he resumed to lapping at the water, going at a slower pace than earlier.

Still trying to figure out what he was suppose to see but going along with the voice in his head to do what the Saber-tooth is doing, Gohan leaned beside the feline and, finally listening to the creature, lapped at the water... Which was very difficult, but an interesting experience for the three year-old to be doing. The process was slow and a bit of a struggle to get as much of the water as he could with his tongue to swallow before his small portion flows back into the river, but it sure helped moisturize his tongue and dry lips.

As he and the adult Saber-tooth tigers calmly drank their fill, the boy took notice of faint movement down below the water, many of which look to being shapes off fishes... One, large shadow-figure taking the form of the crocodile. A trickling feeling of fear coursed through down his spine and almost pulled away from the river, but the feeling from the back of his head told him he was okay and to keep lapping the water. His body responded to the voice and resumed his lapping, all the while staring at the large shadow of the crocodile remaining down below and not making any sign on resurfacing.

 _'When I went to drink the first time, it came up. Now, though, it's just staying down.'_ Once he was no longer dying of thirst and now felt the call of nature to do his business, Gohan went to the nearest tree closest to the river, being closely watched by the white, female Saber-tooth, removed the sash of his pants and marked the tree. _'Could it be, from the way I was drinking like... Them?'_

" _ **Oooooaaaaarrrr!"** _ The call of the male Saber-tooth brought the boy out from his thoughts and quickly pulled his pants up when he finished marking the tree.

"Uuuh!" As loud as he could, without hurting his voice and unable to form any word our sentences, the three year-old immediately ran back to the group and the small pack resumed their journey away from the forest and heading up stream.

* * *

 **Near Midday...  
** The Sun has fully risen in the middle of the sky and it was beating hot for three year-old Gohan to handle. All those time staying indoors and rarely leaving the safety of his home, left the child sweating and flushed cheeks, baring to the point of a sunburn to appear.

" _*Gasp*_ Huah! _*Gasp*_ Huah!" Summer heat came too soon, too early for the child and it wasn't even June yet, though it might as well be.

 _ **"Rrrraaawwlll!"**_ Above where the child is trying to keep a firm grip onto the rock of a rocky hill, the Saber-tooth and his pack we're all waiting patiently for the boy to finally be on top with them, for about ten minutes. Climbing wasn't his forte; he never learned to climb in a single day of his life, even if his very life depends on it. He has gotten stronger in over three weeks, but had never gotten the chance to learn how to climb and having to sleep for five days straight left him weaker and thinner. So, in order to rebuild his muscles and help get him used to the hot weather, the Saber has decided to begin teaching the boy and his cubs how to survive and show them proper way to hunt and fight.

And so far... It seems the feline was going to have a bit of a difficult challenge than he expects in caring for the human young. Judging from the flush on his skin and incapable to keep up with the rest of the pack, humans have gone weak and their youngs became too reliant on their parents for everything, not to mention how more vulnerable they are to Mother Nature than the animals can withstand. Nobody told the creature it was going to be easy, and he wasn't expecting it to be that simple as raising his cubs, but he was going to do whatever it takes to help the boy on how mission to survive. And to aid the boy in this situation, is to not assist him.

To Gohan, it was very mean of Mr. Tiger to not help him out when he and his mate aided their cubs when they were having trouble climbing the uneven path of the rocky cliff. He nearly fell to his death six times from the rocks being loose but when he made a cry of panic, all the feline did was stare down at him for a few seconds then continues on towards the top as if nothing happened. Of course, the boy did caught himself from falling and regain his footing, but to be treated differently than the cubs made the boy feel hurt and a little jealous.

 _'It can't be because I'm a human,'_ he told himself. _'Well, half-human, at least. But still, how come they won't help me? Their cubs didn't have that much trouble climbing and I'm barely able to keep a firm grip!'_ His muscles screamed in protest, especially his left-shoulder and right-thigh, and the scabs on his hands were both itching and pulling in agony.

 _ **"Rrrraaaawwwlll!"**_ He didn't need to figure out what that call means. A groan of annoyance escaped through his dry lips.

 _'What do you think I'm doing, instead of **trying** to get to the top, already?!'_ Every part of his body was screaming for him to stop and, shockingly, a small part of him even considered letting go and staying at the bottom of the hill to stay cool in whatever shade he could find… Which wouldn't be accurate, since falling would most likely lead to his death. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Gohan pushed on and, after going through multiple burns and cuts on his hands, knees and even feeling some of his scabs reopening his wounds, he finally made it to the top.

"Huah…! Huah…! Huah…!" Laying on his back, his flushed face skin facing the beating sun and ignoring the burning warmth on his clothed back, the three year-old could safely say, he has conquered one of his many trials he wasn't able to accomplish back at home: Climbing… Though, it didn't seem he accomplished that much to the pack.

 _ **"Grrrrrrr…"**_ Sets of fangs lifted him off the ground and onto his shaking legs, directing him towards the edge… Where he was able to see the entire landscape of trees and, from afar distance, the desert and part of a plainfield with plateau… Including the Wasteland where Piccolo had left him in, where the Raptor nearly had him for breakfast. It was truly a sight to behold for the toddler.

 _'It's so... Wow!'_ With his overheated exhausted forgotten, Gohan stared down at the forest below him, which didn't look that thick and the trees appear to being an oddly pale color near yellow. A sudden thought came to him. _'That's right! It's almost Summer!'_ He almost slammed his hand against his forehead, not realizing about the weather sooner from how burning hot it was.

 _ **"Rrrraaawwlll..." *Rrrruuuummmblleee*** _ The white-female Saber-tooth brought the boy out of his thoughts and nudged him next to the cubs, standing over the ledge of the hill. Being so close to the edge made a feeling of vertigo kick in and the child tried to back away from the ledge, only to bump against the male Saber's chest and unable top back up any further.

"Uhh-... Haaa...!" _*Whimper*_ turning away from the ledge, the boy grabbed for one of the feline's forearms and buried his face into his golden-orange fur. _'Please, don't make me stand over there! I'll slip and fall!'_ A rough, yet gentle push coaxed the half-Saiyan forward, which resulted the boy to wrap his arms around the Saber's neck in order to get him moving properly.

 _ **"Meew! Meew meew!" "Meew!"**_ The two cubs ran around them and stood on the edge with no hesitation, nor fear to prevent them from getting a better view of their territory. The female Saber took her place behind the cubs, in case their paws slip and she was there to catch them should they fall.

By the time the male Saber-tooth and the boy stood with the rest of the pack, they all stood still, frozen like statues and taking in the sight of the forest, plainfield and Wasteland. The heat burned his back, but the wind blew against his face and didn't mind how warm he was getting from behind. As the wind continued to blow, Gohan could've sworn many mixtures of sounds forming from the high whistling in his ears.

 _ **~Whhhhiiiiiisssstttllllleeee~ ~Whhhhhiiiiiiiissssstttttlllleeee~**_

He couldn't make out the sound on what was making that call, but he knew it was a bird. More sounds sang in his ears, a peaceful melody soothing his mind. He closed his eyes, separating the sounds and calls of other animals from below.

 _ **Hoo-hoo-hoo! Aaahh hah-hah! Aaaaaoooowwww!**_

 _'…Monkeys… Howler_ Monkeys, _probably?… Maybe Woolly Monkeys. The sounds too loud for it to being one of the smaller monkeys.'_

 _ **~Baaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaaaag~**_

 _'Elephant, definitely elephant.'_

 _ **…Zzzzzeeeeeeeellll…!**_

…That sound wasn't something he ever heard. Gohan scrunched his face in confusion, opening his eyes and scanning his eyes to look for the creature making a sound more to a creaking door _-or was it a zipper-sound?-_. From how far up they are, the boy couldn't get a clear picture on what the animals look like but he could see their color and movement on which direction they're going. However, with the wind roaring in his ears, it makes it difficult to tell which call belong to which animal.

* * *

 **Saber/Desert Sun's POV**  
Wind carry, aid, _deliver_ cries, call of prey... _**All-Prey**_. Tree Howlers, sing joy, excitement, _**desire**_ fun, play. Great Rumble Earth striding, exploring… _**Scanning**_ danger, guarding, protecting Earth-Young… _**All-**_ _ **Life**_. Other Crescent-Fangs, other Packs… Us, searching, hunting, scavenge food, Prey, Game-Prey more… Yet, avoid, leave, distance Ally-Prey… Try, at least.

 _ **...Healthy, green grass… Fresh, clean water… Perfect, calm resting field…**_ Earth Leapers call, signals herd, clan's destination, location.

…Time, now… Cubs, Younglings observe, witness Sire, parents, pack obtain food, Life… _**Prey**_. Mate knows, sense, copy Desert Sun's knowledge, understanding… _**Instinct!**_ Hunger, _thirst_ , _**thrill**_ calls, sing… _**Demand** **blood!**_

 _ **Hunt go go go kill hunt hunt kill go Life Life kill go hunt Life go Life Life hunt**_ Mate chanted, hum, _sing_ Instinct, call for prey, _Life_ … _**Blood**_. Cubs feel, sense change, excitement. Younglings young, not sense, hear rush, excitement, demand hunt, _prey_ … _**Life**_. Age, time, Younglings no young, develop call, guidance, Instinct. Mate assures, assist, guide Blood-Cubs down, towards path, direction towards woods… Steep, narrow, unease earth. Cubs must learn, study, push through situation, _moment_ , _**predicament**_ Younglings cross, cause, befallen.

Human-Cub stays, remain, not follow Mate. Confusion, uncertainty, _hesitation_ lingers. Pants, gasps breath, air… Young not recover, regain strength, energy spent, used scaling, climbing? Body shakes, quivers, twitch, _**spasms**_. Though, appears struggle, fight, _regain_ control… Young vulnerable, weak from, towards heat, **_Sun_**?

...Weak, _submissive_... Young's Sire, Pack not let, allow Young embrace, _endure_ Sun? Damage, negative reaction, effect flash, alert warning. Flesh change, reflect blood… **_Life_**. Young must, _will_ survive, endure Sun Wave. Cub will, **_shall_** _Live_!

Desert Sun nudge, urge Cub forward, follow Pack. _**Go go hurry follow go follow hurry hurry go hurry follow**_

Hind-legs tremble, shift, shake, struggle movement, _traction_ , _**control**_. Cub grasp, hold Desert Sun's fur, flesh, keeps anchor, standing. Worry, fear, concern yowl, _cry_ , _**demand**_ Desert Sun lead, take, escort Young back, towards Den… _**Instinct**_ forbid, disagree, not allow. Man-Young learn, _survive_ , _**endure**_ Earth. Desert Sun cannot, must not favor, choose Young over, above other Cubs.

*Young weak, vulnerable from, towards Sun, yet mustn't fall, delay, _push_ behind learning, training, understanding survival, _hunting_... _**Living**_. Cub lean, push self onto, towards Desert Sun's flesh, _being_ , **_body_**.

 _ **Instinct**_ object, not approve. _**Young off no assist strong fight carry self**_... Yet, only option, decision, action correct, effective, _allow_ Young participate, follow Pack... _Forbidden_ , _**Life Law**_.

Desert Sun lays, lower self onto ground, Earth. Cub stares, gaze Desert Sun. Shock, stun, _confused_... _**Hopeful**_. _**Yes on on Cub hide on yes yes hide Cub on yes hide hide Cub**_ Desert Sun urge, _gesture_... **_Invite_** Young... Human-Cub onto... Ride Desert Sun's form*.

Paws ran, stroke, _travel_ through, across fur, flesh, till cease, stop hide. Paws clamp, _clung_ , _**grasp**_ flesh. Pressure lean, increase Desert Sun's being, yet slightly… Young small, light, not right, correct weight… Desert Sun fault, _mistake_. Man-Young fast, starve many suns, slept long time. Young must consume, devour Prey, _flesh_... _**Life**_... _Shall_ regain, fill strength, stomach, Self-Life with Life.

* * *

 **Normal POV**  
Getting on the Saber-tooth's back wasn't the hard part Gohan had to struggle with. Trying to stay on the swift, agile feline, while not trying to hold on for dear life, was another story. When he would ride Nimbus, his Daddy always had him sitting in his lap, at times grabbing the Saiyan's pants in fear of the possibility on being swept out of his father's protective hold by the powerful force of the wind. Other than the cloud, itself, three the year-old never ridden anything else in his entire young life, not even a horse his Grandpa Ox owns at his castle... Chi-Chi made sure he never left her sight, let alone allow him anywhere near giant beasts that could trample her baby to death.

His first instinct was to grasp on the scruff of the Saber's neck as a replacement for reigns, but wisely avoid doing a such. Instead, when the Saber began to leap and bound down the hill if rocks and loose gravel, the Saiyan-hybrid leaned forward and walked his arms around the Saber's neck, holding on for dear life in case he falls off. The feline didn't seem bother, or give any sign of restriction by the child's hand grabbing hands full of his fur and parts of his skin. His complete focus was catching up to his pack and demonstrate the proper way to take down prey.

The harsh wind whipped in Gohan's face, his hair wildly dancing in the air and hitting his soft, sunburnt flesh.

 _'Where are we going?'_ He wondered, keeping his body glued to the feline's back as close as he could that isn't moving in the running pattern the creature was going. _'Where is it taking me?'_

 **"Rrrraaawwlll!"** He snapped his eyes open, finding themselves in the forest, and stared down at the Saber's head, their eyes meeting and the running slowing to a normal walk. **"Oooaarrr..." _*Rrrruuummmbllleee*_** _**Breath. Focus. Silent. Follow rhythm.**_ With the speed cut down to a calm paste, Gohan pulled away from the creature's back and removed his arms from his neck, resting them on the feline's shoulders as an anchor to help him sit up through the heat. Though he had to hunch himself a bit to damage his posture, it made the feline's body movement more comfortable and easier for his body to mimic the creature's.

Thanks to the trees shading them from the sun, riding through the woods made the atmosphere completely peaceful for the boy and his newly appointed guardian... Well, almost peaceful, if not for the unannounced rumble of _**~Grrrrroooooowwwwllll~**_... A certain three year-old's stomach, crying for food.

"Mmmmph..." Placing a hand directly on his stomach, slightly curling himself to a slouch position, Gohan willed himself to not think about food in order to quiet the roars of his hunger. _'I knew the water wouldn't keep it full for long, and that hike worsened my hunger problem. I need to get actual food, immediately, before my body decides to shut down on me...! Wherever we're going, I hope it has fruits or at least some berries near by.'_

 _ **"Eeeeeeyyyylll!"**_

The sound encouraged the Saber-tooth to put more speed into his stride towards a trot, leading behind bushes containing blueberries and witnessing a gruesome image: The white, female Saber-tooth, fangs and fur coated in blood, sprinting and leaping in the air, scaring and confusing two female deers to bound in a circle of fear and anxiety... A still, bloody body of a third member laying motionless, unresponsive... Dead.

One second he was sitting on the Saber's back, horrified and paralyzed by fear from the sight of blood and the beautiful creatures being brought down in such a brutal manner, and the next thing Gohan knew he was on the ground, watching the two Saber-tooths bringing down the remaining two deers that one would believe to being a dance that was made for expressing a passion... For death. If the two deers were having trouble avoiding the claws of death with just one Saber-tooth, then they were completely at the mercy of Saber-tooth mates, working together to inflict major damage on their preys and protecting their partners by distraction and misdirection.

The two cubs, both finally making their appearance to their human-brother and butting heads with his trembling form to greet him, watched in awe and keeping full attention where their parents implanted their marks and best ways to direct a prey to position itself for a pack member to make an attempt to bring their food down for a better opening. The thrill of bloodshed coursed through the two cubs' veins and the pupils of their eyes went to slits, the cry for blood and taste of flesh enticing them to join the hunt… And they would've sprinted through the tall-grass to take a leap of faith and inflict whatever wound they can administer with their small-fangs, if they hadn't decided to use their sudden burst of energy on each other and trying to imitate the scene playing out before them.

 _ **"Eeeeeeyyy-iii…!"** ~snap~ _***Crunch!***

Fangs sank through the flesh of the throat, breaking bone and tearing muscles… Another deer has lost her life to the pack of Saber-tooth, fighting to the very end to live and escape the fate of being prey, evidently went in vain… However, there was a slight glimmer of hope to the fall of the second doe: The third member of the herd made an immediate run for the forest when the two feline mates brought down the older doe to her death, receiving minor cuts but successfully escaping with her life to live another day of surviving.

 _ **"Rrrrroooaaaarrr!"**_ A vicious, might roar same through the air, exciting birds from the trees and answering the roar with their own call of continuous chatter "Ahh ahh ahhh!" The two cubs, halting on their roughhouse from their father's call, made a dart towards their food for the days, sinking their small, but strong fangs into the second dead deer.

Gohan, on the other hand, remained behind the blueberry bushes and slowly collecting himself to his feet. His stomach was doing flips and the child was certain he was going to puke up all the water he has left from what he just saw, though he fought very hard to give in and surrender his water.

 _'I've read books on how predators being down their prey, I even watch TV on the nature channel of the wildlife fighting and killing for survival... But that...!'_ The image of the hunt flashed through his mind and, after fighting so hard to contain himself, Gohan leaned over the closest tree behind his hiding spot and gave up his entire water to the great plant before him.

Tears formed in his eyes and a low whimper escaped his throat, wiping away the remaining water off his face with his arm. All he could do now was watch the pack consuming one of the fallen deers' lifeless carcass, trying to figure out how they could just simply, without sorry if thought of the outcome, take a life from innocent, beautiful creatures who never did any wrong out any reason to be brought down to become a meal.

Even at a far distance, the thick, heavy scent of copper can easily be detected by the toddler's untrained nose... And the scent made his stomach growled for meat. Three sound of his stomach made Gohan feel revolting, to the point on self-loathing himself that, after emptying his stomach of his water from witnessing the fall of innocent creatures and being devoured by a pack of savage Saber-tooth, the scent of blood would trigger his hunger for the dead deers. Yes, he was starving, but there was no way he was going to eat raw flesh of an animal that just died... At least, not without cooking it first, but that would take time and there was a very high chance the Sabers wouldn't be thrilled of having fire brought before them.

Instead, the boy chose to remove the berries from the bushes and consume the small berries as his meal for the day... Which, he should've learned by now, they would went up being bitter... Very bitter blueberries... His stomach's worst appetiser for food.

"Nnnnph…!" He scrunched his face in detest and spat out seeds that end up stuck in his teeth, but would then continue eating the berries. _'Why is it that I always end up with fruits that are either sour or bitter?!'_

 _ **Because you never bother to check and see how ripe the fruits are! Also, that your mother never introduced you to certain kinds of flavors on separate occasions and keeps making the same food over and over!**_

Wherever that certain answer came from, he'll never understand why it just popped up out of the blue.

 _ **~Grrrroooooaaaannn~**_ His stomach roared in hunger and anger at the taste of bitter berries instead of meat, agreeing with the voice in his head and making a clear statement it doesn't want to eat the berries.

 _'I'm not going to eat what used to be a living, breathing creature that did nothing wrong to deserve death! And nothing, not even my hunger pain, is going to make me do so!'_

 _ **"Grrrrrrr..."**_

The boy spoke too soon on his promise and before he know it, he was hauled by the back of his gi and pulled from his hiding spot.

"Uhh-...! Haaa!" _'No! let me go!'_

 _ **"Mmmmrrrrrrr…"**_

Too weak to do nothing but reach with both arms towards his ideal food source, Gohan watch as the male Saber-tooth pulled him to the pack and play him in front of the half-eaten carcass… Yep, he was going to be sick, again. He got to his feet and-… pinned to the ground from behind?

 _ **"Ooooaaarrrr…"**_ The paw pulled away from the scabbard, but the Saber-tooth sat beside the boy, bowing his head and sinking his fangs into the remaining flesh of the deer's stomach, partial slit-eyes staring at the boy. _**Consume. Devour. Survive. Choose Life.**_ Fur and flesh tear like paper through a shredder, blood pool beneath their feet, and the smell… it carried the scent of death. A scent Gohan knew he smelled, even though he wasn't sure when, weeks ago… And his stomach calls for the taste of death.

He pulled away from the body, only to be thrust back, this time being shoved on the chest-part of the dead doe by the white-furred Saber-tooth. He gazed at both adult felines with desperation, regret and plead held in his eyes.

"Uhh! Mmna!" _'I don't want to eat her,'_ he said in his thoughts. _'I can't eat a creature that's been killed for nothing! Not only that, I can't eat raw meat! I'll get sick, or worse!'_ Somehow, he had a feeling they can understand what he's trying to say from within his eyes and even gazed in questioning on what to do towards each other, but only for a moment. Just as he expected, though still stunned by the results, the adults nudged the boy at the chest-part of the carcass and went to eating their portion of the body, their eyes locking with his to make him focus on them.

 ** _"Grrrrr…" *Rrrruuummbllee*_** **Eat. Consume. Survive. Life.**

 _ **~Grrrrrroooooowwwlllll~ *Grrrooaaann***_

Saliva trailed from the corner of his mouth and, for some reason, felt a sort of itch-like feeling in his teeth that wants to chew on something rough instead of soft. Still, Gohan fought to move away and to shake off the unfamiliar feeling growing in the back of his head.

 _'Stop it!'_ He grasped his head with both hands, clenching his eyes shut. _'I don't want this! I don't want to eat a slaughtered deer!'_

 _ **Eat, or you'll starve, pathetic runt!**_

 _'I'm not a runt! And I rather starve, than become a cannibal!'_

 _ **…You're not a deer…**_

 _'N…No… But I'm-!'_

 _ **You're not human, either…! Not 'all' human, at least. But that, alone, wouldn't turn you into a cannibal. You're too hungry to properly think clear, let alone form actual sentences that makes any sense.**_

His body was shoved to the ground, no doubt one of the adult Saber-tooths, and the boy curled himself as small as he could into a tight ball.

 _'I don't care what you're telling me, even if you are right, I'm not going to eat a deer!'_

 _ **Now you're acting like the very brat, who let his father get killed and allows their own mother mold you into her ideal child.**_

A gasp escaped Gohan's sore, damaged throat. His eyes snapped wide open, unseeing the two cubs pulling at his gi and covering him with deer's blood from nuzzling him towards their food. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and shame.

 _'…It wasn't my fault,'_ he thought. _'I'm just a kid, barely been three years old less than a month ago… I think…? I couldn't fight back then, and I still can't fight at all! Heck, I still can't use my sword_ **Wherever I got it from, I can't recall~** _properly, and nearly gotten myself killed by those raptors, not to mention the gator, that giant hawk or even that ptar-'_

 _ **Alright, I get it! I know what happened…! And you're right. You didn't know how to fight back then, and you still can't get the hang of it… At least, not now. But soon, you will.**_

The toddler slowly sat himself up, removing his hands from his head to lean on them, despite the pain on his knuckles from the scabs being pushed up against skin.

 _'But I don't want to-'_

 _ **You say that, because Mother never allowed you to go with Father to try it out. Not to mention she drilled all those thoughts into your head, remember? Or, are you still undergoing starvation that you can't gather your thoughts quickly?**_

His teeth clenched and, without any form of recollection, a growl escaped in his chest by the mentioning of his mother.

 _ **Besides, in case you forgot, you've eaten meat before… Deer-meat, included, which your own father has hunted down, himself, and brought home to skin and clean for Mother to cook. So, just in case you still believe Father being a saint, despite him abandoning you to have your mother raise in her own image, best remember on Dad would kill innocent animals that did him no wrong in order to feed his family.**_

Something, deep inside of the boy, was clawing for release. Fighting for freedom… For control. The boy wasn't sure what it was, but its presence was rising from the back of his mind.

 _ **So, what are you going to do now, Runt? Prove that you're a human, just as your mother made you to be, or… Become something more? You do, after all, want to fight along side father and protect Earth from any more invaders, if you wish to stay alive… Right?**_

The voice in his head was bringing up the feeling from within… Merging with his anger and whatever self-conscious he had left before everything went black.

What felt like seconds, minutes at the most, the darkness left his sight and before him, a startling sight before him: The chest area of the carcass was torn, fur and muscles stripped away and internal organs exposed. The most horrific discovery he found out, was the blood on his hands… Literally, the blood covering his hands… And the taste of copper lingering in his mouth. His stomach feeling full and moaning in satisfaction, brought the terrifying realization to being more accurate.

He, Son Gohan, has just eaten raw-meat, from a dead deer.

Before he could make any sort of response to his discovery, the female Saber-tooth went to licking the blood off his face and hands, purring and nuzzling him with so much affection he'd ever received from any feline in his entire life. The male Saber-tooth, appearing slightly stunned, showed pride within his eyes. The two cubs, eating at the deer's back, ram into the boy and leaped at their mother's face, trying to receive the same treatment as their human-brother and licking her muzzle to clean away any blood off of her.

 _ **"Oooaaaarrr..." *Rrrruummblle*** ~Puuuurrrrr~_

Being praised and receiving love and affection that didn't involve getting headaches while doing schoolwork in order to get perfect scores on his tests to please his mother, it felt rather nice to the three year-old... Even though, without realizing it, he just ate an animal that was slain in a brutal way. If Chi-Chi ever found out what her son just did, she'd be absolutely livid... And Gohan wouldn't care of her opinion.

 _'Whenever I get perfect scores on my tests, those were the only time she ever tells me that she loves me... Not once, with the exception of wishing me goodnight from time to time, she tells me she loves me when I get a few days off from studying or any other occasions... Not even when I tell her that I love her.'_

A tear ran down his cheek, only for the female Saber-tooth to lick it away and pull him against her chest to snuggle him close to her heart... Then to her stomach when her body went to lay down and expose her belly to boy and twin cubs. Gohan's cheeks flushed at what she wanted him to do, while the two cubs helped themselves to her milk. In response to his delay of nursing, the white-Saber rested a paw on the back of his head and gently pulled him closer to her stomach.

 _'She knows I have teeth, and I've already been... weaned from nursing off my own mother... So, why does she want me to... Drink off of her?'_

 _ **You need more nutrients to survive and for your body to develop more properly.**_

 _'Yeah, but... I'm not a baby, and I can drink water instead!'_

 _ **By human standard you're a toddler, just growing out of your infant stage... However, to the animals, you're still in the state to gain nutrients from your mother. Also, that you haven't eaten for a certain amount of time and lost weight. The milk will help recover some of those lost proteins, along with strengthening your teeth and bones.**_

 _'So, in layman's terms...'_

 ** _You don't have a say in the matter. So, you might as well go along with it, just like with the meat._**

 _ **"Ooooaaaarrr..." *Rrrruuummbllee*** _ The female licked the boy's hair from the left-side of his face, thinking it was in the way from letting him get her milk, before her paw pressed him to one of her spots that will let him suckle on her.

Seeing no way to move out of this situation, Gohan, after pushing aside the awkwardness he felt growing in his chest, pressed his lips together, mindful to curl them over his teeth to avoid biting her, and went to drinking*

The texture and feeling was much thicker than the milk he drank at home... In a way, he found himself enjoying this milk, very much. Not just because it has more flavors, but also that it was making his stomach feel less uncomfortable from digesting the raw-meat... And the strangest, yet comforting way, he could somehow taste the love from the Saber-tooth through the milk.

 _'Is this what we would feel from our mother's, when we were babies?'_ He wondered, nuzzling his face into the feline's fur before pulling away when he felt completely full from meat and milk. _'Did... Did I ever felt the love through Mom, when she would nurse me?'_

He wasn't sure how, but in the back of his mind, he faintly remembered being held against a purple chest, the scent of lavender and cherry filling his sense of smell. He would then taste milk that wasn't warm or comforting, a plastic-rubber item forced into his mouth as he suckles out the barely warm milk... He never once felt, let alone taste, any love into the drink. He would be rocked, held gently but firmly in secured arms, even be given kisses on his forehead... Instead of comforting words, however, Chi-Chi would be talking literature, variables, or even be reaching scientific methods from a book as a bedtime story!

A deep sign escaped his lungs, tears threatening to form in his eyes. Luckily, he wiped then away and stood up tall.

 _'I can't be thinking of the past,'_ he told himself. _'There's no time to feel sorry for myself. I need to focus on how to survive out here.'_ He met gaze with the golden-orange Saber-tooth, who also stared with anticipation and determination in his Jade-like eyes. _'And in order to do that, I need to learn how to live like Mr. Tiger and his family.'_

The voice in his head didn't respond, but he could somehow feel it was in an agreement with him and was also proud of his willingness to learn how to live like a Saber-tooth.

 ** _"Meeew! Meew meeeew!" "Meeew meew! Meeew meeeew meew meew!"_**

"Umph!" Two mass of pure muscles pounced from behind, fangs biting into his barely groomed hair and fur tickling his bare skin. The two cubs decided to continue their game of Pounce and Hunt... With their human-brother as one of the deers instead of using each other.

...Yep, he was going to need as much help as he could if he wants to survive... If only he finally learns to actually dodge an attack from behind.

TBC

* * *

It may seemed a bit rush on how quick Gohan would be learning on how to understand the Saber-tooth, but I think Saiyans, even as infants/toddlers, have a unique ability on adapting to their environment, training and inhabitants of any kind of living organisms. After all, it took Goku a little bit of time/effort to learn his training when he was a child, and he has been living in the wild ever since Grandpa Gohan died (he even told Bulma about her being his first friend who isn't an animal). Heck, Goku learned to do the Kamehameha Wave just by _**watching**_ Master Roshi performing it in Dragon Ball.

Also… Did you guys want me to explain what an animal calls themselves/other animals (Crescent-Fang, Sun Spark, River Fang, Earth Leaper, etc)? If so, I'll add them down here.

Yes, people, the Saiyan-part of Gohan will be communicating with him. There will be clashes between Gohan's mix-bloods in future chapters, whether with Gohan, himself or just with the opposing blood to fight for dominance on who should take over and what to do to survive.

*: Don't take this the wrong way, especially since, in terms, humans are prey to predators. In most situations, creatures don't like to taste blood because, when cleaning their wounds they'll taste dirt, infection (puss, for example), medication (for pets) or even poison. That also includes when consuming prey, especially the wound-inflicted prey. If the wound they clean doesn't have any sort of substance that makes the taste of blood off or strange, then they're please to know nothing serious will effect them and/or their health. So, just to be clear, the humming sound will be a good signal.

*: I know, I have the animals refer Gohan as Young, Human-Cub, Man-Young, Youngling, etc. The obvious reason they don't know his name, because of his throat being damage. The other reason, Gohan has to earn his name and/or for a creature to give him one base on how they view the boy. Also, the animals wouldn't understand his actual name and what it means, let alone pronounce it as human would. So, basically, Gohan will be receiving another name the animals will be calling him by. Until then, just bear with the saber-tooth referring to him as such.

*: When an animal no longer is able to be carried by the scruff, when they're no longer considered youngs, they have a rule, a sort of law that requires them to never allow a creature to ride another creature. However, should their be a time where a creature is in no condition to properly move (example: gets wounded that leaves them incapable on moving on their own and can't travel certain distance), their pack/clan (if they're capable on doing so) can carry said creature on their pack, but only to the safety of their turf. Because Gohan doesn't know the Law of the Wild (not yet) and until he can actually keep up with the rest of the pack, Desert Sun will allow the boy to ride him.

*: Saiyans can eat meals, raw and/or cooked. Half-Saiyans need an adjustment period when consuming raw-meat. The younger the Saiyan-hybrid eats raw-meat, the more adapt their body will be capable on digesting raw food and eventually grow to enjoy the taste like any other predator. Sooner is better for the progress to take effect and less time for the time period to commence. Should a Saiyan-hybrid not consume any raw-meat until they reach adulthood, the process takes longer (approximately, two weeks at the minimum; two months at the most) and causes food poisoning.

*:…Yeah, I know some of you guys are questioning my plans and wondering why I'm having Gohan doing this. Trust me, I have good reasons. One: When you're on your own in the wild, you have to do whatever it takes to survive, even doing something you thought you'd never be doing when you were infants, yourselves. Two: Gohan is a toddler, but to the animals, he's still a New Life, a _baby_ in their eyes who's underdeveloped. So, they're going to have him nurse with the rest of their own cubs/pups/kits/younglings in order to grow big and strong. And before you judge, you'll find some people, whether they are children or even adults, were saved by animals and had even nursed off female animals for milk in order to survive before help finally arrived.

If there's anything else I want to add... I'm not a big fan with Chi-Chi, at all as long I could remember. I always hated on how she decided to raise Gohan, especially since she, alone, made the choice to raise him as she wants him to grow up into ever since he was born... I get that he loves her, because it's his mother and all, but seriously...! How does Gohan not see she practically brainwashed him to become someone he never thought to become in the first place?! I do hope, in a future episode of Dragon Ball Super, he finally learns how she isn't what a mother is supposed to do to their own child and keeps up with his training... With maybe Beerus and Whis training him, and Piccolo, in order to be strong enough to defend Earth and the universe with Goku and Vegeta... So, yeah, I'm a Chi-Chi hater.

R&R


	4. The Right Choice, is Always the Hardest

**Five Days Later, Midday: June Fourteenth…  
** The sun rose in awe and glory, with the exceptions of a few clouds coming and going, blocking parts of its ray to temporarily shade certain areas of the Earth and gust out calm, soothing wind before Summer comes and takes over for Spring. The animals knew the coolness wouldn't last for very long and have to use their time wisely to find ways to endure the heat of the Sun's scorching heat. And so, many were on the prowls in search for new bodies of water that would help last them through the Summer.

In afar distance to the south of the forest, five shadows as swift as the rustling leaves made their way towards the river where a crocodile resides as its turf. The five shadows didn't stop for a drink, however. No, they merely ran beside the trail and made their way towards upstream, where they came across a plunge pool formed by a waterfall. A couple of elephants were residing beside the fall, taking a moment to rest and drink in peace. The shadows weren't interested on taking down an elephant; mess with one member of the herd, and the rest won't hesitate to trample the attackers.

A few herd members stared at the five figures, mixed feelings of boredom and being intrigued going through the pachyderms' heads.

 _ **"Uuuuuaaaa…" *Snort***_

They didn't seem to feel threatened by the visitors, but they weren't comfortable on having carnivores being their company next to the water. Luckily for the herd, the five shadows didn't stay for very long, taking their time crossing to the other side of the river, and vanishing to the trees. The sun's Ray's shined down through the parting of clouds, bringing the five figures out from the dark and into the light.

The five shadows revealed to being a pack of Saber-tooth... And a three year-old human/Saiyan hybrid. A child who's been left in the wild to fend for himself in order to become strong to defend the Earth from a Saiyan threat, which is to occur within a year.

Days had passed since his first experience on living with a pack of Saber-tooth and during his stay, the child made sure to take as many mental notes as he could to remember all he has learned from the large felines. Many of which were very helpful information, even though it took some time for him to figure it out: He's learned to be more cautious and be on high alert with his surroundings, including places that may seem calm and peaceful. Listen more closely to the wind for any calls or prey and/or predators. He was even taught how to climb trees, proper way to swim and even read body language to identify mood behavior and health condition.

Everything he had read in books, from understanding the vast distance of space to learning the never-ending discovery of human mind developing, were nowhere near interesting, let alone fun, to learn and try to attempt than play fighting with the cubs or observing the best way to get fish out of the water. While daytime was all about playing and nudging from time to time, nighttime has always been bath time or partial grooming before bed and constant snuggling… Gohan has never felt so secure than he had back at home, and gets to enjoy having a similar experience on what a sleepover was like each night with the cubs.

While he's been improving his survival skills, there are still some lessons he still hasn't quite gotten the hang on: Trying to fall asleep when the sun starts to set and waking up when the skies began to lighten up. Having to deal with the cubs using his gi as a chew toy or taking his scabbard and his sword whenever he removes the weapon off his back to hide it from him. But the one thing that gets him easily frustrated, was the pouncing from behind and being pinned to the ground, which seems to become a favorite sport for the twins.

Gohan has also been having problems with eating raw-meat, especially since the Saber-tooths prefer to eat the same thing everyday, twenty-four seven, some being from different kind of preys from time to time. One moment his stomach would feel content and satisfied, then the next it'll force the food out of his body and make him not wanting to eat for hours until the next day. Luckily for him, the milk from the female Saber-tooth always help ease his stomach's distress.

And speaking of the milk, it has become more to being his food source than the meat has. There are times he still became hesitant to nurse off the white-feline whenever she or her mate pulls him over with the twins, on a count he shouldn't be nursing as if he were still an infant When he's three years old and must act more mature. Though, the same thought couldn't be said for the adult felines, since they made sure he gets his body to develop along side with their cubs and regain whatever nutrients he lost from his first five days being unconscious.

Yes, the boy still has a long way to go and there are still many things for him to learn and improve, but he was doing a whole lot better than he was when left on his own. And right now, he and the cubs are being introduced to a new lesson: Scent-marking.

Unlike the usual marking, which involves urinating on trees, rocks and other parts of the land to initiate the extension of their territory should trespassers were to try and take what is theirs, scent-marking involves rubbing one's self against trees, rocks, or even chewing at the branches and leaves from bushes. It's a method used when younglings would eventually venture away from the den as they get older, either from scavenging on their own without the aid of their parents or when they one day leave to find their own turf to claim for themselves. In case they get lost and need to retrace their steps, the scent they leave behind will be strong enough for them to guide back to their last location, but will also be too faint for other predators to detect if they sought for land that hasn't been claimed.

Relying on his sense of smell was starting to become a breeze to the Saiyan-hybrid toddler, along with hearing. His sight could use some more work for improvement, but it was a lot better than it was nearly a month ago and are a bit better at seeing in the day than at night. Detecting sorts of scents that goes around him became like a game to him, though it's taking longer for him to separate all scents and picking which one he wants to focus on.

 _ **"Rrraawl!"**_ The male Saber-tooth alerted the pack on finding a faint scent-mark from a tree... The scent didn't belong to any of the felines, though something told the boy the rubbing scent came from another Saber-tooth; so far, from what he realizes, the Saber-tooth seems to always add an additional scent onto their body and mixed into their own scent: Charcoal-tree, a _Trema orientalis_ , from the leaves… Or, from what was coming off the faint scent, Veronica, a _Veronica_ _officinalis._

Because of their need to track prey and Enemy-Predators, the spicy scent, even the taste, from the Veronica helps clears the airway and deal sinus problems for the nose. While the Charcoal-tree insures self-habit to better hygiene when dealing with toothache and implant the urge to chew wood or bones to improve healthy gums. Gohan was lucky to have found a Neem Tree nearby the den and has been using its branches to help clean his teeth and gums since he recognized the bark and leaves of the plant, four days ago. He may be at a lost when learning survival instructions, but he clearly shows his worth on knowing his trees from books.

 _ ***Shake-shake*** ~Rustle~_

 _ **"...Snap!"**_

 _ ***Rrruummbbbllee***_

The male Saber hunched forward, his fur on his back rising and his eyes forming into slits, his mate going into the same protective stance as he. The cubs and Gohan made their way to stand behind the mates, sensing the feeling of threat going through the adult felines' bodies and that whatever is causing the insecurity, the younglings must stay back and remain behind the two parents. Gohan stood beside the male, placing a hand on his back to ensure the feline his understanding to remain behind.

 _'It must be the unknown Saber-tooth,'_ he thought out. _'The scent it left on the tree is nearly nonexistent, which possibly means it's coming back from being lost or relocating to take another path… Well, whatever its reason to come back,'_ he laid his right-hand on the hilt of his sword from behind, grasping it but not pulling it out until he knows to take it out, _'it'll probably end up being a threat to us.'_

 _~Rustle, rustle, rustle!~_

 _ **Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump…!**_

 **…WOOOSH!**

A large figure leaped from the bushes and landed a mere three feet from the pack, standing underneath the shade of one of the clouds in the sky. Its silhouette slowly rose from crouching when it landed back to the ground, its posture signaling to a dominance/threatening position. The figure was large, though appears to have the very same characteristics as the Saber-tooth or at least a large, female lion. The low, rumble-like growl, almost matching to thunder rumbling, match the very tone as the Saber-tooth.

The cloud above them pulled away from the sun and the light shined down to the shadow-figure… Revealing to being massive, scar-covered Saber-tooth… Gohan instantly knew that feline, on account it tried to kill him after waking up to finding his tail removed and no longer stuck on top of a pillar-shaped plateau*… However, unlike last time, it was missing one of its canine fangs. And now… It has two canine-fangs*. The child was stunned and confused from the discovery, especially since he read a book about Prehistoric Creatures Facts and Discoveries, which claimed that Saber-tooth fangs are very weak to break off and can't regrow.

 _'But the book said they can't regrow their teeth…! Unless the researchers lied on purpose to keep this information a secret from poachers and hunters, could they have mistaken their claim without knowing the actual time length it takes for their fangs to grow or even mistook one of their felines for another?'_ As he pondered on what he found to being false claim from one of his books, the three adult felines were having a conversation of scowling and snarls.

* * *

 **Desert Sun's POV  
** …Enemy… _Rival_ … **_Agro*_ , **once known, referred, _called_ … _**Blood Fur!**_

Mate nervous, unease, _trembles_ towards rival, fellow Crescent-Fang… _**Threat**_! Blood-Cubs uncertain, confused, _Shadow-Sense_. Eyes, sight show Ally… Yet mind, Instinct scream, yowl Enemy, _threat_ … _**Death**_! Man-Young paw clamps, clung Desert Sun's hide… _Fear_ … Young's eyes met, connected Desert Sun's sight, expression: Pale, submissive gaze towards, against rival… Cub knows, met Agro… Agro, Enemy threatened, _harmed_ Human-Cub… _**Mine!**_ Eyes slit, fangs bared… Anger, rage expand, flow, surface through being.

Agro copy, mimic Desert Sun. Mate back off, away, aside. Females, mothers protective, shield cubs, _Younglings_ , _**New Life**_. Males, fathers… _**Alpha**_ fight, guard, protect Pack from, against threat.

 _ **Threat threat Enemy leave leave gone Enemy leave gone gone gone threat leave**_ Desert Sun warn, demanded Agro, Enemy away, _escape_ , _**spare**_ life. Despise, hatred towards rival... Yet, Desert Sun must show, appear, _extend_ chance, withdraw battle.

Agro refuse, rejected offer, _compassion, **chance**_. Eyes, sight set, locked on, focused towards Mate, Blood-Cubs... Man-Young. _**Fight claim claim kill fight Death claim kill kill kill Death fight kill fight Death Death Death fight Death kill**_ Slit eyes, vision, sight glare, stares down cub... Man-Young. **_Bad evil bad bad Human kill evil bad bad bad Human kill kill Death Human kill bad evil evil evil Death kill Human_**

Ears flattened, hackles raised... Instinct roars, _yowls, **demands**_ blood... _Life_. Agro want, claim Mate... Desert Sun's Mate... _His_. Agro chant, demands Blood-Cubs... **_Human-Cub's_** Life offer, exchange for, towards Death... Desert Sun won't, shall not allow, _permit **Death.**_ Desert Sun's Pack, Mate, _Blood-Cubs... **Human-Cub**_... Belong Desert Sun... _Only **Desert Sun!**_

Muscles, being, Desert Sun move, _sprang, **leap**_. Mind, thoughts not connect, contact, _command_ being, body... **_Instinct_** control Desert Sun... Demands Desert Sun objective, order... _Attack... **Kill Agro!**_

Claws extend forward, fangs clamp, muscles wrestle Enemy, _rival, **Agro**_ towards Earth. Agro strong, massive, _dominant strength_... Yet, lacks strategy, plan, _accuracy, **speed.**_

Mate knows, understand meaning, action, own objective. Take, escort cubs towards safety, _territory, **Den**_. Slit eyes, sight lock, gaze met Mate's eyes, partial slit vision. Swear, _promise… **Life** **-Bound**_ fight, protect, _win... **Survive!**_

"Nnnuuaah!" Man-Young call, yowl Desert Sun action. Tries, attempts aid, interference. Mate grab, pull, prevent cub, ushers, instructs Blood-Cubs follow, obey order.

Agro struggles, squirm Death Sun's hold. _**No stay Death Death kill stay no no stay kill kill kill stay kill no Death stay!**_ Permission, access refused, _denied, **not approve!**_ Fangs meet vulnerable, claws pin rival. Not allow, permit release.

Mate left, escaped, gone like, as wind. Cubs follow, _copy_ Mate. Pack safe, _secured_ , _**guarded**_.

Desert Sun removed, leap off Agro, stood way, path towards Pack. Desert Sun provoked, chanted _**Mine mine mine weak leave go go mine leave go weak weak go leave mine go go go weak leave**_

Agro stood, stand tall, gather strength. Mark, wounds small, minimal, not effected. Can, still fight, battle Desert Sun. Rival fell, _listen, **heed**_ taunt.

Enemy bellowed _**Mine mine take claim take take Frost Fur mine claim claim Frost Fur claim mine take**_

Anger burned, _singed, **scorched**_ Desert Sun's being... Instinct yowls, cries bloodshed, Life-spill... _**Agro's Death.**_ **..** Yet, Desert Sun stay, remain calm. Attack, damage focus, control, _sense_... _exploit **weakness!**_

Sense guide, aid, _offer_ assistance. Sight shows, reveals strength... Meaning, finding slow, _weak, **restrained**_ movement. Ears, hearing detects Wind Soarers, far, above... Alone, no safety, aid from Pack... _Lone Life*_?

Stunned, confused, mixed. Agro lead, _control, **Alpha**_ Pack... Succeed, victor, _overthrew... **Slain**_ Past-Alpha... Taken, stolen, _offer_ … _**Tree Fang**_ … _Sire…_ _**Death**_. Reason, decision name changed, reintroduced Earth, _Fate, **Life**_ Blood Fur, reborn towards Agro... Pack gone, vanished... _Death..._? Pack cast, banished rival...? Enemy left, _abandoned_ duty?

Scent tells, reveals secret, hidden past, decision... Agro, _rival... **Enemy...**_ Mated, bond females... _Other **Crescent-Fang.**_

...Fool! Never claim, take Desert Sun's Mate! Desert Sun's only... None!

Desert Sun rise, raised forearms, paws above, in Wind. _**Wrong fail fail mine Mate Mate fail Mate mine mine wrong wrong wrong Mate mine fail mine Mate**_

Agro charge, force forward, towards Desert Sun, below, underbelly, _weak-spot_... Lacks knowledge, _wisdom_. Desert Sun slams, stomps Earth, _dust, **sand**_... Land, connects, _implant_ rival's sights, _smell_ , _**senses**_. Sight blurred, incorrect, _M_ _ist-like_. Scent blocked, covered, _restricted_.

Enraged, fury, yowls _**Pay blood Death Death Death revenge blood blood pay**_ ** _revenge blood revenge revenge pay!_** Claws swipe, slash, _cut_ air, wind… None reach, contact, interact Desert Sun. Agro lost, confused… _Temporarily_. Desert Sun must, shall lead, _astray, **distract**_ rival far, different area, _location_. Instinct calls, yowls blood, _Life_ … Yet, demands Pack, Mate _Cubs… **Human-Cub**_ safe, shielded, _protected._

Desert Sun sprint, become Wind, jabs, push, _ram_ Enemy. _**Weak fail weak weak coward weak fail fail fail coward fail weak fail coward weak fail weak!**_

Agro follows, charge, sprint towards, _after_ Desert Sun. Rage guide, mislead rival. Confused, lost, missing trail, _tracks,_ ** _tracks_**. Desert Sun continue, push forward, sprint towards Mountain Young… _**Earth Ledge**_ … Must, _shall_ succeed, _victor_ … **_Survive!_**

* * *

 **Normal POV  
** The few clouds in the sky somehow grew and combined with the other clouds, blocking the sun and covering the blue-sky with grey-clouds. Deep, low rumbling from afar announced a storm is upon them… Mother Nature has decided to bring forth an unpredictable change of weather and chose for rain to come forth before Summer starts. A perfect way to described the pack of Saber-tooth going through the calm before the storm moment.

"Uaah! Gwaauk! Haa-Mnuuah!"

The white Saber-tooth kept a firm, yet gentle grip on her adopted human-cub's gi, as she continues leading her twin cubs back to the den as swiftly as they could keep up with her. She wasn't going to let any harm come to her cubs, even if it meant her death should her mate ended up defeated by Agro, even though she has high hopes that Desert Sun won't lose that easily.

"Suuaaa! Mau-pah doou…! Leea-mnaa gaah!" Gohan was making it a bit difficult for Frost Fur to get him to settle down, even when he knows the danger they're all in and must stay out of the way of the fight that was going to end in blood and death. Despite that knowledge of fact, the three year-old couldn't let his guardian caretaker/animal friend die because he was possibly a cause of this to happen, even though he wasn't exactly the reason for this brawl to commence.

 _ **"Rrreeww!"**_ One of the cubs, the female twin, alerted the arrival to the den and made a beeline to the entrance beside her older-twin brother, ahead of their mother and human-brother; rain began pouring down and the cubs hate having water hitting them in the air like pebbles falling from loose rock. They do like water and enjoy swimming, but rain messes with their sense of smell from smelling water everywhere and seem to like hitting inside their ears.

Once they were all inside the small cave, the female finally sat down and let go of Gohan's gi. However, she placed a paw on his back to pin him down and went to grooming his hair.

"Geeooa!" His voice was getting a bit better to speak from not speaking much and finding some plants that help with sore throat made the progress help more, but he can't speak any form of syllables and he has to speak a bit louder to be heard and causes the discomfort to slowly rise. _'Let me go!'_ He thought, trying to pull himself off the ground and away from the white-Saber. _'I don't need my hair to be groomed! I need to get out there and help Mr. Tiger!'_

 _ **"Rrraawwl…"**_ Claws dug through the material of his clothes and scraped at his skin, pressing down slightly harder to force his squirming to a minimal to proceed with cleaning his hair and pulling at whatever tangles or dirt that still lurks in the thick, black-mane.

"Gnah!" His head raised high from the uncomfortable pulling of tangles and the pulling the Saber-tooth was doing to his head. His cry made the white-feline flinch and pull away from her grooming task, which the toddler enough time to get back to his feet but not enough time to make a run for the exit when she stood in front of him.

 _ **"Grrrr…"**_ Her tone sound a bit threatening that would've made him think she's going to attack him, but her eyes tell another story: _**Stay. Protect. Safe. Not leave.**_ He know she's only trying to look out for him and shelter him from a threat that'll come to him and the rest of the pack… Almost, in some way, his mother would react whenever he wants to go out and play in the forest*. To the boy, however, he has a feeling that he, somehow, caused the scarred Saber-tooth to find them and why there's a brawl between the two, male felines.

 _'I need to go help,'_ he thought out. _'I don't know how to explain this, but somehow, I'm the reason we're in danger.'_ Placing a hand against his chest, lightly thumping it with his hand. "Mmuh Faahhl…!"

Frost Fur stared at him like he was chasing a shadow of a bird, her Ice-blue eyes wondering why he seems to act like he should put his young life in peril when he, himself, is just a cub and doesn't know the proper way to fight that isn't involved play-fighting with the cubs. She could feel some form of guilt building inside of him, even sense the regret and fear coming off his scent. Frost Fur made her way in front of the boy and nuzzled his face with her own.

 _ ***Rrruuummble* ~Mmmmuurrr~**_ She felt scared, herself, though she pushed that feeling back to calm her blood-cubs and not make any more nervous than they are from the possible danger that'll come for them should Desert Sun be defeated in combat. _**Afraid? Guilt? Self-blame? Why thoughts?**_

She can't read his mind, but by eye expression, the feline can read some meaning to his words and action. Gohan is going to try and explain the best he could to her, even with him being incapable to speak for the moment.

 _'They can read through eye expression, which is how they're able to understand through facial expression without vocalizing concern to distress other members of the pack.'_ Thinking through this, he may have found a keyway to silently speak with the Saber-tooth. _'They're physically expressive and affectionate, but can read and communicate through body language and eye expression. They don't actually roar and let out call that often, only as distress call or signaling other non-packmates to back off, so I don't have to worry about making meowing or even roar-like sounds… But I may still need to make some whimpering and/or low, rumbling.'_

 _ **"Ooooaar?"** ~Puuuuurrrrr~ _Frost Fur licked his cheek and nuzzled him against his chest, gently pushing him to sit down and get him to keep his focus on her. _**Alright?**_ Ice-blue eyes kept full focus on the boy, resting her head in his hands, her ears flattened and directed to the twin cubs who finished grooming themselves from the rain and practicing their pouncing on each other. Gohan has her undivided attention.

 _'Okay… Let's see if I can get this.'_ His onyx-eyes shined sadness and guilt, but they didn't hold any tears. _'My fault. I'm to blame. My fight.'_ _ ***Whimper***_

 _ **"Rrawl?!"**_ The female-feline pulled away, her eyes wide and stunned. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting, but… Was it the right signal?

 _'Did… Did I get the message through?_ _'_ He got to his feet and, this time, made his way to stand straight to her face. Their eyes kept locked to each other. _'Let's try, again…'_ The sadness left and held a calm, mature gaze, but the guilt still can be read. _'Scarred Saber-tooth. Hunted me… Tracked me?'_ "Grrrmnph… Rrrauu-gh! Mmmrr." _ ***Whimper***_ Ice-blue eyes' pupils went slit.

 _ **"Grrrr…" *Rrrrummmblee***_ Anger and concern flashed in her eyes and immediately sniffed at his body for any signs of wounds she and her mate may not had taken notice. Gohan pushed her back a bit and held her head to keep her gaze on him.

 _'Not hurt. Got away… Followed scent mine? Lead here?'_ "Nnnuurr. Gooowauuh mmnaawh ceeeiiih… _~Uuuur-~_ ***cough* *cough* *cough*** " Trying to make a purr sound was a bit of a challenge, especially after trying to talk. Although, she seems to be getting what he's trying to say. The slit eyes went partially normal, but her concern didn't go down until she knew for certain he wasn't hiding any information. The white-female appeared confused by his words on suggesting Agro tracked him down, when no Saber would ever hunt down a predator that escaped from them for over two weeks.

 ** _Not you. Direct else. More towards Man…_** She veered her eyes away, looking rather ashamed but more nervous and uncomfortable. _**…Attempt Mate… Force attempt Mate. Desert Sun true Mate.**_

Gohan may have not interacted with many humans and doesn't watch that much television, but he read in books on how people would feel shame towards themselves or even holding back fear when being forced into something they don't want to do… Animal books don't really say much about their reactions, but it's very likely they feel just as humans do… Chi-Chi made sure, when he 'goes out to help people', that her son understands one of the darkest secrets humans can never hide… Including rape.

 _'That Saber tried to force her to be his mate…'_ A sudden realization came to mind. _'If Mr. Tiger loses and/or that Saber-tooth comes here, he can force her to be his mate… And,'_ he turned his gaze to the twin cubs. _'kill the cubs.'_

 _ **We must go and help!**_

 _'I know, but how do I get her to let me go?'_

 _ **…Tell her you have to leave… Convince her it's the only way to save her, her mate and their cubs.**_

It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to do whatever it takes to go help his feline friend. Resting a hand on top of her head, gaining her attention to gaze back at him, Gohan gave her a clear message.

 _'I must go. Aid friend. My fight.'_ "Muurrrrrgaaooo. Aaahiiiennn mmmyyiiiieeh." _'Am I even making sound anywhere near how they speak? Maybe they understand how other animals speak and I could be speaking one of those language? If not, she can still read through my eyes.'_

Partial slit eyes widened. Yep, she definitely understood what he just told her.

 _ **"Rrrrawwl! Rrawll rrraw!" *Rrrruuumbllee***_ She gently, but firmly, grabbed a hold of his gi on his right-shoulder with her smaller fangs, giving him a serious look. _**Not go. Cub Stay. Safe. Protect Cub.**_

The boy's eyes softened at her gaze, holding great sorrow but happiness of her concern for him. For a moment like this, he can sort of see why Chi-Chi would be hesitate, at times be against the thought/idea, to let him go outside… If only she'd actually let him go out and play longer than half an hour, and more than one day every few weeks in the Spring and/or Summer. Right now, that wasn't important at the moment.

 _'Pack safety. Important.'_ His hand extend towards the confused cubs. _'Your cubs. Important. Need protection.'_ "Prrrroooaa…!" He then laid a hand back on his chest. _'I go. Must go.'_ He bang his hand over his heart. _'Must protect. defend pack… I'm not yours.'_ "Prroooug ceeeipph… Mnnnooa huucck-ha!"

Frost Fur wasn't taking his word well.

 _ **~Mmmmuurrr~ Cub Frost Fur's. Belong. Pack. Love!**_

Tears were formed in Gohan's eyes.

 _'…Love pack… Can't stay. Protect. Safe without me… Know I'm right.'_ "Rrruuam… Ssseeeiiiwf gnnnaahhhp." He gently coaxed her to let go of his gi and, when she didn't pull away from his hands… Laid his forehead against her, his eyes closed and letting one tear fall into her fur. _'Love all pack… Love my pack'_ "Mmmmmnnnph." He couldn't copy the purring sound at the moment, but it was the closest that he could make for her to know he returns her feelings for him. When he pulled away, two sets of small teeth tugged at his pants.

 _ **"Rrrew! Mrrrreew!"**_

The cubs knew their human-brother was going to leave them and they didn't want him to go, when he belongs with them. Even though they knew he's human… Well, half-human, actually. They don't know why but the Saber-tooths knew, from his scent and blood, that he isn't _all_ -human and that he smelled close enough to be considered an animal like them. To them, if he doesn't small like a purebred human and has traces of animal inside him, no matter how different it compares to them, then he is an animal and has every right to stay.

Gohan turned his attention to his Saber-tooth siblings, kneeling to be more eye-level with them _-even though he wasn't taller than them when standing and is shorter when kneeling in front of them-_ and rested his hands on top of their heads.

 _'Thank you,'_ he said in his head. _'Love. Care both. Listen well. Behave… Take care pack. Watch over backs… Be strong._ _'_ "Huuuurrhk pffffiiiinnm lllooooeeg… Cyy-aaah biiiirrrehp." He gave each the twin a quick hug around the neck and, after getting to his feet, he stared back at the mother. _'My fight. Me go. Help.'_ 'Gnnaaoow!"

Frost Fur's eyes stared into his own, as if looking into his very soul… Before she walked around him, away from the entrance, and stood in front of her cubs.

 _ **"Ooooaaarrr…"**_ _ **~Mmmmuurrr~**_ She wasn't happy or accepting to his decision… But she was very proud of him and knew, somehow, that he would be okay and will come back to them… Someday. _**Be careful. Safe… Not suffer Death… Survive.**_

That was all Gohan needed and, without a second later, took off out of the den and towards the last location he last saw his friend and the scarred Saber-tooth.

 _ **You did the right thing.**_

The boy sighed, not stopping for a moment to talk with the voice in his head.

 _'I know… But it's still so hard to just leave them.'_

 _ **…You know, as well as I, that you can't stay with them any longer; they'll only hinder your training progress, if you chose to stay… You've wasted enough time living with them, all because you don't want to be alone.**_

 _'…Yeah, I know… But at least they taught me to survive in the wild, a whole lot better than I was a while back ago.'_

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ ***CRACKLE***_

 _…Rrrruuummmmmblee..._

The storm was picking up and because of the rain getting worse, finding their scent and trail wasn't going to be easy.

 _ **"RRRRRRRAAAAWWWWWLLL!"**_

…But hearing their war cry, coming from the top of the eastern cliff towards the wasteland of the Dinosaurs, would make a perfect substitute to find them.

 _'Mr. Tiger! He's in trouble!'_

 _ **So, what are you waiting for?!**_

Gohan picked up speed and ran straight through the forest, jumped over the river and a few boulders, and began scaling the wall of uneven rock. Hopefully, he wasn't too late to save his feline friend.

* * *

 **Desert Sun's POV**  
Plan, idea, _strategy_ backfired, rebound… _countered._

Agro regained, recovered sight, _smell_ , _**senses**_. Sky Water aid, assist Enemy, clear Earth, _dust, **sand**_ away, off. Sight restored, scent cleared… Restriction removed. Rival, _Enemy_ , _**Agro**_ free, allow fight, _attack_ … _**Kill.**_

Desert Sun succeed, _accomplished_ lead, astray rival away, from Pack… Battle, _fight_ commence Earth Ledge… Flesh, _blood… **Life**_ Spilled, drawn. Fangs tear, stained Life. Claws coat, covered Earth with Sister.

Desert Sun, Agro, scarred, _marked, **wound**_ being. Desert Sun's Right-paw damaged, left hind-leg struggle, _trembles_ hold, weight. Agro's left-shoulder grazed, hide sliced… Vulnerable bit, _clenched_.

Agro's Life spill... Yet, better, _stronger, **Alpha**_ fight, battle. Desert Sun weak, damaged, _wound_ more, serious... Near _ **Death.**_

Fear... _Shadow-Sense_ taint, consume, Mist judgment... Mind. _**Flee. Flight. Escape.**_ Chant, repeat, _demand_ Desert Sun. Choose survival... _Life..._

 _ **Instinct**_ disprove, deny, reject option, _Shadow-Sense_ words. **_Protect Pack. Fight rival... Till Death!_**

Desert Sun refuse, prevent surrender, defeat, _submit... **Omega.**_

Limbs tremble, struggle pain, injuries. Agro block prevent escape, relocate surrounding... Desert Sun near edge, _cornered..._ _ **Trapped!**_

Enemy, _rival_... **_Agro_** bashed, rushed against Desert Sun, forced down towards, upon Earth. Desert Sun pinned, held down, underneath Agro. Claws dig, clung Desert Sun's chest... _Flesh._

Anger, rage roars through, behind gaze, eyes. _**Defeat defeat admit surrender admit defeat surrender.**_ Pain bit, cut flesh... Desert Sun refuse yowl, _call, **weakness.**_ Only, kept glaring, fighting. Displeased, _furiated... **Corrupted.**_

Desert Sun respond _ **Never no surrender no no surrender never no never never no surrender no never.**_ Never, refuse Death. Continue, keep fighting, _combat_ _… **Fight** **.**_

Agro, rival angered, hate, displeased answer, _call, **reply...**_ Attack, harm Desert Sun... Fangs sank, _clamped, **crushed**_ vulnerable... Spill Life... Desert Sun yowl, _bellowed, **call**_ sky, Heaven _... Sisters... **Pack**_ , apology.

Desert Sun felt, _discovered, **knew**_ fate, destiny... Agro offer, present Desert Sun towards, for Death... Rival, _Enemy_ won, victor combat, battle... Yet, Desert Sun succeed, able protect, hidden Mate, _Blood-Cubs... **Human-Cub**_ away, afar Agro.

 ** _Die die Death die suffer die fate suffer suffer Death fate fate suffer fate die_** Desert Sun... Not attack, mark rival. Never find, locate Pack. Fail task, _plan, **objective**_. Instinct yowl, howls _**Fight! Keep fighting!**_ … Yet, knew Desert Sun can't, unable, _prevent_ ed continue, still fight.

Desert Sun swore, _promise, **Life-Bound**_ Mate, cubs return, survival, _victor_ … Yet, not spill, drew, force Life initiate, proceed, present Life-Bound… Desert Sun knew, learned, _understand_ possibly lose, defeated… _Offered_ towards _**Death.**_

Enemy, _rival… **Agro**_ bit, clenched vulnerable harder, tighter, forcing air, _breath_ out Desert Sun… Near, close towards _Death_.

"Huuaah!" Call, _howl_ … _**Yowl**_ … Know, recognize sound, call.

Agro stilled, froze… Released, relinquished grasp, hold vulnerable. Steps aside, away Desert Sun, exposed hide, weakness. Pain, _wound, **injuries**_ prevent Desert Sun standing, moving, _attacking_ rival.

 _ **Shadow-Sense**_ command stay, remain Earth… _**Instinct**_ bellows, yowls Desert Sun _**Move! Up! Help! Kill!**_ … _Save_ _**Human-Cub**_!

* * *

 **Normal POV…  
** This was it. He knew there was no going back. The scarred Saber-tooth has him deadlock on sight and wasn't going to let the boy escape this time, even if it meant sprouting wings and chasing him in the air _-_ _which he obviously can't-_ should another bird whisk him away like last time. Gohan knew this wasn't going to be like playing with the cubs, with small fangs pinching and nail-like claws scraping his skin… Nope, this was going to be fangs chomping on bones and claws slicing flesh with little effort to kill him.

This time, after so long, he pulled his sword out from the scabbard and held it out towards the larger-feline… Which, to the toddler, felt oddly foreign to be using to fight instead of his teeth and body.

 _'Wait, my teeth aren't as sharp or tough like an animals… So, why do I feel more to using them instead of my sword, which can do more damage than biting and ramming myself into him?'_ An immediate answer popped in his head. _'Being raised like them, makes me even think like them and how to fight as I was taught.'_

 _ **"Grrrrr…!" *Hiiisss***_

If he thought he was small compared to Mr. Tiger, then he felt like an ant compared to the scarred Saber-tooth. And seeing the look of promising death in a slow, painful manner made him began to regret coming and taking him on.

 _ **Don't back down! You can do this!**_

 _'But how? I haven't used my sword in so long and I always ended up ganged up by the cubs when they play rough with me!'_

 _ **Doesn't matter how long you last used your weapon, or brought down by two cubs! You've gained experience. Use it to your advantage. If you can't beat him… Lure him to his own demise!**_

 _'What?! I can't kill him!'_ His arms trembled, shaking the sword in his grasp.

 _ **He tried to kill you! Don't get all** **sentimental right now!**_

Having a discussion with a voice in his head wasn't the smartest thing to do in a battle, because Agro took the moment to charge and leap in the air to pin the child down.

 _ **Here he comes. Move, now!**_

His body felt detached from the boy and… Without any thought or instructions, he rolled underneath the Saber, without a single hair on his head cut off. The scarred feline didn't seem fazed, but looked a bit surprised that he actually dodged.

 _'W… What just happened?'_ One moment he was standing where the Saber is standing, and the next he's a foot away from his spot.

 ** _What do think happened? You dodged. What else? Finally decided to tap in to your training, from all those play-fights you had with the cubs._**

 _ **"Rrrawwl!"**_ The Saber-tooth's golden-red eyes flashed in rage and decided to mad dash the boy, his fangs exposed and ready to grab for the boy to tear him limb from limb.

Gohan's fear coursed through his spine… But it didn't paralyze him like it had long ago, and immediately changed into energy that forced him towards the feline and bashed his head underneath Agro's jaw.

 _ **"Rrrraaaaawwl!"**_ The feline pulled away and shook his head, giving the three year-old the perfect time to lay another attack.

"Huuuraah!" He raised his sword over his head and ran.

 ** _Stop! Pull back!_**

His muscles froze and a feeling of somebody grabbing him from behind pulled him back… At the same time, the Saber swiped for him with his claws in an attempt to grab for the boy and dig his canine-fangs into his right-shoulder. Agro recovered from the head-bash and dashed after the boy, snapping his fangs and swiping his claws to grab and tear at the Saiyan-hybrid.

 _ **Duck! Right! Roll! Pull back! Under! Jump! Left!**_

The voice in his head seemed to know what it was doing, because as Gohan dodged and maneuvered his way to avoid being hit, it began to get easier for him to read the feline's movement and dodge on his own occurred.

The only problem he's been having is keeping a firm hold on his sword and avoiding the blade from hitting him when he rolls or duck.

Being reacquainted with the heavy weapon to swing and not carrying it on his back was a little difficult for the child... Which lead him to losing his balance when he made a hard right to dodge and pulled him down to the ground... At the ledge of the cliff.

The instant he went down, Agro didn't hesitate to spring himself in the air and deliver a killing blow. Time seemed to slow down for the petrified boy, wasn't sure how to the dodge or even block the oncoming arrival of a deadly attack by the scarred Saber-tooth.

 _'I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!'_ His mind repeated the sudden thought in his head.

 _ **Not unless you do something about it, Runt!**_

 _'But what?!'_

The voice didn't give him an answer and was left to watch his demise coming closer. Only one thought came to mind: Scream!

"Nnnuuuuahh!" He didn't even know what was happening when he screamed, except that the impact of the scarred Saber-tooth hit him like an oversized gorilla chose to bellyflop him instead of the water... And pushed the both of them off the ledge, falling through the air and towards the bottom.

TBC

* * *

I kinda feel it was a bit rushed, but I'm betting you guys want me to speed this along. In some happy news: I think I'm getting out of my writers block! So far, I'm getting more inspired to keep writing, even though work is killing me and (so far) am updating this story. However, soon, I'll be getting back with my other stories (along with some future stories).

...Yep, I just pulled a cliffhanger on you guys. So, looks like you'll just have to wait and see what happens next time on Dragon Ball Z: The way Life Raised Him!

*: I know that the Saber from that episode was (most likely) the same Saber-tooth that took his hat from the first episode, but in this story, it was a different Saber-tooth.

*: Yes, I also looked online and found that Saber-tooth can't regrow their fangs. However, in the Dragon Ball world (at least, in my story), they can regrow their teeth… But only the long-canine teeth.

*: There will be time where a creature shall have their names changed into something more human-like; natives and those who, in terms, can still hear and speak to the animals, give them names and explain meaning to their fellow creatures (the birds understand them more and are, mostly, the ones to give creatures new names and explain the meaning to the name). The only time an animal's name will be change is when they: Commit a great sin, being named after an ancestor (if share resemblance, abilities, etc)… Or, has done a great deed that saved the lives of many or change to something good.

*: Lone Life is like Lone Young, only it could also mean they chose to leave the pack of their free will. However, should they choose to leave, they're not allow to join another pack or even rejoin their old pack; they decided to leave the safety of the family... Even to abandon their duties to help care for the pack members. So, this is to be their punishment till the day they die. They can start their own pack, but only if their mate had also left the safety of their own pack (should that mate still be staying with their pack, the Lone Life can't join and aren't allowed to make any contact with their young [if female, they must surrender their cubs to another who can raise and provide for them]).

*: Just as I said in my last chapter, I'm not a big fan of Chi-Chi… However, there are _some_ (not always, but some) time where she does act like a mother. So remember, though there's going to be showing of her being more controlling and not like a mother would ever do with their child, there's going to be moments that she has done what an actual mother would do for their child… Still, not proud of Chi-Chi's parenting skills and (in this story; wish this would happen in the show) she needs to learn what she can and/or can't control do to get her way.

R&R


	5. A Life, for a Life

**June Seventeenth; Afternoon…  
** Rain has been pouring nonstop for days, something that appears unusual to the wildlife when the arrival of Summer is upon them. Though, when Mother Nature becomes unpredictable and pulls a surprise weather on them, then it's something they're going to get used to and thrive on until the weather returns to normal. For the herbivores and nonthreatening animals, the rain has always been a blessing when masking their scent with the falling water and hiding their tracks by mud. The rising water for the rivers, streams and creeks, have also been a positive turn of event for the land creatures to be prepared before the heat comes… The same couldn't be said for the fishes, as they can't exactly see above the surface and before they can tell a figure through the shifting current, it would already be too late.

One unlucky fish, in a pond-like river, was minding its own business when it felt the vibration in the water and knew that a land creature _-or two…? Three…? More?!-_ was above it. Out of curiosity, along with trying to figure out how many animals was causing the unnatural movement of the water to rumble and mess with its sensitive sensors of its scales, swam up near the bank. When it neared the surface, the ripples finally ceased and before it knew it, something sprang into the water and grabbed for it… It never stood a chance against the unknown creature and, once it was on land, it died by a punch to the head.

 _ ***Cough* *cough* *cough***_

Getting down on all-fours, Son Gohan shook himself like a dog to rid away the extract water off his body and hair, before standing back up and squeezing the water out of his hair.

 _'I'm all for bath time, and shower, but this is plain ridiculous if it keeps on raining.'_ After putting his shoes and shirt back on and tying a vine to the end of the dead fish, Gohan dragged it to follow him through the forest. _'At this rate, the Earth will be flooded over by the time the Saiyans arrived.'_

 ** _Quit whining, Runt. By the time Summer hits, you'll be crying for the rain to comeback. Just be grateful that you're getting any rain at all, because it'll probably be the last time you'll get any._**

He took a deep sigh, taking comfort in the thick-scent of water surrounding him.

 _'Yeah… I know.'_ He stared up at the sky, his hair plastered on his forehead but making no move to push his bangs from covering his eyes. _'I miss Mr. Tiger and his family. I hope they're okay… Wherever they are.'_

 ** _They'll be fine, Runt. As long as you keep away from them, no predators will be able to track your scent and lead them to the pack._**

 _'I don't think that's going to be hard, on a count I have no idea where I'm at. Am I even anywhere nearby the forest of their territory, or… In another location?'_

The question of his whereabouts was still puzzling for the Saiyan-hybrid, since he has no idea how he ended up in a different location when the last thing he remembered was falling off a cliff with the scarred Saber-tooth, Agro. Everything just went black for the boy and when he finally regained consciousness, he found himself in a cave… Covered in blood that wasn't his, and all alone. The cave was located from the outskirts of an isolated forest near the wasteland, with very little wildlife but plentiful fish and streams. From the site, sound and the size of tracks, he found himself to be in the land where the dinosaurs ruled in, much to his dismay from his last few ordeals he had with a raptor and T-Rex.

 _ **"RRRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**_

Gohan recognized that call anywhere and quickly continued through the forest... Until he noticed some fruits hanging from the trees.

 _ **Don't even think about it. You've gotten plenty of food to last for tonight and the next two days, if rationed and foraged right. Besides, don't you think you got enough fruits, after the fifth tree you climbed?**_

 _'I can't keep eating meat all the time!'_ He set the fish down and scaled his way up the truck of the tree. _'I need to have some vegetable, or even some fruits, into my body for vitamins. Besides, these fruits will probably ensure my immune systems to protect me from getting sick, which I might catch a cold if the reason keeps on coming down.'_

 ** _Which is why you need to get back to the cave! You know how dangerous staying in the trees is when it rains. You don't even sound certain if these fruits will make your system strong!_**

 _'And you always told me a little danger will do me some good, so that I can learn from my mistakes, did you not?'_

The voice, as always, didn't answer him, indicating it didn't want to admit the three year-old being right. Once he reached the first branch of the tree, he basically bear hugged the tree as tight as he could and scooted his way for the fruits. From closer inspection, he found them being Yuzu fruit. This sort of plant will make it easier for him to tell when they're ripe by the change of color from green to yellow. Smiling at the thought and getting as close to the branches without forcing it down by his weight, he reached for the Yuzu.

 _ ***Hiiissss***_

He looked up from the fruits and stared into the eyes of a violet snake. It was coiled underneath the leaves of the Yuzu stems and wrapped around in front of the boy, flickering its tongue out and staring with slit mud-orange eyes at him. The two had a little staring contest, one with his hand still extend towards the fruit and the other acting like it was going to attack if he dares to grab for the food... Which ended with Gohan gently grabbing the snake off the branch and placing it to a nearby branch adjacent with his.

 _ **If that snake was deadly, it would've bitten you and you'd be dead.**_

 _'Yeah, but it wasn't dangerous and it didn't bit me, did it?'_

 ** _Someday, you're going to get yourself killed out of carelessness and not taking any safety precaution!_**

Gohan merely smiled at the small reptile and went back to picking the fruits off the branch, stuffing them into his gi as a temporarily pouch to carry his fruits he obtained. Five picks later and his shirt was stuffed with Yuzu and other random fruits he found, making the boy feel a bit heavy from the front that was combined by the small fruits... Which caused the boy to lose balance when gravity and the slick water covering the tree pulled him down without realizing it, forcing the boy back to the ground by landing on his stomach and leaving him covered in scrapes.

The impact and the new injuries didn't faze him at all, though they stung whenever rain water hits the cuts or the grass grazed his skin.

 _ **And this is what happens when you don't listen what others are telling you to do, Runt!**_

 _'Shut up!'_ He rolled to his side, wincing at the feeling of grass touching part of his scraped skin and got back to his legs. _'And would you stop calling me "Runt"? My name is Gohan.'_

 _ **I know what your name is, Boy. I just chose not to call you by it, since you're more like a runt and even act like a runt. Until you start proving your worth, 'Runt' seems appropriate to register you as. So, get out of the rain and head back to the cave… Runt…**_

 ** _*BOOOOOOM!*_** _~Crrrrraaaacklllleee~ **...** **Rrrrruuummmbbblllee…**_

A sound and sight of lightning more than coaxed the startled toddler from his conversation and, grasping hold of the vine connected to the fish, Gohan made an immediate sprint through the trees and towards the cave he's taken resident in.

Once out of the rain, the first thing he did was place whatever fruit that didn't get bruised and/or damaged on a leaf pile near a pile of wood he collected yesterday for fire. Those that were no longer in perfect condition were pushed aside towards the dark part of the cave, planning to dispose of them in the morning. The fish was placed next to the good fruits, waiting to be cooked once the boy starts a fire*… Which took over five attempts to rub the sticks together into the tinder gathering, because the piece of cloth he pulled part of his undershirt kept breaking and had mistaken one of the flat wood for the fire when it was wet.

 _'…How did Dad do it?'_ Gohan wondered, recalling stories Goku would tell him for bedtime stories on how he lived as a child and being on his own before even meeting his own mother. _'Living on his own, with no human contact as a child, providing his own food and water, making his own clothes and… Well, just surviving! How does he do it?!'_

As his fish continues to cook, the three year-old went to mixing Aloe Vera with Marigold and Purple Coneflower together by crushing the plants' juices, stems and roots onto a single leaf to mix their healing properties for his scrapes... A remedy his dad made when he scraped himself one day*, while chasing a squirrel to see where it'll store its nuts and tripped on a tree root. He remembered how much the green-goo stung when it touched his injury, but in the end, the scrape instantly went away the next day like it was never there in the first place... Still, that didn't mean he liked reliving the pain and how much it was going to keep hurting him.

 _ **Just put it on and get it over with, Runt!**_

 _'I thought I told you to stop calling me that!'_

 ** _And I told you that I don't care what your name is, until you start proving your worth. If you can handle getting scraped up by falling from a feet that would've broken your arm and snap your neck, then you should be able to handle a little herbal pain. I mean, you don't want to get an infection, do you?_**

 _'N... No...?'_

 ** _Then, quit your whining, as I keep telling you, and get it over with. The sooner you put that slime on, the quicker you'll heal and be back to training._**

He took him a deep sigh, trying to calm his racing heart and to not lose his nerve, and placed a finger on his scraped arm to apply the herb onto the wound... Yep, it stung just as he remembered it would.

"Mmmmnph...!" ' _S-Stay_ _calm,'_ he thought to himself. _'It may hurt right now, but it'll be a lot better soon.'_

The stinging feeling caused a pulsing sensation to stimulate pain, though it was slowly beginning to dull while he apply the herbal remedy to his other wounds that needed his attention more. By the time he finished treating his injuries and covering then with leaves to act like makeshift bandages, the fish was well cooked and Gohan happily helped himself to a cook dinner for the first time in over a month.

 _'It isn't as good as Mom's cooking, but at least it taste way better than eating it_ raw...' He stared into the flames, watching them dance and flicker with life. _'Though, for some reason, I actually miss eating meat unprepared and could actually try using the skin of the animals to make my own set of clothes.'_

The tearing of his gi and stains from the blood that didn't completely wash away made him consider his sudden thinking to being a positive suggestion, since he doesn't have any spare clothes to wear and can't keep wearing the same outfit when it's being torn up right before his eyes.

 _'When it stops raining, I'll try finding whatever I can to make new clothing for myself... Right now ***Yyyaaawwn*** I should get some sleep.' _Silently making his way towards the entrance, he used the falling rain water to wash his face and drink his fill for the night. A good moment of chewing a Neem stick to clean his teeth and gums, he was finally ready for bed and made his way to his resting spot after setting his sword against the wall near the entrance. It was time to call it a day for the Saiyan-hybrid toddler, unable to keep his eyes open and longer.

 ** _"Son Gohan, did you finish your Calculus?"_**

The three year-old felt the return of a massive migraine coming to torment him, by bringing up the sound of his mother's voice about his math.

 _ **"I told you to finish your Calculus before dinner, and what do I find: You didn't do any math at all! What's the matter with you?! If you're going to be a Scholar, then you need to do your Calculus! Until you finished, no sleeping!"**_

"Gggggnnnnn..." A low growl of annoyance left his chest, not caring in the least how it was disrespectful towards his mother. _'You can't tell me what I can or can't do, Mother... Not anymore...'_ A smirk of a smile plastered itself in his face, proud that he told her off... Even though it was all in his head, it was still as satisfying as if he told her in her face.

 _ **At least you're improving on being more resilient than you were a month ago... Best get some rest, Runt.**_

Ignoring the given nickname the voice still prefers to call him, Gohan let out a big yawn and curled himself as close to the fire as he could without getting burned or overheated. Unaware of a figure scooping up the tossed fruits and pulling them into the darkness.

 **The Next Day...  
** The birds sang with praise and glee, announcing the rain has finally ceased and for all to enjoy the warmth of the sun... At least, for now. The light shined down towards the cave, waking Gohan from his slumber when it touched his face. His mind was still hazed, wanting to go back to sleep, but his body automatically got up when it sensed the sun has shown itself to wake all creatures… A habit he still adapted to when living with the Saber-tooth.

 _ ***Yyyyaaaawwwnnn***_ His arms stretched to their fullest, popping bones to get the kinks out.

 _'Man… I slept like a log.'_ The tone in his head sounded pleased, but not too happy to have his sleep disturbed.

 _ **By log, did you mean laying completely still until something steps on you? Or you gathered moss and**_ ** _toadstool all over your body?_**

Gohan wiped at his eyes to rid away any sand, dirt and sleep to fully wake himself up, as he blindly reached for his sword.

 _'Ha, ha. Very funny. Thanks for the morning greeting.'_ In his tired state, the three year-old has completely forgotten that he set his sword up against the wall in front of him. As his hand reached out behind him, his fingers gently grazed something that wasn't hard as a rock but something a bit rough… And it shifted away from the hand. A cold feeling in his stomach quickly got him out of his drowsy state. He learned immediately that he wasn't alone in the cave. _'W… W-W-What. Was. That?!'_

Nervously, he slowly turned his head with wide eyes bulging out of his head… Coming face-to-face with a large creature, red-eyes staring into his own… A _dinosaur!_

The first thing that came to mind:…Scream, and run!

"Aaaaaaaaah!" He didn't need a second to think and his body ran on its own occurred, making his way out of the cave and outside of the entrance. His limbs trembled and his heart was hammering in his chest. "Haaa…! Haaa…! Haaa…! Haaa…!" _'That was too close!'_

 ** _Are you going to freak out with every creature you meet for the first time? Because, seriously, it's getting pretty old and outright ridiculous._**

 _'I was just face-to-face with a dinosaur, that could've eaten me if I hadn't moved!'_

 ** _...Kid, it wouldn't had eaten you. That dinosaur is an Herbivore, a plant eater, not a Carnivore like those raptors and T-Rex._**

Upon realizing that the dinosaur's characteristics has the exact feature for one of the long neck dinosaurs, a _peaceful_ creature that don't attack unless threatened, a flush of embarrassment spread all over the child's face.

 ** _Are you really that scared of dinosaurs?_**

Gohan was too flustered to answer, but the voice already knew the answer before he even asked.

 _ **Whether or not you have a phobia for them, it doesn't matter at the moment. You need to get back in there and get your sword.**_

He knew the voice was right and has no say to back down. After all, his dad wouldn't run away and neither was he... Though, thinking brave or even talking about it, was no way easier said than done. Just as he was going to try and go in, the creature in the cave had other plans.

 _ **Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**_

 _*Grrrrrrmmmmppphh*_

It slowly took it's time and steps to come out... Till it suddenly went down and landed roughly to the ground. The earth shook for a moment, then all there was too hear was the deep breathing the mighty creature took.

"Huuuu..." Ever the curious child, Gohan slowly and, following a word of advice by the voice, causally made his way to the long neck... Where, just hidden behind the left-leg of the thigh, a branch-like splinter was embedded into the dinosaur's lower-stomach, bleeding at an alarming rate. _'He's hurt... I need to get that out.'_

The creature gazed at the boy coming towards his wounded stomach, having no strength to get back up to leave but just enough to slightly lift his head off the ground to see what the child was going to do.

 _ **"Gmmmmm..."**_ It wasn't a threatening sound, but it did alert his distress of a creature heading for his wound.

 _'I don't know how to calm him down and I'm not even certain if it could communicate with me like Mr. Tiger and his family... But I gotta try to assure him that I'm a friend.'_ "Nnnehh cooum ooowh. Waah-nnu hhheee..."

He made sure to keep his eyes contacted with the dinosaur, even when the red-eyes were freaking him out and can't tell what it was thinking... But, it appears to somehow understand he wants to help and calmed down to let the Saiyan-hybrid advance towards the wood stuck in his stomach.

 _ **You sure it's a good idea to pull it out?**_

 _'I don't see any other choice, in the matter.'_ Stretching his arms out and planting his feet firmly on the ground, he grasped on to the wood as tight as he could. _'Besides, this could probably be a dinosaur-like version of a splinter. I mean, how stuck could it possibly be?'_ Without a second later, he pulled… Finding how stuck the wood is embedded into the creature's body, with his feet digging into the ground and his knuckles going white. Not to mention how his face was changing color during his struggle to pull. _'It's like it doesn't want to come out!'_

 _ **It's not going to work, kid. Best to stop trying and put the creature out of its misery. I'm honestly surprised you're helping a creature that you're afraid of.**_

 _'What?! There's no way I'm just going to give up and kill him!'_ The boy kept on pulling. _'If my dad were here, he wouldn't give up and would do whatever it takes to help an animal in need!'_ Not realizing it, the wood slowly pulled away from the long neck's body. _'So, I'm not going to give up on helping him, no matter what kind of animal he is!'_

With one, final tug of all his strength, the wood was finally freed and held in the boy's hand. Gohan fell to the ground when he accomplished removing the wood, only to take notice on how it was nearly as tall as him and realizing it wasn't just a splinter to the dinosaur.

 _'Whoa… This was lodged in his side this whole time?'_ Over half of the wood is heavily coated in blood, with the end being tipped to a sharp point. The wound, not having a wood implanting a hole in the dinosaur's body anymore, was heavily, but slowly, leaking blood and forming a larger pool underneath the creature, who seemed a bit relieved that the pain wasn't digging inside of him.

 _ **This isn't just from a tree… Most likely poachers' doing.**_

 _'Poachers…? How can they catch, let alone hunt down, dinosaurs?'_

 _ **Runt, if you recall, there are many poachers who've been trained and skilled to trap, even hunt, any sort of animal they're targeting. It doesn't matter how big or small the animal is, all that matters is money and fame.**_

Examining the wood more closely, Gohan can see how sharpened the end was, making the voice's claim of poachers doing being very accurate and positively correct. If this dinosaur has been attacked by humans, then it most likely means this creature must've been followed until the rain covered his tracks and found this cave to take refuge in until it knew the danger has passed.

 _ **It's best if you leave the Long Neck.**_

Gohan's eyes widen by the suggestion given to him.

 _'What?! I can't just leave him like this! He'll die!'_

 _ **You can, and you must. Its injury's very severe and the blood will attract unwanted predators, along with the possibility that the poachers could still be looking for it.**_

The Saiyan-hybrid clenched on the wood tightly, which lead it to break in half and form two flat wood before him.

 _'I have to help him! I **can** help him get better!'_

 _ **In the wild, Runt, it's "Survival of the Fittest"… Kill, or be Killed. That is the Law of the Wild… Helping the Long Neck will put you in grave danger, threatening your life and safety. You can't wait any time on helping a creature that can end up being food at any moment.**_

 _'I don't care if what you're telling me is true or not, I'm not going to let him die!'_ He immediately went back to the cave, gather the remaining herbs he had left saved from last night and instantly went to work on mixing the herbs onto one of the large leaves he had with him. The dinosaur stared at him in wonder and confusion, gaining the boy's attention.

 ** _"Phhhhhhmmmmm…"_**

The toddler smiled at the creature.

 _'Don't worry, I'll help get you all better.'_ "Mmmeh Hhhelllph." He then pulled up part of his left-sleeve, showing a leaf that's covering one of his scrapes that feel it's nearly gone. _'See? You're not the only one.'_ Once the plants were crushed and smoothed down into a healing paste, he lifted the leaf off the board and held it out towards the still-bleeding wound. "Hoooo ssstiill." _'Please, don't freak out. Please, don't freak out. Please, don't freak out.'_

 _ **"Ggrrrooooaaa!"** *Rrruuummmbllle*_

The leaf has been placed over the wound, with little to no resistant by the long neck, and Gohan can breathe easily that it was all over... For the most part. The next part, he knew, was to help the dinosaur get his strength back by providing food and water for him. He made his way towards the head and gently stroked the creature's face.

"Beeh baach. Sstaah eehn rrress." After retrieving his sword from the cave, he made a sprint through the trees to where he found the fruits for the last three days. _'Hopefully, my throat is almost done healing and I'll be able to talk right, again.'_

 ** _And I hope you'd actually listen and leave that creature to its fate._**

 _'Why do you keep telling me to leave him to die? He didn't do any harm to me, so the least I can do is help him.'_

 ** _What you did for that creature, only delayed the inevitable until something comes along and finish it off. The injury was pretty severe for who knows how long it had that wood digging into its body, there's a chance an infection had already set in and force him through a slow, painful death... Is that what you want, Runt?_**

The three year-old had already that of the possibility he could've done more harm than good for the peaceful dinosaur, but he couldn't bring himself to kill when he has a chance to do help. Besides, it would be nice to have some company until the long neck was well enough to take care of himself... Maybe, if he has a family out there, he'd be happy to help his new friend look for them.

 _'If anything were to happen, I'll be there to face it.'_

 ** _...It's your funeral..._**

In just about an hour, Gohan has collected twelve mangos, fifteen grapes, ten apples, seven peaches and five bundles of assorted mushrooms, all gathered in a pouch made of leaves. He'd hoped to get some food from his accomplished task of finding so much fruit, only to have the long neck _-he needs to figure out what kind of long neck he was, and/or come up with a name to call him by-_ snatch the pouch with his tongue and ate the whole thing... Well, this was the price he has to pay for caring an injured animal. Getting water for the creature wasn't too difficult, though he has to bring it by a makeshift bowl from a coconut shell and make multiple trips to the river and back until his thirst was quenched.

He still has a few hours till sunset, which means he needs to get food for himself to last for the night and last round up pickings for the long neck. While gathering some Aloe Vera for when he needs to change his friend's makeshift band-aid, he actually took notice how his arms were getting muscular.

 _'I'm beefing up,'_ he acknowledged. _'Looks like my training is starting to pay off.'_

 ** _Barely, Runt. Just because you're no longer stuffed with food by your mother as if she's going to roast you for her own appetite and gaining more muscles, doesn't mean anything if you're being held up on your training._**

 _'You sure know how to ruin the moment.'_ Staring down at the lower level of the forest, possibly about a three hundred foot drop from the highest peak of a mountain in a tree he's perched on, Gohan feel it was time to prove the voice wrong and test out both his jump and endurance. Just as he was about to plunge down, he decides to get a second opinion. _'Am I ready to do this?'_ The voice didn't give him a reply, annoying the boy of its silence. _'Oh, come on! You always talk to me every time you want to criticize me, but you won't reply whenever I ask or say something to you that's true or possibly important?'_

 _ **I speak whenever I want to, not the other way around, Runt… I just think it's best you discover that theory on your own; can't let you always ask others for advice, you have to answer those question on your own.**_

In some part of his mind, the Saiyan-hybrid knew the voice was only trying to help and is helping him the best it can, but not always giving him a clear answer seems to make his head hurt and tired of being left to figure things out on his own..

 ***sigh*** _'Fine, I'll find out on my own… Thanks for nothing.'_ He took a deep inhalation, calming his racing heart on what he was going to do… Then took a leap of fate, clenching his eyes shut to not lose his nerve any more than he already was on the inside. _'Why did I think this was a good idea?!'_

 _ **Hey, you wanted to test out how much you've improved.**_

"Phmmmm...!" _'Just tell me when I reached the bottom.'_

 ** _You already have, Runt._**

 _'...Huh?'_

 ** _Haaah... If you open your eyes, you'll find yourself standing on the ground._**

He hesitated for a moment, but willed himself to open his eyes and found himself standing on solid ground, just as the voice told him.

 _'I... I made it?'_

 ** _No, your a ghost and your body got swallowed by a man-eating ground. Of you made it, Runt! How else are you still here, alive and unarmed?!_**

 _'...I did it...'_ He stared up to where he was just at seconds ago, the branch barely visible from the far height of the mountain. Gohan felt pride bubbling in his chest. _'I actually did it...!'_

 ** _...Yeah... You did it, Runt._**

He felt like jumping with joy to celebrate his accomplishment... Only to find his legs had gone stiff from the landing and can barely lift his legs off the ground, making him look as if he's trying to squat.

 _'...I can't move my legs.'_

 ** _You did took a big leap, without any instructions to land properly. The stiffness should only be temporary, so you might as well walk it off._**

 _'That's easy for you say.'_ "Mmph...!" Walking took longer to do, than how much of the distance he has to make to head back to the cave. Because he can't move his legs from their crouch position, the three year-old held his arms out to keep his balance and in case should he fall, looking more ridiculous than how he was forcing himself to move.

 _ **If you want to feel less embarrassed, raise your hands up in the air and walk sideways. That way, you can pretend to be a crab.**_

 _'Shut up!'_ As he kept on with his walk, a boulder came up to his right and another idea came to him. _'Last time I punched a rock, it took about twenty-one punches to break the surface... Maybe, I've gotten stronger than the last time.'_

Feeling more confident than he was from his first testing his body's endurance, he chose not to question the voice. His right-hand clenched as tight as he could into a fist, without running the risk of digging his nails into his palms. His eyes stayed completely focused on his target before him.

 _'Focus... Draw your energy into your strike, and...'_ "Huah!" He forced his fist onto the boulder as hard as he could... Only to wince from the impact and feel very disappointed that his punch didn't even leave a crack. _'Guess I'm going to need to improve my strength.'_

 ** _At least you're agreeing to your flaw... Though, you might be judging a bit too soon._**

 _'What do you mean by that? I didn't even leave a single crack with just one punch.'_ ***sigh*** _'Forget it, I need to head back for the cave. He must be getting lonely, and possibly hungry. I'll worry about getting my strength up, later.'_

As he continued on walk/stomping towards the cave, Gohan never noticed the boulder suddenly sleeping sprouting cracks over half its body, ready to crumble into pieces by the sheer strength he actually put in to his attack. A sign of his power's being enhanced, ready to improve and to be of use when the Saiyans arrive.

 _'I wonder if he'll like these pomegranates, they should last him at least until morning.' ~Grrruumbble~_

 ** _Sounds like your stomach doesn't agree with you offering your food for the creature, instead of yourself._**

 _'Don't worry, I'll go catch a fish after I give these fruits to my friend.'_

It took a while of walking when the stiffness in his legs finally went away, allowed to once again walk normally and decided to run back to the cave. Despite not getting stronger than he'd expected and finding a dinosaur was taking shelter in the same cave as him, the three year-old felt like today was actually a good day: Finding plentiful fruits and herbs, clean water providing fishes, no predators out to kill him and even testing his jump and endurance was something to be worth proud of. Yep, it seems that this day was, at least at the top of his list, was perfect and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

…That is, until he made it back to the cave and witness a horrific site before him: His long neck friend, being attacked by a Tyrannosaurs Rex… A T-Rex Gohan seems to remember very well, judging by the scars on its face matching the same markings on the dinosaur that tried to eat him right after Piccolo left him to fend for himself.

 _ **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!"**_ The carnivore grasped the herbivore by his neck with his jaw, clamping just below where its voice box was located underneath the head.

 _ **"GGRRRAAAOOOOO!"**_ Fangs sank into flesh, blood spilled and poured through the wound caused by the T-Rex, forcing the helpless long neck to fall by swiping his tail underneath the four-legs. Once the long neck was down, still being held in the carnivore's jaw, the predator moved to place one foot on his prey's body, preventing it from getting up or to even fight back.

Gohan's mind was racing with fear, telling him to leave and get away while he still has a chance… But his heart was telling him to do something different. It wanted him to go and help his friend, to stay and fight… To get back at the carnivore for almost trying to eat him and attempting to kill his friend. His right-hand reached for his sword.

 _ **Stop! You can't take on that creature, Runt! You're not ready!**_

 _'I can't just stand by and let my friend get eaten!'_

 _ **No! You need to get out of here, while you still have the chance! I warned you that the long neck's injury would attract wild predators towards you both, and right now, you need to save yourself before that carnivore comes for you as its appetizer!**_

 _'I'm not going to run away, and I'm not going to abandon my friend! My dad wouldn't turn his back on a friend in need, and neither will I!'_ Pulling the blade right out of the sheath and clenching on to the hilt, Gohan made his move. _'Leave my friend alone!'_ "Haaaaaaahhh!"

He raised the blade over his head and ran for the leg that wasn't on top of his friend. The dinosaur, hearing the boy's battle cry, released the long neck from his hold and viewed his attention on the human-boy that somehow escaped from him. He didn't appear to have changed that much and barely to be worth much for dinner, but prey is prey and this prey was in no condition to be threatening him.

 _ **"RRRAAAAAAAAHH!"**_ Not wanting to have his bring down, he swished his tail at the boy, who immediately pulled back and leaped away. _***Snort***_ Thinking the boy was going to leave from that warning, the T-Rex went back to his prey and chomped down on his neck again, bashing the herbivore against the rock when it tried to get back on his feet.

Gathering himself back to his feet, Gohan tried again.

 ** _You must stop this, Runt! You can't bring it down by attacking without a plan!_**

 _'Cut it out! I'm not going to back down!'_ "Aaaaaahhh!"

The call of the boy had actually surprised the carnivore that he wasn't running away from him and, once again, trying to attack him. Feeling a bit irritated and not wanting to let his prey ago a second time until the herbivore didn't put up much of a fight, the T-Rex kicked the boy away. The impact shoved the boy to the ground, forcing his grip on his sword to release and for the blade to implant into a dead tree's branch. Seeing the boy defenseless and with no weapon to properly damage it, the dinosaur made himself look vicious and went to snatch the boy for his meal.

 ** _Dodge, now!_**

Gohan leaped away from the creature's jaw and rolled away from the talons until he made it to the dead tree. The T-Rex, not liking to have missed the boy, dashed forward with his fangs bared. The sun's light flashed at the boy's face, bringing him to see his trapped sword above him. A thought immediately came to mind.

 _'Gotta jump… -_ The dinosaur lowered his head down towards the boy- _Now!'_ Gohan jumped as high as he could, causing the T-rex to ram his head against the stump of the tree and forcing it down. The three year-old's hands grasped tightly to the hilt of his sword, allowing gravity to help pull the sword free from the branch and to get on the carnivore's back. He turned his blade to aim for the spine, raised the hilt as high over his head as he could to deliver a deadly blow that could paralyze the creature. _'I'm sorry, but you left me with no choice.'_ Just as he was about to bring down his sword…

 ** _Move, you fool! His tail!_**

At that split second, something massive slammed into his back and shoved him off the creature's back, through the air and rammed his head against a boulder. He landed roughly into a small patch of grass, hidden behind a couple of thick bushes. His arms trembled as they pushed him up to a kneeling position, with one hand reaching for his sword that was a few feet away.

 **...Drip!**

Something wet dropped on top of his left-hand and gained the boy's attention to look down... Seeing it was blood... _his_ blood. Reaching with his right-hand, he placed that hand towards the throbbing pain at the side of his head and found the palm coated in blood... He was bleeding on the exact area of his left-temple and, judging by his blurred vision and high-pitch sound, has now gained a serious concussion.

 _ **"Grrrrrr..." *Stomp* *Stomp* *Stomp***_

The T-Rex was heading for the boy's hiding spot and the child crouched underneath the closest bush beside him, leaving his sword to lay abandoned for the moment and applying pressure to his injury. The giant carnivore dug his muzzle through the bushes, pushing the plants aside to search for his prey. His heart was pounding, causing pain to his head from the echo.

 _'Stay calm... He doesn't see you, there's no reason to panic.'_ He slowly breath through his nose, watching the jaw of the dinosaur moving from the side-to-side in search for him. _'If only I grabbed my sword, I could land a sneak attack right now.'_

 ** _You're still planning to fight, even with a concussion that's impairing your vision? If you keep fighting, Runt, you'll be more vulnerable than you already was. Right now, it's best if you stay hidden and get or of here the moment that beast has its back turned._**

 _'Not until my friend is safe!'_ He silently winced from the volume of his voice, but kept his hand over his mouth to muffle any sound he made to silence himself. _'Nobody helped me when he was trying to eat me, I'm not going to turn my back on Mr. Long Neck!'_

 ** _...I see... Is this your final choice? Knowing you could very well die?_**

Gohan wasn't sure why the voice was asking him about his decision, but he knew he wasn't going to go back on his word.

 _'...Yes, It is...'_

 ** _...Very well, Runt... Then, I shall aid you._**

He didn't expect the voice to say something like that.

 _'...What? Aid me?'_

 ** _Yeah, Runt, I'm going to help you out in battle, but only this one time. After that, you'll have to figure out how to will it out, yourself._**

 _'What are you talking about? Will what out?'_

 ** _Your power. The same technique and ability your father can do when in battle, when he summons Ki and energy to fight._**

The dinosaur sniffed the ground at the boy's sword, but couldn't seem to catch his scent thanks to the blood covering his nose and muzzle.

 ** _"Grrrrrr..." *Snort*_** The giant carnivore began to pull away.

 _ **We don't have much time to keep up this conversation, Runt. So, you better be prepared for what's going to happen.**_

The Saiyan-hybrid could feel something making its way from underneath his skin, crawling towards the tips of his fingers until he noticed something odd about his hands: They were glowing, and that glow took form of extended fingers... The ends turning into sharp, curved claws*. He was so stunned, not believing what he was capable of doing.

 _'W...Woah...'_ He went to reach one hand out towards the other, wanting to feel how real they felt on his skin.

 _ **Don't! You'll give yourself away! This is are only chance to strike! So, do it, before he devours your friend, alive!**_

At the mentioning of his friend, Gohan felt a burning rage spiking over the surface and, just as the T-Rex pulled his head to the side, he sprang out from his hiding spot and extend his claw-shaped energy forward... The carnivore never had enough time to react.

 _ **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

When he landed back to Earth, Gohan's blurred vision was able to slightly correct itself to see he more than just damaged the beast: He tore up the left-side of the dinosaur's face, leaving three claw-marks that overflowed with blood... His left-eye, bloody and teared... And the boy didn't care how serious he wounded the beast.

 _ **That's it, Kid. Don't feel any shame for only protecting yourself. Remember, "Kill or be Killed" and this creature needs to learn it isn't above the Law of Nature…**_

"Hmmmmm…" A low, primal instinct rumbled in the boy's chest, it was clawing for release, demanding for _blood._.. And he was more than happy to oblige to spill more blood.

 _ **"Gggggooooaaa..."**_ The carnivore, having to recover his state of shock and fighting through the immense pain of losing his eye, viewed his anger back at the boy. _**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**_ He let out a mighty roar and charged for the boy a second time.

Watching the dinosaur running towards the boy, he felt time slowing to a crawl. And, for some reason, he can sense some sort of vibration pulsing through the ground, matching the same rhythm the beast was running in. Glancing down, Gohan saw the Ki Claws forming a small circle around his crouched body, shaking with each step the T-Rex made towards him*.

A thought immediately came to mind: With help from Ki, he can plan ahead on how to attack and catch his opponent by surprise.

 _ **Pretty good thinking, Runt. Just make sure you get that perfect hit, and your timing needs to be exact; once you make your move, time will return to its normal state or may feel it's going faster the longer you hold your position.**_

 _'Right.'_ The boy feels the best way to bring the creature down, is to get it off his feet and strike. But then, the tail could make up for the dinosaur's depth perception now that one of his eyes is permanently out of commission... Although, if used correctly to his disposal, Gohan can use the tail for a surprise attack and the beast will have no way to defend himself. _'Alright, I'm ready.'_

The moment his hands were removed off the ground, time return to its original speed and the snow stomping sped up. The three year-old kept his eyes on the dinosaur's feet, counting along with each step he took, until the tingling feeling told him to head for the right-leg to get his attention.

"Haaaaa...!" Energy burst throughout his body, pushing the boy into going many times faster than he ever did when riding Flying Nimbus. The carnivore appeared slightly surprised by the sudden speed the three year-old was going, but pushed those feelings aside and went to snapping his jaw for the boy when he came near his leg. Gohan jumped to the side to avoid the jaw, anticipating the tail will come down the moment he dodged and when it did, his legs immediately pushed him towards the right-leg and sprang himself onto the middle-section of the tail... Which, by reflex, snapped off the ground and launched the boy into the air.

For a moment, being so high up in the air, it brought a form of peace for the child, remembering how free he was from all stress at home and going wherever the wind or Nimbus takes him... But he knew now wasn't the time to look in to fond memories, especially now that gravity was pulling him back down towards the T-Rex, who raised his head towards the boy and opened his mouth as wide as he can to eat the boy in one gulp. Rage filled the boy's nearly cleared vision and, knowing what he has to do, raised the left-hand of his ki-enhanced hand over his head.

 _ **You learn quick, Runt, and know how to properly use your energy... However, know that once the threat is over, you'll have to learn how to being it out, on your own.**_

 _'I understand... Thank you, for helping me save Mr. Long Neck.'_

 ** _Don't take it the wrong way, Kid. I'm only doing this, because my very existence relies on you staying alive. That's all… Also, that your survival will ensure the planet's own survival from the Saiyans._**

 _ **"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ The roar of the dinosaur brought Gohan out from his conversation, drawing nearer to the sets of fangs about to clamp down on him.

 _'Don't lose focus,'_ he told himself. _'Don't get scared.'_ The Ki Claws reaching towards its victim gleamed by the sun's light hitting the surface of his hand, sharp and ready to deliver the killing blow. _'And don't SURRENDER!'_ "HUUUUAAAAHHH!"

 ** _"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" *SSSSNAAAAAP!*_**

…Missed… Gohan avoided being eaten alive and passed the dinosaur, landing on his hands and knees, behind the left-leg… While the giant carnivore stood frozen in place, eye widen and not making a sound or reaction. A few creatures that had heard the commotion going on, from the forest to the highpoint of the cliffs and mountain, all witnessing the most unbelievable seen before their very eyes: A human boy, a human _cub_ , taking on one of the top deadly carnivore dinosaurs in order to save one of the largest herbivore dinosaurs from being food.

A gust of wind blew past the two… Then it happened.

 ** _~Guuuuuuuushhhhhhhh~_**

Three claw-marks suddenly appeared on the right-side of the dinosaur's neck down to the left-side above his shoulder… Blood escaping from the open wounds. The red-liquid sprayed horrifically, until it finally ran down the body like a river over stone. The legs shook, the tail lifted itself in midair… Then, the body fell over to the left-side and collided with the earth… The T-Rex never got back up, again.

The very instant the creature went down, sensing no pulse or any form of sign to indicate the carnivore was still alive, the Ki Claws faded away, the circle surrounding the child's kneeling body also vanishing.

 _ **The danger has finally past, Boy… You've succeeded.**_

Gohan's hands dug into the dirt, trying to keep his composure from the chill running throughout his being and fighting to stay awake instead of falling asleep. His head throbbed, banging like drums against his eyes as his vision vibrate with each pulse.

 _ **"Goooooooooaaaaaahhh…"**_ A low, rumble moan made the child jump and shift to glare at the body of the T-Rex, only to learn that the actual being making the sound was his herbivore friend he dubbed as 'Mr. Long Neck' _~Obviously, he isn't very creative when giving out names~_ , staggering his way towards the boy until his head was mere inches from stretching in front of the boy. Blood was still pouring from the wound on his neck, parts of his skin torn and exposing muscle, but doesn't seem to be infecting his ability to communicate or to make his call.

 _'M…Mr. Long Neck… Y…You're still alive.'_ The boy raised his hand out towards there herbivore's muzzle, letting the giant sniff at his hand… Then lean forward and let the boy's hand rest against his rough, rubber-like skin.

 _ **"Gnnnnnnnmmmmmm…"**_ It was very clear the dinosaur was thanking the Saiyan-hybrid for saving his life, along with showing great relief that they both survived the Jaws of Death from Nature's Perfect Killer. In some way, it also felt like the long neck was displaying a showing of respect, of _submitting_ to acknowledge Gohan's great strength and power… Similar to referring him as an Alpha, only that he was a mere child and isn't ready to take a roll until he matures into an adult and start his own family. This gesture, is also for showing one being in debt to another and is willing to honor said payment until it's offered has been fulfilled.

Gohan smiled at the creature.

 _'You're welcome, Mr. Long Neck.'_ "Heehee…"

Unaware that they weren't alone, many birds in the sky were letting out calls of great praise and singing the tale of the great defeat of the Tyrannosaurs Rex, brought down by a human-boy… Who carries the scent of the Earth and some of the animals, directly linking him to being the same human-child that a Saber-tooth has taken away and raised as one of his own. Small land creatures, though chose to stay in the safety of the forest, saw no reason to be afraid of the boy and let out their own calls to celebrate the boy's victory.

 ** _Heh. Looks like you've taken a step closer to being more accepting into the wild, Runt._**

Gohan and the long neck dinosaur turned their attention to the small creatures of the forest, singing and praising the death of the giant carnivore. Pride and acceptance swelled in the toddler's heart, feeling he isn't looked at as if a dangerous threat and being greeted into being their friend.

 _ **Go ahead, Kid. Take your place and claim your right.**_

It took a moment for the boy to realize what the voice meant, and so, he slowly made his way towards the dead body of the mighty carnivore, climbed the cold, rough-stoned skin of his would-be killer, and stood on his back, tall and proud of his successful battle.

 ** _Let out your call._**

 _'"Call"?'_

 _ **Yeah, Runt, your call. Make some sort of sound, as long as you can, to ensure yourself as a Predator towards those who try to harm and kill you.**_

 _'…Alright… But, what sort of sound can I make?'_

 _ **Doesn't matter what sort of sound you choose. Howl, roar, screech, yowl, you can even bark or scream for all I care. Just make it as long as you can, so they'll know you mean business.**_

His throat was getting much better than it had a week ago, but the boy still felt a bit of soreness lurking against his voice box. He wasn't sure how it was going to sound or how much it was going to hurt right after, but he knew he has to make a call of his own so the animals will know what he sounds like in their society. He was nervous, even shy on possibly ruining his call, but he can feel no source of judgement on being perfect to the animals... Like his mother always seems to want him to do, even though perfection isn't something somebody should push themselves to do, when all that matters is trying the very best they can do.

 _'Well, here goes nothing...'_ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath... And let out the best call he can come up with. "Huuuuuurrrrraaaaahhhh~!" The sound was a mixture of a howl, combined with a screech-like roar that echoed into the sky... A call that pleased all animals in the area, greatly, as they combined their call into his.

 _ **Now, that's a call worthy for a Saiyan to acknowledge another as a warrior.**_

Gohan smiled at the compliment, as he and the animals around him continued to call out to the sky, long till the night as taken control and announce a new day shall rise for them all, including a Saiyan-hybrid toddler and his dinosaur friend.

TBC

* * *

You all should know this episode… Though, I've decided to change the outcome of the show.

*: Does anybody ever remembered witnessing Gohan making a fire, and not when it just shows him next to a fire? And no, the Ki-blast he did after cutting off that dinosaur's tail doesn't count… When did he ever learned to do that? Since it was the only time he did any energy blast while out on his own, even before the Saiyans arrived and did the Masenko.

*: They didn't really show Goku using which herb or plant he used for helping Gohan's scraped knee, did they? You would think they would've at least shown Gohan gathering other plants to make the same remedy his father did for him.

*: This is one of Gohan's self-taught moves, the Ki Claws. As you can guess, Gohan can bring out his energy to form into claws onto his hands. They can slice through many materials, but it can't cut through everything and it can be cancelled out when fighting a stronger opponent or using Ki as a shield. They can leave scratch marks and can feel like actual claws to those attacked by the Ki Claws. It's sort of a move Feral Saiyans would create as a defense mechanism or for combat, especially to help bring down prey.

*: Ki doesn't have to be used for performing special attacks or even for healing, as we should obviously know and so should the characters. However, has anybody ever recall a character using Ki to improve their senses (Enhance vision to see in the dark, strengthen smell to detect poison or faint scent, feel vibration through any form of surface, etc)? In this, Gohan will also use Ki to help heighten his senses and be more in tune with nature.

R&R


	6. Be Alone, or Join Another?

**Three Days Later, June Twenty-First...  
** The air carries the dense heat, as the ground became cracked and dusty. Summer has finally arrived, and any traces of the last rain has been erased by the heat of the sun. Still, just because the heat threatens to burn and steal whatever water the sun can take away, doesn't mean prey and/or predators aren't going to keep struggling for survival, which includes Son Gohan and his long neck dinosaur friend.

 _ **"Grrrrrroooooouuuu..."**_ The long neck, laying outside of the cave, appears to being very comfortable of the heat warming his skin, letting time pass by while waiting for his little friend to return with food, water, or even more plants to help with his neck and thigh injuries.

Ever since the death of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the area has been peaceful and safe for the herbivore and small creatures of the forest to come out from hiding, all thanks to Gohan. The birds past on the word, informing many creatures from far away places about a human-boy, who wasn't a full-blooded man, has killed a giant carnivore dinosaur and restored peace to the isolated forest.

 _*Whhhhiissstlllee*_

The high, tone, bird-like call signaled the dinosaur that the boy has returned, bringing leaves wrapped over one another to hold the fruits easier for the child to offer the herbivore food. The long neck greeted the boy by nuzzling his muzzle gently against the child's head, being careful not to use too much strength to push him to the ground, before sniffing at the bag made of leaves and opening his mouth to have the fruits be placed in his mouth.

The boy let out a soft chuckle.

"You never get that excited to see me, unless it's bringing you food." His voice has gotten much better that he's now able to talk, but can only whisper his words when talking because raising his voice appears to leave an uncomfortable pain in his throat. Placing oranges, peaches, citruses, a few bundles of mushrooms and leaves onto his friend's tongue and pleased to see him eating more than usual. Placing a large coconut shell in front of the dinosaur to drink some water, the boy went to check up on the leaves on the neck and stomach injuries, crushing the herbs into a healing paste and switching the leaves to last until sundown. Which, in the boy's Onyx-black eyes, saw the wounds healing to the point his dinosaur friend should be fully recovered from his ordeal and can take care of himself… On his own.

Gohan knew that once his friend was all better, he has to let him go, even if it means being left alone, once again. Part of him wants to keep his friend as a pet to take home, but the other part of him knows better than keeping a creature from their natural habitat for selfish desires and he needs to get back on his training. Sensing that Summer finally came, he has about at most five months until Piccolo comes for him and trains him for another six months. And so far, he was most likely slacking on trying any sort of exercising based on fighting.

 _ **"Gnnnnmmmm..."**_ The long neck can sense something was bothering the boy, seeing how he didn't pull away from the new makeshift bandage for his neck-wound, and gently nudged him to gain the boy's attention. Gohan didn't need to guess what his friend was asking him, able to see in his red eyes he wanted to know what was wrong.

He placed his hands on the dinosaur's chin, keeping his eyes on the animal's eyes on what he was going to tell him.

"Your injuries are healing up, that you'll probably won't need the herbal remedy when morning comes." He smiled at the news of his friend getting better, and can see how friend looked pleased by the calm, happy information he was being given. Now, comes the hard part for the boy. "You should be all better by tomorrow, Mr. Long Neck... Which means, you can take care of yourself now and leave."

The dinosaur can tell the boy was really happy, but can hear great sadness coming from his words about being allowed to leave. He didn't understand it. Why should the boy be sad about that? After all, he was going to come with him and join his family group. Somehow, Gohan knew he needs to explain himself about his unease behavior of letting his friend go and he has to give it to him straight.

"I'm glad to have you as my friend," he said. "So far, you're my very first dinosaur friend, and I'll always be forever grateful for it... ***sigh*** But, I can't have you stay with me right now, or ever." Confusion was written all over the creature's face, allowing the boy to explain himself. "I need to learn how to survive the wild, on my own. In order for me to learn and thrive our here, I can't have anybody to give me any help at all and having somebody with me all the time, will only delay me of my training."

The long neck didn't seem to fully get what the boy was telling him; it seems animals and long sentencing of words don't mix well, which may explain why Gohan only caught snips of words when the Saber-tooth was trying to communicate with him through eye-reading/expression. However, the creature can understand that the boy won't be going home to live with his herd when he leaves at dawn. He wants disappointed, yet can probably feel the boy was making the right choice to not join. Even though he knows the boy is no longer consider being a Child of Man, the others won't take his word that easily and will drive the boy away from the herd.

Clearly, they both know that today will surely be there last day together and tomorrow, they'll have to bid each other goodbye.

 _ **You're not going to start crying, are you?**_

A sad smile made its way on his face, leaning his head forehead to rest against the long neck's chin.

 _'No… I know this is the right thing to do… Even if I don't like it, it's for the best.'_

For the rest of the day, the boy made multiple trips to the forest for fruits and vegetation, only to give them all up to his friend that will last him through the night. Before the sun has set, Gohan has gotten his friend to walk around a bit to help rebuilt the strength into his legs, even coaxed him to come with him to get water from the river with him, before getting his friend back into the cave to sleep safely for the night. Once his dinosaur friend settled in for the night, the boy went to the carcass of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and took a small-portion of meat to help fill his stomach from moving around all day and suffice him for the night. The body of the killed dinosaur showed evidence of other carnivore creatures taking part on feasting upon the fallen T-Rex, which the boy didn't seem to mind at all and was more than happy to share his meal with the rest of the animals… Ignoring the voice's suggestion on keeping his meal safe and dominant on who can have the food or not.

Because the long neck wasn't that comfortable on him starting a fire to keep him warm, even when the dinosaur would pull the boy in and let him sleep against him to share heat, and just the smell of smoke will set him on high alert, Gohan went back to eating his meat raw. His body didn't have that much difficulty on digesting his meal when he first ate raw meat, but the taste of copper didn't satisfied his tastebuds and the smell didn't make the taste any better.

 _ **At least you're not going to get all picky on what to eat a month ago, Kid.**_

A small smile played on the boy's face.

 _'Yeah. I still miss having home cooked meal, though… Yet, I don't remember what it taste like.'_

 _ **Seems your body has long forgotten the taste and familiarity of modern food, and now longs for whatever food you offer to yourself.**_

It was interesting news to the boy, and didn't seem that upset about the thought or even mind about the news. Which means, him being picky on what he eats will minimize and will eat whatever he can find for fuel that won't harm his body or make him sick.

 _'…Well, if that's the case, I guess there isn't anything to complain about at all.'_

 ** _Hmph. You got that right, Runt. That also mean, to not complain about something that doesn't matter anymore and go along with it._**

 ***Sigh*** _'Alright, alright, I get it. I'm finishing up.'_ The sky has darkened and the call of predators singing for the moon to comeback, signaling for Gohan to get back to the cave and get some rest… Tomorrow will be a bittersweet moment between him and his friend, and another day to keep on surviving.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Midday…  
** _'Man, it's day two of Summer and it's boiling hot!'_ The wind blew heat right at his face, making more beads of sweat gliding down his face than blowing them off. When in time of the heat, it's always nice having a big friend to let you take shelter of their own shade, who doesn't seem to mind the heat than he did with the rain.

No longer needing the aid of the medical herbs and leaves to help the wounds heal, leaving only a few bite-marks on the neck, Gohan and the long neck were heading through the wasteland to search for his herd as they'd planned on doing. After they'd taken the time to drink their fill, not knowing how long their travel will lead them on their search, they hit the road when the sun barely rose from over the trees and had been walking for about a few hours.

In the time of the heat, most predators would choose to stay close in cool environments, mostly where there's trees or close to water. Which means the plainfield, deserts or any land area with fewer materials to survive Summer, are preys safety places to be at, as long as they can find food or water that hasn't dried up from the sun and aren't left defenses at night. Going through the plateau is more to being dinosaurs' territory and predators prefer harsh areas to trap or confuse their herbivore neighbors to bring them down. Which is why Gohan and his friends have to stay in guard at all time as they made their way past the rock-pillar area, jumping whenever a screech from above catches their ears or viewed their eyes to whatever sound nearby them that can alert a predator to them.

 _ **You may be taking safety precaution very seriously, but you need to learn which sound is a predator's making its presence and which is merely a common sound that Mother Nature could've made. Can't keep jumping at every sound you hear that makes you think you're under threat.**_

 _'I know, but how can-_ ***gasp*** _-a lizard crawled on uneven rocks and caused a few to fall- trying to tell the difference between them, will be impossible to know which is which.'_

 ** _...It seems your gonna have to learn how to figure that out, once you get back on your training._**

 ***Huugh*** _'That's easier said than done.'_ He stared down at his left-hand, trying to figure out how he brought out the Ki when he was in dangers and wants to use that same power in case something like that happens right now. Maybe even having the bright circle come back underneath him, to feel the vibration for other movement of footsteps. _'Although, it may end up being easier to separate sound, than bringing out power...'_

 ** _In due time, Runt, you'll learn how to bring it out... In a time of great need._**

"In time of great need...?" The boy will have time to think of the meaning of the sentence, when the appropriate time came. Right now, something more important came first.

 _ **"Gnnnnnnmmmm..."**_ The long neck ceased his walking and lowered his head down, gesturing the boy to jog next to the head.

"Did you find something, Mr. Long Neck?" He whispered, eyes set on the ground and finding a pair of giant footprints, a couple of them large and one being small, leading straight out to the same direction the pair were going. They were flat, round and had three lumps at the top of the circle... The same exact details his long neck friend's feet are and the exact footprints he made, indicating they're getting close to finding his herd. Gohan has an immediate idea where the tail leads.

 _'They're heading for the mountains!'_

He remembered reading that certain long neck dinosaurs, whenever the Summer comes, they head for the mountains for protection and better chances for water. Some researcher even claimed to have witness the dinosaurs heading for mountains that has waterfall or even create their own to allow water to flow down, almost like assisting the other animals on getting water to last during the scorching Summer*.

 _ **"Grrrrooooouuuuu!"**_ The long neck, also, understand where the tracks lead, lifting his head to see the distance of trees underneath a pair of mountains, right where the trail was heading straight towards. He took a few steps forward, but then halted and stared down at his friend, bringing his head in front of the boy.

Gohan smiled and patted his snout... They bittersweet moment, has finally came.

"It's okay," he said in a soft voice. "Your family's out there, waiting for you to come home."

 _ **"Gnnnnnmmmm..."**_ The dinosaur slightly jerked his head out forward, gently nudging the boy. Clearly, he wanted the know what'll happen to him and if he'll be alright on his own.

 _ **Better wrap it up, Runt. He won't leave until you make it clear you'll be fine, on your own.**_

 _'I know, I know...'_ "I'll be okay. Besides, each day I'm out here, I learn something knew on how to improve myself to survive."

 _"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ A far away care of a dinosaur, acting like a warning, told them they need to say their goodbye.

"Mr. Long Neck, you need to head for the mountains and find your family, where you'll be safe."

 _ **"Gooooouuu..."**_ The long neck went to grab for the back of his shirt.

"NO!" His voice strained a bit by his shout, but didn't stop him from smacking his friend's snout and giving him a powerful glare. A low rumble developed him through his chest. "I can't go with you, and you know that." He placed his left-hand over his chest. "I'm not safe to be around, and I can't be with a group of animals who'll end up getting hurt because I'm not an animal."

The dinosaur seemed a bit upset, but truly understand that the boy is only doing the right thing to ensure his life being protected.

 _"GRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWHHH!"_

Not wanting the voice to tell at him for stalling, Gohan reached out for the snout and rested how forehead against the dinosaur's chin.

"I won't forget you, Mr. Long Neck..." He then pulled away and began backing up. "Now, run... Head for the mountains, before you get spotted... Hopefully, we'll see each other, someday."

 _ **Hurry up, Runt! Get going, now!**_

And, with no hesitation, Gohan turned away from his friend and made a mad dash away from the long neck, heading towards the direction straight for the forest, before any other dinosaur predators try and catch him. His heart thumped like a rock being dropped at a high altitude, a dread of cold coursing through his being from the empty feeling of being alone.

 _'It's for the best,'_ he told himself. _'He'll be safe from me and I can't keep taking care of him if I'm to go off, training myself for the Saiyans.'_

 _~Grrrrruuuuuummmmbllleeee~_

His stomach decides to remind him of his lack of eating he didn't do this morning, wanting to be fed food for lunch and not have to wait for dinner. It didn't seem to help get his mind off of being off on his own, but at least made him focus on something more important.

 _'Though, I should get something to eat, before I start training.'_

 ** _Perhaps, you should train your stomach to fast until dinner. Though you have food to last you for weeks, there are times you can't have food get in the way._**

 _'You mean, purposely starve myself?'_ He wasn't liking the idea of his stomach demanding food or even when it would cramp up in hunger to go through pain.

 _~Grrrrrrroooaaaannnn~_

His stomach, more than just agreed with him, but also reminded the child how he felt weak and tired when he was with the Saber-tooths and went hungry for days.

 ** _Huuh...! It doesn't have to be right now, Runt, but it'll be best to keep that thought in mind, whenever you're low on food and have to push through the hunger. Plus, it'll help you learn how to endure instead of learning by getting injured in battle._**

Sometimes, Gohan hates it when the voice says something true and he can't come up with a counter... Although, he does need to learn whatever he can to better shape himself to fight.

 _~Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~_

...Perhaps, on another occasion. For now, he needs food. And, to his utter delight, he'll be having _cooked_ dinosaur meat this time.

 _ **If you weren't such a kid, I'd drill in a headache through your skull until you'd only eat in your sleep.**_

Unfazed by the annoyed threat, the toddler made a straight shortcut though the forest, splashed himself by running across the river that held his fishing spot and made it to his cave. Taking a few sniffs, there was no change or indication another creature claimed his temporary home as their own… Although, on the ground, he smelled something different and, from the direction the scent was heading for and a trail of paws passing the entrance of the cave, it was going for where the carcass of the Tyrannosaurus Rex he slain. He wasn't too worried about his food being stolen, but was more concerned that the animals, seeing more than one sets of tracks, would claim both his kill and his shelter if he doesn't do something about it.

 _~Grrrrrrrroooooaaaaannnnn~_

His stomach wasn't too thrilled of its meal being taken, and wants the boy to save what was theirs. From what Gohan can tell from the tracks, these creatures aren't dinosaurs. However, comparing to the clearest paw-print he could find and clenching his hand into a fist to lay on top, these animals are going to be big, about three or even four times bigger than himself. His mind doesn't like the thought of taking on these large-creatures, but his heart knew he has to see what he's up against and, if he's able to, come up with an idea to at least lure the animals away from his shelter.

 _'Well, much for getting back to training.'_

 ** _At a time like this, I'd agree… Although, should a fight commence, it would make a great substitute for training to get you to learn more on the battlefield._**

 _'You mean, like almost getting myself killed?'_

 _ **What better way to gain experience than doing that, Runt? I mean, the Saber-tooth pack taught you how to defend yourself and proper ways to get around places. Learning in a battle, like with the T-Rex, should result in giving you pointers.**_

 _'...I hate getting into a fight... But_ ***sigh*** _if I_ _want to keep the cave to be my shelter, I'll have to fight for it.'_

 _~Grrrrrrrrr...~_

 _'And my food... If there's any of it left to save.'_

Following the tracks at a slower paste, Gohan made his way around the mountain and across the small trail of dead trees and found his killed meal still in the exact spot

...And, chewing and helping themselves to the kill, a pack of wolves surrounding the dinosaur's body. Fear instantly kicked in and Gohan dived into the bushes, hiding from plain sight. He wasn't wrong when he estimated the creatures being bigger than him, but he certainly wasn't expecting a wolf pack to just to appear out of nowhere and take his food when he comes back from escorting his friend.

His right-hand reached for the handle of his sword, thinking to take them by surprise, only to hold off that thought when some of the animals turned their attention to his hiding spot and knew he'd be outnumbered.

 _'So, you think I should still go into battle, when there's about seven wolves to easily overpower me by their numbers?'_

The voice didn't respond to his question. Gohan's hands clenched to the ground underneath him, pulling grass and dirt from the earth, as they trembled.

 _'i need a straight answer right now, or I might as well just decide to leave while I still have the chance to-'_

 ** _Behind you, Kid!_**

 ** _*Snap!*_**

 ** _*Snnnaaarrll* "Rrrraauuuuggghh!"_**

His body, automatically, shifted to his back, watching a large black-wolf spring in the air and extending its claws and exposing fangs to attack the boy. Curling himself to a ball while on his back, Gohan pulled his legs to his chest and, when the wolf landed in top of him, grabbed for its neck and kicked his legs out, pulling back and letting go of his attacker's throat to launch the animal on the other side of his hiding place.

Another wolf, a dark-brown colored coat with black-spot patterns on the upper-part of its body, charged from the boy's left-side when the boy say up to a kneeling position. Before its fangs snapped shut to make a grab, the three year-old pulled himself away from the bushes back by rolling backwards and got to his feet. He removed his sword and brought the blade out towards the creature, giving the canine his own glare and baring his teeth, as he slowly backed himself towards the rock of the mountain.

Two more wolves came beside the dark-brown wolf, baring their fangs back at the boy and forcing the boy more towards the wall. The other four, from what he could guess, went to tearing certain pieces of the carcass that they can carry in their mouths and made a mad dash away from the fight, most likely taking his kill back to their den in pieces.

 _'Great... Now, how do I get myself out of this mess?'_ The only idea he could come up, besides playing dead or make a run to the forest for the trees, both of which will surely fail him, was to bring out the Ki Claws and use them to help him kill his opponent. However, for some reason, the pulsing through the arms never came and the pull for that power was non-existing, making the boy panic even more. _'Come on, come on.'_ He frantically told himself, glancing down at his left-hand to see the golden-light cover his hand like last time, while his back pressed up against the rock and keeping his sword up in case they strike. Nothing was happening. _'Why isn't it working?'_

 _ **I told you before, Runt. At a time of great need, will you be able to bring it out.**_

 _'What?! How does this not count?! They're going to kill me, so I need to use that ability to kill them!'_

 ** _Really...? It seems to me they're only keeping you back, so they can take your food. If they wanted to kill you, they'd already do it when they smelled and heard you heading towards them. So, really, you don't need to use your Ki when your body doesn't feel threatened._**

His heart was racing the closer the large canine advanced towards him, but the cold-grip never made a grab for his beating organ or gave his nerves a cold sensation. Their furs stood up on edge and their fangs, coated in blood, made the boy's fear rise he was going to die and the voice wasn't going to help him this time.

 _'I'm gonna die and I can't use my energy to protect myself, because I don't feel threatened and not being attacked?!'_ He clamped both hands on the hilt of his weapon, ready to raise his blade and make the first move before any of the predators lay a claw on him.

 _ **If you make an attack on them, they'll pin you down and kill you right on the spot. What you need to do, Runt, is toss your weapon aside and lower yourself to the ground.**_

 _'Wait… First, you want me to pick a fight with them and now, you want me to surrender? Why the sudden change?'_

 ** _These wolves are no ordinary wolves… They're Dire Wolves._**

Gohan wasn't expecting to hear something like that.

 _'How can you tell?'_

 _ **Their coats are abnormally thicker, especially when you grabbed that black-wolf's neck and felt the fur being thicker than the Saber-tooth's fur. Not only that, their fangs had easily torn through the**_ ** _Tyrannosaurus' skin and aren't leaving it behind instead of going for just the meat. Regular wolves can't tear through tough skin that can withstand a jaw pressure over fifteen hundred pounds, while Dire Wolves are constantly improving their biting strength to help bring down stronger predators and/or preys, prehistorical animals included._**

Realizing that the fear that was going through his mind wasn't that they were going to kill him, but ticking them off to provoke his death wish in a blink of an eye, Gohan jabbed his sword into the earth and, when the canines ceased their walking, got down to his knees and bowed his head. The growling ceased, but remained in their position, one of them slowly walking towards the boy and sniffing the air in curiosity. Two of the wolves stayed behind, keeping their attention in case the three year-old tries to pull something suspicious, while the one wolf, white-coat with lighter-grey covering its back, circled the kneeling boy.

Part of his mind was telling him to grab the sword to protect him, but the voice gave him an order that, he learned, will either save his life or at least make him appear nonthreatening. The wet nose of the canine nudged, poked him, even buried itself into his black-mane hair, as the wolf examined him and keeps butting into his personal space.

 ** _*Snort* "Mmmmmm…"_** Gohan wanted to look up and see what it was going to do, hoping to be done getting nudged and stared down as if he's expired food to be thrown away or eaten. The paws in front of him clearly stated the wolf was in front of him and not behind or circling him, but it wasn't going to leave him alone. _**"Rrrf…"**_ A muffled bark _-possibly a grunt?-_ made the boy turn his head to the side, the bangs of his hair covering his face.

 _'What's it waiting for? They find me defenseless, my weapon's put aside and they can obviously see I'm nowhere a threat to them in the least.'_

 _ **Not that easy, Runt.**_

 _ **"Aaagh!"**_ ***Grrrrroowwwwl***

Sets of teeth went for the left-side of his neck and, by instinct, Gohan dropped to the ground, paralyzed in fear of the constricting feeling he went through from the Saber-tooth. His body didn't trembled, but his heart went cold and his mind was more than ready to blackout when it gets harder to breath… However, that feeling never came. Instead, all the wolf did was keep him pinned to the ground and, after a few moments of growling, the canine released his throat and pulled back.

The fangs didn't cut into the skin or draw blood, but they sure can take the breath with just a minimal amount of strength. The boy reached for his throat with his right-hand.

 _'What is it about animals clamping their teeth at the neck?!'_

 ** _"Rrrrfff…!"_** The black-nose of the wolf shoved its way to his face, ignoring the cringing and the boy pulling away to avoid its snout as the canine stood over his body and… Lick him?

 _'Huh?'_ The tongue, nowhere rough like the Saber-tooth's when they would groom him, pushed his bangs up and proceed to licking his face. One moment they made the boy think they were going to kill him, then the next one of them decides to be friendly with him and lick his face clean from dirt? He's either very lucky to come across friendly animals, or he really has a way with them. _'Do I lick the wolf back, or something?'_

 _ **You can, if you want. Though, I never thought you would want to lick an animal.**_

 _'Animal lick are basically kisses, aren't they?'_

 _ **…That depends how you view it, along with where you li-**_

 _'Okay, okay, I get it. Didn't ask for that much information for a mere yes or no question.'_

When the tongue pulled away from his face and, fighting the fear to not make eye-contact, Gohan leaned up and licked the wolf's chin. In response, the wolf nudged him to his back and continued licking his face, wagging its tail and acting like an overgrown dog. The boy couldn't help but feel happy and let out a few giggles, nudging his head against the canine's and brushing his hand through the white/lighter-grey fur.

"S-S-Stoopp, heh heh heh! That t-t-t-ticklles!"

 _ **"Aauh!"**_ A sharp bark disturbed the fun, belonging to the darker-brown wolf, and the lighter wolf was pulled off of the boy by the scruff. ***Grrrroowwwwllll*** Dark-orange eyes glared down into the boy's, fangs flashing in warning for making contact with its pack-mate after attacking one of their own, before pulling away and going back for its white-furred companion. The third wolf, the black-wolf who made an attack on him first, stood over guard of the boy, bright-blue eyes holding anger but understanding kindness for the child.

 _'So much for making friends…'_

 ** _"Rrrraaagh!"_** The smaller, lighter-wolf snapped back at the darker-furred canine, biting its ear and backing up back towards the Saiyan-Hybrid. _***Sssssnaaaarrrll***_ The black-wolf nipped the white-wolf at the right-arm, which earned it a head bash in the shoulder and slammed to the ground. The white-wolf circled the boy's body to keep him in a protective hold, light-green eyes promising pain should the other two dare harm the child.

 ** _We can't, we mustn't, harm him! He's a pup!_**

The growling… Did they form into words? Clear sentence? He didn't even have to make any eye-contact to see glimpses of words, let alone check to see the wolf beside him is a female.

 _'…How is this possible?'_ He leaned against the Dire Wolf, feeling safe from the other two wolves who both merely glared at the female wolf and were having some sort of growling argument. _'I never understood Mr. Long Neck, even when making eye-contact with him, and Mr. Tiger could barely form proper sentences… So, how and why I can, somehow, understand what they're saying?'_

 _ **You've been in the wild for over a month, listening to nothing but the calls and sounds of creatures. While you've stayed with the Saber-tooth, reading body language of other creatures and concentrating on their behavior through their vocals, your mind grown accustom to hearing them as actual voices. Think of it like this: Ever since you hear your mother, father and other humans speaking, your mind adapts to being able to understand them, while your mind grows and learns to translate what you'll know what they're saying.**_

 _'So, what you're telling me, being with the animals and hearing their way of speaking, my mind is adjusting to understand what they're saying?'_

 ** _If that's the answer that sounds right to you, Runt, then you're right._**

 ***Grrrrrrrooowwwlll*** Hackles raised to the two wolves, but the female wolf made sure her growls were to a minimal to not act like a threat to her pack-mates or scare the child beside her. _**He's not them. Carries Crescent-Fang scent, and Wind Soarers spoke of Crescent-Fang Pack embracing Man-Pup as their own… He's Earth Young.**_

 ** _"Aaauh…!" *Snort*_** The darker-brown wolf glanced a glare to the boy. _**"Mmmmmm…" Crescent-Fangs may protect, raise pup as theirs, doesn't change he's born as man.**_ Claws scraped into the ground, lips raised to show its strong, canine fangs. _**Man do not give, only take. Man do not save, only kill.** All_ _**Man tainted, never can become Earth Young, once more.**_

Gohan ran a hand through the female wolf's fur, earning him a little nuzzle and a few licks to his hair, before hearing the rumbling sound of growling against the ribcage.

 _ **"Mmmmmmm…."**_ ***Grrrrrroowwwllll*** She forced herself to remain calm, though her eyes flashed a warning to the bigger wolf. _**Man or not, Pup still a pup. All alone, carries no scent, no marking of own pack. Pup not smell of Man.**_ She then stepped back a bit and gently pushed the boy out forward, though he dug his heels into the ground in case the canine tries to make him stand in front of the other two wolves. _**"Rrrff. Mmmmm…. Rrrrfff, rrrf."** **Pup abandoned, left to fend himself… Lone Young, he became.**_

The two darker-wolves, who finally ceased their growling and standing tall instead of hunched over, sniffed the air and then, making his skin crawl, made their way towards the boy and shoved their noses against his gi. Sensing the boy's unease, the female stood behind him, making sure her eyes will catch whatever movement that'll signal her should they lay a claw on him. Eventually, after sniffing at his skin and digging their snouts into his shirt, they knew, right then and their, that their pack-mate was telling the truth of his scent. Their behavior immediate changed from suspicious and disgust, to concern and apologetic, their instinct making the assumption he was abandoned by his family and was only trying to protect himself the best he could when they were stealing his food.

 _ **Aaaawwwwoooooo!**_

A far howl drew all their attention, coming from eastern part of the plainfield far away from the dinosaurs' domain. Gohan thought the howl could be where the Saber-tooth lives, wanting to go back and stay in touch to the forest that the dinosaurs, for some reason, don't dare to intrude in. However, the direction where the howl called from was coming more towards the mountains that barely had any trees, no signs of water anywhere and the color of the great mountain was darkish-brown instead of golden-tan or light-grey.

The two darker wolves ran for the carcass, covered with holes and tears, missing flesh and meat, and each tore a piece of flesh to carry in their mouths.

The black-wolf took off towards the mountains, while the dark-brown wolf stayed behind to state at the lighter-wolf and boy.

 _ **"Rrrmph!"**_ Ears twitched from side-to-side, listening for any sounds of threat that could come at any moment. _**We must go, now! The pack is waiting, we mustn't linger here any longer.**_ The female reached down and grabbed a good portion of the boy's shirt with her fangs, which Gohan knew he has no choice but to let the canine carry him and can't really stop the animal from taking him, and trotted towards her companion, only to halt when the bigger wolf let out a growl. _**"Rrraaggh!" *Snnnaarrl* Leave Man-Pup. Not one of us, cannot come with us.**_

 _ **"Grrrrrrrrmm…! Rrrrmmmph!"**_ ***Grrrroowwwwwlllll* _Cannot, will not, leave Pup behind!_ ** Staring at the ground wasn't very fun for the child, but it was a lot better than staring at the angry faces of the wolves as they disputed on what to do with him, even though he'd rather stay here in the cave and enjoy whatever meat was left of his kill.

 _ **It's probably going bad, Runt, since you chose not to store it properly and allow the other mammals to eat your meal.**_

 _'I can't really eat the whole thing to myself like my dad can, and I don't even know how to store it when I don't have a refrigerator to keep it fresh from bacteria!'_

 ** _That's why you need to let your instinct take over, and not let your human-side take over when you get scared or even worried, which includes asking me for answer from time to time and not letting me take over from the beginning._**

 _'…Let you take over?'_ As the two wolves' conversation was pushed aside, Gohan felt it was the right time to figure out who, or even what, the voice in his head was. _'Alright, I need to know something, and I better get an answer from this: Ever since I've been abducted by Mr. Tiger and lived with his family, you just popped out of nowhere and have been telling me what to do and what not to do.'_ He crossed his arms over his chest, not minding being jostled a bit. _'I'm not even sure why, but I feel like I knew you from somewhere. Like, you were with me the entire time since Piccolo left me out here alone… Maybe, even longer than that?'_

He placed a hand over his left-temple, trying to recall when he first heard or even sensed the presence of the voice in his head before coming out here… When a feeling of chill and fear irritated his nerves, when he recalled being in some carriage _-A baby carriage, perhaps, since he never rode one in his entire life-_ and was rolling down a hill towards a tree. He wanted his mommy and daddy to save him, but they weren't anywhere near him to stop the carriage from heading for the danger. He then remembered flying in the air, heading for a tree… Then, something pulled him towards the dark and after that, being in the safe arms of his daddy*. He never knew how, let alone why, he doesn't remember if he hit the tree or if Goku had caught him before flying towards the tree. Heck, he doesn't know how he somehow recalled a memory, when he was just a baby at the time*… Unless, he didn't exactly remembered it, but somebody else did and showed those thoughts to him.

…It finally clicked. He should've already put in the pieces from the very start, ever since finding out his dad was an alien and he was half-Saiyan. And now, he finally understood who the voice in his head was.

 _'…Your my other blood, the other part of me… my **Saiyan Blood**_ _*'_

 _ **…Well, it finally took you long enough to figure who I am, Runt. I mean, who else could it be inside your head and help you tap into your power? That pointy-ear, green-skin tyrant?**_

Gohan blushed from the question. That was all the answer the voice needed to know.

 ** _Figures. Despite his teaching method to being appropriate-_**

 _'What?! Leaving me out in the wild, almost getting eaten and almost dying, how is that anywhere near appropriate?!'_

 _ **Ugh! To a** Saiyan **, it would be considered appropriate when improving a youngling to embrace their instincts to survive and thrive, even when facing Death in the face. Anyway, though I do think Piccolo does good reason to leave you on your own, I'd prefer not to be compared to a slug-like creature, who could plan to turn us into becoming his tool of destruction like a puppet*.**_

 _'He wouldn't do that…! I mean, he'd probably try to, but Daddy will stop him! Just as he did before, from the Twenty-third Martial Arts Tournament! Besides, he told me when the Saiyans are stopped, I can do whatever I want to do with my life.'_

 ** _Believe what you will, Runt, but remember what you already know: Time has a way of change and change is something we all go through, whether it's for the better or worse._**

 _ **"Rrrrrmph…!"**_ A muffle grunt regained the boy's attention, looking up and staring into the eyes of the darker-brown wolf. It still cling to the large chunk of meat in its mouth. There was no anger, but there seems to be some doubt about him it was thinking of. It lowered his head to be closely eye-level with the boy as possible, though it made the boy almost wet himself like he was in trouble with something he didn't do. _**"Rrrmph." Did you kill it?**_

The voice, grasping it into his mind this time, it sounded male. His question confused the three year-old a bit.

"Uh…" 'Killed _what?'_ The Dire Wolf lifted its head and turned towards the dead dinosaur, as if pointing at the figure with its nose.

 _ **"Rrrrrrppphh…" The Earth Fang,**_ he turned back to the boy _**did you kill it?**_

 _'The_ _Tyrannosaurus Rex? Is that what he meant by "Earth Fang"?_

 _ **What else is he referring to, Runt? Answer the question, before he loses his patience.**_

"Y…Yes…" He nodded his head, never once shifting his gaze from the wolf's Dark-orange eyes and hoping the canine understood what he was saying. The beast stared, unblinking, into the boy's Onyx-black eyes… Then, he let out a short grunt and began making its way for the mountain. When the darker-wolf started running towards the mountain, the female-wolf immediately took off after her companion, the boy in her fangs held as tightly as she could. _'Whoa!'_ He curled his legs as close to his chest as he could, reaching out for the white/grey wolf's neck so not to fall or accidentally get dropped. _'Hey, what's going on?! Where are they taking me?!'_

 _ **Hmph! Isn't it obvious, Runt? After your last encounter that ended up like this? You're being taken to their pack!**_

 _'What?! And you're okay with that?!'_ The speed of the canine wasn't as fast as the Saber-tooth's, but they were just fast enough for the wind to roar in his ear and his hair to lightly whip at his skin. _'But, what about training? What if they're going to eat me?!'_

 _ **Looks like there's going to be a change of plan, Runt. Remember what I just said earlier, "Time has a way to change". And it seems that change is going to be aiding you in your training, by joining the Dire Wolf Pack.**_

TBC

* * *

Yeeeeeeeup! Gohan's now joining a wolf-pack! Dire Wolves, to be exact! Now, just to let you know, a lot of animals (whether we know about it or not) raise their young ones differently than others. So, there are going to be different raising styles from the way the wolves raised their pups, to how the Saber's raises theirs and Gohan in the next chapter.

*: Yeah, I just made that up... Sort of got the idea from one of the Land Before Time Movie: The Time of the Great Giving, when it had Littlefoot and his friends helping the older kids, and the adults, helping to solve a drought problem. So, I just thought, long neck dinosaurs search for areas that have water and, to help other herbivores survive the heat of the season to avoid their predator neighbors, they attempt to make their own waterfall or at least river when they head for the mountain for any trapped water and release it to aid the animals and nature.

*: If you all saw Gohan's Birthday Episode, you'd remember when he first drew out his powers to save himself from being bashed against a tree *cough* *cough* (Goku's carelessness) when he was about a few months old (guess gamble, really. Could've been six months to almost a year old, perhaps, but I'm betting Saiyan infant grew a bit quicker than human babies and Gohan could've been somewhere between two to four months at most).

*: In my opinion, I think that Saiyan babies mind, and body, develop much quicker than a human baby and can actually remember at an early age about their life, which should most likely explain how Gohan could read and even write at an early age to do homework and recall what he studied on. Remember, Goku hit his head when he was a baby and doesn't remember anything about his past, but he still grew an most likely learned/remembered all that Grandpa Gohan taught him and stuff. Also, possibly his own father telling him about King Vegeta attempts to kill them both, Broly remembered Goku (HIS OWN NAME) when they were infants!

*: I kinda wanted to bring that answer up in the next chapter, but perhaps this feels more of an important time to identify the voice in his head. Some readers didn't know who, or what, the voice in Gohan head was. Some even thought it was Piccolo, which I think was kinda funny but very possible! Anyway, to me, half-Saiyans (hopefully, we'll see other half-Saiyans beside Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Bulla [Bra]) or those who have Saiyan-blood (including Pan) will have this voice in their thoughts and heads, becoming more of a primal instinct to protect themselves when threatened physically or in a situation being threatened with their lives. Their main goal: Survive, and maintain their existence.

*: Just because Piccolo has changed and is a better father to Gohan than Goku, we all can't forget that he thought about having Gohan to become like him. Remember, in the beginning of his training, Piccolo didn't really care what happens to the boy (despite knowing he needs Gohan's help to survive against the Saiyans) and seemed to had doubt on taking the boy in, even putting him through the ringer when training him… However, he's changed and only cares about the boy's safety, no longer desires conquering Earth or killing.

R&R


	7. Accept, Embrace and Become

**Four Days Later; Dawn…  
** _It's so cold, and the ground is so hard… Pain… So, much pain. Gohan slowly got to his feet, his limbs felt torn and like somebody played Tug of War and used him as the rope. His back made him want to hunch over, and his neck made him wonder if somebody twisted his head like a bottle head. The darkness made him feel alone… And yet, he can feel as if he wasn't by himself in the dark. His tail puffed up- Wait, his tail?! He turned his sore neck and saw his tail, regrown and in perfect condition. Since when did his tail regrew without noticing, and why does it feel like it never was gone in the first place?_

 ** _"I wanna go home! Where's my Mommy and Daddy?!"_**

 _That voice… He knew that voice anywhere… It couldn't be-?_

 ** _Stop being such a baby!_**

 _That second voice, it sounds gruff and hoarse, almost like a… Predatory animal? Is it even possible?_

 ** _"I don't want to be here, it's scary and I'm all alone!"_** _The cries sounded lonely and scared and, as a child, Gohan's feelings and reaction was to run for that voice to comfort whoever it was that's crying. His muscles protest with each step he made towards the cry, his tail slamming against the ground and the nerve in his feet pulsing with pain._

 ** _"Quit acting like a spoiled brat and be more like a Saiyan, Runt!"_** _Why is the second voice being mean to the first voice? He just wants his mom and dad! He must've gotten separated from them and is very scared. Why isn't the second voice helping, rather than picking on him and scolding him for being a kid?_

 ** _Stop it, leave him alone!_** _His voice refuse to utter a word to past his lips, and his muscles slowly began to feel heavy, almost like anvils made of lead._

 ** _"I'm not a Saiyan, I'm a human!"_** _A small figure, barely visible to make out through the darkness, took shape of a small lump on the ground. Gohan pushed himself to keep moving and head for the small figure, worry that the person was hurt and was more than ready to assist in any way he can to help._

 _Once he kneeled beside the figure, the presence of the person on the ground startled the three year-old to find in the ground was none other than himself: Son Gohan, tailless and curled in a fetal position, petrified in fear and tears streaming down his face. How was this possible?_

 ** _"I'm not a fighter, I can't be a fighter! Mommy wants me to become a scholar, not a delinquent! I have to become a scholar!"_** _Gohan pulled away from the crying version of himself before him, unable to know what to do and trying to figure out how it was possible to see another him before his eyes._

 ** _"You plan to become a pawn to a future planned out to you, a future you never thought for yourself, all to just please your Mother?"_** _The second voice came from behind, and when the boy turned... He felt his eyes playing tricks on him. Because, standing behind him, was another version of himself. But, in a way, different: A tail just like him, a display of fearlessness and a feral look in his eyes._

 _This Gohan, keeping his hard-gaze on the tailless Gohan and ignoring the boy standing over the quivering child, made his way to stand on the opposite side of the child and pulled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt._

 ** _"She claims to love you and may have proven it, but would a loving mother force their child to surrender their chance on having a childhood? Does a mother push her own dreams into her child, instead of letting them decide what they want to become?"_** _He bared his teeth, sets of small but strong fangs flashing a promise of great pain towards the tailless Gohan, as the boy held in the grip of the animalistic Gohan tried to pull himself free and continues to beg for the safety of his home. The third Gohan sneered in disgust and dropped the boy to the ground._ ** _"Whether you accept being half-Saiyan or not, the responsibility of saving the planet lies within you."_**

 _That time, Gohan felt like his double was talking to him instead of his tailless other, and his guessed was confirmed when the Gohan across from him shifted his wild-gaze towards him... And they held determination._

 ** _"You must come to terms of your heritage, accept that you can't change what you want life to leave you with and... Once you understand what you must do, embrace it and become somebody stronger. Someone who'll do what it takes to do what's right."_**

 **But, how?** _He knew no words will be let out, but something told him his question will be heard and the Gohan before him will answer._

 ** _"First thing you have to do: Wake up."_**

 ** _What?_** _The very instant he questioned the thought, the third Gohan popped up in front of him and now grabbed a hold of his neck, squeezing his throat and strangling the air from entering his lungs. Animalistic Gohan flashed his teeth, letting out a low growl._

 ** _"Wake up…!"_** _Gohan gasped for breath and grabbed for the hand holding his throat, trying to release himself from the iron grip. Before his eyes, everything went blurry, including the two Gohans before him. Before the darkness seeped into his eyes, the Gohan before him lunged his teeth forward._

 ** _"WAKE UP!"_**

Immediately, Gohan's eyes opened... Staring into the dark-blue eyes of a blackish-brown wolf, its paw resting on top of his chest and lips raised to show off its fangs to the barely conscious boy.

 ** _It's about time you chose to wake up, Pup._** The wolf, its voice giving off as a male, pulled himself off of Gohan and made his way outside of the den, but not before stepping on the boy's left-hand and smacking him in the face with his tail. _**Disgusting human.**_ He knew to never let the words of others get to him, considering that many animals don't take a liking to humans for reason unknown, but the pain of being dubbed as vermin or even ridiculed as being a burden made the toddler feel rejected and unworthy of being placed in the care of the wolves.

 _ **"Mmmmmm…"**_ A rough texture rested on his right-arm and pulled him against soft fur, the color of pure-white, almost like the snow, telling him it was one of the females. _**Don't let Mate's words belittle you, Pup.**_ She gently nuzzled into his mane-like hair, nipping lightly into his hair to rid away the knots and dirt she felt rub against her nose. _**In due time, they'll all see you're not a human… Yet, in their eyes, blinded by hate, you're not Earth Young.**_ She pulled away from the boy and made her way towards the same direction the blackish-brown wolf went, accompanied by three pups following their mother and reaching for milk.

With his attention locked on to the small family, Gohan left his backside exposed and two sets of paws implanted into his back, forcing him on his stomach.

 _ **We got him! We got him!**_ One pair of fangs, small but sharp, tugging on his gi and shaking from side-to-side to tear a piece of his clothing off. One of the paws removed themselves off his back and, coming before his eyes, a wolf-pup with grey fur and covered with white spots from its tail to its shoulders, white-blue eyes, crouched playfully in front of him. _**"Rrrrif rrrriiif!" We got you, Brother!**_ The pup, sounding female, wagged her tail with excitement, rammed her nose against his face and giving him licks, much to the child's annoyance but cheerful dismay.

 _ **"Aauh!"**_ ***Grrrll* _He not our kin, Snow Drop!_** The wolf-pup on top of him, black with smears of brown on his left-side and brown-gold eyes, pulled away from the boy and sneered down at the boy, a piece of his gi held in the pup's mouth. _**He Man-Young. Prey... Enemy.**_

The female pup simply stared down at the boy, then sent back to licking the boy's face, ignoring her brother's words.

 _ **He's brought here, Mom and Dad not kill him, and been with us for four suns... Nope, not us, but not Human either. Smells of Earth, not Man.**_ She ceased her licking, allowing Gohan to get to his feet and follow the two out of the den. _**Besides, he good.**_ Her lips pulled up into a wolfish grin as she watch her 'brother' walking behind them. _**Even if he does walk funny.**_

The other pup, hearing her comment about Gohan's way of walking, turned to face the boy And leap on top of him, forcing him on his back.

 _ **"Aaaugh!" *Snnnarrl* You know the rules, Human! You walk as Earth Young!**_ He nipped the boy on the cheek, getting an "Oww!" out of the toddler, before pulling himself off and glared down at the child, waiting patiently for the Saiyan-hybrid to roll on his stomach and get on his hands and knees. Once that happened, the pup slapped his fangs onto the boy's neck for a few seconds, gave out a growl to say he was higher rank, then released the boy and trotted off to the gathering.

Though he was used to the harsh treatment, Gohan felt he was placed in a pack that could've raised Piccolo into the heartless monster he was, considering their rough way on caring for him and their cruel way on teaching him to survive: forcing him to walk on all-fours all the time and pinning him to the ground when walking on his legs was a lighter training for him to tolerate, rather than being tossed in the cold waters before dawn or slamming dirt into his eyes and make him explore the den while temporarily blinded.

Out of all the members of the Dire Wolf pack, the white/lighter-grey wolf, the pure-white wolf and most of the six pups were the only ones who showed any kindness to him. Unlike the rest of the adult wolves and two eldest pups, who couldn't see past his human-imagery and only snapped at him whenever he gets too close to any of them. The alpha male, the one who awoke him and stepped on his hand, was the worst abuser: Forcing him away from the sleep pile where the pups curled together and with their parents to fend off the cold nights on his own, takes away whatever food he could grab from the kill the hunters would bring from the hunt and leave him only scraps when they finish eating. But the worst thing he does the most, was bite him for no reason and treat him like some chew toy, especially when he grabs the boy by the neck and act like he was going to snap his throat like a toothpick.

While his cruelty greatly inflicted the boy to fearing for his young life, not all his actions made the child be afraid and had left him confused on the animal's intentions: He allowed him to nurse with his pups from his mate, play with those whom welcomed him into their pack and even let him keep his sword, so long as it remains in the den for him and his Beta to keep an eye on parts of the night.

He had thought about leaving, thinking they wouldn't care what happens to him and would rather hunt him down as their next meal than sharing their land with him, but the voice of his Saiyan Blood wouldn't allow him to and assured him it'll get better... Eventually. What got him to stay, was convincing him on trying to understand the wolves' lifestyle on raising the pups and see a meaning to the lessons of their training.

The walking on all-fours: Staying near the ground for stealth, blending with the environment and feeling the earth for the vibration of other creatures' steps to predict where they're heading. Very simple, yeah. Also, not that very difficult to do, on a count of his times being on his four limbs from time to time. The others? That was a different story.

The water dunking made him wonder if they were trying to drown him in his sleep, or get him to believe he was sleepwalking and put himself in that situation. As for the dirt into his eyes, made him learn how painful they are until he could find the water to clean his face and bumping into the other pack members mostly got him nipped or shoved aside.

 _ **"Aaauh!" Pup!**_

The call of the alpha male pulled the boy back to reality and, having all eyes of the pack staring right at him, quickly trotted over to sit next to the pups, right beside Snow Drop and a tan/yellow-white female pup named Sun Gaze. The alpha didn't looked please to where he sat between his daughters, but didn't say or do anything about it. Instead, he went to discuss today's new lesson for the young ones.

 _ **"Rrrrf Gmmmmph, mmmmm. Grrrm urrr. Rrrrr, auuh." Today, Pups will follow us… Today, Pups will watch, witness how we bring down prey.**_ Some of the pups yipped in joy and two even jumped to their feet and stomped their front paws to show they're ready to leave their den and go into the forest to watch the hunt. Gohan and the two females were the only ones to stay quiet and still in their spots, awaiting to hear what else their alpha has to tell them when the other pups finally went quiet. _***Snort* "Gmmm, Rrrruh…"**_ _ ***Grunt***_ _ **"Rrrrr mm urrrffff, grrrr."**_ _ **Still young, but must use motivation to hone skills, better encourage realistic moments when playing.**_

The wolf-pup who pinned him down earlier sent a glint of promising pain towards the boy, ready to show no hesitation once he picks up a few new moves to try on the boy when they return from the hunt and _play_ with him. Sun Gaze, sensing the silent threat her older-brother was giving towards Gohan, sent a warning glare right back at him and leaned against the boy to block his curled-appearance with her fur.

 ** _If threatened or under attack, performance of hunt may assist escape or holding own in battle. Remember: Even if not capable of fighting, past lessons or observation can save Pups' lives._** His dark-blue eyes glared down at the boy, making the three year-old pull his knees up against his chest to hide his face. **_Most Pups, that is._**

The pure-white female, who stood beside the alpha male, lifted her lips to show off her fangs and let out a warning snarl. Her Ice-white eyes making her glare literally give off a cold-stare.

 ** _"Grrrrr…!" *Snnaarl* Pup will learn. He_** _will **survive!**_

The two alphas stared into each other eyes, both fighting for dominates over their silent discussion over the toddler, until seconds later, the alpha male turned his gaze away. There was no winning a fight with a mother when protecting what she claims to be her baby, even if that baby happens to be a Saiyan-hybrid child.

 _ **"Mmmmm..." We leave, now.**_

As the alpha male and the dark-brown wolf, the beta of the pack called Trap Jaws, left the group to head off ahead to decide where the hunt shall commence, the alpha female went for the boy and dug her muzzle to force his face up to look into his Onyx-black eyes.

 _ **"Gmmm... Rrrrff." Push pass word.**_ Her eyes held stern, but gentle reassurance of encouragement. _**"Mmmmm urrr, gmmmph... Rrrf." Prove yourself an Earth Young. Make Mate see you are Us.**_

 _ **"Rrm! Urrf...!" *Whmm* Love, Mother! Love you!**_ The Black/brown mixed pup got in-between the two, purposely pushed the boy to fall on his back, and proceed to licking the alpha female's snout. When he got back to his hands and knees, the white lighter-grey wolf, Snow Cloud, nudged the boy to follow Sun Gaze and Snow Drop to follow the remaining adult wolves for the hunt.

From what Gohan came to terms, she was a Xi Ranking wolf of the pack, a Resource Watcher. She wasn't that much of a hunter and mostly stayed at the den to keep an eye on their water supplies, but has offered assistance for the hunt by distracting prey and even keep watch parts of the night should any unwanted intruders enter their territory. Besides there being Alpha, Beta and Omega, sometimes the mentioning of Gamma and Delta, most of the books never told him about there being other rankings in a wolf pack. But then, it could possibly be that, at most, there are fifteen members in a single wolf pack and humans could only guess in few on which wolf got a specific role in the pack that they can understand that goes on in the Animal Kingdom. It might also be that humans didn't have that much info on Dire Wolves, considering how close they are to extinctions and a lot of people can't tell that much of a difference between them and regular wolves.

"Mnph…!" Something rammed him from behind and nearly tripped on his hands that would've had him fall to the ground if his quick reflex hadn't caught him on time, which Gohan saw that it was the black/brown pup who purposely rammed him so he could be in front of the boy and use the opportunity to get the boy to attack him. Instead, the three year-old let out a deep sigh and continued on following the pack through the hidden trail of the mountain, making sure not to lose his steps that could result in falling towards his death or even an accidental rockslide.

 _ **You mustn't let Shadow Tree get to you like that. Whatever comes from a spoiled pup, will only lead to disaster and his fate to embrace hatred to all those around him.**_

His Saiyan-Blood always seems to know what to say in situations like these, though wished it would've let him leave the pack instead of taking any more of the wolves' abuse.

 _'How do you expect me to approach? I can't just go up to him and pick a fight, not unless I got a death wish.'_

 ** _Hmph. Forgot that you tend to over think these things, when you shouldn't let fear cloud your judgement, Runt._**

 _'But isn't it good to have fear? Doesn't it prevent us from getting ahead of ourselves, from committing actions that leads to terrible consequences?'_

 _ **There is a time for fear to aid us during our time of growing, and a time where fear can cloud us from the truth. You should know, and already do know, that mistakes are also useful to learn lessons of right and wrong. Fear helps us sees those mistakes, whether the mistake has been prevented or has taken place.**_

His muscles froze on their own, bringing the boy out from his thoughts to see he'd also tripped on a tree-root, just like the time with the Saber-tooth when he let his drowsy state cloud his thinking when he wanted to go back to sleep. He jumped over the small hurdle, while being watched over the watchful eyes of the Epsilon Ranked wolf Shade Scar, the black-wolf who first tried to attack him days ago, and continued following the pups and adults through the forest. Though, his mind went back to his conversation with his Saiyan-Blood.

 _'Okay, I can probably see why I shouldn't over think these things… But, that doesn't mean I'll be wrong at fearing on being punished, or even killed, if I pick a fight with Shadow Tree.'_

 ** _Ahh, but remember: in spite your human birth and appearance, you are a pup. And, as a pup, no matter what ill detest your presence brings to the pack, they are bound by their Law to not bring any form of harm towards you or your life._**

 _'But treating me like some scrap of meat or favoring their own over me instead of treating me as if I'm one of them, doesn't count as harming me?'_

 ** _Do not take their cold nature of abuse as an excuse to inflict pain onto you, Runt. Just because the Saber-tooth Pack accepted you into their family and raised you along side with their own cubs, doesn't mean all animals will be as welcoming to you as the felines were... If you wish to prove yourself, then you must gain their favor._**

 _'Gain their favor? How do I do that?'_

 ** _Simple: Don't let your Human Emotions keep you from seeing the truth and accept the lifestyle of the Earth, turn your back on what you learn as Man... Then, embrace what you are to become._**

 **Midday...  
** The words of his Saiyan-Blood puzzled Gohan throughout the morning, resulting to prevent him from truly focusing what the Dire Wolves are wanting to teach him and the pups when hunting for prey or observing their surroundings. Their lessons were a bit more complicated for the toddler to understand than how the Saber-tooths did, and most of the pups were more focused on getting it right than to explain it even show him what he was to do. Apparently, it seems perfection was a trait that humans aren't the only ones to take very seriously.

Right now, he and the pups are on a little scavenger hunt to look for sticks, pebbles or old bones a pack member has hidden for them, individually. It's a little exercise for them to use the woods to help aid then to locate the scent of prey. So far, Sun Gaze, Shadow Tree and a pure-black pup called Night Shade, succeeded on finding their items, while Snow Drop got distracted by a chipmunk and ended up bringing it back three minutes later to show off her live catch before letting it go. The youngest male-pup, a grey, black and white mixed pup named Echo Rock, lost the trail for his item and ended up punished and pinned to the ground for ten seconds when he brought the wrong stick on purpose. The mid-pup, who's the older-twin and same coat color to Sun Gaze named Fire Haze, almost succeeded in bringing his bone but a crow swooped from the sky and snatched it from the pup and want able to keep up with the bird to get it back.

Now, it was Gohan's turn to present his object, a pebble that Trap Jaws chose to hid for him to find, which the boy found in a hole in a tree a half mile away from the adults. He wasn't the last to return with his prize, but Shade Scar pushed him aside to allow Snow Drop and Fire Haze to present before him. As he awaited for Moon Rage, the alpha, to smell the pebble for his marking to know if the toddler brought the right object or not.

...And seeing the hatred in his blue-eyes, Gohan felt like he didn't. Yet, the alpha didn't grab for his neck and forced him down to the ground like he did with Echo Rock, or anything for that matter. All the wolf did was glare daggers at him, then slapped the boy's face with his tail and walked away. Seems that he found the right pebble, much to the alpha's disappointment and displeased expression. While the leader, beta-male and a single pup weren't all that happy of the boy's success, the rest of the pack were surprised, even proud, that he accomplished the exercise. And all this attention, both good and bad, made him wish for anything to remove him from the center of attention.

 _ **"OOOOOOHHH...!" Prey found! Prey for pack!**_

The call from the Lead Hunter, the Kappa Ranked wolf, a call of relief and a blessing for all members of the pack to hear and in an instant, the exercise was completely forgotten and the pups, including Gohan were ushered to follow the adult wolves for the Lead Hunter. Running beside Snow Drop, Gohan's stomach rumbled with joy from his thoughts for food and the thought to feel full allowed the boy to push forward and get on ahead with the pups, eventually running side-by-side with Shadow Tree and Night Shade. The eldest pup took notice of the boy keeping up with them, but paid him no mind and pushed aside of the thought to put the boy in his place to keep up with Trap Jaws.

Shadow Tree, rather than follow his big brother's advise, snarled at the boy.

 _How dare he, this human, decides to bring his presence so close? Does he think he has right, any rights, to run with them? Along side Father?!_ With his thoughts poisoning his mind so ill towards the boy, Shadow Tree made an attempt to snap his jaws for his hands and force him to fall beneath their paws… Only for his brother, Night Shade, to ram against him and almost falling for the ground, glaring at his younger-brother to not let his own pride and anger towards man to prevent them from reaching for their food and to watch a hunt take place.

Gohan had taken notice on what just occurred and, though he can sense the eldest-pup seems to not be satisfied of him living in the pack, he can tell that Night Shade doesn't exactly hate him and was willing to stand for him when he didn't make any cause of wrong doing amongst him or his siblings.

 ** _Remember to show your thanks and gratitude to Night Shade, when you return to the den._**

 _'But how? And what if he doesn't want me to give my thanks and attack me?'_

 _ **You'll know how, when it is time, and so long as you don't pose a threat or even challenge him in any way, he will listen and will welcome your gratitude.**_

His muscles froze and pulled Gohan down to a crouch, unconsciously following suit with the rest of the adults who ceased their sprinting and slowly stalked close to the ground. They finally caught up with their Kappa, his scent of pine-bark and elderberries lingering in the air and mixing with the smell of oil-scented honey. The boy wasn't certain what sort of creature carries this form of scent, but his nose told him it smelled slightly similar to the deers' scent of tree sap and pine needles.

 _ **"Rrfff." Mist Blood.**_ Moon Rage crawled towards the thicket of trees, remaining in the shadows away from the sun and laid beside a dark-maroon wolf, who's dark red-like blood darkened by the shadows couldn't hide the many scars that littered his hide and face. The most horrific were the markings of claws, shaped like shattered glass, covering over his grey-eyes... Revealing his blind-state, gained by the many battle of life and death... Which earned him a new name, for his loyalty towards his pack, thus saving the life of his brother: Ettore.

This wolf, who did not interact or welcomed the boy into the pack, tolerated the child's presence within the pack and had not raised a claw towards him when blinded by the dirt and didn't see what was right in front of him. What else... He was Moon Rage's younger-brother from another litter of their parents*, the previous Beta before he was robbed of his sight and withdrew his rank for Trap Jaws to claim.

 _ **"Mmmm..." Brother.**_ Though he lacks of sight, his face remained focused to what was in front of them and the pack. And when Gohan crawled underneath the bush closest to the outside of the tree but still under the watchful eyes of Snow Cloud and Shade Scar, he wasn't sure how to respond when seeing what the Dire Wolves are planning to take down: Horses.

Many of the adult horses were grazing, nipping and searching for perfect grass that hasn't gone dry by the Summer's heat, while two were keeping their eyes out at the trees of the forest, where the Dire Wolves were hiding from sight. Seven foals, while small, chose to play with one another, four of which running to see who would be the fastest to reach the small stream and the other two acting like rivals and pretending to fight to the death. The seventh foal, a small Bay filly, trotted for her mother, also a Bay, and leaned in for some milk.

While watching the young ones play, Gohan took notice that some of the grass were shaking and twitching, silently circling the herd of twenty-one horses... He knew that those movements in the tall grass are the four Lambdas ranking members of the pack, the Hunters: River Dusk, Black Thorn, Stone Fang and Talon Fur.

 _'They're not going to kill the babies, are they?'_ He knows that now isn't the time to be concern for what's going to be his dinner, but horses are very important to a lot of people and can even be as loyal as dogs. Even if he never gotten the chance to interact with a single horse, the boy can't bring it in himself to watch them be slaughter.

 _ **If it means ensuring your survival, Runt, then the foals will be brought down and put to death as quickly, and painless, as possible.**_

His heart hammered in despair.

 _'No! I can't let them get killed!'_

 ** _You interfer, or even give yourself and the Pack away, they'll turn on you and Moon Rage will surely kill you._**

The thought of fangs clamping at his neck, breaking bone and fear of bleeding to death made the Saiyan-hybrid feel the air growing dense and harder to breath right.

 ** _Quit getting worked up about it, Runt! Stay low and quiet, watch how they perform their hunt to bring down prey and you'll have nothing to be worried about. Besides, they're not going after the foals, anyway._**

 _'What?'_ A flutter of relief coursed in his heart. _'They're not?'_

 ** _You've read about wolves, Kid. They prefer to go for the weak, ill and elderly. And those foals are very young and healthy, with no reason for the pack to bring them down when there are possibly ill or even some old life for them to bring down._**

He still hate the thought of life being robbed or taken before it was someone's actual time to depart from the living, but Gohan knew what the wolves do is helping the Earth by controlling the population of certain animals and allowing strong, healthy animals to have enough food to last through the Winter. And, even when there's plenty of grass and other vegetations, it seems the Summer's going to dry everything till all was yellow and hazardous should a fire were to ignite.

 ** _"Rrff. Mmmm…" The stray Earth Wind foal._** Ettore's voice, which carried sorrow but no hint of guilt, had the boy see the filly with her mother remained by the adult's side than go back to the group of children.

She looked so eager to go off and continue to play with the other foals, but they paid no heed of her absence from the group. She also seemed to be twitching a bit and struggling to keep standing, before she folded her legs to lay down and rest against her mother. Was she really that tired, when it still a bright, sunny day and the middle of the day?

 _ **Seems there will be a foal brought down, after all. Her life was already forfeited for death, long before her birth.**_

Gohan's eyes widen from the news, his hands did into the ground and pulled a few grass from their roots. The shifting of grass slowly moved towards the filly and her mother, who's ear twitched from the grass rustling but ignored it for the doing from the wind. One of the hunters was going for the foal.

 _'No...'_ His body trembled, concern for the herbivore fighting for dominance to get the boy to stop the hunt.

 _ **You mustn't intervene, Runt! You have no say to save the filly from her fate, when this is for her and the herd's own good.**_

 _'No...!'_ His teeth clenched and breathing became a struggle to comprehend the truth of the wild.

 _ **You can't save every creature you take pity for, especially when they'll become of the death of their own. If you'd push your feelings aside and take notice on why, you'll find she must be put to death to ensure the survival for the rest of the herd.**_

 _'NO!'_ He acted from sheer instant and, before either Snow Cloud or even Shade Scar could grab him, he sprang out from his hiding spot.

He saw the filly, so content and peaceful in slumber, not taking notice that a red-wolf with black tear-like markings covering all over her back, recognizing the wolf as Black Thorn, extending her claws to mortally wound the little Bay foal. The Bay mare, still feasting onto the grass, didn't seem to see the large canine reaching for her daughter, ready to end her life right under her nose.

That very moment, Gohan made his cry for all to hear in the meadow.

"NOOOO!" All heads of both herbivore horses and carnivorous Dire Wolves turned to the Saiyan-hybrid. His call awoken the Bay foal from her sleep, only for her to see the vicious wolf ready to hurt her. As any other young life would do when fear sets in, she screamed.

 _ **"Wwwhhiinnnnyy!" Wolf! Wolf! Danger!**_

Her mother, also taking notice if Black Thorn reaching for her foal, also let out her call. However, fear for her daughter over her own safety, encouraged her to raise her front-houses in the air and stomp into the ground. The Fight-or-Flight mechanism kicked in inside of her, inside _all_ the horses of the herd when Black Thorn leaped out the tall grass.

A black-stallion raised his hooves into the air as well, screaming into the air for all to hear.

 _ **"HAAAAUUU!" Run! Flee! Escape!**_

As the stallion has told them, the herd allowed their fear to get them running. A stampede has commenced.

 _ **"Aaarrooohhh!" After them!**_ The adult wolves sprang from their hiding spot and forced their body to an immediate sprint for the larger mammals, not willing to give up on their hunt when their Lambdas are close enough to separate part of the herd from the rest and even go for the weaker members.

While all of this was going on, the chaos before Gohan made the mixed feelings in his stomach want to drag him down and puke his guts out... Something else decided to make that happen and his back was soon against the ground.

 _ **"Aaauh!" Traitor!**_ It was Shadow Tree who stood on top of him, claws digging into his gi and strong, but developing fangs, flashing before the child's eyes. ***Grrrrrrwwl* _Knew you bring trouble to Pack! Knew Father should kill, not let you live among us!_** His ears pulled back and his brown-gold eyes turned darker in rage. _**"Rrrrrr…" *Snnnnrrll* After this, Pack will not welcome you, anymore. Father will kill Man-Pup and rid Earth, Fate and Life one less human.**_

The threat Shadow Tree swore would happen to Gohan. It made the boy feel partially guilty, but it didn't make him sad… No, it made him feel angered. It wasn't rage, like the pup before him was being guided by, but it was anger, nonetheless. Pent up feelings he pushed aside to avoid stepping over his boundaries and causing a conflict in the pack, was making the sickness in his stomach to eat away at his heart. And like many children when distress or sad, he screamed at the barely one and a half month-old pup*.

"I never asked for this to happen!" Whether the Dire Wolves can understand what he's saying or not, Gohan didn't care. All he wants is to let out his anger towards the one who made him feel like an outcast from the rest of the pups. "I didn't ask to be taken into your pack, just to be constantly abused and neglected because of the fact that I'm not an animal!" He thrust his hands towards Shadow Tree's chest, successful at freeing himself from the ground and getting on his hands and feet, just as the black/brown-smeared pup did. "I may had been raised as a human, but at least the human's way of life allows me to choose not to become a coldblooded murderer!"

Shadow Tree crouched to the ground, his lips pulled to reveal all his fangs at the boy.

 ** _If that's what you believe to be true, then you're not worth sparing!_** He pounced forward and the two tumbled into the ground, one proceeding to biting and tearing at clothes with fangs and claws to leave skin cover in scratches, while the other pushed and shoved the attacker away as possible and forcing his abuser to the ground to get him to stop. Each time Shadow Tree gets pinned, his anger would grow and would put more effort into inflicting his bites at the boy's face or neck, until his strength would overpower Gohan and pin him back.

He was so engaged to mortally wound the child, that he didn't realize a Red Roan horse was coming their way, not being able to see the small younglings through the tall grass and too scared to even think about looking what was in front of it. However, Gohan took notice of the large beast about to trample over them and tried to push Shadow Tree off of him to make the pup see that danger was coming their way.

"Stop it! A horse is coming! We're about to be trampled!" The pup didn't listen, possibly didn't even care that death was coming their way. All that seems to be going through Shadow Tree's head was to rid away the human-pup from existence, no matter what the cost was.

 ** _~Stomp-stomp-stomp! Stomp-stomp-stomp! Stomp-stomp-stomp! Stomp-stomp-stomp!~_**

The thundering rumble of hooves drew closer and even if the pup were to realize what was going on, there wouldn't be any time for them to get out of the way from the massive speed the horse was going in.

 _ **Bear hug and roll!**_

The voice broke through the boy's fear.

 _'What?'_

 ** _Grab Shadow Tree into a bear hug against you, then quickly roll off towards the trees! Do it, now!_**

The pup's claws were digging into his shoulders and the fangs were locked onto his shirt, but there was no time to pull the pup's claws out of his skin. And so, with the pup having no intention on saving himself and putting an end to Gohan's life, the boy was going to save the both of them, himself: He wrapped his arms around the pup's body and grasped him against his chest, forcing out a startled yip on not realizing what humans can do with their forearms and, just as he took notice of the large beast heading for them, the Saiyan-hybrid thrust their bodies sideways, rolling as fast as he could out of the tall grass and towards the trees.

Once they crossed the thickets, Snow Cloud and Shade Scar immediately shoved the two with the rest of the pups and leap out from the trees, scaring the Red Roan horse to lift its hooves in the air and force its body to the opposite direction away from the river and the rest of the herd. The two adults didn't bother chasing the creature, knowing that their hunters and alphas will either chase the prey away… Or, as the scene was playing before them, jump out from the tall grass and two silver-like dark-grey furred wolves, River Dusk and Talon Fur, brought the horse down with their sheer strengths and multiple chomps of their fangs to its neck and legs.

With the death of a horse and the rest of the herd outrunning the pack, the threat towards the pups had lifted. The entire time, Gohan held tight to Shadow Tree, who went completely still in the boy's grasp and eyes staring to where the Red Roan horse was just at. Even when they were no longer in danger and the boy removed his arms from the pup, Shadow Tree remained on top of him… And, ashamed?

Night Shade, who stood above the child, glared at his younger-brother and yanked him off the boy by his back, his black-like blue eyes pinning the younger-pup to the ground in a submissive manner. Snow Cloud and Shade Scar, also cast down their gaze onto Shadow Tree, but they made sure Gohan received the same treatment. The rest of the pups, though harvesting no ill-manner nor anger towards the boy, viewed their gaze to not make any form of contact with him... Their looks and behaviors, alone, were enough to tell Gohan how deep in trouble he was in.

 _ **"AAARRHH!" YOU!**_ And here comes his punisher: Moon Rage.

The boy didn't have to learn how to sense power level, when he could feel the raw, burning rage coursing through the Alpha's entire being. Still, nothing could ever prepare for him to be held down by a massive paw to his chest and the sets of fangs clenching to his throat. The blackish-brown eyes of the mighty wolf dug into his very soul, looking into the eyes of Death, itself.

 _ ***Snnnnnnaaarrrlll!* I let you live among us, spared your life for the sake of my Mate, and this is what I get in return?!**_ Blood trailed down his throat and the scent of copper clouded in the air, but the wolf paid no attention that he was close to snapping the boy's neck. _**Alerting Ally-Prey of our presence, intruding our duties to keeping the natural order of life, endangering my pack, nearly gotten my brother, my** son **, killed?! You are not Earth Young! You are Man, Enemy to all Life!**_

The darkness drew, and gravity completely shut off all connection of air... Gohan knew, right there and then, that he was going to die... He has failed to survive, to learn the ways of the wild... He has failed his father, Piccolo, the _entire_ race of Earth!... And worse: He failed himself and the price of failure, will be his very life.

...However, just as his many past near death experience, luck would be on his side and pull him away from death.

The alpha female, Winter Soul, pounced on top of her mate, her alpha, and wrestled him to the ground when he released his hold on the boy. While the alpha female was busy biting her mate in the ear and taking her frustration out on him, Snow Cloud was immediately by the boy's side, licking his neck to rid away the blood and quicken the healing process of the wounds.

 _ ***Whhinne~* You're going to be okay, Pup.**_ Her words couldn't help heal the shame that coursed through Gohan's mind, his guilt eating away at his heart from the two alphas fighting with each other. Though, the pups don't seem that much scared or even afraid of their parents fighting with one another.

 _ **"AAAAGGH!" He betrayed is! Gave us away!**_

The two alphas were off one another and are basically roaring into each other's faces, with Winter Soul making sure to stand before Gohan and not let her mate get anywhere near the boy until she gotten through to him.

 ** _"Aaarhh, aauhh!" He not know, not understand our way. Too young to sense, not trained well to know why!_**

 ** _"Aaarrgh!" *Snnarrllll!* That's because he's human! Our enemy!_**

She just about had it and snapped her jaws at him, barely missing for his own muzzle when he pulled back.

 _ **"Aaaauuuh!" He is Pup! Lone Young!**_

It took Gohan some time to learn of the term "Lone Young" and wasn't sure if their claim of his status was true or not. Though, Piccolo did abandon him in the middle of nowhere, all to train and survive in the wild. But on the other hand, he wasn't his parent and his dad's still in Otherworld, while his mother's most likely at home and throwing a tantrum of her baby not at home studying… Actually, he doesn't seem to mind being referred to as a Long Young, so long as nobody makes a big deal about it and don't use that term to call him like vermin or something worse.

 _ ***Snnnnaaarrrlll!* Man-Pup, not Earth Young Pup!**_

Again, Winter Soul snapped her jaws. This time, her fangs landed their mark across the right-side of his snout.

 _ **"AAAAGGHH!" Rage, anger blinds you! Hatred towards man, clouds judgement! Prevents Mate from seeing what's in front of him!**_

The snarling from the male lowered to a low growl, his dark-blue eyes showed some confusion and a bit insulted by his own mate for calling him blind.

 _ **"Rrrrrmmm..." *Snort* Look at him, push your hatred towards man aside and witness true-self of Pup.**_

Gohan can feel the glare of Moon Rage upon him and, by fear he wasn't going to listen to Winter Soul, shifted himself off the ground and curled against Snow Cloud's chest. She may be a lower ranked wolf and not really one to be up to fighting, but she has always been able to calm a fight from raging over and guide the pups out from harm's way. He was so scared of being strangled, that he didn't take notice of the dark tension lifting or even the changed behavior of the alpha male.

Pushing his hatred, his loathing for all humans, did Moon Rage slowly began to see what his anger was preventing him from seeing. This Human-Pup, isn't what he was expecting the boy to behave or even respond towards him and the rest of the pack, besides being afraid, of course. However, the humans the wolf had dealt with, they always held gluttony and deception in their eyes, even the promising of _death_ when making their kill for Earth Young Life... Just as his and Ettore's parents were killed by them, along with their father's father and their mother's brother. Witnessing his own brother getting kicked by a Earth Wind and gaining a limp, Black Thorn's paw badly damaged from getting stepped on, even watching one of his pups nearly being stomped to death and knowing all this was caused by the boy, made his anger fuel fire to his flame and place the blame as an excuse to nearly kill him.

But this boy, seeing him as he was now, scared and allowing himself for any one of the pack to attack him from behind, there was indeed something that separates him from the humans. And not because he carries the scent of Earth, herself or even if the pack... No, his scent does carry something else that none of the pack seem to take notice. It smells... Wild and untamed, more free than the wind, itself, and raging to be unleashed as Mother Nature's own wrath.

Moon Rage now knows, finally understand, why this boy was brought to him and his pack. Why he couldn't bring himself to kill the young when he was given a chance to do so, and what may explain how he has brought down the mighty Earth Fang as the Wind Soarers had stated to be true: Earth, Fate and Life, the Three Sisters, wants the Pup to become an Earth Young... To be their Protector of Peace.

However, because his human thoughts and feelings are clouding the boy from seeing what he must learn and accept, the boy will never truly survive the wild and the Three Sisters' plan for a protector will never become a reality… And he knew that he has to get the boy to see, with his own eyes, the truth of his flaws and embrace the wild and untamed scent he carries.

And so, slowly stalking towards his Xi Rank pack-mate, his eyes showing no intention on harming the boy any more, the alpha gently nudged his nose against the boy's back.

 _ **"Rrrrfff…" Pup, come.**_ Gohan's shiver of fear was very visible to all who watch over him, he even let out a small whimper and his hands clenched tightly to Snow Cloud's fur. Eventually, he removed himself from the white/grey wolf and, after sneaking a glance up at Moon Rage, the alpha male jerked his head towards the tall grass and the boy silently followed from behind.

 _'What's he going to do with me?'_ His heart was pounding and made his anxiety quicken when passing the dead-horse the two Lambdas wolves took down. _'Is he going to kill me?'_

 _ **If he'd wanted to kill you, Runt, you'd already be dead. And if that were to happen, I'd intervene and get you out of that predicament before he even snaps down on your neck. It seems he just wants you to just follow him.**_

 _'But to where?'_

 ** _Saiyans may have Telekinesis abilities*, but neither you nor I are mind readers at the moment, Runt. And if we can't read Moon Rage's mind, then that means all you can do is follow him to wherever he's taking you… You do owe him that, after the mess you've caused._**

There was no use continuing their conversation into an argument, even when he thought it was the right thing to do to save the foal. And, as always, his Saiyan-Blood was right.

 **Hours Later; Sunset...  
** The cool air replaced the heat of the sun, aiding the boy to keep going to follow the alpha male to... Wherever they were going. So far, they walked through the tall grass, crossed the river the herd of horses had crossed over, traveled through the wasteland and went east on the first tracks from a large dinosaur trailing the opposite direction, heading for an open plainfield with more rocks than trees and going up a slope that a current separates the mountain from the fresh field of grass. Throughout all this time, they didn't stop for anything, not even to rest to get some water or even use the bathroom.

The palms of the boy's hands were cut and scratched, leaving a small trail of blood that the wind and/or dirt had eventually covered. His arms were completely sore and it took all his strength to keep them moving before he would trip on his own limbs or they'd just quit moving for even a mere second. Walking on all-four in the soft-grass helped ease the cuts, but did nothing to ease his distress on how far away they are from the rest of the pack.

 _'How much farther is he going to make us go? I don't even know how much longer I can keep going.'_ His body wants to collapse into pieces and his stomach was so hungry, it'll probably devour itself before consuming the rest of himself like a black-hole.

 _ **Until Moon Rage has decided where and when to stop. Until then, keep going and stop complaining, Runt.**_

Getting annoyed by his Saiyan-Blood, has actually helped give Gohan the extra boost to keep going and become more motivated to follow the Dire Wolf... Who, without warning, halted in his tracks and sat down.

 _'What the-?'_ The dark-wolf didn't look in the slightest bit tired, even after having to walk for hours with no rest, and just simply stared at the view in front of him. This puzzled the boy even more. _'Is he taking a break, or something?'_ He didn't know what he's supposed to do now, let alone if he can finally give in to exhaustion and rest.

 ** _"Tweet tweet, tweet! Tweet!" Life consumer, leave! Stay away from life! Away from my younglings!_**

A distress cry from up ahead caught Gohan's attention, witnessing a terrible sight before him and Moon Rage: In a barely grown tree-like bush, possibly a tall-shrub, a sparrow guarding her eggs and standing in front of a rattlesnake, who coiled itself around the shrub and snapping at the bird with its fangs to scare the creature away from her nest.

 _ ***Hiiiiisssssss...*** Rrrraaaattttlllleeee **Will have, must have, life! Life, for life!**_

It sprang up and clamped his mouth onto the bird, his fangs injecting his poison and shaking his head until a _pop_ was heard and tossed the sparrow aside. With no one else to stand in the reptile's way, he reached for the eggs.

Gohan has seen enough.

"Nahh!" He pushed his sore body forward, Moon Rage not making any attempts to stop the boy, and sprint his way up the slope until he made it to the closest rock next to the tall-shrub. The rattler, hearing the call, pulled away from the eggs and turned his attention on the boy who now stood guard beside the nest containing the four eggs.

 _ ***Hiissss*** Rrraaattlllee ***Hiiisssssss* Stand aside, Young. My claim, my rights. No mother, now food! my prey!**_

The snake snapped his fangs, which Gohan avoided by pulling back his hand. Knowing he could get bit and die from the snake's poison, he would not back down and let this vile serpent eat the defenseless eggs. So determine to protect the eggs, he didn't take notice of the low growl coming from his throat, provoking and taunting the snake to lay an attack on him again.

"S-Stay away...!" When the snake pulled back, the boy knew when he should strike back. At the moment he pulled his hand away and the rattlesnake missed him again, not even thinking about his abandoned sword back at the den with the Dire Wolf pack, he lunged for the reptile... Biting directly on the midsection between the neck and chest area and forcing them both to the ground, Gohan bit down as hard as he could, placed both his hands at the tail and behind the head, and wouldn't let go when the snake tried to bite him right back.

Blood touched his tongue, but even that didn't get the boy to let go until the struggling has ceased and the rattler laid completely still, dead. When he realized that the snake was dead, Gohan felt proud that he was able to save the e-

 _ **You need to look behind you, Runt.**_

 _'Huh? Why?'_

With the snake still in his mouth, Gohan turned his head… And dropped the snake when he saw what his Saiyan-Blood wanted him to see: Beside the dead sparrow, the nest that held the four eggs laid beside the mother-bird… All four eggs, cracked and damaged, the yolks splattered on the hard ground. The horrible realization that the nest must've knocked over during the struggle, most likely by the snake's tail when the boy went to pin the serpent to the ground, stolen the proud feeling and replaced it with twisted knots in his guts.

"Th… They're all broken…" His voice quivered, with tears forming in his eyes. "Th-Th-They're all dead…!" He sobbed, lowering his head into his hands and, for the first time in over a month, he cried. He cried for the death of the small sparrow and her eggs, he cried for the horse that River Dusk and Talon Fur brought down at the tall-grass field… But most of all, cried for the death of his father. He cried for all the deaths he was involved with… The deaths he caused to happen, and did nothing to stop them but got in the way. "W-Why does it h-h-have to happened?! It i-i-i-isn't fair!"

After watching the failing attempt to save defenseless eggs from a predator, Moon Rage got off the ground and, when the boy didn't flinch or quivered of his presence, sat beside him, curling his tail around the boy's hunched figure.

 _ **"Mmmmmmm…" For some to survive, others, the weak, must die… That is Law of Nature.**_ His dark-blue gazed down at the shattered eggs beside the dead sparrow, his gaze flashing a moment of sorrow for the younglings that never gotten the chance to see the world from outside of their eggs. _**From the moment of birth, life is but endless struggles. Only strong, those who make uneasy choices, can live… Even younglings, from eggs or still in mothers, are no exceptions to law.**_

The answer didn't soothe Gohan in the slightest bit and continued to cry. To him, those who die are those who grown very old and lived a long life, those who contracted deadly illnesses that nothing can cure them… And those who committed a terrible sin, that death was the only solution for their actions to be paid with. There was no reason why babies, especially those who are still in the womb, should be put to death. But, of course, Chi-Chi had him read on horrible secrets no child should know until they're adults, themselves… One of which, informing him on how doctors would terminate the pregnancy by aborting the baby out from their mother's stomach. And worst of all, while seeing some are because the child would die and end up still-born, he found that most abortion is because the parents, mostly the mothers, will choose to make the harsh decision to surrender the life of their own child to death instead of putting them up for adoptions.

"…W… What can I d-do?" He asked. "I'm not s-s-strong, even when I n-need to be. I can't even p-p-protect myself, w-without involving others t-t-t-to be there and s-save me. I can't do anything r-r-right…!" The boy, who knew very well of his powers and Saiyan-Blood has made him strong to take down those who tried to kill him in the passed month, didn't have the confidents to even believe in himself that he's strong and can make a difference on his quest to become stronger than he was right now.

Moon Rage can see it, felt it even, that this boy can become strong and truly be an Earth Young. All he has to do, is get the boy to look past himself than he views himself to be and embrace his true-self from within to become a strong Predator. But first, he must know why the child, who's too kind and gentle, is trying to be strong.

 _ **"Rrrffff. Mmmmm…" Why Pup wish, require to become strong?**_ Gohan sniffled and wiped the tears from his face, though ended up getting dirt smeared across his face.

"Because I have to," his sniveling calmed down for the moment, "I need to get strong. A terrible threat is coming, and I need to get strong to help fight them… The same people, who worked along side my abductor." That awful memory from that day, all he could remember from the tyrant, who claimed to being his uncle, snatched him from his daddy to seeing him on the ground before everything went dark, brought the tears to surface again. "…H-He died, and it w-w-w-was all my f-f-fault…! I got i-in the w-w-way, and he d-d-d-died protecting m-me!" He slammed his knuckles into the ground. "I-I'm sick of being a b-b-burden, a coward, a w-weakling…! I want to be s-s-s-strong!"

The truth of him being in the wild finally brought clarity to the Dire Wolf, even though the child didn't exactly mention his parents into his description and still in term a Lone Young in the eyes of the wild. He was brought here to get strong, to protect the innocence from a threat… A human-pup, barely seeing the world for what it truly is, was on a mission to do what adults have made it their sworn duty to uphold the balance of life and death of others.

Gohan felt something gently dug underneath his head and slowly, allowing it to do whatever it wants to do with him, lifted him off the ground and stare into the eyes of the dark-blue eyes of the blackish-brown wolf.

 _ **…Let it out.**_ The tears slowed and his sobs were replaced with hiccups, as he tried to catch his breath to calm himself. _**Let out all the pain… Only way Pup going to grow fangs.**_ The curious mind of the child pilled his interest.

"G... Grow fangs?" _'But, I don't have fangs. Just small, normal teeth.'_

 ** _As you get older and your permanent teeth grows in, they'll strengthen and grow more fang-like. Saiyan-genes, Runt. Remember that... However, that's not what he means by that._**

Gaining the boy's attention to distract him from the sadness, Moon Rage continued himself.

 _ **"Gmmmm..." Behind the pain, those who choose to become strong, will grow fangs. They may not be the ones can see, but will guide and aid in battle.**_ The wolf pulled his head away from the boy and, to Gohan's surprise, nuzzled his nose against his cheek and cleaned his face by licking. _**"Rrrff." *Grunt* Pup meant what said? Pup desires strength?**_ Still a bit stunned by the alpha displaying affection towards him, as if he were one of his pups, Gohan nodded his head. Moon Rage understood his answer and appeared rather pleased by it. _**"Mmmmm. Rrrrrf." Then, I shall aid Pup of task. If claim of threat being true, Pup needs assistants from all who aids Pup.**_

He couldn't be hearing right. First the calm, gentle expression. Then, displaying affection and comfort in his time of need. And now… Moon Rage, the alpha who nearly strangled him to death and almost broke his neck, has offered to help him train and get strong?

"Y… You'll help…? Me?" The wolf snorted, but behind the response was a clear 'yes' to the child.

 ** _Pack and I shall aid, Pup. However…_** The joy went still in the wolf's pausing. _**You, Pup**_ _ **appears Man, but scent tells another.**_

 _'Another…? He must be talking about my Saiyan-Blood.'_

 _ **"Mmmmm, rrrrf rrf." *Grunt* Scent tells not full-human, but not us. Yet, relies man's instinct.**_ He glared down into the boy's eyes and made him trembled in fear, but the glare wasn't directly pointed towards him exactly. It was more like soul searching, as if Moon Rage could see passed Gohan's body and is looking into his very soul to find another part of himself inside of him… And, as the dark-blue eyes flashed in interest as if he spotted something he didn't see before, the wolf could've very well found another being living inside of him. _**"Gmmmmm…" Cannot live both, cannot survive both: One aids, other restrains. Out here… This** Hell, **Death all around… Pup, you** **must choose which shall assist… Other, must silence.**_

His gut tied in knots… He knew, somehow, what Moon Rage was asking of him to do: He wants him to pick, between his human-self and Saiyan-Blood. On which he should listen and obey, while ignore cast aside the other… And he wasn't sure which to pick, and which to ignore.

 _Don't do it!_

His head jerk back a bit. _'What the-?'_ Where did that voice came from?

 _You can't do this!_

Gohan knows that voice. He heard it from somewhere, before. He wasn't sure where, but it felt like he met this voice from somewhere, almost like from a-

 _You're not a fighter! You're a scholar, just like Mommy wants you to be!_

…Dream… This voice, is the sound of the other Gohan from his dream… His human-blood.

 _ **Should've known** he **would step in and intervene, one of these days. And right here, right now, when you have to make a decision, Runt.**_

 _He doesn't have a choice! He can't keep staying out here any longer! Mommy's going to go ballistic when you get home, and probably won't let us out from the bedroom for months!_

Just hearing the scared, weak, whining tone of the voice, made Gohan feel angered and annoyed by his weaker-self… A terrible reminder of what he once was, before Piccolo took him away and left him out in the wild.

 _'And who says I do or don't have a choice to make, when it's my decision to make? You?'_

 _Well... No? But Mom saids-_

 _'Whatever she said, her rules has no power out here. And since she isn't here and can't tell me what to do or not, she doesn't have a say in what I should do.'_

He closed his eyes to help him clear his thoughts, though he already knows what he was going to do.

 _'And because I can't have my emotions distract me from training, I know which of myself I must listen to... And which I have to carry aside.'_

 _N... No...! You can't! You mustn't!_

 ** _You have no power to tell him what to do, and right now, you can't keep getting in the way by influencing fear into the boy._**

 _You know that's not the reason why I'm telling him not to get rid of me! Once he cast my aside, I'll die!_

That piece of information caught Gohan's attention. From how scared his human-blood sounded, he can tell it sounded serious and wasn't lying... Though, part of him didn't seem totally convinced to it being true. Besides, his Saiyan-Blood never made its presence known unless he was in serious danger and, despite not knowing what truly happened, it doesn't seem to be in total control for very long until the threat has passed.

It became his only companion for so long, there was nobody and nothing else he could rely on except for his more dominate blood.

 _'I find that very hard to believe, considering I'm part human and you're apart of me. I can't get rid of what I'm born as, but if there's a way to keep you quiet and restrained from falling back on my fears, then it'll make my existence much more bearable to live as.'_

 _Please, you can't do this! Once I go silence, your Saiyan-Blood, the blood that makes us delinquents, will try and force you under it's control! You need me to remain normal!_

 _'...I was never normal to begin with, and you know that. And even if you were right about my Saiyan-Blood wanting control, at least I won't turn out as some helpless child if I give in to my dominate blood. You may had forced me to bend my will to mother, but I now see the truth she hid with her rules and lies.'_

His heart pulsed within his chest, a feeling he knew meant he was making his final decision.

 _'And I'm not going to let you control me by fear, anymore!'_

 _No, don't!_

"Guah!" His head throbbed and he clutched the right-side of his head, resting his head onto the ground as he fought to push through the pain that clawed at his mind.

 ** _Don't fight it, Runt. Bear with the pain, accept it, as you must accept what's done in the past, stays in the past._**

It was asking a bit too much out of Gohan, but he struggled to not fight the pulse-like tension in his head and tried to get his breathing under control while the migraine-like pain coursed through his entire brain. It burned worse than any burns he dealt with when starting a fire and the pulsing was so excruciating, he wanted to bash his skull against something hard and crack his head open to allow more space*.

 _ **That's it, Boy. Let it flow through you, let it embrace you as if greeting a lost friend… As you embrace your choice and accept the consequences of that choice.**_

His teeth clenched.

"Ssssss!" A low growl escaped after the hiss, his left-hand dug deep into the ground.

Throughout the entire time of his pain, Moon Rage watched over the child. The wise wolf knew what was going on and that the child has to go through this on his own. All he can offer, was his silent company and nothing else. He heard from the birds on how very few humans would go through changes when their primal instincts comes out, but none said anything on human-young going through the changes when all had known their primal instinct when living with the animals at infant age. Whatever that's going on with his blood and mind, it's very serious.

 _Stop it! I don't wanna die!_

Gohan has had it with his human-blood's resistance.

 _'Right now, what matters doesn't involve you interfering! Saving the world, all life on Earth, is the upmost important than anything else!'_

 _But your education! Mom's hopes of you reaching your dr-!_

 _'I never asked to become a scholar, and now, I don't plan on doing so! As for my education… What's the point of it, if there's no world to live in to continue living, let alone thinking about anything of my future, when I'm dead?'_

 _...You're really going through with this?_

 _'...Yes, I am. I choose-'_ He lifted his head off the ground and, just as he did when he brought down the T-Rex, let out howl-cry at the sky. "HUUUURRRRRAAAAHHHHH!" _'To become an Earth Young!'_

As if that were the cure, the pain in his head ceased, as if it never existed in the first place. All who heard his cry, his call, could hear the strength, the power he put into his call. None will ever doubt his place as a future alpha.

The voice of his human-blood, it went silent, like it never made its presence in the first place... It was gone and Gohan felt free, truly free from his past life.

 _ **...You did it... You actually did it, Kid... You've chose right.**_

The toddler didn't reply; he stared up at the night sky, breathing into the cold-wind. His Saiyan-Blood didn't need a response, knowing the boy heard its praise and ready to guide the boy through his chosen path.

Something wet caressed Gohan's cheek, which was Moon Rage licking him in display of praising of his own.

 _ **"Gmmmmmm..." Well done, Pup. You are ready.**_ In response, Gohan stared into his dark-blue eyes, Onyx-eyes flashing the patience of awaiting to begin his true training.

Moon Rage stood at his full height, his eyes never leaving three boy's.

 _ **By rights, all who embrace The Sisters: Earth, Fate and Life. Those who embrace Almighty, Father of All. In eyes of all Earth Young, you are not Man... For Pup, now am Earth Young and shall be engaged by All-Allies, Prey and Predators.**_

He leaned forward and, without Gohan flinching it sensing any sign of danger, bit into the three year-old's right shoulder, barely putting much pressure to break the skin and leave his fang-marking. Gohan winced slightly, but didn't pull away or even made any move to attack, only waited until Moon Rage removed his fangs and cleaned the wound by licking it.

On his shoulder are deep imprinting fang marks, which will very much leave scarring when they heal. A perfect mark to prove his acceptance into the World of Animals.

 _ **As Earth Young, Pup gains Earth Young name. Perhaps regain new name, in future. Now, Pup shall be known, called...**_

TBC

* * *

Sorry guys, but, once again, cliffhanger moment. Trust me, you'll know why, in future chapters.

Okay, people, gonna give you a quick heads up: I'm going to be skipping ahead of the story in the next chapter, because I'm betting a lot of you are getting tired of seeing this going by days and wanna get to the story of the show (especially on when and/or where Piccolo will make his appearance and the training will began). So, I'll be skipping three months ahead, where Gohan has been on his own for four months (remember that discovery I made from my earlier chapter [whether you agree with me or not], I'm going with it). Also, canines are better at understanding humans than most animals do, all thanks to the birds and their thrive on wanting to learn and understand all language of life as they can.

*: When a creature receive a new, given name, others are to refer the creature by their new name. Those who are related to said creature by blood, half or full-blooded, any sort of tied relation, are the only ones to be given the rights to call the creature either by their original name or their new identity.

*: Yes, I know, they're of age where they no longer need milk from their mother. However, in mine, Dire Wolf pups nurse from their mothers until they're two months old. Because, in my story, while their fangs do grow, they fall out when a month has passed and their permanent canines grow in. They still nurse to ensure their permanent teeth grew strong and receive all their permanent fangs when two months had passed.

*: Remember when Vegeta and Nappa went on that bug-like planet, while heading for Earth? When Vegeta talked to Nappa, telepathically, to let themselves get captured…? Does anybody ever recall them (Saiyans _only!_ Not the Z Warriors [I know they do it], ONLY THE SAIYANS!) ever doing that again in the show, after that? In my honest opinion, it seems that Saiyans and Namekians may share some similar traits than we may never had thought about.

*: I've been having migraines for weeks (had one that lasted from the last week of November to nearly throughout December, most likely from stress at work) and they've been killing me so bad, that I almost thought about bashing my head against the wall. Right now, haven't head any headaches/migraines for nearly three weeks.

R&R


	8. Cast Away

**Three Months Later; September Twenty-Six...  
** The time of Summer had came to passed, yet the sun chose not to let up its heat. In spite of the heat, the change in colors of the plants changing from their healthy, green coloring and many losing their leaves or petals, the animals knew that Autumn has finally arrived. And with Fall setting in, it means that the animals must prepare themselves before the cold sets in. That also includes: Birds to begin heading south, for warmth and food. Certain mammals to gorge themselves and find dens that'll keep them safe from predators and weather, before they go hibernate for the Winter. Even the carnivores have to prepare themselves for the cold, which will involve putting their hunting skills on overdrive to look for any stragglers or very few creatures that'll endure the cold as they must do.

Yes, everywhere all animals of earth are preparing themselves for the sun to pull back on its heat and begin the struggle of food loss and climate changes… However, not all places are so kind to the wildlife.

At the farthest parts to the east in the middle of the ocean, an isolated island stands tall and proud like a beacon. It only has one, tall mountain, with trees surrounding the mountain. Other than the sand and a few boulders sitting outside of the forest, along with a few rivers within the forest, there really wasn't much on the small island. Just because of its small standards, doesn't mean it's barren, let alone used for others' own entertainment.

 **Izolim Island…  
** _ **"AAAAAUUUURRRR! AAAUUUURRRR!"**_

A young adult red-fox, lifting his snout out of the ground from an attempt on catching a mouse, heard the call of the great terror of the island and, forgetting his meal, took off in a quick sprint for shelter of the trees. A great shadow swallowed the fox into a moving shade, following the fox away from the opening, and getting bigger the more speed the small canine tried to put into his legs.

 _ **"AAAUURRR, AAAHHH!"**_ The fox knows better than to look behind, but didn't know of flesh-talons reaching for him the closer he reached for the trees. _**"AAAAUURRRRR!"**_ The talons reached forward and just as they went to grab for the small-canine…

 _"HUUUUURRRRRAAAHHH!"_

A figure jumped from behind and pounced for a dark-aquamarine Pterodactyl, which was reaching for the red-fox with its talons, forcing the creature to miss and bash into the sand. When the flyer finally got to its feet, it turned its attention towards whatever it was that ruined his Game-hunt and let out a screech of anger when it saw was a small black-furred creature.

 _ **"AAAUR, AAAURRRR!" How dare interfere my hunt?!**_ The Pterodactyl slowly flapped its wings, red-eyes flashing promises to kill the small figure. _**"AAAUUR AAAUU! AAAAAHHHH!" You shall be meal! Prepare for death!**_ It swooped down and opened its beak as wide as it could, revealing rows of sharp shark-like teeth, ready to snap them shut and kill the figure in one bite.

…It never saw it coming. The small figure, at great speed, leap and, unable to see its face because of the black-fur covering its face, the flyer felt sharp-teeth biting into its face.

 ** _~SSSSSCCCRRREEEEEEECCCHHHHH!~_** In agony, the flyer took off into the air, trying to shake the creature off its face and have it fall towards its death. The creature did let go of the Pterodactyl's face, but didn't fall for its death. Instead, the creature launched itself from the flyer's face to its right-wing, clamping down onto the wing until the sheer force of the bite **_~SNAP!~_** broke the bone of the wing. _**"AAAUUUU-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ With a broken wing, gravity dominated the flyer and pulled the both of them back down to the island. In desperation, the Pterodactyl tried to use its good wing to try and stay afloat, no longer focusing on the small-figure and now wanting to live.

Wrong choice on both parts: Without the aid of it's other-wing, the two continued to sink closer to the island. And when it turned its attention from the small-figure… The mistake cost the creature it's life by exposing it's neck for the creature to bite down, breaking the bone before the two landed roughly onto the sand.

Blood decorated the sand, pooling underneath the Pterodactyl's broken body. While the flyer's body landed harshly to the ground, the black-fur covered creature launched itself off the dinosaur while still in midair before once again was on the flyer's body to cushion it's fall. No scratches, broken bones, or even a single bruise was implanted in it's body.

 _ ***Snort***_ The small creature shook it's body, ridding away the dust and sand that touched it's body and fur, before jumping off the dinosaur's body and slowly walking, on all-fours towards the fox that hid himself inside a hole underneath a tropical tree's trunk. "Uuuurrroo..." _~Puuurrrr~_

The creature rolled on it's back... Which showed an orange-shirt of a Gi with human-hand, wrapped in hide-made gloves and bone-shaped claws covering the top of the fingers, resting on the chest of the creature.

"Uur-r~r~r~r~r..." _ **Friend, safe. Free from Earth Flesh. Come out, friend.**_

The moment he heard the call from the black-fur covered creature, the red-fox sprang from the hole and tackled his savior with headbutting and light nipping towards the chin, that was slightly-tanned but clearly still pale-white.

 _ **"Yip yip, Aaahhff!" *Whimper***_

Digging his nose further up to the side, the clever fox pushed his nose at the gap between the fur and white-skin and tilt it up, forcing the fur up and slide down... Exposing a human-like child's face, with a wild mane-like hair that travels past the shoulder-blades... A massive scar, covering most of the right-side of his face: A large lightning/tree-branch Scar going from the right-temple down to his right-eye, with two smaller lines copying on his cheek and neck.

This child was once human, but in the passed four months, has been reformed into a non-identical being... This child, once known as Son Gohan, Son of Son Goku and Son Chi-Chi, is now a being who was neither human, animal or even his alien heritage: Saiyan. But is, in fact, a foreign creature living amongst the wildlife of Earth. To those who truly see past his human-appearance, the animals who embraced this being into their way of life, view him as a Protector of Peace against man.

To them, he's now known as-

 ** _"Auh auh auh, ho! Aayeah!" Earth Wing, down! Earth Wing, down!_** From the trees, a monkey let out a call of relief, acting like a signal for all life on the island to hear the Pterodactyl has been brought down. In mere moments, a few creatures came out from their hiding spots: Two silver-grey rabbits from a made burrow, a light-tan/white coyote in the bushes, a small black bear-cub behind the shadows of the trees, a young Visayan spotted buck coming out with the coyote, three brown-monkeys in a tree above the bear-cub, a beaver and an Asian badger hidden behind a boulder.

Seeing the boy beside the killed dinosaur, being praised and given gratitude by the red-fox, the predators immediately went for the enemy that tried to grab for one of them and went to consuming the body. After receiving a final lick underneath the chin, the boy was freed from the fox's affection and the small-canine joined the rest of the predators for food. Meanwhile, the boy got to his hands and feet, shook the sand off his body and pulled the top-fur back over his face, making him appear more like a solid-black wolf-pup… Which, in fact, the fur he's wearing is exactly a pelt from a wolf. But that's a story, for another time.

While the predators went to eating their fill, something soft brushed up against his arm, bringing the boy to stare down and see it being one of the two rabbits. The small-creature may not make much sound, but in her eyes, she's giving him a clear message:

 ** _Thank you, Shadowmere._**

That name, that very name, was an honorific name that made the child feel accepted into the world of animals and a true warrior than his name from birth, even though he chose to be named after his adopted great-grandfather. The given name, Shadowmere, meaning "a part of the shadow", was graciously given to him after his display of defending the wildlife from Man and proving his loyalty to his feral family, no longer to be called a human in the eyes of the animals.

After lowering his head down to gently nuzzle back at the doe-rabbit, Gohan made his way to take his portion of his kill to fill his stomach, which none of the carnivores made a move to stop the boy from grabbing a chunk of flesh with his fang-like teeth and hauling it away to eat his kill in his own spot.

 _ **"Oooarrr…!"** ~Puuuuurrrrrr~ **Happy proud proud happy relief Cub happy relief proud Cub relief happy proud**_ A heavier, larger body leaned into the right-side of his body, followed by a few licks to the lower-part of his face, pulled Gohan's attention from his meal and towards his interfering companion… The very Saber-tooth who took him in and raised him in his pack: Once called Mr. Tiger, now knows him by his actual name, Desert Sun.

In response, Gohan return the nuzzling by rubbing against Desert Sun's left-side, leaning into the feline's forearm until lowering his head at the paws, rolling his body to the ground on his back.

"Rrrrr, rrrrr." _~Puurrrrr~_ "Ooaarrrr…" _ **Love love care safe care love safe safe care love safe care**_ Desert Sun went to eating the boy's piece of the meat, all the while getting the boy to focus on playing with his tail until he finished eating his fill and pulls the boy to devour the rest of the flesh, which the feline then went to pulling the fur off of the child's head and went to grooming his face and hair as the boy ate.

The Saber-tooth never thought he'd ever find his human-cub again, not after he and his rival fell off the cliff and all the pack could find was the body of Agro, but was deeply pleased to be reunited with the boy when finding each other on the island within mere days from each other… Though, the reunion would've been on better terms if they weren't brought against their wills by the dinosaur flyers to the isolated island, just to become game-kill for said flyers as amusement before feasting on easy prey that couldn't hide for long. It's been over a week since the two found each other on the island and throughout that time, they, along with other animals brought to the island, were in constant battle for survival with the flyers that captures them to devour them.

Many, sadly, were either killed or swooped into the air, all leading to being eaten alive by the dinosaur flyers. Gohan knew that he, along with any other land mammals who're also on this island, have to get off the island and escape to save themselves. However, the only way off the island is by swimming. The ocean, though when time is calm, can also be dangerous at any moment and, if the waves themselves don't swallow them down or even the sea creatures that have a taste for flesh and blood, they'll drown on their own from exhaustion.

As the carnivores finished eating their fills, while the herbivores attend to their own needs by the grass and/or fruits they can find in the forest, Gohan stared at the highest point of the mountain in fascination. A sudden thought came to him.

 _'Higher ground, more to see. Scout, and observe.'_ Lifting his head and nipping underneath Desert Sun's chin, he grunted out, "Mmnph mnph, urh," as he stomped his hands into the sand, giving out a clear order for his allies/friends to stay put and immediately took off towards the mountain in great speed. His speed was so great, that the wind whistled a tune only he could hear on what goes around him and the trees didn't have time to even shift as he passed by them. Scaling the rough stone-like texture of the mountain proved to be a breeze to the boy, as his bone-claws helped keep him in place when putting barely any strength into his grip as he swiftly made his way towards the top of the mountain. Though, when standing on just his feet, made the child a bit lopsided and had to fold his hands against his chest to prevent losing his balance as he stares out over the ocean.

…Nothing… There was absolutely nothing that he couldn't see that was land at all, only the sea is all that could be seen before him. The thick smell of salt didn't make his hunch any easier, as he tried to focus as hard as he could to try and at least detect where the closest land was from this island. Those Earth Flesh, though may not be very bright, are indeed smart when they chose where to drop off their captives.

 _'No Wind Soarers, Plant-scent or Earth Life call.'_ All his options of finding ways to escape the island had been trampled and, with no way of knowing how long it'll take to reach land whichever they choose to go, swimming was going to end up being a suicide chance to risk all their lives. He didn't like what the outcome before him will force them all to do… But, any chance they make to get off the island, was better than surrendering themselves as food and accepting their fate to die by their captors. _***Grrroowwwlll***_ He glared down at the carcass of his enemy in disgust, but there was no point getting angry at prey that's already dead and paid their greedy mistake with their life.

…But then, this foolish being could very well give him the answer to know which way, exactly, they should go to find land. They may have great stamina, but that's only when the wind is very strong to carry them for long periods of time. And the air here isn't that great in the day, restricting the flyers from reaching their max potential to be in the air longer or even to swiftly catch their prey. So, for them to bring prey over here, means they would've used a large portion of their energy from traveling and be left with just enough to stay in the air, before making a few attempts to just grab something from the island and heading back to actual land.

He immediately knew the answer to the question.

 _'Always came from plain-side, no trees or boulders. Always leave in same direction.'_ From where he stood, that direction is behind him, the south of the island. The wind blew against his face, so the wind won't be against them when they swim and may create small waves to give them an extra push towards their unknown destination. _'Still, even know where to go, not know how long will last or all to keep swimming.'_

The island was big, but there's barely any food source for the herbivores to eat off of. The same going for the carnivores, with fish running scarce from the lake and everyday becoming an endless struggle not to attack the herbivores when they're all brought here to be eaten. With all their food running low, Gohan knew they need to get off the island, immediately.

Pulling the hood of his pelt over his head, being the ears and face of The wolf, the three year-old launched himself off the top of the mountain and landed on the side of the massive rock on all-fours, skidding down with ease and bouncing back towards the group. Most of the carnivores and herbivores were all laying underneath the trees and taking safety in the shades, should any more of the flyers come by. The rest of the group, being the two rabbits, bear, the deer and badger, also arrived around the time Gohan came back.

"Ooorrh, aaahhhrrr." ** _How bad, low, food?_** All five didn't seem certain on how to answer, which wasn't a good sign. The bear came forward.

 _ **"Ooa~ Aaa, Rrruuuhhh." Few fish left, berries and fruits scarce, fresh plants all gone.**_

A low growl escaped Gohan's throat, which the animals knew wasn't directed towards them but at the news of their privation.

The badger slowly stalked his way to be in front of the boy. _**"E-e-e-e eyi-i-i~ e-e-ei eyi-i-e~." Not last long. Few suns, most at best.** -His ears flattened against his head, blending and hiding into his fur-_ _**Can't stay longer. Remain on island, starved or eaten, either each other or Earth Wings.**_

He grunted in acknowledgement to what they're telling him.

 _'Not much time can stay… Must leave, now…!_ -he lifted his gaze towards the sky underneath a palm-tree, catching faint movement of the dinosaur flyers hovering over the island- _But, can't.'_

Desert Sun, who laid next to the coyote, got up from his spot and made his way to the boy, his eyes flashing in curiosity of what his cub is thinking.

 ** _"Oooaaarr…" Plan plan plan idea? Thought plan thought idea? Idea? Plan thought Idea?_**

The two rabbits came forward and nuzzled against the boy's arms, also wanting an answer to Desert Sun's question, while the rest of the animals stared at him to answer. Gohan let out a deep sigh.

"Huuur aaul aah, urrrah aa auuw ah!" _**Must leave island, soon. Immediately!**_ -most of the animals became anxious by his decision, but all agree to his choice- _**Not now, not when enemy hovers, glide air above us.**_ The sun stood tall and proud in the middle of the air, though it seemed to have tilted off to the right-side when the boy first gazed it underneath the branches of the tree... He knew when they must leave. "Urr..." _**Tonight, dusk, we leave.**_

The buck's eyes widen, fear being visible in his eyes. **_Dusk? We escape, how? Swim, when dark? How far land?_** The other animals weren't happy with the idea that could lead to their deaths, but they trust the boy of his choices. However, they weren't ready to jump right into the waters and the Saiyan-Hybrid knew he has to think up something that'll ensure their survival in the sea.

Something in the back of Gohan's mind gave him a thought to use. _… Trees… Use the trees..._ That voice, the call that he mustn't believe when telling him what to do but can trust it when giving him hints to his plans, made him focused his attention to the trees.

 _'Trees, All-Allies. Aid, provides all Life, shelter and air.'_ A faint memory of a tree branch, falling from it's connection with a tree and landing into a steam, floating in the water work ease, made the toddler see what he needs to see. _'Used right, Tree aid us in water._ -he stared in awe eat the tree, then flashed relief of knowing the safety of his companions will be assured- _We have chance of survival, living.'_

However, he knew that simply getting the tree into the water, isn't that simple to get the idea to work. The branches must be removed to avoid any form of injuries that may be inflicted into the small group and to properly grasp on to their only transportation in the water, but then there was also the chance of the trees to be incapable to remain still in its place when being moved by the waves or the group, themselves. Which leaves to having the tree to between two halves, but to use his claws will result splinters digging into his hide-gloves and piercing his skin.

 _...Sword...!_ 'Sword'? Remembering something pressing against his back, Gohan stared at his forgotten weapon that the animals referred to as False Fang/Claw. Is this what it's called, by the term of Man? He somehow knew the answer to the question being correct.

The gap of the hilt silently told him to put his hand through, and so, with slight difficulties because the claw-shaped bones on his fingers needing a bit more room and pulling part of the hoop-metal off the end of the blade, Gohan re-held his given weapon in his right-hand. The animals around him stared at the sword with unease feeling, though they trust the boy to not misuse the False Fang/Claw with whatever it was he's thinking on using it for. The sun's light flashed itself against the metal, blinding those who dare to stare down at it and when the boy turned away from the flash, he saw a smug of the sun's light on the trunk of a tree the monkeys were sitting in, beckoning him to use it in place of his claws to cut the mighty tree however he wish to strike it.

A strange image flashed in his head, showing him a picture of an object floating and riding the great waters of the sea… With **_man_** taking safety and shelter on the strange item. His lips curled to show him snarling in anger from the image flashing in his head; Man are evil in the eyes and world of Earth Young and must be avoided, which includes any images and thoughts the humans had done to further their ambition to claim and consume for their own greed. However, he has to figure out how to get them off the island with no trouble along the way and has to learn any idea that may aid him, he has no choice but be a bit open for ideas. But, again, he won't follow the steps and idea man has used to create that damage and destroys.

The False Fang/Claw, the _sword_ , made him realize that he must force the tree to fall… To _die_ , by his choice, so he and his makeshift pack can have more of a chance to survive the currents and fatigue. He hates to bring down such a strong, healthy tree that gives to all who breath. But then, while many have been guarded in certain areas from consumers and _human_ , the trees will end up being used till they crumble or are fully consumed to death.

A burn, heavy feeling in his chest made Gohan feel upset, _Shadow-Sense_ as he was taught to name negative emotions.

 _'Must be done,'_ he thought. _'No choice, options. Trees aid All and never ask, pleads debt… Someday shall, **will** pay debt, gratitude.'_ His hand clench tight to the hilt. The three monkey, sensing what the boy's going to do, jumped out of the tree and took shelter next to the coyote. _'Forgive, apology.'_ He charged at the tree, the blade positioned out as far to reach the other-side of the tree. "Rrrraaawwhhh…!"

 _ ***Snickt!***_

In a few seconds, the tree slowly fell back, nearly hitting the boy with his branches and laid completely still underneath the heat of the sun. Once it was down, he used the blade and ran along side the trunk, his blade slicing through the branches with no difficult at all. As he went to jabbing the center of the trunk to split the fallen tree evenly, some of the animals came to remove the branches off the beach and away from the boy to give him room. When he finished jabbing a straight enough line to force the two piece to split, he went to the half on his right and went to his next possible idea; should any flyers were to fly over them, then they can hide within the skin of the tree and will be overlooked from afar distance.

The next process, he knew, would require him to be as careful as he could to not seriously damage the halves but to dig deep enough for him and the animals to properly hide their entire heads, especially to smooth the inside so there wouldn't be chances on getting splinters. In the heat of the sun and having to fall into acting like a human, Gohan cursed the voice for giving him the idea and pushed it's presence back to the corner of his head in case it tries to tell him what to do that'll have him acting more human, as he went to carving the inside of the trunk with his _sword_.

The other animals could sense his anger while he smooth the inside of the trunk, taking notice of his hatred towards his actions and choices, but they can also sense his fear that they can tell was towards them because of his action. He's trying to hide his fear of them, viewing him as a human that he once was, by pushing himself to do what Earth Young despise in order to aid them all to survive.

Desert Sun, not wanting his cub to be engulfed in the Shadow-Sense of rejection, went to the carcass of the Pterodactyl, tore off a piece of whatever flesh was left and made his way beside the toddler, dropping it right in the hole of the tree that's been smoothed out and in front of him. He lifted his head at the piece of flesh before, then stared right at his first-caregiver, confusion taking place of his subconscious' fear.

 _ **"Rrr... Ooaarrrr."** **Eat fill fill Cub eat fill**_

Gohan turned away from the feline's eyes and went right back to his work.

"Grrr, awwrrl ahh." **_Fine. Not hungry. Continue task._**

Desert Sun wasn't going to take it.

 _ **"Rawwlll!"**_ He grabbed for the back of the boy's pelt, pulled him away from the trunk and pinned him to the sand on his back, his paw placed on his chest and lips pulled up to show his teeth. _**"Grrrrrr…" Fear fear Shadow-Sense Cub why? Why? Cub Shadow-Sense fear Shadow-Sense why?**_

Gohan didn't turn his Onyx-Black eyes away, or even close them to avoid contact; not to prove Desert Sun right, but not appear to not trust any of the animals and accepting what the feline was asking of him.

"Rrua ahh harrwl, urrl gaah." _*Whimper* **Once Man, Me. Aid, protect Earth Young… Plot, task, by Past… Not welcome, embrace Man…! Yet, must accept, agree thought.**_ Leaning forward, he nipped underneath Desert Sun's chin when the feline no longer bared his teeth and, when the paw removed itself from his chest, nuzzled against the animal's chest and let out rumble to imitate purring sounds. _**I, Shadowmere, Earth Young. Love, care, accept Earth Young. Not embrace, return Man!**_

In response, Desert Sun nuzzled the boy back until he's been forced to sit on the sand and proceed to licking the child's face.

 _ **"Oooaaarrrr, rrrr."** ~Puuuurrrrrr~ **Us Us ours Cub Us Earth Young Cub Cub Cub Us Earth Young Us Earth Young Cub Earth Young**_

Two swift mass pushed the boy on his back, having to be the two rabbits, and both nuzzled underneath his chin that made him force out rough giggling noises from the soft fur tickling his skin.

 ** _You Us. Always Earth Young, never Human._**

Sitting back up and, with a smile of relief, Gohan gently stroked the top of their heads and butted head with them to return his affection and express his gratitude of not being compared as a human once more.

 _ **"Rrph."**_ The coyote stood beside the boy, the piece of the Pterodactyl's remains in his mouth that he brought back from the carved tree. He lowered his head slightly, indicating that he wants the boy to bring one of his hide-covered hand up and take the meat. _**Eat. Need energy, strength for task.**_

This time, after coaxing the two rabbits off of him, Gohan reached forward and took the piece of meat from the coyote with his own teeth, tearing it with ease from how they grew more into fangs and gulping his meal down in a few gulps. None of their eyes held false acceptance or any deception towards him, only concern and relief for him and the belief that he'll pull through for them to escape.

Knowing they won't view him as their enemy and finding renown hope, he got to his feet and went back to smoothing the inside of the trunk, while being under the watchful eyes of his makeshift group.

 **Hours Later, Sunset...  
** Beads of sweat ran down his skin and dirt covered his face, but a proud smile on his face and pride swelling in his chest made his hard work worth enduring the hardship he pushed himself when he finally finished his task: Both halves of the tree, their insides carved just enough to prevent any splinters from pricking at their faces but still have enough of the wood inside them to keep them afloat above the water. On the outside skin of the woods, a few holes he made from his bone-claws to allow air to flow through when hiding inside the trunk and be some lighting to be seen through the hole.

From behind, the animals stared in wonder and confusion. They remained underneath the trees, out of sight from any flyers who circle over the island and building up their energy for their escape. Those who ate flesh had saved whatever remains of the Pterodactyl's carcass for the boy to regain whatever strength and energy he used on his task, and were able to find some berries for their own hunger.

Sheathing his sword away, hoping in the back of his head to never having to reuse the False Fang/Claw that would reconnect him to his "tainted side", his task complete and the trunks ready to be taken out into the ocean. The setting of the sun, the sky shifting it's colors the farther the sun lowers itself beyond the horizon, signaling him to prepare his group for their escape. The heat of it's warmth, despite it had burned his skin earlier of the day, enveloped him in a comforting embrace.

"Mmmmm…" _'Embrace Sun, welcome and accept false, and expect what comes next.'_ A gentle nudge against his shoulder brought him from his silent embrace to the setting sun, seeing it was the badger who successfully gained his attention.

 _ **"E**_ _ **-e-ei ei-i-e~ Eyi-i~i~" All ready? We leave, when?**_

Gohan stared at the group, all appearing fully rested and very eager to get off the island, awaiting for him to give them the word… And he knows, right there and now, it was time.

"Rrau-ah, hurr auh awwrrl!" _**Now… Right time, moment. We leave, now!**_

Of course, they were very eager to give him the word to leave, but they weren't to leave right away when he just finished his task and isn't going to take the time to rest like they have. The deer came forth, taking his spot beside the badger.

 _ **You tired. Why not rest? We wait.**_

He knew they would, but he knows this will surely be their only chance to escape. Should they stay any longer on the island, even choose to stay one more day, they were as good as dead. He hadn't told them, hoping they may have gain a sign of their own or would've been able to tell from his stressed behavior, but his dreams lately had warned him the destruction of the island was coming. It wasn't very clear on how it'll be destroyed, but he knew it was soon and, after learning how low food was for the herbivores, gave him a hunch that it was good as gone at any moment.

And now, after he finished his task, there was no time to afford rest when they need to get off the island.

"Gur~r~r~rll rauwl awh." _**No time rest, threat arrives soon. Must leave now, mustn't delay.**_

Again, the animals didn't seem thrilled of his avoidance to rest, but they didn't deny his reply about a threat to come for them. And so, they all helped Gohan pushed the two halves of the trunk into the ocean and when the two woods landed in the water, they remained above the surface, staying afloat.

Not waiting a moment longer, the boy pounced into the water and went for the half that was slightly farther from the sand, resting his hide-covered hands and chin on the wood.

"R~r~ruuw ehk aawl!" _**Hang, lean on, rest against tree. Move, kick from back, hind.**_ He then dunk himself underneath the water and popped his head inside the wood. Obviously, the animals can't see him inside the wood, but they can still hear him through the small-holes and were startled that they can hear him. "Ogh kaa qu~u~u ihck." **_Enemy, Earth Wing heard, detected, hide within tree. See, breath within tree, avoid enemy flyers._**

He then popped backed up from underneath the water and nudged his wood close to the shore as possible without leaving the waters, holding it in place before the animals who came forward onto the shore. They all look ready to pounce on the wood and take off, but he knew that would be an error.

 _'All, combine as one, overpower tree. **-His gazed at the smaller creatures of the group, silently estimating their combine strength and weight for the first half of the trunk-** 'Must be one same, but not strong, unable against waves.'_

"Oaa~ Rrrgh!" **_Stone Claw! Here!_** The black-bear cub, hearing his name be called over, jumped into the waters and came to the log, his weight slightly affecting their transportation but not enough to sink it. "Krrlaaw haagh, hurrrraak caahw!" _**Small, light kin. Here, aid beside Stone Claw!**_

The two rabbits, three monkeys and fox came forth and, with the three monkeys taking the right-side and the two rabbits and fox taking the left-side, they were all prepare to depart from the island and head out in the treacherous water. Though, they remain in their spot, getting used to keeping their fore-paws on the trunk and not lose their grip on their transportation. After making sure they're all secured on the first half, Gohan silently gestured the remaining animals on the island to follow him and grab for the second half of the trunk. He and the coyote took the center, while Desert Sun and the buck took the right and the badger and beaver are on the other side.

…Now, after being stuck on the island for over a week and a half, struggling to survive off the small land and fighting off the Earth Wings, Gohan and his group are finally ready to make their escape.

With that comforting thought in mind and the animals all awaiting for him to give the word, he called out to the setting sun.

 _ **"HUUURRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

All the animals kicked straight towards the sun, though made sure not to look straight at the setting orb in the sky, following the boy's instructions to tread through the ocean… Unknown to them, Mother Nature was going to bring forth an unexpected change later upon them, something they never thought about the possibility to happen when plotting their escape and direction to go to.

* * *

 **In the Wasteland** **…**  
The storm roared with great strength of thunder and lightning crackling to strike the Earth, but even that, alone, wasn't enough to direct the tall figure away from his task to train. Nothing was going to distract him from improving his skills, enhancing his strength and increasing his chances of surviving his greatest battle that's yet to come.

 _"Haaa!"_

He didn't bother to see who it was that screamed and immediately moved from his spot of the mountain top to high above the clouds. His clone, as he already knew, didn't show much emotion from his attack missing and Piccolo dived down at him, going with the lightning to block his approach for a surprise attack. Clone-Piccolo want fooled by Piccolo's plan and covered his face to block the kick that sent him to the mountain.

The dust didn't get the chance to clear away when a green-hand reached out and grabbed Piccolo by the leg he used to attack his clone, pulling him down and slamming him to the mountain. He released a Ki Blast from his mouth and the tall separated from each other, skidding down the mountain on opposite side and never taking their eyes off of their opponent. When the two made it to the bottom, they charged at each other and both laid blows of punches, kicks and blocking.

Piccolo takes his training, very seriously, and isn't going to rest until he's able to dodge every attack Clone-Piccolo delivers and can defeat his opponent with one attack.

 _...ZING...!_

Both Piccolos halt their battle with each other, stunned looks on both their faces. There was no mistaking that energy, but sensing that small spark of power wasn't something the adult* was expecting to sense at all.

 _'It can't be...!'_ "It's the Kid!"

"Gohan!?"

Immediately, Clone-Piccolo allowed himself to be absorbed back into Piccolo, becoming one once more, and Piccolo instantly went into the air. He has to find the kid and bring him back to the Wasteland. He wasn't going to let the son of his enemy to slip from his grasp again, now that he can finally locate the boy's Life Energy… And sensing that Life Energy, confirming he's alive, never made Piccolo, though he'll never admit and will deny, hopeful of their success of their battle with the Saiyans is once again secure.

He truly thought the runt had perished two months ago, when his Life Energy flickered off without warning. He went to the last place he felt his energy and found himself hovering above a waterfall, a few rocks and dead trees at the bottom of the bank. He searched hours for the boy, but couldn't even find a single footprint to indicate the child survived the fall. Piccolo didn't know how the boy's progress was going, though he somehow knew Gohan has been taking his training very seriously. For his energy to just vanish without warning, bothered the Namekian to the very core.

He clenched his teeth, disgusted and angry for allowing his weakness of fear to take control, when he, Daimou Piccolo Jr., should know no fear but be the bringer of fear, itself.

 _'That brat better had been training, or I'm going to make him pay for having me train harder from assuming he perished*!'_

Putting more of his Ki into his energy to increase his speed, Piccolo blast off towards the energy and danger he sensed coming from Eastern-part of the world.

* * *

 **With Gohan...  
** The rumble in the sky warned the small-group of great danger of the weather going to change. Gohan can sense the fear radiating off of his group, forcing all the peaceful creatures to take cover underneath the trunks and the predators trying to not show how submissive they are to the storm coming. The Saiyan-hybrid, also is worried and has fear for the unseen storm they were heading for, but he had to push his own feelings aside to help guide his group for land.

There's too much scent of salt and water to find any scent of plants or earth, and the dark clouds made the view of the ocean larger and vast.

"Rraaarrrll, huuah awwwh!" _**Keep going! Left! Outside threat!**_ Those on the left-side ceased kicking for a moment, allowing the animals on the right-side to turn the trunks left before all continued to kick once again.

Beside him, Desert Sun's eyes flashed a warning of fear and concern.

 _ **"Rrr, rrawlll** *whimper* **, Ooaar rraah!" Threat fear fear danger fear threat threat danger fear fear fear danger**_

The boy knows what his feline-father was trying to tell him. They can't keep this up any longer, could very well be heading closer towards the storm, completely exhausted from treading through the rough waters for hours without rest and soon will have no strength to even try and escape Mother Nature's creation. He, too, absolutely spent and forcing his body to near physical damage to keep up with the group and not taking a moment to rest after carving makeshift rafts, wouldn't be able to last any longer and is barely keeping a firm grip on the wood.

Wave after wave kept dousing the poor animals and Gohan in the back, some nearly falling off their transportation from the rough shove and others unable to properly dunk under to hid underneath the trunk when being rammed up against the harsh bark.

 ** _*CRRRRRAAAAAAACKLLLLE!*_** _BOOOOOOOM ~ Rrrruuuuummmmblllllleee…~_

The storm's getting worse and the ocean continues pushing them further and further towards the danger of the waters. The animals barely had any energy left in them to keep going and could only try to stay afloat, holding on for dear life to not fall off. The boy knew he can't keep telling them to keep kicking and to fight the current, and he wasn't going to. But, he's going to make sure they don't get separated.

"Hauw ahhk!" _**Hang on! Stay together! Not separate!**_

Completely drenched, barely capable to focus and out of breath, all the animals took his call as a signal to stop swimming. The smaller creatures, using whatever strength they had left, pulled themselves on top of the woods to try and rest, while the bigger animals could only hang their forearms over the log and rest their heads over the top of the wood. Gohan didn't have any strength to do either and could only using his hide-covered hands to hanging on and keep his head above the ocean.

Then, they all saw what Mother Nature has brought into the large waters and where the waves are pushing them towards: Typhoons. This time, they all couldn't hide the fear reflecting off their eyes. Even with their adrenaline coursing through their veins and temporarily replenishing their energy, they know it won't be enough to avoid the storm. The winds whipped the sky and all around, no sound but it's raging cries deafens their ears.

 ***Splash***

 _ **"Yelllp!"**_ Gohan pushed himself up and made a quick grab for the coyote when the wave splashed at them and forced the small-canine off the log. The bone-claws on his fingers dug into the coyote's skin at the scruff, lightly drawing blood, but neither of the two took notice or bother to worry as the boy pulled the coyote back over the trunk.

 _ **"E~e~e~e~!"**_ The distress cry came from the other group, seeing it was one of the rabbits who also fell off from the same wave that pushed the fox. The smaller-creature is barely able to keep her head above the water, the waves pulling her under each time she's able to bring her head above water.

Time felt slow to the boy as he watch the poor doe-rabbit be dragged behind, uncertain if he should go off and save her when he has other animals relying on him to guide them to safety. Life isn't all fair to every living being and in times like these, the leader has to lead as many of his pack mates he could to safety and those who're left behind or get separated from the group, they end up abandon to save themselves or in a situation that even the leader is unable to do anything to save the straggler if it means endangering or abandoning the rest of the group who follows. He hates what his mind is telling him to do, especially since it's using the excuse of how tired his body is and saving the doe-rabbit will result his own death.

…And… doesn't care of the consequences. He swore to his group, and to himself, by his own _blood_ , he'd get them all to safety. Even if it means his death, he's going to make sure to keep his Blood Oath promise, no matter what.

Desert Sun can tell what the boy's going to do and, though he knows he should prevent his cub from saving a prey than risk his own life, this is the boy's own choice and has to let him do what he has sworn to do. As the saber-tooth expected, Gohan thrust himself away from the trunk and swam as fast as he could through the waves and, before she completely vanished, dived down and grabbed her by the back with his own teeth.

 _ **"E~e, e~e~e~e! E~e~e e!"**_ His fang-like teeth kept a firm grip on the small-doe, not digging into her flesh to draw blood or crush any of her bones or organs. His body protest with each push and pull he made his limbs do when swimming back up towards the surface, but the harder part was trying to shrug off the waves with each slam they made to pull the two back down.

 _'Not last longer,'_ he thought. _'Slow, lagging, strength loss. Think, come up decision.'_

 _ **"Rrraawwl roooaaaar!"**_

 _ **"Ooaaaa~ Ruuuhh aaa aghh!"**_

 **"Aaah aah aayeah, ha! Ho ho hah!** "

The other animals let out their distress call, letting Gohan know where they are and hoping he gets back to them, before they get any farther away from the Saiyan-hybrid. He's running out of time and soon, his body will give out and the two of them will sink to their deaths… Or, if his idea will work, _he_ will sink to his death but save the life of the doe-rabbit.

 ** _Choose death, over life of others?_** It's that other voice. He hasn't heard that voice in so long and, unlike the voice of his weaker-blood that he knows is his _Human-Blood_ , this voice has been there for him and pushed him to survive. Part of him felt anger and hatred towards that voice, but he knew it belongs to the dominate blood inside him that'll aid him in a fight he knew is coming.

 _'Self-Life, exchange for Pack safety. Blood-Oath, swore protect Pack. **-he glanced down at the rabbit in his teeth, seeing the fear in her own eyes the deeper they're pulled down under the waves, wondering what he's going to do.-** Bound, keep word of promise, for Earth, Fate and Life...'_

Feelinga powerful wave building up behind him, he knew this will be his only chance to spare the rabbit's life. So, with his teeth clenching tightly to keep her still from her struggling, Gohan pulled back and thrust his head, letting the doe-rabbit go and sent her flying over the waves before being dragged down by the wave behind him.

 _"RRAAAWWWLLLL!"_

Desert Sun's cry could be picked up from underneath the water. His arms trembled and his legs are barely budging as he pushed for the surface to breath. Once up, faintly seeing the group as the current takes them further through the storm, he let of his call.

"Urrah auuh, rrraa-!" **_Stay on! Keep going! Don't co-!_** Once again, he's pulled down and this time, his limbs weren't going to move for him. The current wasn't going to aid him either, and the cold temperature of the ocean made it impossible for the toddler to keep fighting.

He's losing oxygen, the air in his lungs being replaced with water. His vision blurred, and his heart banging loudly and slow against his eardrums... There was no point to keep going. He knows he's going to die.

Gravity gently forced his head up, staring up at the dark-world above the surface as the blur grew more.

 _'...Forgive...'_ Gohan allowed the darkness to take over, awaiting Death to come and take him.

* * *

 **With Piccolo...  
** _…Huuuuuu*..._

It's gone. The boy's energy suddenly just vanished. But how? _Why!?_ Piccolo's hands clenched into tight fists, annoyed that right when he finally caught his energy and went to go get him, it just went out on him. And where did he find the brat's energy coming from? In the middle of the godforsaken ocean, surrounded by typhoons!

 _'Where is that brat? He'd better not had gotten himself killed this time, not unless I decide to end his life, myself!'_ The wind howled in his ears and his turban whipped wildly in the wind, making the water below him sounding like they were at a shore and gliding off the earth to go back to the ocean. The Namekian doesn't know why Gohan would be in the ocean, especially if he were to try and find a way back home to his human-mother, which isn't but over a thousand miles north-east from here. However, for some reason, he had a feeling that the boy wasn't trying to head back home and was trying to do something else. Whatever that reason was, he doesn't care to know what it was and continued keeping an eye out on his little charge.

As he flew over the ocean, all the while avoiding any of the typhoons, he doesn't take notice of the animals heading for land outside of the storm… Or, that Gohan was being lead away from the chaos by a few sea-mammals, taking him as far as they could until they knew the waves and current will take him to where he needs to be that desperately needs his help.

TBC

* * *

Does anybody ever know how Gohan ended up on that island, when he was in wastelands, jungles and forests the entire time of he was on his own, and doesn't know how he ended up on an island? Also, that one time he saw Piccolo while playing with the Saber-tooth… You'd think they would show him greeting the Namekian, before he ended up on his own again.

Speaking of Piccolo… Bet you're all happy to finally have another of the Z-Fighters make an entry into the story, huh? Trust me, it's not going to be easy adding in moments that Gohan won't be present in, but hey, this is Dragon Ball and we need the other characters to be brought up into the story… When they need to be, that is.

I also think that, when Gohan went off the island, he should've took the saber-tooth with him… Though, he must've went back for the Saber, since we see him play with the saber-tooth again in the Garlic Jr. Saga (Season 4 Uncut Box Set).

*: I know that Piccolo's four/four in a half (give or take, possibly five at most) years older than Gohan, in Earth Term. In Namekian Terms, however, I believe that a Namekian's aging process, no matter what planet they're hatched/born on, sticks to their actual year-cycle. Dende stated that there's 130 days in a Namekian Year (which took that long for their Dragon Balls to be used), which is 2 years, 8 months and a day Namekian Time in a single Earth Year. In 3 years, around the time he and Goku fought when Goku was 19, Piccolo would've been around 13 or 14 at most (in Namekian Years).

It's also possible (which I'm not completely certain if it's accurate), because Namek is revolved by three suns, the Namekians on Namek are aging very slow. Guru's over 500 years old, Dende is his 108th child (in this story, he's Guru's grandson and Mori's son) [I know, I checked the DBZ wiki about the Birthing of Eggs. However, because of how few they are and ever since the near extinction of Namek, Guru had allow any of his people/children to birth their eggs if they're able]. Kami's over 400 years old and became Guardian of the Earth for over 300 years, yet appears like the older Namekians who were probably the first of Guru's sons.

*: Remember, this took place before he bonded with Gohan. So, yeah, he's still a jerk to the boy.

*: Whenever an energy signal vanishes, it'll feel like somebody taking a deep sigh, whether that person's unconscious… Or dead. If somebody's suppressing their energy, they can sense a sort of vibration in the back of their head.

You don't have to agree with me about this. I'm just stating some possibilities that may or may not be exact but may give some idea, or answers to some questions that were never given to us.

Anyway, hope you guys are excited for the next chapter to come! AND HAPPY EASTER FOOLS DAY!

R&R


	9. From One Orphan to an Honorary Orphan

**Morning, at a Beach Shore…  
** "Is he okay, Rom?" Four year-old Chico, hiding behind her older-brother, Rom, asked in slight fear and curiosity, as Rom continued using a stick to poke at the unconscious Gohan on the beach shore, while keeping a safe distance from the boy in case he awakes and attacks them.

"Hmm…" When the three year-old didn't show any sign of being roused awake, Rom tossed the stick aside and lowered his head to rest his ear against the black-wolf pelt covering Gohan's body, using the old ear trick to listen for a heartbeat. Because of how thick the fur was and with his sword covering the area of his back to his heart, the older-boy couldn't hear a single heartbeat. "Looks like he's dead, that's too bad. Poor kid."

His little-sister was stunned.

"How do you know he's dead, Rom?"

"I rest my ear against his back to listen for his heart. How else? You're four years old and still don't know how to listen to a person's heart?" Obviously, she was confused and doesn't know anything about medical attention, but didn't want to look or even sound stupid.

"I do know so!" Rom knew she was lying, but didn't want to hurt her feelings by teasing, and continued his focus on Gohan. He turned him over on his side, looking for any valuables that may be used to sell for money. The two older toddlers were amazed at his makeshift bone-claws covering his fingers, even in awe at his massive scars on his face. However, when they saw the strap over his chest and the older-boy pulled the pelt away from the Saiyan-hybrid's back, saw the hilt of the sword.

"Oh, wow! A sword!" He made a reach for the hilt… Only for a hide-covered hand-claw to make a quick grab for his hand… And Onyx-black eyes, staring up at the two with confused, feral eyes. Both siblings felt the blood from their face drain to their feet, thinking he's a zombie about to eat their brains.

"Hu… Huurrraa- _*gasp* ***cough* *cough* *cough***_!" Rom immediately pulled his hand out of the boy's grasp and backed both he and his sister away from the smaller-boy, who struggled to push himself up as a fit of coughs made it impossible to form any sentences the two could understand. His arms trembled and when he tried to move his back legs, they collapsed underneath him and curled himself into a ball as the coughing grew a bit worse from the sand.

"Rom, we need to get out of here!" Chico, with her imagination making her believe what she wants to about the younger-boy, pulled on her brother's arm to try and get him to run with her when they got the chance. Rom, however, seeing not only how wrong he was about Gohan being dead but is alive and struggling to get up, instantly made the distinction that, because he's out on his own with nobody else out there and has a sword on him, means he's an orphan like them and trying to survive on his own.

"We need to get him back to the others, Chico." Not bothering to hear what his sister has to say to his decision, he made his way beside Gohan, who's coughing suddenly ceased but left him breathing heavily with glazed eyes, and gently pulled him to sit up. "Come on, Chico, help me get him on my back! We need to take him to the others, before those people at the Homes try and nab him!"

Just by the mentioning of those awful adults made the four-year old's skin crawl and quiver in fear, but immediately came over and helped get Gohan onto Rom's back, the pelt now covering the two boys and looking more like a two-legged wolverine. As the two older kids made way for their home, the Saiyan-hybrid could only make small noises that were a few grunts and even light whimpering.

"Shinpaishinaide, kiddo. Watashitachi wa anata o sewa suru tsumoridesu." _Don't worry, Kid. We're going to take care of you._

Gohan didn't have any idea what they were saying, but he could somehow understand their odd language that weren't of grunts, snarl, roars or even howling. Too exhausted to make any attempts to fight or flight and uncertain on what's going on, the darkness took over.

* * *

 **Near Midday…  
** _"Romu, watashi wa kare ga me o samashite iru to omou._ ** _"_ **_Rom, I think he's waking up._

 _'…Call? What call?'_ His eyes didn't feel too heavy the last time he tried to stay awake, and his body didn't feel in that much agony like earlier.

 _"Kare wa?! Anata wa tadashī!"_ _He is? You're right!_

When the blur left his eyes and can truly see, he found himself not outside or on the ground, but in a small section of a human den. However, this den showed signs of damage and faint scent of salt told him the cause has been done by the ocean.

 _Tsunami..._

A low rumble vibrated in his throat from the sound of his weaker blood's voice, though it wasn't trying to tell him what to do but explain how the ocean reached a human's den.

"Nē, kon'nichiwa!" _Hey! Hello there!_ The high-pitch cheerful tone slightly irritated his enhanced hearing, wincing a bit from the sound making his head throb. When he saw the two children above him, memories flooded back to what recently happened. Immediately, he sat up and backed himself towards the corner next to the bed, protecting his backside, and let out a low growl, flashing his fang-like teeth as a warning to stay away.

 _*Grrrrrr~* **Stay back! Away!**_

Both appeared startled by his response, and yet, showed no sign of fear towards him. That caught Gohan's attention, though didn't cease his growling but did lowered his lips back over his teeth.

 _~Rrrruuummmblleee…~ **Not threat. Will protect self.**_

"Kare ni nani ga mondaina no? Romu?" _What's wrong with him, Rom?_

"Watashi wa shiranai, Chico-chan. Tabun kare wa kinchō shite iru kamo shirenaishi, kowagatte iru kamo shirenai." _I don't know, Chico. Maybe he's just nervous, or could be scared._ There tongue, their sound and how much they keeping moving their jaws and their lips curling in different position that wasn't for baring teeth, it's all very confusing to the boy. He knew he once spoke like them, but to hear the voice of man after so long in the wild, it felt foreign to him.

The older-boy slowly came forward and immediately, Gohan showed his teeth to make him stop.

 ** _*Snarl!*_** _*Grrrr~…* **Back! Won't harm, will protect! Cease!**_

Instead, Rom gave him a smile and held out a hand.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." The two humans response to him, not taking his warning to leave him alone but to come forth and greet them as if he's one of them - _despite knowing he is one of them-_ , annoyed him even more and almost gave in to snap his jaws at the boy if he didn't remember that they brought him to their den and, perhaps, wanted to help him. As a sign of showing respect, mostly not wanting to be indebted to humans, he stopped baring his fang-like teeth but kept a low growl to a minimal, which the boy and girl doesn't seem to understand what he's trying to tell them.

 _'Not know threat? Danger? Why not heed warning?'_

A sudden thought came to mind, even a faint glimpse of a memory came to his mind: He found himself in the woods, gotten himself lost from the trail back home because he was following something he doesn't quite remember. After sitting next to a tree and waiting for somebody to find him, a small-figure came out of the shadows and, right before him, a stray dog appeared, also seems to be lost and scared. With no regards to be cautious, Gohan went towards the canine and tried to make friends with the small creature. Only, instead of responding to his kindness, the dog pushed his back against a tree and lifted his lips to show his fangs, growling loud and threatening at the boy. Thinking it could've been hurt, he reached out towards the dog… Only to pull back when it tried to bite him. Realizing that the animal didn't want his help and will attack him, Gohan made an immediate run as far away from the dog he could get. Then, after finding the trail back home and getting a scolding from his mother for running off when he was supposed to be studying and nearly getting bitten by a possible rabid dog, he learned to never approach an animal when it corners itself, growls at him and bares their teeth to bite him with.

The memory confused Gohan, though he believes to come up with a possible answer to his curiosity.

 _'Not understand warning, tone?'_ A small thought towards his mother made his skin crawl, but then made him focus his anger towards the two human's sire and mother. _'They not taught? Sire, parents prevent, not teach own Younglings? Why?!'_ The hand held out to him, exposing the palm and underside, had the boy lean in a bit _-Keeping his gaze on Rom and Chico, should they make a move towards him-_ and, after a few sniffs, was stunned to find the scent of the earth and plants.

This was most puzzling to Gohan. What else was more puzzling? Not only do they both smell like the wild, but they also appeared to not be groomed in weeks and looks to be covered in scrapes. They also looked starved and their clothing were ripped in certain areas that should tell that they need to wear new ones. This doesn't make any sense! How could their parents not be properly caring to their own cubs?!

Seeing now that these two aren't a threat to him, both of which were confused that he sniffed Rom's hand, Gohan slowly raised both his hands up on the bed and pulled himself back on the half-damaged mattress, giving them his undivided attention and not showing any signs to attack either of them.

Rom was very well relieved.

"See? You don't have to be afraid of us, Silly." In the back of the three year-old's mind, he can tell it was a slight tease to refer to him as 'Silly', and brushed it off to focus on what the older human-cub's are saying to him. "Anyways, My name's Rom."

"And my name's Chico." He knew his Human Name is just like theirs, which to him sounded weird and doesn't make sense to the meaning of their names.

 _'Odd, strange names, identity... Why never wonder, thought naming difference of Man towards Earth Young?'_ Nevertheless, out of respect and part of him wanting to be nice, responded, "Huuur, guah craw eck." _**Greetings. I, Shadowmere.**_

Both obviously didn't get what he just said. He instantly realized he just spoke in the wrong tongue, and tried to start again.

"Gah... Goa-"

 _TUUUUWWWEEEEEEE!_

A high whistling sound from outside interrupted the three year-old's introduction, which both of the older kids instantly froze in fear. When Rom looked out the window and saw a van heading their way, he immediately took action.

"They're back!" He grabbed for Gohan's hand, starting the boy at sensing his fear and concern for all three of them, and lead them out of the room for the stairs. When Rom let go of his hand to help his sister scale the stairs, the Saiyan-hybrid stopped for a moment to see what they were running from when all he could smell was human... Which, in just mere seconds, he got a stunning surprise when he saw what it was below him and made a rumble of anger course through his chest.

…Man. Two men, bulky and big, searching what he could figure be the two kids. His own nails dug into the concrete material he leaned himself on and lifted his lips to bare his teeth. One word roared in his head: Kill. He reached to pull the hood of his pelt over his head to blend himself with the dark, only to then learn that not only is he not wearing his pelt but also his sword wasn't strapped to his back and his hide-made gloves that has his bone-claws connected to them were not covering his hands. He can rely on his fang-like teeth to mortally wound them… However, a few thoughts made him wonder why they're here and searching for the older kids.

 _'Their den? We_ _trespass…? Pack come, retrieve runaways?'_ He needed an answer that will give him an answer to enlist the adults as his enemy

"Hey, Kid, hurry up!" A whisper from above caught his attention, hearing the fear in Rom's tone that made him shove the questioning doubts out of his mind. He's gotten his answer.

 _' **They** threat, trespassers, danger towards Man-Youngs.' _ Instead of attacking them right now, he listened to the older-boy's words and quickly scaled the sets of stairs on all-four. Once he reached the exit, he saw Rom grabbing for a rope, with Chico keeping a firm grip onto his back.

"I'm going to get Chico across first," the older boy explained. "I'll come back and get you, alright?" Not caring to see the three year-old on all-four and, without waiting for an reply, the two kids swung from the rooftop and made it to a small platform in the tree across from the building they were at.

"Look, there's one!" A low-gruff voice from behind hollered out, which Gohan instantly turned around to see the two adults come outside before him. Both wore identical clothing, both having smiles that made the boy think they were hyenas ready to steal and cause destruction upon him and the other kids. He pulled back his lips to show off his teeth, eyes glazed that would send a powerful message for them to stay away or get hurt. Both of the adults slowly move towards the boy.

"Forget it, Kid. There's no use running from us." The muscular man with peach-tan skin told the boy, who slowly backed away from them.

"Come with us, and we won't rough you up too bad, Brat." The second man, with light-pink skin and appears overweight, who looked ready to grab the boy by the neck and drag him off the roof as if he were a stray animal… Which, to the boy, would've been a bit more convincing and threatening to stand against the two men, if he still had his pelt on and would've scared the two men away.

His response, was letting out a loud growl that represents a warning snarl in the tongue of animals.

 _'Threat, danger! Attack?!'_

 _ **Can… But, best send clear message. Demonstrate how they won't ever catch you.**_

The voice wants him to play a game of Fox Trickster…? A sly fox-like grin danced on Gohan's face, confusing the two adults to what he's thinking. Before they thought about making a grab for the boy, Gohan decided to make his move: He forced his body to turn, and ran for the ledge on all-four.

"Hey, Kid! Stop!" He didn't bother to acknowledge who called out to him, only focusing on the rhythm of his running to ready himself for what's going to happen next. When his feet planted themselves on the ledge, he kicked himself as high as he could in the air, appearing like he was flying before the eyes of the adults and orphan children.

Both Rom and Chico were awe struck, mouth gapped open and leaning back as if copying how far the toddler was moving in the air until he finally made it to the platform in the, landing lightly in front of them on his hands and feet like a feline would do. Across the wide gap, the two men were speechless from the massive jump the three year-old did right before their eyes.

In mere seconds, Rom was the first to come out of shock.

"Can't get us now, you dump apes!" He taunted the two men, making monkey sounds to get them angry from their failure to get them. Neither of the two men didn't seem that nimble enough to try and climb up the tree for them, and weren't planning to risk their necks to try today as they got off the roof, defeated.

Looking down below, Gohan saw a van, with another adult waiting at the front of the vehicle, a pale-skin female wearing a pink uniform and glasses. She may look kind, but something told the boy that she wasn't as kind she appears to be. Confused on why such cruel adult humans are trying to get them, he stared at the two siblings and pointed a finger down at them.

Rom understood what he was silently asking him and his sister.

"They're from the homes," he explained. "It's where kids like us, orphaned or even abandoned, are treated like animals and make us do chores. The worst part is if you disobey one of their rules or get caught trying to escape, they lock you in a room for an entire day with no food or water. But what's even worse than that, they'll get out a wooden paddle to spank the kids everyday, for no reason."

"They'll never get me!" Chico cried, very determined to her word. "I'll hide from them! I will!"

Their claim of the adults' cruelty made Gohan's anger towards the race he's half-related to grow even more than ever. How dare they decide to force these human-cubs into their care, when they wish to be left alone and live however they choose to live by? Chi-Chi may had brainwashed him to obey her every rule and become a scholar she dreams for him to be, but at least she doesn't purposely use force on him to just make sure he knows who's in charge and to never go behind her back. So, now seeing what they are going through, stunned Gohan to learn he isn't the only one to not live off in the human-world, struggling to survive but choosing to be free from man's control and tyranny.

"No! Let me go! I don't wanna leave!" An older girl's cry caught their attention, looking down and seeing a third adult-male coming out from one of building next to the large house they were just in, dragging a purple-haired girl by the arm against her will towards the van.

"Ena!" Chico called out, feeling helpless to be safe in a high tree and unable to save one of their family because of fear. He doesn't know why, but for some reason, Gohan can tell all the adults, including the female, were glad to had caught one of the children and are thinking of greed, ready to force this child to bend to their will. He readied himself to jump off the platform and attack humans to free the older-girl… Only to feel something pull him back and wanted him to wait, when neither of the siblings made any gestures to stop him.

Just as the third, smaller-adult went to toss the girl, Ena, into the van… She was snatched out of his grasp and after the shock left him to see where she went, he saw a tall, possible preteen boy stand before him, with Ena taking shelter behind him.

"Why you bastard!" It was clear that the three males didn't like the preteen, who showed no signs of being afraid and wasn't going to let them take a member of his group when she didn't want to go with them.

"Pigero!" Rom cheered, both he and his sister no longer afraid now that their leader was here. The preteen below Gohan intrigued him: A few scrapes, a band-aid covering the bottom-right of his face, a red-bandana wrapped over his forehead to keep the bang of his hair from getting into his eyes and wearing clothes that, though were dirty, appeared in good condition. He also looked strong, not as built as the peach-tan adult but shows to have been training himself to take on anybody who threatens him and the other orphans.

"She doesn't want to go with you," he told the adults. "The girl stays."

"That's what you think!" The shorter-male exclaimed and, without any hesitation, charged at Pigero. He instantly went down after a swift punch in the face, and seem to have lost his bucktooth in the process. The peach-tan adult came from behind to grab him, only for the preteen to turn and knee him in the stomach. The third male, grabbing a blunt weapon from the passenger seat of the van, ran at the team and swipe his weapon down. Pigero dodged the attack from jumping in the air and, before the adult saw it coming, landed a powerful kick that forced the adult on the ground and holding his side in pain.

With all males down, Pigero took Ena for the trees for safety. The female adult, startled on what she just saw, never saw what came next. Other children in the building, throwing rocks, trash and sticks at her.

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want to go with you!"

"Take this, evil witch!"

No matter how much she begged them to stop or what sort of injury she sustained, the orphans in the damage building wouldn't stop until they used up all their ammo to prove they won't show her any mercy if she tries to get them, herself.

"That's enough!" She yelled, covered with some bruises and scrapes from the debris. "You kids in the tree! All we want to is take you to a nice place with clean clothes, hot meals and a bed to sleep in."

"Rom?" As a toddler herself, Chico relies on her older-brother to tell her what's the truth.

"She's lying, Chico! Don't listen to her!"

Pigero, who scaled up the tree and stood in the branch next to Gohan and the two siblings, with Ena hanging on to him, glared down at the female.

"We don't want to go with you, so just get out of here!" He yelled

"What about the other children, the smaller ones? Wouldn't they would like a home to live in?" None of the children, the _smaller_ ones even, showed any interest to go with her. To show his own hatred towards the adult, Gohan grabbed for an acorn to the closest branch he could reach and, with great aim, tossed it at her. It seemed to had missed her at first, but than a thin cut magically appeared on her left-cheek, a small trail of blood stunning her on how serious he wounded her. She was scared, but tried to push her emotions away to try and reason with them. "You're all serious on living here?"

"We all had homes, before the tsunami came. This is our home now, and will always be our home!"

"Yay!"

"That's right!"

"You tell 'em, Pigero!"

The three males got to their feet, but showed no sign to go after them, again.

"If you really want to give us nice things, that's fine! Just bring them out here! If not, then get out of here and don't come back! Otherwise, you'll end up just as where you are right now!"

Taken down by an almost teenage boy and outsmarted by a group of kids, the adults took their defeat as a bunch of sore losers. They went back into the van, with the female adult taking the driver's seat once again, and head for the exit.

"We'll be back!" One of the males warned and, without any further threats towards them, they were gone. The moment they left, all the children came out of hiding and cheered, winning a battle for their freedom.

"Yeah, that's right! Get outta here!" One of the kids called out, another boy around Rom's age, wearing a full-blue suit and a hat. Beside him, two more boys, who were also in a tree before climbing down the instant the adults left, cheering and laughing in pride, both of which are human-based animals: A fox-like canine child, and a mole child.

Gohan jumped down from the platform of the tree, while Rom and Chico used the rope from earlier to get down, no longer feeling afraid and relieved they all didn't get taken.

Now that the threat was gone, Pigero finally got the chance to notice the three year-old he hadn't gotten to meet before the introduction was interrupted. "Who's this, Rom? Is he a friend?"

"We haven't gotten his name yet," the younger-boy replied. "But judging from his clothes and weapons he was wearing, he doesn't have a home! He's an orphan, like us!"

Gohan knew what Rom was saying wasn't true, but since he didn't get the chance to try and tell them exactly who he is and still has parents, the five year-old assuming he doesn't have a home made Rom positive Gohan's an orphan.

 _ **Do you still view Chi-Chi as your mother? Not because of blood-relation, but how she chose to raise you?**_

His Onyx-black eyes narrowed in anger and a low rumble vibrated his chest, silently giving his obvious answer, _'No.'_

 ** _In that case, and with Father still dead, you're basically an orphan. More of an Honorary Orphan, anyway._**

The Saiyan-blood's deduction made the Saiyan-hybrid feel less of a liar, even made more sense to the child that he isn't being label with a false status... Though, to him, he still feel he belongs to somebody else. Someone he hasn't seen for so long and must get back to, which Gohan wasn't certain if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hey, Kid." Pigero's addressed name to him pulled the boy from his thoughts, getting down on one knee to be closely eye-level with him. His gaze, though showed nothing but kindness and concern for him, they were hiding anger and fear. He, alone, is holding a burden no one, not even a adolescent who's still a youngling himself, should carry on their own. "What's your name?"

A low rumble build up in his chest, but instantly stopped when Ena and the other three boys gave him an odd look, along with remembering how Rom and Chico didn't understand him when speaking in the tongue of Earth Young. He never thought to ever speak the tongue of Man once more... However, Fate must've brought him hear to aid these Human-Cubs, when he knew he should've drowned from the storm and purposely got separated from his group. Whether that fact is to be true or not, he's now part of the Lone Younglings' Pack and must respeak the language that was once his.

"Haagh...!" His voicebox clenched and winced from the tightening of his breathing. The children cringed at the painful sound he was making, but saw he wasn't going to stop until he answered Pigero. "Go-khaaan." He never thought to address himself by his Human Name again, but trying to say Shadowmere in their tongue would be difficult to explain and is the name the animals call him by.

"'Go khan'?" The mole child, Yordon, asked to make sure he heard the younger-boy right. It didn't sound right to Gohan, and shook his head in response.

"Gooou haaun…!"

"Gu-han?" Jinku, the fox child tried to get it right, only to also get the same answer Yordon got. The Saiyan-Hybrid realize he'll never get the right words to come out because of his damaged throat, but a faint memory reminded him what he could if he couldn't talk: Write. Getting down to his knee before Pigero, his finger rested against the ground and gently glided his finger into the dirt, forming symbols until he knew for certain he's written his Human Name correctly: " **ご飯** ".

The younger children stared at the writing in confusion, meaning they don't know how to read, let alone write. However, it seems Pigero, Ena and Hacchi understood what he's trying to tell them his name is.

"'Gohan'?" Pigero asked the boy, who, this time, gave a short nod, making the oldest boy smile. "It's nice to meet you, Gohan." He held out a hand towards Gohan, who gave it an odd look. "From here on out, you're one of us now!" In the back of his mind, a memory of Chi-Chi explaining to him how males greet each other, assured the toddler why he and Rom extended their hand to him. In the wild, animals greet each other by making non-threatening sounds and memorizing each other's scent, without exposing their fangs or extending their claws.

"And since he's the smallest, he has to get food everyday now!" Chico added in, stepping in front of the boy before he could decide how to return the gesture to Pigero's greeting.

"You mean like you, Chico?" Rom and the other children laughed at her playful embarrassment, which made Gohan, for some reason, feel a warm, bubbly feeling in his chest to join in with their after… And he did, though softly so the scratchy feeling in his throat doesn't rub the wrong and force him into a coughing fit.

He barely knows these orphans, only just met them and their introduction didn't started off well, and already feels being truly welcomed as one of their own. Though, he knew that wasn't true and has to tell them the truth that he isn't an orphan, in spite he doesn't want to acknowledge his mother as his family right now and his father hasn't always been around. Gohan plan to tell them the truth, once he can better speak in their language and allow his voice to heal. For now, he's going to adapt and bond with his newly appointed siblings.

* * *

 **Days Later, September Twenty-Nine…  
** Two days had passed, barely enough time to understand their way of survival, and Gohan has already understood their style of living. They had moments to become youngling and play, when there isn't any fear or worry to concern them and live a life the den that's still theirs. Here, with the orphans, the boy can feel for first time in his entire life, he can be an actual boy and bond with others he should've been able to do that Chi-Chi never allowed him to do. Sure, he needed help to understand the game when playing with the older kids and has to remember the play he did with the animals' younglings isn't the same way human-cubs play. In the end, they all had a great time.

However, as always, the price for freedom will demand them for it's offering and the cost they must pay, means to earn the right to be free and the hardship in the wild. For the two days, he had to help deal with the same adults from 'The Home', twice on the first day and three times on the second day. The adults nearly took Hacchi and Yoron on the second day, if he and Pigero hadn't dropped in and made their attack on the two biggest grown-ups. Even when they succeed, the look on Pigero's face wasn't a look of pride or happiness... But stress, anxiety and fear.

Gohan plans to talk to him about it, when he gets better at his speaking. Right now, he's on a task to help Rom, Ena, Yoron and Jinku with what they're doing at some human gathering: Steal food for the pack, from a nearby town that's twelve miles away from their deserted, damage home. Another way of life the orphans learned to live by in order to survive. He wasn't exactly thrilled of their way; animals don't steal from others, not unless they have no choice when food is scarce, which normally happens in the near Winter. However, since they don't know how to get food, this was the only way they knew how to get it. Since he's now part of their pack, he has to join their hunt to provide and show his worth within the pack.

Being around _humans_ , especially in large crowds, had Gohan clamp his teeth together and flashing his fang-like teeth to whoever were to come even a foot to close to him. They didn't really take notice of his body language and assume he's flashing a big smile at them, which they return right back. They also didn't take notice of him being barefooted, or they already noticed it but didn't show any concern when some of them were also walking without any sort of shoes, themselves. He also didn't like that he has to walk on only his feet and not also with his hands to be closer to the ground to sense any particular threats, but he has to not gain too much suspicious and blend in within his surrounding.

"Step right up, folks! Fresh apples, ripe and juicy, going fast and at a great price!" A human-male blurted with pride and exhilaration, trying to draw the attention of the crowd to get them to buy his apples. Gohan could hear the vanity in his tone, but can tell he actually believe the fruits were worth something and wasn't deceiving the other humans from his opinion. The boy wasn't impressed, and simply saw just ordinary apples before him, which may have been tainted from the human method on growing their own fruits. Although, the male's intension gave him one feeling of relief.

If that human could make them believe his food was as good as they may appear to be, as he ate one of his apples right before him and the humans, then his part of the plan is surely to work long enough for the others to make a grab for their meal. And so, he made his move.

"Ahhh!" He grabbed for his head and backed away from the apple stand, purposely tripping himself backwards and writhing as if in pain or, to some of the frantic humans, a seizure.

"What's going?!"

"Oh, you poor boy!"

"Is he okay?"

"Where is he hurting?!"

The ruse is working better than Gohan thought it would, as he continued jerking and making sounds of being in pain, adding in false tears to make it more believable. As he fake his ailment, the older kids immediately went to separate venders, stuffing their empty sacks with fruit, cheese and whatever items they can add into their bags to carry with them. People would try to place their hands on him to keep him still or try to get his attention, and he'd jerk himself out of their grip and continued his masquerade, though his patience is running thin the more the adults circled around him.

 _'Remain calm,'_ he thought. _'Distract, divert from food, Pack-mates.'_ A shiver ran down his spine as a local farmer placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled away from the male. "Aaahhh!" _'Conceal, not attack. Continue ruse, await signal.'_

 ***Pweeeet!***

There's the signal, and right before he decide to bite the next person who place their hand on him. It wasn't loud enough for the adults to hear from his false cry, but just enough for him to hear from afar distance near the alleyway where the bikes are. Instantly, Gohan stopped crying and withering on the ground. Underneath his bang, his eyes search for an opening and, through the confusion of the crowd, he saw an opening towards a ledge that leads to the lower secretion of the town. Positioning himself on his hands and knees, and tapping into a pull reaching out from within him, he appeared to have vanished before the eyes of the crowd and now standing at the ledge of the wall*.

 _"Hey, get back here! Thieves!"_

Sounds like the others got caught, after all… Figures. Every hunt, no matter how much experience gained by the routine or amount of plotting for the perfect choice to steal and escape, there was always going to be a drawback or unexpected casualty. He saw Rom and Jinku on their bikes and peddling like mad, with Yoron riding riding with Rom and Ena with Jinku, both keeping a firm grip on their sacks. Following them, a police dog-man in his mini-cop cycle, yelling at the older-kids and slowly keeping up with then.

In response, Gohan jumped down to the lower section of the town and, on all-four, took off in a burst of speed. His choice of running did startle some of the pedestrians who watch the chase commence, but paid no attention to them and focused on catching up with the orphans.

"Stop! You can't escape from me!" The police dog-man called out, getting closer to the children as they begin to slow down from their energy being used up. Gohan came up with an idea. As the kids made a sharp turn on a narrow ramp, he followed the cop going straight down the driveway and, as he came next to the vehicle, rammed himself against the hunch of metal to hit the wall. "Ahh!" He very much scared the police dog-man when his transportation went outta whack when being rammed by something tougher than it, that he nearly fell off of his cop cycle. "Hey Kid, stop that!" The gloved hand couldn't even graze his mane-like hair when trying to make a grab for him and, while keeping the adult's attention away from Rom and the others, Gohan continued meddling with the police by snapping his teeth to scare him or bashing himself against his cop cycle to worsen it's balance.

"Gohan, up ahead!" Ena called out and, seeing a few female adults next to a garden vender, he knew what to do. He pounced on top of the cop's head, got to the other side to ram the vehicle towards the vender and, losing control of the situation, the dog-man fell out of his cycle and smashed it against the vender, missing the two females who both got out of the way on time and losing the chase for the thieves.

"You brats!" His empty threat didn't tarnish the children's victory for freedom and both Rom and Ena were allow to peddle calmly back to their home, with Gohan catching up to them and hitching a ride with Ena and Jinku.

"That was great, Gohan!" Rom praised, "That'll show them to never mess with us."

"Yeah, forget parents! We can take of ourselves just fine!" Yoron stated, keeping a tight grip onto his sack of food.

"That's right, we're a family! Not even those people at the Homes will ever tear us apart, as long as we stick together!" Jinku's words, instead of bringing some comfort, Gohan grew concern. He knew that wasn't true, let alone possible.

In his mind, he saw if they continued down this path, stealing for survival and causing trouble to the nearby towns, the Orphans will have more enemies coming after them and, eventually, they'll get taken and not even Pigero will be able to get them out of it… As for Pigero, Gohan has a feeling that the dark secret the older-boy tries to conceal, will drive him to run away or blame himself for many years to come from his choices not being enough to save them. He has to talk with Pigero soon, very soon, before they Orphans come to embrace the wrong choices as the truth of life.

"You okay, Gohan?" To Ena's question, Gohan gave her a kind smile and nodded his head, keeping a gentle hold on her shoulder as they continued peddling back to their home away from the town.

 **Hours Later, Midnight…  
** They celebrated like royalty for the remainder of the day, though appear to not think about rationing some to last them longer before their next scavage and ate nearly all the food Gohan and the others stole from the market. Said boy, however, ate the least and store the remaining food inside a pot he found in one of the destroyed houses and washed to be of use to them.

The Orphans were so stuffed with food, they barely had the strength to head for their selected beds and instantly fall asleep. Gohan, who shared the same bed with Rom and Chico, using his wolf-pelt as a blanket from the Autumn's cold wind, remained awake the entire time. He knew this was the right to talk to Pigero... And tell him the truth about his parents, and not just about the living condition they're choosing to go by.

Getting off the bed and leaving the bedroom, while grabbing for his bone clawed hide-gloves from the dresser and not waking the older-siblings, was just as easy as catching squirrels for supper. He head outside and went to the tree next to the entrance of the wall, where he knew Pigero sat in after dinner was over. With the help from his bone claws, climbing up the tree was a breeze and appeared behind the Orphan Pack's Alpha/appointed big brother.

He's lost in deep thoughts, just as Gohan suspected. His slight trembling told him Pigero isn't from reacting to the cold, but from whatever was going inside his head.

"Mmph...!" His glazed eyes and harsh breathing were obvious signs of trauma and silent grief. He has to bring him out of it. He placed a hand on his shoulder, careful not to add too much strength because of the bone claws.

"Pigero..." His voice still hurts, but as long as he whispers, then it wouldn't be difficult to speak in his human tongue. However, it left him sounding as if he's out of breath and can only be heard when right next to him. He also prefers speaking a few words at a time before taking a pause from the straining in his throat, or write into the ground to further expand his explanation.

"Hey, Gohan." The flashing of a forced out smile and his eyes trying to not show the hurt or fear he was just experiencing, wasn't enough to get by the three year-old Saiyan-hybrid. The preteen silently gestured the boy to sit beside him, still holding the false smile in place. "Something on your mind?"

Gohan gave him a silent answer, then pointed a bone-claw covered-finger at his own head. His gestured confused the older-boy for a moment, but immediately caught on what he's saying to him.

"Way to turn the question back to me, Bro." It wasn't a compliment, but didn't sound like it was towards the smaller-boy, despite Pigero's addressing him into the sentence as if using him to blame instead of himself. Gohan lightly, but firmly, bit him in the arm at his response. "Gah!"

He pulled back a bit and the toddler released him immediately from his response to the slight pain, glaring at him to not place the blame on him for his turning of the question back at him. Pigero glared back at him, rubbing the bite-area that didn't show any signs of sharp-teeth breaking the skin, but didn't scold the boy when he knew he deserved it.

Gohan wasn't going to wait for an apology and didn't want one, even if the older-boy gave him one.

 _*Grunt*_ "Talk… What's on mind…? Don't lie… Don't avoid." The older-boy didn't look happy and was very uncomfortable by the boy's attention… Which he secretly had missed gaining, ever since the death of his family from the tsunami.

As the oldest, the others demanded much of his time and attention to take care of them, that there was none whatsoever for himself to gain any. Every time they yell, he wanted to scream. Every time they cringe in fear, he wanted to coward in terror… Every time they cry, breaking one of their Rules, he wants to breakdown. He wants to stop acting like a mature adult and be a kid, too.

He bowed his head, his headband forcing his bangs to shield his eyes without making contact with his face.

"…I can't keep this up." He finally spoke to the boy, who gave him his undivided attention to keep talking to him. "The stealing, fighting the adults, protecting them, _all_ of it! I can't keep pretending to know what I'm doing, when I don't even have a clue how to take care of ourselves out here. I'm not even a teenager yet, still a child, myself, and I still don't know how to provide for everyone except teach them how to steal. - _Tears steamed down his face-_ I'm turning them into delinquents," he sobbed. "I'm suppose to be a better influence for them, but instead making them become future criminals...!"

Gohan couldn't blame him for his misleading on caring for the younger children. Many Lone Younglings, abandoned or lost their pack, have struggles to survive and those who lived to reach adulthood, many end up as thieves or even killers, all because that's all they had to learn without the guidance of their older-relatives and is the only life they live by. Older younglings, not yet adults and still labeled as Younglings, themselves, who try to care for the others, ended up killed or abandoning the others when they can no longer handle the responsibility at rearing Younglings.

He's truly amazed that Pigero hadn't left the others, after all this time, raising the others for three years.

"If this keeps up, I'll probably end up doing something I'll later regret doing, but would rather them get real homes than what I can provide for them." Well, there goes that thought to be more concern for Pigero. Said preteen looked up at the boy, unshed tears resting before his eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore, Gohan... I'm not even sure if I can take care of them any longer."

 _ ***Grrowwwlll***_ Once again, Gohan's response is a bite to the arm. This time, he used just enough force to cut through to break the skin.

"Ahhh!" Along with his cry, Pigero swiped a fist down at the smaller-boy, missing when he pulled released his arm and glared at the fallen boy. His Onyx-black eyes reflecting anger... But also, they flashed understanding the stress the older-boy's going through right now.

"Calm… Listen." He spit the remaining blood that still lingers in his mouth, before finally getting what he has to tell the older-boy. "Tried best... Task not yours. Not adult... Still child, adolescent." He pointed a finger to the damaged house, where he and the three youngest children sleep in. "Care, love Pack. Claim yours, siblings... All left, of past. _*cough cough*_ Difficult care, provide. Provision, not possible… Unless take, _steal_."

Pigero turned his gaze away.

"We had no choice," he explained. "I tried to find work, even find any salvageable valuables to sell, but neither helped us earn enough money to even last us a whole day. _-He turned back to face the boy, frustration and regret written all over his face-_ You need to understand, Gohan. Stealing, it's what keeps us going and don't go hungry."

Gohan's plain expression never changed.

"Wrong, still. Stealing, never right. Not Just." Pigero looked ready to argue, but the three year-old beat him to speak. "Yes, did best. Chose life... However, chose wrong. Willingly chose, decide sin. Example mislead others." He placed a bone-clawed finger on the older-boy's chest. "Fault yours... Yet, not yours, too."

A deep sign escaped through Pigero, no longer having the strength to yell at a toddler who's trying to help him and being more reasonable than he supposed to.

"What do you suggest I do, then? Because unless you know how we can get our own food or even make money, we're gonna keep stealing until we get caught by the Homes."

The Saiyan-hybrid knew he's right on that. It's not going to be easy for the others to not steal once he tells them to stop and even if they follow through their new way to survive, they're bound to fall back on their old habits.

It was clear of the enormity the task will be for Pigero to get the orphans to change their way, which will be more straining for him to accomplish on his own... Which is why, for the good of the pack, Gohan was going to take over that problem.

"You leader," he answered. "Declare change. No stealing... New way, assist survival." He placed his left-hand over his chest. "Will aid, assist. Help find new way."

His declaration to help him, made Pigero feel multiple feelings flooding throughout his entire being at once. Having someone, for the first time since the flood, offering to help him on how to take care of the others and show him a way to survive without having to steal, gave him renown hope that he won't be alone with his battle against the Homes and preventing the younger kids from becoming delinquents.

"You really mean it?" He wanted to be certain that the three year-old was going to do what he said he's going to do, and not back down from what he believes to be a promise that should never break. "You'll help me?" The plain look on the toddler's face shift into a serious look that you don't normally see on any normal child, but from adults ready to go into battle with their fellow brother-in-arms.

"Swear, bound word." He then brought his right-arm up and, removing the made-made glove off his hand with his left, gently cut into the skin just enough for blood to slightly appear and seep through the wound. "Life, blood oath." Rather than be disturbed that a toddler had just cut himself, Pigero merely stared down at the hand… Then, grabbing for the discarded glove for a moment, used one of the claws to place a cut into his own right-hand. It reminded the older-boy from reading stories of soldiers and other fighters going into war and, with those they bond and experience the harsh reality of blood and death, they cut into their hands to merge blood with each other, becoming Blood-Brothers.

Gohan, a Saiyan-hybrid turned feral, wants to form a Blood-Brothers pact with him. And he, too, wanted to form that covenant with the toddler. With that comforting thought in mind, he gasped the boy's bleeding hand with his own, merging their blood to seal their promise to each other*. He's still hurting and looked on edge, but the Saiyan-Hybrid can see the older-boy's fear being put aside and relived on having somebody to help him lead his makeshift family away from extinction… At least, for now. Just until he's certain Pigero can handle the responsibility and when everything's in order, he'll head out to-… Well, wherever he'll end up going to.

When they pulled their hands away and taking his discarded glove back onto his hand, Gohan silently gestured him to follow him out of the tree.

"Need talk. Must speak, important." A confused Pigero complied, jumping off the platform and towards the ground around the same time Gohan scaled down the tall-trunk of the tree.

"What's up? It isn't anything wrong, is it?" He can tell it wasn't about their conversation, but something that made the three year-old a bit nervous... Said boy let outa deep breath of a sigh, going to get it over with.

"Must speak truth," he said. He laid a hand over his chest. "Not Lone Young... Not orphan." He should've guessed something like this would happen, but the new still surprised Pigero that Gohan isn't an orphan when he shows signs of being a feral person.

"I see," he replied. "So, you still have a home."

"That means you still have parents." A voice startled the two when they saw it was Rom who spoke up, but he wasn't the only one awake. All the other orphans are up and has heard Gohan admitting to not being an orphan. The Saiyan-hybrid had a feeling they'd learn this truth, eventually, but had wanted to tell them all when they know he can be trusted. Also, that he has no desire to return to the life he once lived in.

Nevertheless, he gave them an apologetic look and lowered his head, letting out a soft whimpering sound.

"Apology, sorry." He whispered, lowering himself to lay on the ground. "Try, waited right moment. Not desire lie. Trust, believe."

It wasn't until a hand placed on his back That he finally looked at the others, seeing it was Rom who came forth, smiling down at him.

"It's alright," he told the younger-boy. "You didn't get the chance to tell us and, really, we never asked you, since we just assumed you're orphaned like us from being on your own."

The other children nodded their heads in agreement, none holding any anger towards him.

"If you still have parents, why aren't you with them?" Ena asked, as the boy slowly sat up from the ground.

Gohan knew he couldn't tell them why he isn't home and on his own; they wouldn't fully understand the great threat coming for their planet is real and even if they do, they'd panic and live in constant fear that'll plaque their minds. However, he can cover the truth with another truth, one that's directed towards his parents… And, a memory of the tall, green man-like being.

"Seek truth… Answers," he replied. They didn't get what he means, which allows him to explain himself. "Life… Lived under rules… Mother's choice, ways. _-a low rumble escaped his throat-_ Home, secluded forest. Alone… _No others -He shook his head, while explaining himself-_ …"

His few words, though a bit challenging, wasn't enough to get the children to realize that his living condition prevented him from interacting other children and be cut off from his chance to bond with others.

"Mother made… _Brainwashed_ me. Study, become scholar. Never play, nor rest. Study always, everyday… Reach goal. _Her_ vision, not own."

While the others weren't certain what he means by brainwash, Pigero's blood ran cold. His hands clenched into tight fists, forcing his bleeding hand to seep blood through his grasp, as he pointed his anger towards the boy's mother.

"She already decided what your future should have you being, without letting you decide what you want to become? Not allowing you to be a kid, have fun?"

In many cultures, most parents would want their children, at least their eldest child, to reach their full potential and become an example to their younger-siblings to have them want to be smart and a career to achieve through the hardship of succeeding their education. He knew some children living by that lifestyle, before the tsunami came, and their parents allowed them to have a childhood full of fun and joy when not in school, so long they don't slack off.

It's one thing to decide and plan how to raise your own children, but to make a decision they should have a right to decide on their own and control their life with your own expectation, is something that shouldn't give that person to even be called a parent... But a control freak, that even a drill sergeant would be more suitable as a parent than those wanting to take full command of another person's life*.

Gohan silently nodded his head, though a growl could be heard through the silent night.

"What about your dad? What does he do about it?" Jinku asked, disgusted that a mother wouldn't allow her own child to play, like his own mother did when she was still alive. A pausing moment made them even more angered at his folks, feeling his father was going to be worse than his mother, more or less.

A feeling of great sorrow coursed through his chest, the mentioning of his deceased father made part of him want to break down and cry. Yet, most of him didn't feel as sad as he should since he'll soon be brought back. While he's overjoyed by that comforting thought of coming back from the dead, the past memories of him always going off to train and letting his mother raise him how she wants him to become, left a numbing hole in his heart of self-disgust, wondering how he never saw they not once had an actual connection and still views him as the greatest from hearing his stories.

When it comes to fighting and training, he's one of the best. What he isn't the greatest in, is being a father Gohan actually wants to have when he needed him the most, just like how some of the male animals who took him in stepped up to raise him as their own… There was no denying that truth, anymore.

"...Nothing." His body gave off a dark presence of pain, that the other children could feel the air grew every more colder than even Winter snow. "Leaves, always gone... Trains, fighter." His hands clenched into the dirt, the bone claws sinking deep into the soil. "Allows, permits Mother's choice. Never intrudes… Only provides."

A moment of silence went by the children.

"He only provides, then takes off? Just like that, and doesn't look back or even bother saying when he'll be back?" Hacchi sat in front of Gohan, his eyes reflecting sadness for the younger-boy but also towards himself, flashing in understanding on what the Saiyan-Hybrid lived with. He silently nodded his head in response, the slight straining in his voice making it a bit harder to keep talking but getting better at holding a conversation longer in a short amount of time*.

"D… Do you want to go back?" Chico's question gave off a certain tone of fear in her voice, no signs of hope on wanting him to go back to his parents when she doesn't know the experience of adults'a caring for her before the tsunami.

All of the older kids' expressions on their faces clearly said 'no', not wanting him to return to the life of neglectful parents who either ignored him or, just like the adults from the Homes, act like tyrants to control his life. Pigero's expression, while also like the others, silently begged the Saiyan-hybrid to not leave and break his pact.

...As if he was going to go back to the lifestyle of being a bookworm, a puppet for Chi-Chi to control and manipulate, when he has a task to get strong and save the world? Gohan nearly laughed at that thought, when he already made the decision to never go back to _her_ , even if his father were to be brought back and survive the battle. He didn't need to tell them about his father's passing: it was going to be hard to explain how he died and will soon be brought back by the Dragon Balls, which none seem to know about if their family are still dead for over three years and didn't try looking for the mystical balls, themselves.

To answer them, he lifted his lips into the biggest smile he could muster, which was more like a cat-like wolf smile that made the others feel cautiously nervous from the tingling goosebumps running down their spines.

 _~Rummbllee~_ "Never," he said. "Not return, go back... Me, no view... No longer parents... Not _mine._ " He pulled both his hands out of the ground and, like with the animals, gently stomped them against the ground. "Home, now here. Family, here... All _my_ pack, clan."

The dark presence in the air left the orphans and when that tension left, the older-kids can truly feel happy and, to his surprise, cheered for him. They hugged, patted his back, even complemented him for choosing them over the family that never acted like a family should be when he already have a family that accepts him for who he is... Along with his extended, animal-families that helped him see the planet what it's truly like.

"In that case, you were wrong, Gohan." Pigero's voice halted the celebration, earning confused looks on the other children, including said boy who's now his Blood Brother. He kneeled to the three year-old's height as close as he could and placed a hand on his left-shoulder. They stared into each others eyes, then a smile spread on the older-boy's face. "You said you have no parents, no other family but this. _-He stood back to his full height, pride refecting off his gaze and showing no signs of false emotions, but true relief and happiness.-_ In that case, there's no question about it. You're one of us, an orphan... Better yet, an Honorary Orphan."

None of the older-kids we're going to deny their leader/older-brother's decision on claiming the youngest boy an orphan like them. He's one of them, struggling to survive and living off the land, even going as far as to aid them when stealing or getting away from the adults. So, in their eyes, Gohan is an orphan, too.

While he knew he can't permanently stay with them, Gohan knew he made the right choice to choose them over his parents. After all, they need his help to live off the world, without going down the dark path as thieves or becoming anything worse than that. Besides, this would be a great experience to see if he can do some good to help worthy humans in need, even to lead them down the path he took on becoming an Earth Young.

It wasn't going to be easy, especially to get them to not steal from the humans, but so long as it's possible to change them, then he'll be up to the task. After all, Earth, Fate and Life brought him here for a reason. And to him, these orphans are worth more than enough to help.

TBC

* * *

There were some part of the show that I didn't like, and/or wished should've happened in the show. Nevertheless, it's still one of my favorite episodes.

*: Another move he came up, which is to improve his speed, is called Rabbit Sprint. He channels the energy into his hands(if he's on all-four) and/or feet, then has to focus on where he wants to go. Once he locks on to where he wants to be, he becomes like a swift blur, almost like teleportation. It's useful for dodging, increases his jumps and doesn't require much energy, so he won't be detectable when using this technique.

He can combine Rabbit Sprint with Ki Claws, but will drain fast when using it on a tougher opponent. Rabbit Sprint may also make him feel a bit sensitive to the ground, because it'll have him be able to feel estrange shiftiness near his area and force him on high alert if the shifting imitates steps of a person coming in his direction.

The downside: So long he doesn't use his energy for any other Ki base moves and/or attacks when using Rabbit Sprint (besides the Ki Claws), he can't use it for combat. It's more qualified for traveling purposes to conserve energy and can be very helpful when tracking, or even distracting enemies when leading them away. He also needs to see where he wants to go, the opposite from learning how to watch fighters moving faster than the human eye can see. So, it's pretty much like Corvo's Blink. And no, it isn't like Goku's Instant Transmission (again, Gohan needs to see where he wants to go and can't use other's Life Signal when he doesn't know what area that person is in).

*: Before any of you ask, no, Pigero isn't going to turn into a Saiyan-Hybird and/or Saiyan. Saiyan-Blood is more animalistic DNA, so merging blood with species that isn't born with any ties to animalistic DNA won't do anything to that being. Should a Saiyan merge blood with another being with animalistic DNA, it won't change their anatomy and/or DNA, but the area where they exchange blood will give off a scent that indicates they marked each other as pack-mates. When merging blood with another Saiyan results in the same thing, but it also mixes their traits that almost makes them related. Saiyan-Hybrids won't be able to become full-blooded Saiyans from the blood exchange, and won't carry the trait of those they're already related to.

*: Yes, Chi-Chi fans, she's a good mother... However, because she's so blind to put the survival of the planet and every living being before Gohan's education, whether she's right to not want him to fight or not, shows her flaws that doesn't make her a caring person. She never considers her son's feelings or even ask what he wants to do, only that he needs to study to be successful... Which, if the planet was at risk, he wouldn't have a successful future to look forward to at all if Goku and the Z Warriors were to lose.

*: Yeah, I also think it's getting a bit too fast for Gohan to start talking again. However, Saiyans can heal at a quicker paste than humans can. Also, because they have stronger, sharper minds for memories, it wouldn't take that long to recall a forgotten language they hadn't spoken in a while… As long as (in Goku's case), they didn't receive painful blow to the head that leads them to near death at a very small age. In my story, when a Saiyan child reaches the age of three, their skeletal structure completes the hardening stage of their bones but their organs don't follow suit to harden until they become preteens.

R&R


	10. The Task at Hand

**October Seventh…  
** An entire week swiftly went by, and during that time, Gohan had kept up to his word on helping Pigero. Which… Just as he expected, wasn't easy. The next day after that night, he went hunting for fish near the shoreline to avoid some of the leftover food that made his stomach upset and during his catches, Pigero had watched in astonishment how the toddler easily caught those fishes with his bare hands. Watching how the Saiyan-hybrid was able to hunt for his food, immediately gave him the idea to have the boy teach them all how to hunt like him and survive the wild as he does. So, in the middle of the day, he gathered all the younger kids to announce that not only will they not be stealing food from the towns, but that Gohan was going to teach them how to get their own food and to properly defend themselves against the adults from the Home.

He may had promised to assist Pigero to get the others to stop stealing food from the adults at the nearest town and find other ways to survive… But to make an announcement to the others, without discussing an actual plan with each other first, was a bit uncalled for. As for the children, being stunned was an understatement. The moment they were told they're no going to be stealing anymore… Some of them actually threw a fit of his decision, while the others weren't certain if they should join in or make any form of comment at all. Stealing was their only way of life that gets food into their bellies and to hear Pigero saying they're not going to do so anymore, it wasn't something they were expecting to happen. And to top it all off, the youngest of the group was going to teach them to forage food like savages and how to take on the workers that try to take them to the Home to live like animals?

They don't doubt Gohan's intellect or judgement on how to teach them like he learned to survive the wild, but they just don't think it's going to work, let alone possible to not go back the way they knew how to provide for themselves. But, Pigero's their leader, the oldest amongst them, and what he says, goes. So, just as they were told, they're enrolled into Gohan's Training Camp... And boy, was it brutal.

Because of their age, most of the younger children grew frustrated when they didn't get it down the first few tries. They also realize that they don't really know how to actually fight like Pigero or Gohan does and when being taught certain fighting styles or attacks, nearly all went down pretty quickly than the Saiyan-hybrid hoped to last. What was more gruesome, is not being able to eat when they wanted to and only getting a smaller portion than they normally consume when dinner came. Those who slacked off, ended up pinned to the ground by the three year-old or Pigero forcing them to run in the sand of the beach without any shoes on. They even had a curfew to wake up when the sun rises, and to go to bed when the sun has vanished over the sea.

Though they had to do only a few hours of training in the morning and afternoon, none of them enjoyed the torment of this sudden change to their life... However, around the fourth day, they started to see the results of their training beginning to pay off: They noticed how easier they were able to climb up the trees when getting the fruits from the branches, less tired than they were when moving around all day, and even more focused than they normally would be. Not only that, but they were starting to enjoy doing things they never thought to be able to do, like catching fish with makeshift spears or learning how to start fires.

Ena and Hacchi, being the eldest of the younger kids, are more willing to take his lessons far more serious than the others, even to go as far as learn to locate specific plants and their healing properties. They even shown to be especially good at locating objects farther than the others, making them more to having the duties as scouts. The two even found some books from the other houses and, because they were going to start first and third grades of school before the tsunami hit, began teaching the younger kids how to read and write. Gohan knew he can count on them to use certain books And lessons to help the others mentally grow and get their minds thinking ways to improve their living condition.

Rom, Jinku and Yoron were more motivated to listen and learn when it came to battle tactics and new fighting styles from Pigero. The three also grew very interested to building traps and making weapons to subdue their enemies, even trying to make swords of their own from bamboo. Gohan made sure they didn't go overboard with their weaponry ideas, even to make sure they don't embrace the thought of killing those who get in their way and to only kill when their lives are being threatened to be taken from them, or when hunting certain animals for food and other usefulness. They even started doing guard duty at night, with Pigero or even switching shifts with him, to allow him time to rest and trust them to keep an eye out for the workers from the Home, especially Rom, who wanted to make up for his careless when he fell out of the tree while dozing off.

Chico was the hardest to try and get used to the program. She doesn't like being involved in fights and prefers being at a far distance to throw projectiles at a safe distance. She also has problems keeping up with the others through their training, and is the most to complain about their food not being fresh or even brought from the nearest town. However, besides Gohan, she's the smallest and the most silent out of the group. Which makes her very valuable for scouting at afar distance with Ena and Hacchi, and more experienced for scavenging. Also, because of her innocent feature, she's less likely to appear as a threat and can draw attention to direct their enemy's attention away from the others. She's even thinking about starting the idea on growing their own fruits and/or vegetables, when she can find the perfect spot to grow their plants and gets the time to start doing so.

Pigero, while worried he made the wrong choice at first, was very surprised on seeing the changes being done to their makeshift family. While he still had to keep an eye out for them, increase his own training and participating certain lessons with the others, he was very much happy with this new living arrangement. Not only are they learning how to hold their own in battle, but he's finally given a chance to have time to be a kid with then, no matter how minimal it may seem. The best part, they're no longer stealing to get by when going into town to find certain items nobody uses in the alleys, making his fear they end up becoming delinquents less likely. Everything's going so well for Pigero, that he began acting more like an actual leader/responsible big brother he knew he's supposed to be.

Yep, Gohan is confident that if they keep this up, they'll end up on the path as Earth Younglings, not raised as the animals and their understanding in life, but live alongside Mother Nature and protect the environment from tainted, self-centered humans... Which, to his great sorrow, more for the part of his human-heritage, knew that when they complete their training and put an end to the war with the adult-humans from the Home, will mean his time with the orphans is at an end, too.

He isn't thrilled of the thought on leaving his human claimed family, but knew it has to be done. Besides, learning all he could from one pack and leaving to learn from another, is what he's done for three moons before an Earth Wing snatched him to imprison him on Izolim Island. He does plan to come by and visit them from time to time, maybe even stay with them for a while to make sure they're striving and teach them other lessons to help improve their survival skills. Keeping their bond as allies, fellow pack-mates even, is important to the society of the wild. Hence, why else would prey and predators at times refer each other or their own pecking order as allies? He, himself, is an All-Ally and he prefers keeping his bond strong with those he lived along side with and taught him valuable teachings on being an Earth Young.

Gohan has no doubt Pigero and the others shall make great Earth Younglings... However, there's one major issue that stands in his way from competing his task and will tarnish all his teachings and efforts to help the orphans live alongside Mother Nature: Man, or more specifically, the adults from the Home.

Lately, they've been dropping by at random timing of the day to try and capture them, even almost coming every night to grab them when they're sleeping. Of course, thanks to his and Pigero's training, they prevailed and sent them running with their tails between their legs. But lately, some of their encounters has been involved with some of the police stepping in to help subdue the children, which some of the kids recognized the police dog-man they outsmarted the last time they stole from the nearby town aiding their capture.

If the people from the Home are involving law enforcement into the battlefield, then their war has grown more dire for them to win. Yet, even with their training and ideas for setting traps, he knew they'd be very outnumbered and will require some backup. So, after finding some ravens near the area and giving them a small bundle of his own hair, for them to use as proof for his extended clans to know he sent the ravens and help them track down as own scent, the bird birds flew off over the horizon to find whoever of Gohan's allies are nearby and help him with deal with the humans. While that part was being taken cared of, Gohan found another few birds, robins to be exact, and got them to head out to locate the Home to figure out when their next visit with them is going to be.

That was over two days ago since the ravens left and an entire day for the robins to be gone, and so far, no news from either party returning reached him. Right day now, he, Chico and Ena are in town, which he later learned is named after Hābu Town, looking in the alleyway for any items to be of any use to them and their family. So far, they found some discarded rope that's still sturdy to be used for their bolas' supplies, a bent up pan to place their food over the fire to cook, a couple of cans and bottles to either gather for collecting rainwater or even to recycle for a few money to be used for later and, in case when they're able to, a few wires and a couple of loose bolts and screws to gather and used should they make an effort to fix some electronics at their home to get their heater running for a the winter. He may remember reading books on electronics, but the Saiyan-hybrid has no need for electricity and will let Pigero decide what can and can't be allow to have at their home, so long it doesn't harm the environment and only be use to help them endure the hardship of life.

As the two girls continued filling their bags, both made with a hide of a boar, thick palm-tree leaves, oak-tree bark and tree sap, Gohan went a little exploring around the Town Market. He's perfected on walking on just his legs again, but is more comfortable walking on all-four and being more connected to the Earth. None paid him any mind, though some were giving him an odd look and didn't take long for the toddler to recognize them being there when he pretended being hurt on that very day. Still, nobody said anything or even made any attempt to draw attention towards him, only eyeing him until going back to their business or looking away from his own glare of a warning if they try to pull anything on him.

 _"Tweet tweet. Tweet!"_ He looked up and saw the two robins coming down, landing on both his shoulders and taking shelter underneath his mane-like hair to hide from the humans.

"Rrr~r~r~r..." _~Rrrumblle~ **Word? Report? News?**_

One of them, with more grey over it's head and less red on it's chest, answered him.

 ** _"Eee tweet tweet tweet. Tweet ee eee tweet eeee." Shadowmere, in danger. Human Younglings, in danger. Man plot soon, attack younglings soon._**

Gohan knew it was bound to happen soon, but the tone of fear from the fragile bird alerted him that this attack was going to be the war he and the others are still preparing for. Not only that, but some are exhausted from their sleep being disrupted by the adults and Rom's group need more time to set their traps. Even if he, himself, were to locate the building where they reside in and take them on, with or without any complication, whether having Pigero join him in combat or on his own, it would be too risky to not know how many of the adults will be there and couldn't chance the possibility he'd endanger the children being living at the Home. Plus, they would still have the police to take care of and, if certain force was needed, won't hesitate on hurting the others in any way to catch them.

"Errr~r~r." _~Grrrrowlll~ **When attack?**_

The second robin, having darker-grey feathers than it's companion, replied.

 _ **"Tweeeet tweet tweet, eeeee Tweeeet eee." Next sun... Tomorrow, most from nest and some from other flock.**_

The answer isn't what he wanted to hear.

 _'Not much time,'_ the boy immediately calculated. _'Night Wings not return, fail assistance, pack fall by Man.'_ _*Grrrrrowllll*_ His hands clenched into fists and his jaw locked his fang-like teeth together, his knuckles turning white from the tight tension and feeling one of his teeth getting loose.

Lately, one of his bicuspid teeth, the top-right second bicuspid, has been wiggling lately and he knew one of his baby-teeth is going to fall out very soon. This tooth is going to be his very first tooth to lose, but he wasn't sure what to do with his discarded tooth once it falls out. He knew he mother plans to bury each and every baby tooth he lost in a garden of one of the best universities in the world, hoping it'll provide luck for her son in the future to become a great scholar. Though, a while back ago, he wanted to do his family tradition* by throwing his bottom teeth on his roof and top teeth down to the dirt for good luck and silently wish for his permanent tooth to grow in strong and healthy. Now, he wasn't sure what to do with it. So, for now, he'll carry his lost teeth in a small-pouch tied around his neck until he can figure out what to do with them.

"Gohan!" Chico's call broke the three year-old out from his thoughts, seeing the two girls coming out from a different alley he knew he didn't last left them in, gesturing him to come over to them. "It's time to go home!"

Ignoring some of the humans' staring he regained from Chico's outburst, Gohan silently made his way to his 'sisters' and the three head for Ena's bike, which was hidden behind a couple of garbage cans at the first alleyway they saw when entering Hābu Town, and calmly rode their way down the road. They road down the ramp-like street, a couple of hard turns until exiting the town and go around the cliff. However, instead of following the road for fifteen minutes until the first signs of damage from the tsunami appear, after taking the curve around the cliff, Ena peddled straight off the road and into the grass, riding them through the trees until turning on a marked tree Jinku placed nearly a four days ago and going up the small-hill after passing the cliff.

As they near their home through this new trail, Gohan felt the two robins shifting on his shoulders, both ready to take off.

 _*Rrrrumbblleee…* **Gratitude, thank both… Please, keep watch, alert Man arrival.**_

Neither respond to him and took off into the sky, but he didn't need to get any response from the two. He knew they'll still help him; he's an Ally, and any other human he reach out to who'll end up becoming Earth Young like himself is also their Ally.

 _ ***Pweeet pweet, pweeeeeet!***_

Jinku's whistling call alerted the others of their return, a signal call Rom and his group decided to come up with whenever they find any of them returning from their scavenging. Hearing the signal brought relief to the girls and Gohan, happy to hear the signal instead of none whatsoever and fearing they're under siege by the adults from the Home and/or the police. After going through the thickets and popping out behind their new makeshift garage building from the right-side of their now actual house, Ena, Chico and Gohan were greeted back by Hacchi and Yoron.

"Hey guys, welcome back!" Hacchi is the first to welcome them back, as Yoron took Ena's bike into the garage to check over for any signs of damage or any parts that may need to be replaced, which he has a few books to teach him how to fix certain machinery or give him ideas how to make certain stuff without mechanical supplies. "How was the scavage?"

"It went well," Ena answered. "Found some stuff that's sure to come in handy, or to at least get us a few yens to save up."

As Ena and Chico presented what they've gathered to Hacchi, Gohan turned his attention for any sign of Pigero. He has to inform the oldest about their next encounter with the adults, and come up with a plan to hold them off, immediately. Of course, this news will also involve the other orphans to be presented for the plan and the call for an emergency meeting will surely reach the oldest-boy. But, as their leader, Pigero must know if this news first before any of the others.

He turned to the others, and let his grunting sentence interrupt their conversation.

"Where Pigero?" The three older kids stared at him for a moment, until another answered him.

"He's with Rom," Yoron, coming out from their dubbed garaged, answered. "They're checking on the traps, seeing if any got springed by the animals or are still set for the adults when they get here. Why?" Child curiosity or just purposely being nosy, a low growl left his throat and, instead of answering the other boy, Gohan sniffed the air and quickly took off, on all-fours, when he caught Pigero's scent. Five minutes running down the trail halfway in the center of the damage neighborhood and going west to jump over a brick-wall into another part of the forest, along with traveling through the trees to avoid any part of the ground to not trip off any traps that are hidden, he found both Rom and Pigero in a tree, tying a thick vine around the top trunk of the tree they're in to finish setting the last of the noose traps. On their backs, two weasels on Pigero's and a pheasant on Rom, small trail of blood circling their necks and heads and appear to not be breathing.

A small-smile labeled itself on Gohan's face, pride swelling in his chest. They may seem small, but had died a swift, painless death, thanks to the traps they laid out. This shows to be very reassuring to the Saiyan-hybrid, how more improved their traps are being more effective to bringing down preys larger than rabbits. However, now wasn't the time to be happy when a great danger is coming for them. Expertly making his way above the older-boys on a branch, without making a sound to alert his presence, he finally let himself be known.

 _*Grrrowl*_ "Pigero." Both gasped in shock and visibly jumped a bit, pleasing the three year-old of his stealth and silently disappointed that neither were paying attention to their surroundings when they always need to have their senses on high alert at all times.

Pigero is the first to recover.

"Nice going there, Gohan, nearly gave us a heart attack and fall to our deaths." Gohan can hear no anger in his voice, while Rom finally caught his breath and gave him an embarrassed, angry look.

"What are you even doing here? And where's Chico?" A low rumble vibrated the toddler's chest, which still at times made Rom concern and uncomfortable whenever he makes an animal sound as if to remind him of his still feral-behavior.

"Safe," he grunted. "Return, brought supplies." He then turned to stare back at the oldest-boy. "News, important." _*cough* *cough*_ "Must speak." His whispered voice carried an almost mournful tone, making both older-boys feel a trickle of fear coursing down their spines. As always, Rom spoke first before the other person could speak before him.

"What's is it?" Gohan could tell them both at the same time, but silently awaited for Pigero to give him permission to do so, which he gained from the firm nod he received.

And so, he answered, "The Home... Many... Strike, soon." Two pairs of brown-eyes widen in horror from his words, as he expected to gain as their reaction when the words sunk in. Knowing there isn't time to give them a moment to process, he low growled to get them to focus on him and gestured them to their home. "Others. Must plan... Prepare." Pigero nodded his head and, after grabbing a hold on Rom's shoulder to pull him onto his back to carry him, not caring if they still have a hold on their kills or not, the two made a beeline back to the top of the hill of their desecrated town to their home.

As they ran for their home, Pigero let out his trademark signal.

 _ ***PWEEEEEEEEET...! PWEEEEEEEEET...! PWEEEEEEEEET...!***_

So long they were in earshot and weren't out of bounds of their town where their marks had been placed, all the orphans heard their leader/big brother's distress call. Wherever they were at, they have to immediately head back home, and await for Pigero to debrief them of whatever it was that was urgent. And, as he already saw what would happen, all the orphans showed signs of fear, anger and determination when Pigero told him what Gohan has informed him.

Of course, now assured in himself and the younger-kids' improvement for fighting, the eldest-boy got them to calm down and listen to hear on what they must do for a plan. Each were given specific tasks to prepare themselves for battle, along with giving them any sort of advantage that'll increase their success

Yoron, with Chico's help, went down to the road where a hole has been made and further dig out the tire-marks the adults had made to avoid the hole area that'll expand the top of the whole and make a vehicle's balance go off should any try to drive over the area, even a hover vehicle wouldn't be capable to get through what little ground is left visible to show signs of being part of the road.

Hacchi and Ena gathered as much rubble to use as ammo for long-range attacks, while gathering rocks to roll down their hill, should the adults find a way pass the whole in the road.

Pigero, Rom, Jinku and Gohan went to setting traps, whether it's to block the adults' paths to make it difficult to continue on and turn back, snatch them to decrease their numbers and be incapable at getting themselves freed, catch them and let their own momentum to leave them with concussions or knockout… Or even, if must, injure them with severe wounds that can also slowly kill the adults to scare them away and gain medical help. Pigero and Gohan also decided that each of them are to have a weapon to use in combat, instead of just using slingshots that could break on them at any moment and if an adult were to get to them and make an attempt to grab them. The toddler made sure to make each weapon exact with wood, ropes, metal and even parts of animal-bones he found between Hābu Town and their forest, given each weapon to whom's skills is more connected to that weapon.

Ena, with her keen accuracy of long-range and incredible craftsmanship of certain weaponry, is given the bow. Hacchi got a Bō staff made from bamboo, having perfect precessions of his surroundings and a fast task-planner, which he plans to someday turn it into a Naginata. Jinku has gained one of Gohan's own weapons, the bone claws, by the toddler's own volition, for his close-range combat and having a habit to attack his opponent by scratching or biting. Rom, though a bit disappointed at first by the decision, is given the tonfa, for overpowering his opponents and great form of defense to go along with his offensive skills. Yoron got the jōhyō, for his quick thinking and preference to disarm or even leave his opponents weaponless. Finally, because of her expert marksmanship and surprising maturity to not use as a toy, Chico has earned a special weapon that has a chain with a sharp blade on its end connected to a Bō, a Chigiriki.

Pigero, himself, head already been given a weapon a few days ago. Also, by Gohan, himself, is given the Saiyan-hybrid's own sword*. He's been using a bamboo-made sword for five days as a practice weapon and temporary combat tool against the adults lately, but when he'd shown to had perfected his sword-style and even succeeded on finally disarming Gohan's bamboo sword, the younger-boy knew he was ready to have the one weapon that seems to be rightfully his the whole time and didn't show any sadness to surrender a weapon that just appeared on his back one day. The boy may not have a weapon to aid him in battle, but the other kids know better than to assume he's helpless without a weapon in hand.

After making certain that each child has done their part exact and triple checking the traps, they went over with the plan on what was going to happen and where everyone was going to be at their home if the adults get past their traps. After a quick meal of captured fishes, rabbits and weasel, all went to sleep to conserve their energy... All but Gohan, who decided to stand watch for the night, wearing his wolf-pelt to blend in the shadows should the adults do try to ambush them sooner than later and don't see one of them is up to alert the others. He'll get his sleep when it's a few hours from sunrise, when he knows they're completely safe for the remainder of the night.

He knows that whether they succeed or fail, whatever the outcomes ends up, he'll have to permanently put an end to the adults' lives, either to temporary put a stop to a war that'll keep repeating itself until they finally lose or leave them as a dreadful sign for others to not cross them and label themselves as savages. Don't get him wrong, he won't have any doubts or any hesitation to kill them if it were to come to that option, but surely some of them had packs of their own and are only doing what their superior are telling them to do and if they're only following as ordered, then they don't deserve death for those who do.

He knows that the only way they'll win, is if any of his Ally-Predators responds to his message and come join the battle. Hopefully, the traps will buy them some more time for help to arrive. If not, then the battle will be brought to the adults' turf and the war shall commence when his Allies find his scent in a human's den.

His skin crawled from the thought of being held within walls, images of books and thoughts of formulas and historical timelines making his brain pulse from a migraine. His heart fluttered in yearning for the safety and protection of a home... To return under the care of _her_ , again.

 _*Grrrrrrrrooooowwwllll...*_ No matter how hard he tries to ignore it, the part of him that's human still clings in the back of his mind, refusing to let go of his past and accept the fate he embraced to follow.

 _'Not go back,'_ he thought to himself. _'Never return past... Never return **her**.'_

 _She's your Mommy! Please, go home!_

 _*Sssssnaaaaaarrllll...!* 'Never... Not act, become Mother's Young, puppet. Will, shall not return… No longer mother… **My** claim, not.'_

 ** _Besides, now's not the time to wallow in the past. Right now, is time to be prepared for battle._** _-Gohan stared up at the sky, taking notice a few stars vanishing from the sky.- **And right now, it's time to finally get some rest.**_

The Saiyan-hybrid quietly grunted in agreement and silently removed himself from the window sill, making his way to the bed where Rom and Chico share With him every night since he first came to live with him. He doesn't really find any use for a bed, growing more to the comfort of the ground to be connected with Earth. Though, a part of him missed the warmth of sheets to keep him warm on cold nights like this and sharing the warmth with his newly appointed siblings made it even more enjoyable, just as much as snuggling with his extended pack-kins… However, he knew in the back of his mind, this was all going to end. He doesn't know why, but he can feel it deep inside of his bones that his time here is just about up.

He doesn't question those feelings, only to follow them and if they're telling him he'll have to leave, then he's going to interact as much time with his human-siblings as much as he could until he has to leave them. Pulling his wolf-pelt over the two siblings and settled himself at the edge of the bed, next to Rom, Gohan allowed the exhaustion within himself to embrace him and lure him to sleep the night away with ease.

 **Near Midday...**  
"Any sign of them?" Pigero called out to Yoran at the roof of their home from his spot in the tree, keeping visual eye out for any who chose to go on ahead by foot that the mole-child could've missed.

"Nope, not yet." Yoron replied back, still looking through the binoculars to keep looking.

"They're late, today." Pigero said to himself, though sounding not too surprised of the adults' delay.

Below him and taking shelter against the wall, Jinku and Ena both held a rope in their hands, connected to one of the branches that held up plank woods, hidden behind bushes, ready to release the rocks they gathered to roll down the hill by a mere tug from the rope. Inside the house Yoron is keeping watch on, Rom and Chico had their weapons resting on them like the others, while preparing themselves to use their slingshots when the adults come up.

"Do you think the finally gave up, Rom?" Chico questioned her older-brother, who kept glaring out at the view before him.

"If Gohan says they're coming, then they must be coming, Chico." Rom answered his sister. "They wouldn't just give up so sudden, after three years of attempted tries to get us to the Home. Besides, Gohan hasn't give us the signal ye-"

 _*Rrrrrruuuuummmmbllllleeeee* **Aaaaawhhhhoooooo!**_

"...Nevermind, Chico, and get ready... They're coming."

They didn't have to wait that long, because followed by a few other rumbling sounds that alerted them that their traps are being springed and a few screams being heard from a certain distant, the adults began to make their appearance ten minutes later. They weren't in any vehicle and are walking towards their home, indicating the hole in the road has successfully prevented any of them from bringing a van or car to hold them in and take them to the Home. However, because they don't know how many were coming for them, they weren't certain how small they grew, let alone assume any got caught in their traps after springing them. But, they all knew Gohan's been tailing them since the adults dared to come back and abandon their transportations to enter their damage hometown. Which means, the orphans will be fighting twelve workers from the Home and nine cops accompanying and offering whatever aid they can to assist.

In front of the group of adults, the very same female worker who came with the same workers heading for them when Gohan had his first experience with the workers, leading the massive group to the bottom of their hill. Many looked worn and dirty, some covered in scrapes, a few showing signs of bleeding from minor injuries and a couple of them appear to have problem moving right.

"I see them!" Yoron called out, waving his right-arm to signal the others to have their weapons ready.

Pigero stood up in his spot in the tree, glaring down at the small-group coming for them and swiftly looking around the area for any signs of Gohan coming back to fight with them. So far, there was no sign of the three year-old Saiyan-hybrid. It was very possible he's being held back by some of the other workers and/or cops who either escaped their traps, or is leading some of them to the other traps to deplete the adults' numbers as possible. Whatever the reason is, the kids are well prepared for this sort of situation to happen and are just gonna have to deal with however many they can until the boy comes back to help deal with their enemies.

The female worker, taking notice of Pigero in the tree and glaring down at her, held her arms out to get the workers and police to stop behind her. It appear she's being cautious for any more signs of traps, which won't really hello her much when she had to come to their home to catch them. She may look sincere and compassionate, but the children knew it was all for show and weren't going to fall for anything she's going to say.

She shyly stepped up, both her hands clenched together in front of her chest.

"Kids," she called out, "If you can hear me, please listen. We're not here to hurt you, and we don't want to harm you in any way possible... We know how much this town means to you, and we're sorry for the family, friends and neighbors you lost from the tsunami." Pigero's eyes grew cold from her choice of words; she claims to be sorry for the misfortune that occurred three years ago, and yet doesn't seem to care for bringing up the people who died or how much the past still hurts them? "We know this used to be your home, but you can't stay here anymore. You have to come with us, so you can have a _stable_ home and live with a _real_ family. Your family wouldn't want you to live under these conditions, and would want you to be where they know you'll be safe." She held her arms out, as if expecting them to run down the hill and to hug them close to her. "Please, come with us, let us help you and we promise you'll be much happier living with us."

Rom had his slingshot ready to hit that woman in the face and break her glasses, barely containing himself to wait for their leader to give him the okay to do so. The other children were also disgusted by her words, especially going as far as claiming they weren't a family and that living under the control of abusive people as slave is what a family's supposed to be. Some of the workers looked to be snickering, as if she just told a joke but it was obvious that they were laughing from thinking the orphans are going to believe the lady's words of them not going to hurt them.

Too bad they're not going to be satisfied to hear that none of them believes her in the least, even Chico is able to tell that lady has been lying from the very beginning.

Pigero decides to make the first move.

"You may be right on some of those things," he replied back. "However, you're wrong about a few things: First, we never needed your help. You weren't there when the tsunami came, just like many other people who didn't know until later on what happened to our town. Hell, you didn't know where we were to begin with, until some folks from Hābu Town told you about us when we used to steal for food, which was almost two years _after_ the tsunami attacked us. You could've known about us within two months in the latest, around the time the road would've been stable enough to drive through."

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

Some of the children joined in the conversation, voicing out their words to back up Pigero should that lady try to claim he's controlling them on what he wanted them to do. Feeling more confident than he ever did in the past, Pigero felt pride and relief on having such loyal friends/appointed siblings he cared for since the incident. He couldn't believe how he was so close to considering on abandoning them for his selfishness, but now he's going to fight for them. No, he's going to fight _with_ them, and it was all thanks to Gohan.

Even at a far distance, he can see some of the workers paling up a bit and that gave Pigero the satisfaction that they were caught from the fact that they weren't doing their jobs right.

"Second, we know what you do to children who are put under your care. We even have a reliable source to confirm the abuse and negligence you force onto the children, should they ever disobey you or don't do any chores for the day."

"You can't fool us, lady!"

"Yeah, we know the truth about you and those big meanies behind you, you witch!"

And by reliable source, he's talking about Gohan's bird companions who kept watch over the humans and observe how deep their choice of caring for the human younglings truly ran at the Home. Of course, Pigero and the others don't know how the toddler can communicate with the animals, but they knew better than to doubt his gifts he uses to help them to succeed.

"You can try and deny it, but we know the truth, and nothing you say or do will change our minds from learning what we suspected to being correct." Fear flashed in the woman's eyes, pleasing the oldest-boy to have caught her off guard by the knowledge of their facility. "And lastly... You claim we no longer have families, that you'll put us into a family that'll love us more than we'll ever feel loved out here... And lady, you're nowhere even close on being right on that part." He held his arms out, including all the children behind him. "We already have a real family, and that's all of us here."

Ena and Jinku didn't come up in order to remain hidden and not give away their traps, but the rest of the orphans didn't hesitated to come up from the windows and roof of their home to voice out what they have to say about the adults.

"We don't want here, and we don't want to go with you!"

"Take a hint already, go away and don't ever come back!"

"Pigero's right! We're already a family, and we don't want to be any part of family with you meanies in it!"

The police were confused and a bit uncomfortable by the children's protest to go with the social workers, but none had a second thought to go against the people who're paying them to do their job. Meanwhile, all the male workers are just about ready to run past their female worker and run up the hill to teach those brats a lesson on payback for all they went through by trying to take them to the Home. The female social worker, herself, was already losing her patients and isn't going to leave until she gets those kids in their abandoned van and are at the Home, working their tails off and getting a punishment worthy for their non-cooperation.

Luckily, she's a professional when it comes to keeping her emotions under control. "I just about had it up to here with you children," she said in a calm, but near threatening tone. "We've been patient with you, hoping you'd see reason and stop putting up a fight when all we're trying to do is help you. Now, we're at the end of our rope and seems none of you are being negotiable. You kids are going to come with us, today, whether you want to or not."

Pigero smirked at her words, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So much for your nice, motherly act bullspit* you put up." He sent a quick glance to Ena and Jinku, giving them a firm nod to prepare themselves to spring the trap. "Well, since you're not going to leave us alone and are so determine to take us to your prison, then come on up and get us. We won't stop you, but that doesn't mean we won't put up a fight." He looked over his shoulder to Yoron, who gave him a firm nod that he and the others are ready to attack. He then looked out the area behind the adults, unable to tell where Gohan is for the second time but knows he'll be here soon to help out.

The female worker let out a disappointed sigh, then lowered her arms.

"Why must you make this hard for you, when we're only doing what it's best for you kids?" She turned to the males behind her. "Get those kids out of there, but don't try to hurt them in any way possible." In response, the twelve workers ran past her and started up the hill. Whether they quickly forgot about the traps or are too pissed off at the kids and want to get back at them, it didn't matter to the kids.

Smirking at the idiots coming up the hill, Pigero pulled the sword from the scabbard and gently jerk it to make the sword flash the sun's light. Ena and Jinku saw the signal, and the two pulled on one of the few ropes beside them, each forcing a branch on their own sides to pull away and the plank woods to fall. Immediately, the rocks rolled down the hill and the stunned workers could only stop in their tracks before the rocks made random contact with the workers, bringing them down to the ground.

The police and the female worker were stunned at the fall of all the workers being hit by rocks coming out of nowhere, while they're able to move out of the way from some of the rocks that didn't hit anything.

"Damn brats were expecting this to happen," a bear-man cop muttered.

"We should've actually see that coming, considering the traps they set to prevent us from driving here." A man with short-blonde hair replied, who helped the female social worker steer away from the rocks before one almost got her in the leg.

"Yeah, and something tells me they have more ready to use on us if we try to go up." A beaver-man guessed, not looking certain if they should go up the hill or not.

The small dog-man who dealt with the children jumped up in front.

"We don't got much of a choice, boys!" He yelled, glaring daggers at Pigero in the tree. "We got a job to do and we're going to get it done, no matter what gets in our way!" Just as soon as he finished, one of the rocks bash itself into his face, leaving a dark imprint on his face and leaving him stunned for a moment. Quickly, he recovered and ran up the hill, holding a fist in the air. "Rrraaahhh! I'm gonna get you, brats!"

Up on top, Pigero snickered at the scene below him. Though more than half of the workers are getting back up and now the cops are coming up the hill with the workers, he can tell they can surely take them on by tiring them out and attacking with long-range attacks. However, the adults still outnumber them in number and by the time they run out of ammo, the children can be overpowered if cornered or forced to take on multiple adults on their own. Their weapons can help them even the battlefield by bringing the enemy down or inflicting severe injuries, but the oldest-boy was very strict to not go as far as to make any attempts on taking their lives... At least, not until Gohan is here to help him with the decision.

And speaking of the boy, there still isn't any sign of a distress call anywhere to indicate he's returned yet.

"Pigero!" Rom called out, gaining the oldest-boy's attention. "He isn't back yet! We're gonna have to take them on, on our own! What should we do?!"

He knew now wasn't the time to be scared, or to be getting cold feet right now. They made their mark to start their battle with the workers from the Home, and now they're going to fall through on finishing the war.

Pigero took a deep breath, then turned back to the adults coming up the hill. He raised his sword out in front of him, grasping the hilt in both of his hands.

"We keep fighting," he answered back. "That's all we can do right now, and that's what we're going to do." He then launched himself out from the tree, raising the sword over his head. "No matter what, we're going to keep fighting, until we win our freedom!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...  
** "Huah...! Huah...! Huah...!"

 _*Stomp-stomp stomp-stomp stomp-stomp!*_

"Where did that brat go?!"

A low rumble built itself in the back of his throat, glaring down at the four officers below the tree he's hiding within the branches. They're very persistent, chasing him and following him deeper into the forest, where some had already fallen into the traps they set up. Seven of them followed him after he forced one of the houses to collapse over one of the road in a t-section near the midpoint to their home and since then, he's been trying to catch them all and head back to the den. However, it was taking longer than he anticipated and the remaining four were able to avoid five of their traps after the first three got caught in the first, second and fourth traps.

 ** _*Snap!*_**

"Ahhhh!"

Now, it was four had been caught and three left to deal with, since the fourth victim seems to have fallen in a ditch trap, with a bush that was hiding the gathered leaves in the shadow. Now, the light-pink skinned human with brown-eyes and brown-hair is incapable on moving from the broken ankle he gained from the fall. A wolfish-smile played on his face... Only to vanish when the injured cop looked up and spotted him in the tree.

"There he is!" The officer exclaimed, pointing a finger to where Gohan is crouched on the branch. Instantly, he forced himself to leap from the branch he was on to the next tree ahead of him, knowing the remaining fools will be on his tail once again.

The injured cop won't be a problem and being left behind by his own allies, he'll either wait until another police or social worker finds him, or fear will play with his mind and make an attempt to leave on his own. And speaking of allies, Gohan wonders if any of his allies will be here anytime soon.

"That's it! I'm done playing this game!" He snickered at their frustration, as he flung himself to the next tree that leads to a weeping willow tree containing vines in some of the branches and the ground for the adults to get tangled in.

 ** _Watch out!_**

By sheer instinct, he pulled himself back from the trunk of the tree and the moment he did...

 **BANG!**

Something fast went by his face and hit the tree she just got on... Followed by a stinging feeling implanting across his left-cheek and the scent of copper... Of _Life!_

Alarms ran in his head, as fear took over his confidence.

 _'Lightning Stone!'_

"What the hell, Hojo?!" He didn't know which one was yelling or who it was that made an attempt to shoot him, and he didn't care. All he knows is to get away from the Lightning Stone, the weapon that man use to kill from even afar distance that imitates lightning.

 _'Tree! Find, locate tree! Vanish within leaves, branches!'_

 **BANG! BANG!**

Two more went by, narrowly getting him in the head and back, his fear pushing him harder to head for the trap nearly sitting outside of their marked outside boarder of their territory.

"Are you trying to kill the kid, Hojo?! Stop!" Fear and concern for the boy informed Gohan of his theory of some of them aren't corrupted as the others being correct, though didn't make him slow down in the least or even change his plan as the firing of a gun kept booming in the air.

"If the runt dies, then it's one, less brat to deal with!"

 **BANG!**

Gohan's heart hammered in his chest when he felt another cut growing on his right-hand.

 _'Don't stop,'_ he said. _'Continue, progress forward, ahead!'_ His ears picked up multiple sounds of shifting leaves colliding with each other, and his nose caught the thick scent of sap he recognizes as the weeping willow. Hope filled his heart. _'Almost there! Nearly there...!'_ He launched himself out from the tree and reached for the closest branch extending towards him from the aid of the wind.

 **BANG!**

A burning thrust made contact with his left-leg and the next thing Gohan knew, he's on the ground, convulsing and grabbing at his now bleeding leg. The branches and leaves embraced him when he fell through them, but then now entangled in the vines instead of the policemen who finally caught up to him.

"Damn it, Hojo!" A fox-man yelled, kneeling beside the toddler and examining the would, ignoring the warning snarl he was clearly gaining.

"It's not like the rest of you weren't even thinking about subduing him with the same idea, or even thought about using a taser!" A human with short blackish-brown hair argued back, not looking in the least upset on what he did to Gohan. "What's actually important, is catching these brats and getting them to the Home to whip them in shape! Besides, that nagging wench even told us she didn't care how we get them."

"Yeah, but she didn't mean you can shoot them!" Another human cop, with raven-blue hair, jumped in to the conversation, as he helped his fellow officer keep the boy still by pinning him to the ground. "When we get back to the station, the chief is going to have a field date with you, Hojo."

Hojo simply scoffed at the threat, as he grab for some of the vines constricting around Gohan and hauling them up in the air to form into a sack-like net.

"Like he's going to care for some feral brats getting hurt, especially since they did much more damage to some of the squad members when they came to get them." He glared down at the feral Saiyan-hybrid, who glared right back at him and baring his fang-like teeth. Hojo smirked at the trapped child in his hand, then jostled the vines a bit to purposely agitate the bullet wound, which also forced the boy to let out a yelp of pain. "Once we capture them all, they'll end up like the rest of those worthless brats at the Home. Nothing but a bunch of slaves, whose only purpose is to serve until they die."

His anger spiked and, without warning and ignoring the pain in his leg, lean out and snapped his jaw at the male's face. Blood entered the boy's mouth and is once again on the ground, as the two cops went to check on Hojo. Crouched on all-four, Gohan remained still, not wanting the vines to worsen their hold on him, as the cop that shot him slowly recovered and pulled his hand away from his bleeding face. Two parallel lines, from his right eyebrow down to the left-corner of his lip, caked the man's face with blood.

Rage build up in Hojo, shoving the other two males away and making his way to the boy.

"You piece of filth," he growled. "Nobody, not even some little feral bastard, place a hit on me and gets away with it!" All Gohan did was smile his wolfish-smile at the adult, not making any move when Hojo lifted a foot and stomped him to the ground.

"Ahhrff!" The kick made contact with his left-leg, making the bullet wound much more unbearable to not express how much in pain he's in. The adult only snickered as he kept stepping on the injured leg. "Aaaaah, raaa-awwwhh!" The other two males couldn't bring themselves to stop Hojo, knowing he could very much turn on them if they try to help Gohan or even lie to the chief at the station and put the blame on them for the injuries.

While this was going on, a few pair of eyes in the thickets were watching the whole event taking place before them. A few more pair of eyes watched from above the sky, angered the more they had to hear the toddler's cry of pain and silent call of where he's at for anyone to come to his aid. He has asked for their help, and they are going to help him.

The other two police, while Hojo enjoys himself at beating the boy to the ground, eventually took notice of the shade underneath them growing bigger and when they looked up, they only had enough time to scream before the shadows embraced them.

 _ ***SCREEEEEEECH~***_

* * *

 **Back to Pigero…  
** "Rom, your left!"

The five year-old immediately twirled the tonfa in his right-hand and, after forcing a social worker to the ground by getting him in-between the legs, twisted himself in the air and smack a raccoon-man police officer upside the head, hitting the man's left-temple that left him with a concussion. Assuming his opponents were taken cared of, Rom turned his attention to his sister, who's on top of the roof and slowly backing away from two social workers and a cop, secretly preparing herself to get to the tree and to safety. Just as Rom was about to make a run into the building, the raccoon-man cop made a grab for him and hauled him upside-down in the air by his ankle.

Pigero, who made the call for the five year-old to attack, shoved one of the social workers down the hill and made a dash for the raccoon-man cop. He bashed his head underneath the cop's chin and rammed his shoulder into the adult's chest to pin him against the wall. The oldest-boy silently glared down at Rom, flashing a sign of scolding for dropping his guard down so quickly but also showing concern to make sure he's alright.

"Stop, you brat!" Above the two boys, they saw Chico clutching onto her Chigiriki, acting all scared and pretending to start losing her footing when her feet didn't feel solid concrete underneath her from behind. As they expected, she fell backwards before one of them could grab for her and, shifted her body, whipped out the chain to grab a part of the roof and swung herself towards the tree across their home.

Seeing her safe made Rom feel a great sense of relief, until he felt two other social workers coming up from behind him. At the same time, Pigero saw two more social workers coming towards him, getting the two boys to cover each other's backsides, their weapons out and ready to inflict injuries.

"Any sign of Gohan?" Pigero whispered to Rom, glaring at the light-tan human and black-bear social worker in front of him.

"No, and nobody heard for his distress call, either."

Rom's answer worried the oldest-boy the longer the Saiyan-hybrid remains gone, though he didn't show any sign of his emotions right now. And it wasn't just about the unknown whereabouts of Gohan, either. Already, they're starting to get exhausted the longer the fighting with the adults commenced and some of the kids had been wounded. They used up all of their ammos almost immediately after Pigero jumped into the battlefield when the rest of the adults went past him to get to them, resulting the other children to jump into the fight, too.

They tried to quickly take down the police, but that ended them being overpowered by the social workers when most of them recovered from the rocks,a major mistake on their part for just making the assumption that they wouldn't try to come back up after another third or fourth time with the fallen rocks.

Besides Pigero, Jinku's bone claws are the only weapons to be of any use to inflict serious damage. Ena's bow would've also fallen in the same category, if she only had an endless supplies of arrows at her disposal. She, Hacchi and Yoron already took into the safety of the trees when they couldn't keep fighting any longer, and Jinku's fighting his way to get into the same tree with Chico to protect her in Rom's place should the adults make a climb for her.

Outside of the fight, the female social worker held a cocky smile, grinning at the two remaining boys who're surrounded by six of the last ten males who kept on fighting.

"It isn't too late to change your mind," she called out to Pigero. "We promise you all will be well cared for at the Home, if you give up and come with us. If you don't quit fighting is, there's no guarantee the Head Master will go easy on any of you for resisting our aid."

All the two boys did was glare at her, neither of the two in the mood to answer her but clearly not taking her offer of a last chance to surrender. Chico wrapped her arms around Jinku's waist in slight fear of the two cops below them, knowing they carry guns in their holsters and even heard they're considering at shooting the branches to make them fall out of the tree. Ena, Hacchi and Yoron held out their weapons, ready to whack any of the last two social workers who would dare to come for them in their sanctuary.

His fear grew of his family being forced to taking shelter in the trees, getting more overwhelmed as doubt played his mind if his failure. He knows he has to keep fighting, but without Gohan to help him fight off the adults and the others unable to keep going, he has no chance at winning this battle and will be losing the war that'll make him surrender in order to spare whatever pain shall befall onto the younger kids.

Just as his mind was about to give him a final answer on what to do...

 _ **"HUUUUURRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

A swift blur came down from the sky and in mere seconds, all six of the social workers fell to the ground... All of which bleeding from massive claw-mark wounds that seemed to magically appeared out of nowhere. The small amount of dust eventually cleared and there, three boys stood within the circle of the adults formed instead of two... The third boy being the seventh member of the Orphan's makeshift family, Son Gohan.

The two cops and two remaining social workers were wide-eyed stunned on what they just saw, that none of them or even the female worker took notice of five figures stalking out from the shadows of the trees, until the four males found themselves pinned by five sabertooth tigers. And before the female social worker could get herself to run, a large shadow came down and pinned her to the ground, trapped in a large-talon of a giant-hawk. Above the bird pinning her, four more giant-hawks hovered in the air, one of which carrying the three remaining cops who were chasing Gohan through the forest and got him entangled in vines and another holding four more cops who fell for the children's traps and incapable of moving. All three were very battered up, covered in scratch and bite-marks, bleeding from open wounds, but very much alive and screaming in fear of being dropped to their death.

Pigero and the other children aren't sure if what they're seeing is actually happening, as all the adults are corralled to the middle of front-part of their house. While the sabertooth tigers kept a hold on each adults, Gohan made quick work on binding them in vines and ropes, already taking position of their weapons and even using their own handcuffs to lock their feet together. The moment they knew it was safe and saw that none of the birds or felines were making a move on harming Gohan, the younger kids came down from the trees and now stood over the people who hurt them and tried to take them away from the only home they ever knew.

The sabertooth tiger stood with the children, their low snarl rumbling in their chest to frighten the adults but not loud enough to worry the children for their own safety when they came to help. Because of Gohan's distress call he sent through the ravens and having part of his mane-like hair to locate his scent, the feline pack and flock of giant-hawks immediately came to his aid; he embraced the way of Earth Young through the sabertooth tigers and saved lives from both felines and birds, and they owe a great debt to the toddler for all he's done for them. And since he scent-marked these Man-Younglings as his pack, showing and teaching them the ways to survive as Earth Young and being attacked by their own kind who made them like prey, they are under their protection as well.

The female social worker didn't know if she should be surprised, or scared when she saw wild animals standing with the children and guarding them like they're their own cubs. One feline, in particular, with autumn-red colored fur, nuzzled against Gohan and licked his face where the scar from the bullet-wound marked his cheek to help increase the healing process before examining his bleeding leg.

"How…?" The lady softly whispered, trembling in fear when it seems her words angered the animals and the hawk still keeping her on the ground slightly strengthened its hold on her, not enough to serious wound her but enough to let her know it can kill her at any moment it wants to.

Silently, the Saiyan-Hybrid gestured Pigero to come forward next to him, allowing him the opportunity to say or do whatever he wants to with their victory clearly shown.

"You still don't get it, do you?" The older boy questioned, glaring down at her. "We're not like the children you tear away from family, that actually harm then or did nothing wrong to begin with. Either you hoped we ended up dead out on our own or eventually leave near your location to snatch us off the street, just so you would act like some caring person to the outside world to fool everyone else, it's not going to happen this time."

He held his sword out, barely startling the animals and allowing the woman's own fear take full control to start cowering and crying for her life. The remaining cops and social workers who're still awake, tried to break out of their binds to save her, but none had anymore energy left within them to free themselves and quivered when tell sabertooth tigers turned and snarled in their faces.

"Please, don't kill me!" The hawk kept a firm hold on her, not giving her the chance to rub and save herself. "I promise we'll leave you alone! I swear, we won't come for you! Just let me go!"

The younger children and the animals all awaited to see what Pigero will do: Kill her and the other adults, wound her as a warning to never come back, or spare her? Pigero turned to Gohan, silently asking him what he should do. His only answer was a returned gaze, which he knew means 'it's your choice to make'. He has to choose what he shall do and can't have nobody make the choice for him, but himself.

Whatever the decision he'll make, Gohan will support his choice, even if it isn't the right answer. In the wild, if this was an animal's problem and the humans tried to steal their younglings, they would be put to death. However, because some of these humans didn't try to cause actual harm to them and appeared uncertain on what the right thing to do is, death isn't the right answer. Although, most predators kill trespassers to prevent a continuous cycle to go on until one or the other finally drops, which should've been the obvious answer to the orphans since their encounter with the workers from the Home. If Pigero chooses death, whether to a certain amount of people or even to all of them, then this is the path of life the preteen has made for what they shall live by.

And, right on cue, the preteen brought down the blade and the female screamed... All eyes widen when they saw he didn't kill her or even marked her with an injury, but has broke her glasses in half and fall off her face. She reopened her has when she heard the glass of her glasses shatter, stared up at Pigero and, letting out a deep sigh, fainted underneath the hawk's talon.

Seeing what he has chosen, Gohan smiled with pride and the animals gave off a feeling of astonishment to his decision. Pigero hasn't forgiven them, that much he knew, but he can't bring himself to kill that would prove the adults right about them being savages.

"..." Pigero spun the blade in his hand and slide it back into the scabber. None of the younger kids made any attempt to speak to him, not sure what response he would give to them and waited to see what he would now do with the adults. "Gohan," he didn't turn his head to make eye contact with the toddler. "Can your friends help us locate where the Home is, and take us there?"

He immediately understood what he's asking of him to do. He turned to the five giant-hawks before him.

"Aaahha, auuh huurrraaah!" The birds didn't seem happy to what he said and some of them screeched at him, flapping their wings too make themselves look big and very intimidating.

 _ **"Eeeehhhrrr! Eeeeeeeehhhhr!" *Screeeeeeech***_

A conversation went on between the birds and Gohan, with the boy roar/howling at them and slamming his hands onto the earth while the hawks would scream and make dust fly into the air from their wings. Pigero and the others weren't sure what was going on, but the sabertooth tigers simply laid on the ground to rest up and absorb as much of the sun's light as they can. The cops and social workers could only watch as the toddler has a screaming contest with the birds, knowing better than to try and escape or end up in more worse condition than they're already in.

"HUUUURRRAAAHHH AAAAAAHHHH!" _*Cough* *cough* *cough*_ Gohan's voice went past it's limit, and got strained from the rising volume he enforced it to be heard. The leader of the sabertooth tigers came beside him and allowed him to lean against him, who caught his breath but didn't keep his gaze off the birds staring at him with sharp gazes of their own.

 _ **"…"**_ The leader of the flock, after staring into the boy's eyes, lowered his wings and lowered his head. _**"Uuuurrrrr…"**_ The other four hawks, also sharing the same look that their leader is flashing towards the toddler, stalked over to the adults and, ignoring their protest, grabbed them in their beaks and/or talons and took off into the sky. The leader, remaining on the ground, turned his body and lowered his wings to properly expose his back to Gohan and the children.

Gohan turned to Pigero.

"Take, guide towards enslavement." His voice low and husky, but not anywhere cracking up to signify any signs of damage resurfacing. Pigero, hesitant for a moment, slowly walk next to the giant-hawk and, making sure the bird isn't showing signs to double-cross him, climbed up to the midsection of it's back. The other children started to follow his lead, but Gohan held his arm out and shook his head. "Us only, allowed. Fewer, less straining to travel." He turned to the leader of the sabertooth tigers. "Rrrr oooarrrr." *Rummmmbleee*

The leader and the other felines came forward and, stunning the children, nuzzled the younger kids and checked then over for injuries. Seeing they'll be fine, Gohan got on the giant-hawk in front of Pigero and immediately, the giant bird took off into the air towards the direction of the mountains that the flock flew towards.

 **Nearly an Hour Later...  
** "When do you think they'll be back, Rom?" Chico asked her brother, laying against the leader of the sabertooth tiger who decided to keep her in his company since Gohan and Pigero left with the giant-hawks.

The large felines truly confuse the orphans very much, not certain how Gohan was able to get them to help deal with the cops and social workers but very grateful none of them are going to eat them. In fact, all this time, they acted like overgrown house cats and made sure none left the hill of their home unless accompanied by one of them. Hacchi and Ena, specifically, left for a moment, with one of the tigers chaperoning them, to forage for fruits and fish to celebrate their victory. When they came back, they brought more food than intended, all thanks to their new friend for joining the hunt to catch some boars and even a buck.

Rom, deciding to keep watch until Gohan and Pigero returns, turned his gaze for a moment to make eye contact with his for year-old sister.

"Hopefully soon," he said. "Wherever they went to, it's probably to drop the adults someplace far away from here or even from a town so they'll never try to come here, ever again."

"Well, whatever happens to them, let's hope they finally leave us alone." Yoron came up beside Rom on the roof of their home, gazing out as far as he could over the destroyed town of their home for any sign of danger. "After what Pigero showed what he could've done, proves that we can take care of ourselves and live a normal life just like anybody else. Which also means, we can make the right choices, even if it isn't what we wanted it to be."

There was no false in the six year-old mole-child's claim; Pigero displayed such maturity to not take the adults' lives when they were at their mercy, truly shows the signs of a wise and just leader. While the Law of the Wild would've wanted him to permanently eliminate his enemies to prevent a cycle from continuing, the animals are also impressed by the preteen showing mercy to an enemy. But, the consequences for his mercy will surely force him to eventually take the life of his enemy and when that day comes, he'll have to learn to live with that burden for the rest of his days and find the strength to push forward.

"Rom, Yoron!" Jinku, from the tree below them, called out to them. "I see them! They're coming back!" Both the boys and Chico looked up in the air, where they see five, faint dots heading towards them. From such a distance, the five dots slowly took shape into planes, then paragliders, and finally large-birds in the sky.

As the hawks came closer, Jinku took notice that there was something on each of the hawks' backs, not just the leader of the flock carrying Gohan and Pigero, and could've sworn he can hear the cheers of human children... Which, when the birds came to land, saw that they indeed have children on their backs, all covered with scrapes, dirt and torn clothes.

It was very shocking to see the giant-hawks, Gohan and Pigero return without any of the adults with them, and instead brought home more children, seventeen kids to be exact. But, when the orphans all came together to hear where their leader and youngest member went, they were speechless to learn that three children all came from the Home, which is now destroyed and the workers of the Home now jobless and in custody of actual policemen who suspected abuse within their facility.

They didn't get into too much detail on what they did, but knowing the two made certain that no child will be living in that hell and be treated as an abused animal is more than enough for the others to finally embrace the thought of the war with the Home and social workers is finally over and welcome the new comers into their family.

That night, they celebrated their victory with much gusto, though it required the orphans, some of the animals and Gohan to forage and hunt for more food to properly feed everyone. It was also when Pigero decided to hold a special ceremony to formally welcome the seventeen children into their makeshift family, a tradition he thought up if there would ever be a day they gain new kids to join them.

As the children celebrated, Gohan left the area to gain talk in private with the sabertooth tigers and giant-hawks, which was at the weeping willow where they found and saved him from the cop that shot him and nearly beat him. The boy was able to get the bullet out from his wound, but knew it'll take some time for the injury to heal and a few days for the bleeding to stop... Which will be the time when he has to leave Pigero and the other children.

He pushed the thought out from his mind, forcing himself to focus on his allies who came and helped him.

"Oooooaaarrrr hurrrr~r~r~r~r~r" _***Puuurrrrrr*** Click~click~click **Gratitude. Appreciate assistance. Eternal thanks.**_

The leader of the sabertooth tigers, Autumn Fur, nuzzled against the boy.

 ** _*Rrrrrrrummmmbllleeee* "Oooooaaaarrrrr…" Ours Cub us us us Cub us ours ours Cub Cub ours us_**

When the feline pulled away, the head of the giant-hawks bent his mighty head down and laid it against the child's chest.

 _ **"Urrrrreee…"** Click~click~click **"Eeeeerrr!"** **Youngling** **a** **id, assisted, helped us.** Saved **both our Younglings, fellow flock members, even us…! Willingly aid Shadowmere, Earth Young.**_ He pulled his head away from the boy, red-eyes staring into Onyx-eyes. _**Life Debt paid, complete by both party.**_

Gohan didn't care if they never returned the favor for saving their loved ones or even themselves, but is glad they came when he needed them to be there for him. And now that the debt has been paid, they will be leaving the very moment their meeting is adjourned... Or, that's what he thought, until Autumn Fur got in front of the hawk to regain the boy's attention, with shocking news he never thought to hear.

 _ **"Rrrrrawlll...! Ooooarrrrr, hmmmmm rrrrraaahhh." *Rrrrrrrummmmblllleee...* All stay stay train stay all train youngs train train train youngs teach youngs train train teach all yours all all teach stay.**_

Them, wild predators, willingly made the decision to stay with Pigero and the orphans, all without discussing with him or even asking his own opinion about them...? It's quite fascinating news to the boy, while not too much shock to why they all decide to stay; with no scent of an adult to indicate any sires or mature relatives to properly care for them and most likely the hawks informing the sabertooth tigers of the children they rescued from Man, their paternal and maternal instincts are going into overdrive for them to not leave the children without at least teaching them to survive in the wild... Just as they did with Gohan, though their training would possibly not be as difficult as his own training was.

Still, knowing when he leaves his human pack behind for his training, they'll be under the protection from some of his extended animal clan and learning new ways to make a life for themselves. They may never go through the changes he went through, but at least they'll be acknowledged as Earth Young than humans. And with the new additions to their family, will increase Earth gaining new guardians to keep the peace for all life. Until that day comes in a few days, thanks to his strong healing factor from his dominate trait, he'll be helping the new comers to adapt to their newfound freedom and assisting Pigero to teach them how to find their roles for their Independence. Surely then, Pigero will be ready to fully be leader when he leaves.

* * *

 **October Twelfth, Midday...  
** "You're leaving?!"

A nervous sweat drop dragged down behind his head, along with the sabertooth tigers and giant-hawks doing the same from the children's outburst. It shouldn't be that much of a surprising response to gain, but then Gohan thought they would put on a brave face and learn to support his decision-making when he's merely an Honorary Member Orphan and can't stay in a pack that isn't his to call his own. Seems his expectation was too much to ask for and will surely make it harder for them to see him off, when he saved them from the life of enslavement and war with people who never cared for children in the first place.

Pigero, as well as the older children around his age, tried to look calm but the toddler can easily see he isn't too happy for his sudden choice to leave. Rom, Jinku, Hacchi, Yoron and Ena are fighting back tears, while Chico and herself to cry.

"Why are you leaving us?!" She cried, hugging tightly to her brother.

A nine year-old tiger-boy spoke out in her place.

"Yeah, what gives?! We're free from the Home! We can start a happy life without any fear of the grown ups coming for us, all thanks to you! Why you going away? And don't say because you're not an actual orphan like us; you made it clear _they_ never acted like a mom and dad should, and don't view them as your parent anymore! So...?"

He still haven't told anybody about the Saiyans coming to Earth, and has no intention to tell them anything about his heritage that he doesn't fully understand or know about. Avoiding the question, or even telling them it's personal, won't satisfy any of the kids and could damage the trust and bond he shares with them. However, he just doesn't know how to tell them that he has to go, with no explanation whatsoever.

Apparently, though, one of them did.

"You just have to, don't you?" Pigero figured it out on his own and is accepting the unfortunate truth that the toddler can't permanently stay with them, even when he claimed this destroyed town and the orphans his home.

The Saiyan-hybrid silently nodded his head, his eyes flashing with appreciation for answering his uneasy answer to them in his place.

The oldest-boy let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his head and looking uncertain of Gohan's decision to leave. He looked out over to the sea food a brief moment, the wind blowing against his face, then turned back to the three year-old... And smiled, with tears flowing in the wind.

"If this is what you need to do, then you can go." His support for Gohan's choice stunned everyone, even said child and the animals. Pigero didn't break his eye contact with the toddler, even as he explains himself. "He always had our best interest when it comes to caring for us at the best of his ability, even when he nor any of us wants to do it." _-half of the children had small smiles on their faces from how much Pigero's words are true, mostly thinking how much of drill sergeant Gohan acts when whipping them into shape or getting back at them for slacking off.-_ "Besides, we can't stop him from leaving, so long he'll come by and visits us."

In response to prove the oldest-boy's being true, with a smile of gratitude on his face, Gohan bit down on his right-hand until blood surfaced from the wound, extending his bleeding hand out for Pigero to draw blood from his own right-hand and grasping the two hands together.

"Blood-Oath, swear... _Promise_." While the animals approved of his display to keep his word and promise to Pigero, most of the children didn't understand why they would purposely injure themselves and grab each other's wounded hands with their own bleeding hands. In due time, they'll learn how important a blood-oath of merging blood with an ally and/or pack-mate to cement a promise that should never be broken really is.

The moment they tore their hands away, the oldest-boy swiftly pulled the Saiyan-hybrid into a bone crushing hug, slightly startling the three year-old for a moment before he returned the gesture. Then, almost at once, the rest of the orphans came to the two and enveloped them in one of the biggest group hugs either ever received in their entire life. The hugging still confuses the felines and birds, but had gather enough information to learn that it's a human-version for displaying affection and used as a comfort mechanism.

The warmth surrounding his entire being made Gohan able to feel the love coursing... Which, temporarily, brought a feeling of sorrow to not be able to get this feeling with his parents. Goku, obviously, gives the best hugs but the hug would at times not last long and the warm feeling wouldn't linger for very long when isolated in his own room when studying. And Chi-Chi's hugs... There wasn't much to say about her embrace; always cold, suffocating, very short and rarely gets them unless for praises from getting perfect scores on his tests or after some scary incident that has him more indoors.

He wish to remain in the warmth forever, for it to erase the cold, empty embrace of his mother's. But knows he mustn't delay his departure any longer than he has allowed it to, and will surely have his brain gain a migraine from the voice that guides him through his training.

 _ **That's right, Runt. Wrap up this 'lovey-dovey' moment already, and let's get a move on. We're waisting valuable time the longer this go on.**_

A low moan vibrated in his chest in protest, but got himself to pat Pigero's back to signal the end for their group hug moment. When they pulled themselves away from Gohan, the boy made his way for Autumn Fur and the leader of the giant-hawks, Wind Talon. He held both their heads in each of his hands, staring deep into their eyes.

"Guide, protect... _bond_ , embrace as ours... Earth Young." Both didn't make much of a response, but he knew they'll do what he requested. The hawks, however, may leave should the rain and snow make the area incapable for them to live through the cold season.

Wind Talon lifted his head over the boy, pulling him up against his chest for a brief moment.

"Aaaauuurrr~r~r~r~r..." **_Survive, live and may the Sisters... May Almighty, himself, guide you to your next destination._**

Once released, Gohan did what he finally gets to do: With one, last glance to his human pack, he pulled the top of his wolf-pelt over his head and got down in all-four. And, immediately, took off as fast as his limbs can carry him. As he made his way down the hill, he can hear the call of the orphans through the rushing wind.

"Goodbye, Gohan!"

"Be careful out there, little brother!"

"You better come by and visit soon, you hear?!"

A wolfish-smile played on his face as he followed the cracked road until he had to jump over the enlarged hole, continuing down the road when he can finally see the forest and a large hill. He knows his next destination will be as far away from human civilization as possible, and must see as much of his surroundings to find where he must go.

In minutes, he climbed the highest tree of the hill and see a vast sight of a large forest before him. With eyes like hawks, his vision can see no sign of a city anywhere near the area and the status of the trees showed high possibility of fruits and vegetation to last for a good while before the cold fully takes place.

Just as he positioned himself to drop out of the tree, something caught his attention. Right behind a hill a little over two miles radius from his current location, a faint trail of smoke rose in the air. Gohan knows when fire gives itself away, but the smoke is too calm and small to be a forest fire. His gut tells him he knows where that fire's coming from... And immediately, his anger spiked up when the presence of his human-blood built up a headache.

 _Home! It's our home...!_

His past, the life he left far behind him... Where a piece of him still yearns for three safety and protection of his father, and where _she_ , his human-mother, is awaiting for his return to fulfill her dreams of him becoming successful in life and financially supporting her through the rest of her days. Gohan felt nauseous, but knows he can't get rid of those thoughts so easily than he thought he could. So long the memories of the past keep making their presence known in his mind, he'll never truly be free from the ties he has with his first home.

...He now knows what he must do.

 **Over Half an Hour Later...  
** The bamboos, so tall and thick, would get anybody lost in a maze when trap in a forest of them. Well, anybody whose never lived in the forest or even experience getting lost within the bamboos before. Gohan recalls many times he would find himself lost within the bamboos when thinking he saw his dad and ends up lost from the trail until he hears one of his parents calling out his name.

And now, thanks to his training on tracking and memorizing certain parts of the thick forest of bamboos, he easily reached to his destination… His old home, the Son Household. Just as he expected, the light-smoke he saw is indeed coming from the house, Chi-chi most likely preparing supper… A supper made for only one, unless she anticipated for her son to find his way back home to her and will easily make supper for two.

He isn't certain if she even knows that her husband is dead at the moment, but she worries very little of Goku's whereabouts and doesn't really keep track on when he returns from his training. Even if they were to run low on food, all she has to do is make a call for her father and Ox King will either give them money to survive on, or both she and Gohan will stay over at his palace for a certain amount of time. His gut feeling tells him she knows, but is more concerned to where he was at and how far he'll fall from how much schoolwork he'll be doing in order to catch up.

 _There's your home! Mommy's waiting for us, where we'll be safe!_

 _~Rrrrrruuuuuummmmmbllllleeeeee~_

His human-blood proves more and more how pathetic and dependent it's making him be of his mother, despite that it may also be the fault of his age. Still, if it actually think he's going to crawl back to his mother and let all the hard work and effort he and the animals put in to turn him into a strong, independent child? It's so dead wrong and is so, _so_ lucky he doesn't kill it, himself, for being a part of his existence and not an actual being he can pull out of his body.

From afar distance, he can faintly see a figure through the window. The window of his own bedroom… No doubt, it's his human-mother, cleaning or purposely poking her nose to view the process of his schoolwork she put him through.

 _She'll never let harm come to us, again! So long we stay within the house, work extra hard on our schoolwork and never leave her side!_

That was the final straw.

 _ ***Snnnnnarrrrrllllll!***_ _Wrong! False! Incorrect!_

The pulsing against his brain signaled his human-blood knows what he's going to do and will try to force him to comply.

 _Daddy can handle this! He doesn't need our help, and Piccolo is a cruel monster, just as Mom and Daddy told us!_

"Uuuuuuuurrrrrrrr…!" _Alone, can't handle, fight more than single, one fighter! Comrades, pack-mates, **assistance** , increase chance for survival! _He glared through the feminine-figure in his room, sitting at his desk as if waiting for somebody to come into the room with her at any moment. _***Hissssssssss***_ _"Huuuaaaarrrrr…" No future with her… Can't have, not allowed, any future with **her**. Nothing changes, none for good. **She** controls, demands how everything should become in her vision, eyes._

 _SHE'S STILL OUR MOM!_

He slammed his hands into the ground.

"HUUURRRAAAAAHHHHH!" _No longer mine… Never been mother, let alone yours!_

Instantly, he shifted his body away from Son Household and, without looking back, took off into a burst of speed back through the bamboo forest. The migraine took its course the farther he pushed himself to run as far away as he could from his past. She most likely heard his roar, but would be too far away for her to try and find him. Besides, releasing his call and turning his back to the den that was once his, is renouncing his claim as his way of life and will never return to the past.

 _NO! MOM! DADDY!_

The pounding in his head grew, then, almost immediately, it went away without warning. When it went away and feels he's as a good distance away from Mount Paozu, forced his body to stop running, finding himself in a small flower-field. Gohan heaved out puff of breath, thankful he traveled by all-fours and his arms preventing him from falling to the ground. His human-blood still pulsed out its existence, but can feel his Saiyan-blood helping by pushing the pulses from triggering a migraine and could very well be curbing his weaker blood from taking over through fear and guilt.

 _ **When will that weakling learn to stop meddling into other people's business, and interfering in the life they choose to lead?**_

Gohan shook his head, as if silently answering his dominate blood, "never." His Onyx-black eyes flashed exhaustion from fighting with his blood over and over again, but forced himself to push the tiredness aside.

 _'Pack witness, experience similar problem,'_ he told himself. _'Whether fact or false, must push forward. Ignore, pass through all distraction from task.'_

He stared up at the sky, the wind tousled his wolf-pelt until it succeeded at pushing the top of the pelt off his face and ruffles his mane-like hair… Where he then felt a prescience come up beside him, above him to be precise. He shifted himself to face the newcomer that dares to try and sneak up on him, and when he saw who it was… His mind was racing, his limbs trembled and his eyes widen in disbelief.

Standing over him, is the very being who put him through this Hell. The person who abandoned him and haunts him in his nightmares long ago, thanks to the influence of his parents describing the person in their own point of view... The one who made him see a whole new view of the world, and give him the strength to make his own choices: Daimou Piccolo Jr., sworn enemy to Son Goku.

He ceased his warning growl and lowered his lips to stop baring them, staring up in awe and confusion. Is this Earth, Fate and Life's doing? Has he truly completed his survival training? Is it actually time for him to go with Piccolo, and begin the next level of his training?

He didn't know why, but he can tell that it hasn't been six months since they last saw each other, just as the green-adult told him how long he had to survive on his own. Perhaps, something came up and decided to come get the boy earlier than he planned to.

"What is your mission, Gohan?" His voice is just as Gohan remembered, demanding and no sign of fear nor compassion... In the eyes of the animals, and now in the eyes of the three year-old Saiyan-hybrid, he is an Alpha. An alpha that chose the life of a Lone Life, but will lead others to increase their chances of survival, whether his intentions are for good or evil. "Speak!"

Gohan still doesn't like him, but, duty-bound that Piccolo is his alpha and accepting the fact he basically saved him from himself, he will respect him and will do as he tells him to do... Though, talking still irritates his throat and would be a lot easier to speak as all Earth Young do, but clearly the adult doesn't speak in that language or hear Earth Young like he has.

Well, as the alpha commands, Gohan shall speak in the tongue he can understand in.

"Prepare... Fight... Survive... Surpass... _Life_." Something flashed within Piccolo's gaze that instantly went away, but the toddler didn't bother to ponder about it for very long. He answered his question right, true from the bottom of his heart and sworn devotion as a Protector of Peace.

"..." Piccolo's stoic expression didn't change, but his next choice of words held something that his previous words didn't... _Pride_. "...Let's go back."

TBC

* * *

Originally, Gohan's time with the orphans was going to be in a single chapter, but I thought it would be better for it to being two chapters.

*: Though Dragon Ball is (obviously) a Japanese Anime, I actually see a bit more evidence of some of the characters and other moments being more Chinese… Chi-Chi, I believe, is Chinese. However, wether that claim is true or not, in my story, she's half-Chinese (from her mother's side) and half-Japanese (from her father's side, Ox-King). The tradition Gohan's referring to is what Japan believe to do with their baby tooth.

*: Does anybody know what happened to Gohan's sword? Last I saw it, he still had it with him when training work Piccolo, but he never used it again since Piccolo got him back.

*: Yes people, Pigero wanted to swear, but didn't want the other kids to copy whatever swear words he would say in front of them. He also doesn't want the adults to use his choice of words to make a point of it being negative influence on the other orphans.

R&R


End file.
